La mision
by Kotomi-sempai
Summary: Casi todos los shinobis ya cumplerion la mision ¿Pero que ocurrira con Neji y tenten?...¿Y con Naruto y el azucar? Capitulo 12: El Genio Hyuga, Rencociliacion, CAP 13 UP
1. El Plan de Ino

_**LA MISIÓN**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, sino kiba-kun seria mio**

**Esta ambientado en la edad e 15, y son varias ideas de varios fics en conjunto un mezcla, pero solo las ideas, el resto es todito de mi cabeza **

**Parejas: Por ahora voy a empezar con un NejixTen a futuro habran mas **

_Capitulo 1_

**Una Misión**

**El plan de Ino**

Kakashi mando a llamar a su equipo al lugar donde siempre se juntaba

-Mierda siempre el idiota de Kakashi nos manda a llamar tan temprano y el es el que mas demora dattebayo – Dijo un alterado Naruto

-Uy ese Kakashi-sensei!!!! Inner: SHANARO QUE SE APURE EL BASTARDO

-Puedes callarte Naruto baka, siempre dices lo mismo – Dijo Sasuke

-Tu no me vas hacer callar dobe, ya vas a ver… – Iba a dar un puñetazo a Sasuke cuando Kakashi le detuvo la mano

-Ey llegas tarde – Dijo Sakura

-Lo que pasa es que me perdí en el camino de la vida – Definitivamente mi excusa favorita

-MENTIRA – Dijeron Sakura y Naruto al unísono

-Vale tranquilos, los mande a llamar porque tendremos una misión...

-En serio O.O, de que se trata Kakashi-sensei – dijo Naruto

-No lo interrumpas Naruto – Dijo Sakura pegandole en la cabeza

-Gracias Sakura, bien como estaba diciendo nos encomendaron una misión donde va estar el grupo de Gai, Asuma y Kurenai – Esta ultima lo dijo con ternura

-¿eh? – Dijeron Sakura y Naruto mirándose confundido

-Al grano Kakashi-sensei – Dijo Sasuke

-Vale como hay pocas misiones importantes debemos hacer esta que nos han pedido…. deben bailar en un bar como sttriper – Dijo muy serenamente Kakashi

-Que tipo de misión tan estupida es esa – Dijo Sasuke algo sorprendido

-Bueno se paga bien, debemos ir a ciudad de la frontera – Dijo Kakashi

-Eso quiere decir que tú también vas a bailar – Inner Sakura: SASUKE VA VER MIS ATRIBUTOS

-Claro que no, solo ustedes – Dijo con una risita malévola

-AL menos Sakura-chan vera mi cuerpo Sexy – Dijo Naruto con sus típicas sonrisas

-Cállate Naruto, deja de decir estupideces – Dijo mientras le pegaba en la cabeza, este se tocaba la cabeza

-Bueno muchachos partimos mañana a las 8, no lleguen tarde – Dice y desaparece de un POF

-Miren quien lo dice – Dijo Naruto

Estaban todos reunidos en la entrada de Konoha excepto Kakashi que como de costumbre aun no llegaba

-Porque siempre demora tanto dattebayo

-Para que haces preguntas estupidas, si sabes que siempre pasa eso dobe – Dijo Sasuke de la foma a mas pesada

-Cállate baka

-Que problemático estar con estos tanto tiempo

-Me fastidias Shikamaru a ti todo te parece problemático que no hay algo que te gusta

-Tengo hambre

-Cállate Chouji acabas de comer

-Tranquilo Ino si no es para tanto

-Agh

-Hola

-Llegas tarde Kakashi-sensei – Dijo Sakura

-Lo siento, es que me encontré un gatito y se lo tuve que llevar a su dueña

-MIENTES – Dijo Naruto y Sakura al unísono como es costumbre

-Nos podemos ir de una vez Kakashi – Dijo ya impaciente Kurenai

-Claro Kurenai – Dijo Kakashi con su voz mas sensual casi ronroneando Uy quisiera ver eso

-Parece que a Kakashi-sensei le gusta a tu sensei – Le dijo Naruto como secreto a Kiba

-Naruto todo el mundo sabe eso¿cierto Akamaru?

-Guau

-A si, si lo sabia

-Hmp

-De verdad van a bailar eh muchachos

-Claro que si Tenten hay que mostrar nuestros vigorosos cuerpos radiantes de juventud

-Es una misión como cualquier otra hay que cumplirla quiera o no

-"Uy porque contesta tan pesado"

-Y tu Tenten-san

-Pues no hay opción

-Oye Kurenai y tú vas a bailar

-No, son ellos lo que tienen que hacer esta misión no nosotros y eso lo sabias desde el principio

-Pero ni siquiera uno para mí

-No

-"Que chica mas difícil"

-Ey Kakashi mi eterno rival, ya veras como mis alumnos bailan mejor que los tuyos porque su llama de la juventud vive en ellos

-¿eh? Dijiste algo

-"Ganaste esta vez Kakashi pero no se repetirá"

Llegaron a su destino una gran ciudad sin nombre En estos momentos no se me ocurre nada si tienen alguna sugerencia en los review, era una ciudad sin leyes ninjas, la mayoría de sus habitantes eran pobres, y predominaba la actividad turística siendo ricos solo unos pocos, entre esos pocos estaba Mia Auki, dueña de un local muy concurrido, era una especie de bar que tenia de todo sobre todo alcohol. También tenia un show en donde Mia pidió a ninjas de Konoha sabiendo que tenían pocas misiones y que le mandarían lo mejor si les pagaba bien. Además de ser un local mixto. Esta tipa no perdía $$ haciendo local para un solo sexo, los sensei fueron al local mientras los shinobis se quedaron en una posada a unas 3 cuadras del local. Era un lugar muy acogedor tenia una amplia sala de estar y comedor. Las habitaciones eran de 3, una litera y una cama simple, cada una tenia su propio baño. En la última habitación por el corredor derecho estaba Ino, Sakura y Tenten. Al lado estaba Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi. Por el corredor izquierdo en una habitación estaba Gai, Lee y Neji. En otra Asuma, Shikamaru y Chouji. Y Finalmente a Kiba le toco en la habitación con Hinata y Kurenai muy a su pesar, Shino no había ido por que estaba en otra misión. Y Akamaru dormía en la terraza a muy a pesar de Kiba

-"Mierda a mi me tenia que tocar con puras mujeres y sin Akamaru" – pensaba Kiba

-Jajaja cara de perro, Hinata y Kurenai-sensei te incluyeron como una de "ellas" – Dijo Naruto muy divertido y haciendo las comillas con los dedos

-Cállate idiota – Y le pega

-Au si es solo una broma

-Tus bromas son fomes usurantonchi – Dijo Sasuke

-QUE DIJISTE

-USURANTONCHI

-Se pueden callar parecen niños chicos – dijo Neji

-Miran quien habla el maduro – Dijo sarcástico Naruto

-Soy mas que tu

-A si fueras maduro y guay y todo ya te hubieras declarado a Tenten

Todos: O-O

-Que estupideces hablas – Dijo Neji aparentando dureza y cruzándose de brazos, pero por dentro estaba como una gelatina

-Pues la verdad

-Aparte baka que tiene que ver eso con la madurez ¿eh?

-Nose, solo quería molestar a Neji

-Eres un idiota Naruto – Dijo Kiba

-Que problemático eres Naruto

-Ñam Ñam eso, eso Ñam Ñam – Comiéndose unas Lays :p

Los chicos seguían con su conversa-discusión en la sala de estar, mientras las chicas estaban en la habitación de la mayoría o sea la de Ino, Sakura y Tenten

-Ey no va a ser guay ver a Sasuke bailar – Ino lo decía mientras le caía baba

-Siiii – Dijo Sakura

-Ay todavía siguen tras ese tipo, pensé que ya se habían olvidado

-Si por mi parte si, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea guapo, no es cierto frentuda

-Por primera vez tienes razón Ino-cerda

-Pues yo creo que Naruto-kun debe ser muy guapo – Dijo Hinata

-Aun sigues coladita por el ¿eh? – Dijo Tenten pengadole con un codo

-Pu…pues si – Dijo muy sonrojada

-Vale que tal si jugamos a la botella – Dijo Ino

-SIIIIIIIIII haz pensado hoy día Ino cerda

-Yo siempre pienso FRENTUDA – dijo mirándose con rayitos

-Vale empecemos – Dijo Tenten

-Espera, de donde vamos a sacar una botella

-Pues entonces juguemos con un lápiz- Dijo Sakura

-Quien tiene un lápiz

-Yo – Dijo Hinata

-Para que andas con un lápiz – Dijo Ino

-Pues para escribir

-Ya veo

Mientras los Jounin estaban en el local K-Magbri bar, organizando todo

-Vale a que hora traemos a los muchachos – Dijo Kurenai

-Pues el espectáculo en a las 12 y debo revisar el material así que como a las 11

-Tanto demoras en revisar el "material" – Dijo Kakashi, haciendo el gesto con los dedos

-Pues claro es un trabajo muy duro

-"Que tipa mas pervertida" – pensó Kakashi

-Y supongo que también veras a las chicas – Dijo Asuma

-Claro que no, eso lo hace mi socio Yukito Mahashi

-Hola, aquí el papito Yukito revisara a todas esas chiquillas – decía mientras se le caia la baba

-Mmm ya veo

-De verdad las chicos estarán seguros con este par – Le dijo de reojo Asuma a Kurenai

-Estarán bien, son ninjas de Konoha – Dijo Kurenai

Mia era una mujer de unos 30 años, pelo castaño y ojos color violetas era ninja de Konoha, Yukito era un chico de 25 años ninja de la aldea de la roca era alto su pelo era de color negro con puntas así como Naruto o Kiba y ojos entre azules y verdes.

Mientras los chicos

-Esto es aburrido

-Para ti todo es aburrido – Dijo Kiba

-Pero imagínense va a ser divertido igual, vamos a ver a las chicas bailando – decía Naruto mientras se le caía la baba igual Kiba

-Tienes razón Naruto – Dijo Kiba

-Si veremos la llama de la juventud que esta en las chicas

-No es gran cosa – Dijo Neji

-Entonces eres gay igual que Sasuke

-QUE DIJISTE – Dijeron Sasuke y Neji a la vez

-A ustedes nunca se le ve con chicas, tu Sasuke podrías estar con cualquiera pero la evitas y tu Neji, nose eres igual a Sasuke, hagan como Shikamaru que anda con 2 a la vez

-¿eh? Quien te dijo eso

-Pues todos saben que estas con Ino y Temari

Todos: O.O

-Que problemático andar con dos chicas, yo estoy solo vale

-Seguro - Dijo Naruto sarcástico

-Aprenda de él par de gays – Dijo Naruto riéndose de la cara que ponían

-No soy gay Usurantonchi

-Yo menos

-Demuéstrenlo

-Vale, dinos que quieres que hagamos – Dijo Neji

-Kiba que se te ocurre

-Guau

-Emm bueno según Akamaru, dice que Sasuke conquiste a una chica difícil, menos Ino o Sakura se le daría muy fácil, así como Hinata - Dijo Kiba

-Pues no estoy seguro, yo soy un vengador y noso…

-Déjate de decir tonterías y conquista a la chica de una buena vez baka – Dijo Naruto

-Vale si eso es lo que quieren

-Y tu Neji declarate de una buena vez a Tenten

-Siguen con que me gusta Tenten

-La llama de la juventud vive en ustedes mis queridos compañeros, Gai-sensei estaría muy orgulloso de ti Neji – adivinen quien lo dijo

-Todos se dan cuenta de que te gusta, te harás el chico duro y todo pero se te nota igual, todo un rollo – Dijo Shikamaru

-Claro que no se me nota

-Ves lo afirmaste

-Vale – se limito a decir y salio al patio

-Vaya Shikamaru se la sacaste a la primera, no como el baka de Naruto – Dijo Sasuke

-CALLATE DOBE

-IDIOTA

-BAKA… - Por mucho tiempo mas

Mientras en la pieza de las chicas.

-Vale ya que no tenemos botella jugaremos con este lápiz – Dijo Tenten

-Si jugaremos al lapicito – Dijo Ino en forma de chiste

-Era chiste o comentario cerda – Dijo Sakura

-Eres una fome Frentuda

-QUE DIJISTE

-Ya paren y empecemos – Dijo Hinata

-Vale – Dijo Tenten e hizo girar el lápiz deteniéndose en Sakura – Que eliges Verdad o Reto

-Reto

-Que tal si le da una agarron a Naruto

-No – Dijo Al instante Hinata – Mejor que no

-Y porque no a Sasuke y que sea un beso

-Me niego rotundamente, es una prueba que disfrutaría la frentuda

-Si es verdad y que tal si le hace un masaje a Lee, con la ropa de Sttriper

-NO – Dijo Sakura

-Buena idea Hinata

-"Porque a mi" – pensó Sakura

-Sakura te toca girar el lápiz

-Vale – hizo girar el lápiz y apunto a Ino – Verdad o Reto

-Reto

-Vale Ino-cerda tú le darás un beso en la boca a Chouji

-QUE??? A ti solo te pusimos un masaje frentuda – Dijo Ino

-Si pero casi desnuda cerda y a Lee

-Vale Ino te toca a ti – Ino hace girar el lápiz y cae sobre Tenten

-Verdad – Dijo Tenten luego de darse cuenta de las pruebas anteriores

-Quien te gusta

-Pues… nadie

-Hinata ve si dice la verdad – esta asintio

-Bykaguan, miente

-Vale, vale es Neji

-Uy la verdad es que ya lo sospechábamos cierto frentuda

-Así es cerda

-Vale solo quedas tu Hinata que quieres verdad o reto – Dijo Tenten sonrojada por la declaración anterior

-Reto

-Vale ya que te opusiste tan rotundamente a la prueba original para Sakura la harás tú

-Yo…no...Nose – decía Hinata sonrojada

-No pasa nada es solo un agarron chiquitito

-Vale

-Bueno las pruebas las harán en el bar – todos asintieron desganadas, excepto Hinata que estaba con una mini sonrisa y un poco nerviosa

-Ey Tenten haz una prueba tú también – Propuso Ino

-Si la cerda tiene razón, para que sea más divertido

-Si pero yo dije verdad

-Bah! Nos dijiste algo que ya sabíamos

-Anda Tenten haz un reto – todas con las manos junta de "plis"

-No lo se depende de que se trate

-Vale declarate a Neji Hyuga

-Estas picada Ino porque fuiste la única que te toco beso con Chouji

-Estoy de acuerdo con la cerda

-Y yo

-O que acaso tienen miedo – provoco Ino a Tenten

-Claro que no, pero solo no quiero

-MIEDOSA MIEDOS…

-ESTA BIEN LO VOY HACER

-Vale entonces esta noche se cumple los retos – Dijo Ino, todas asintieron

Mientras los muchachos, seguían viendo la discusión de Sasuke y Naruto

-USURANTOCHI

-BAKA

-Que problemático, ya pueden parar me tienen harto

-Vale yo paro, cuando Sasuke reconozca que es gay

-QUE NO LO SOY, solo no he encontrado a la persona indicada

-Excusas, excusas – Dijo Naruto provocando a Sasuke

- Oye y que hablas tu si no has andado con nadie – Dijo Kiba, provocando las carcajadas de Sasuke

-Y que hablas tu cara de perro, eres el único que duermes con las chicas

-AGGGH CALLATE

-Pueden dejar de hablar estupideces y de decirles gay si están tan seguros que son heterosexuales demuéstrenlo esta noche y se dejan de show, pero yo paso es muy problemático

-Todos es problemático para ti, nose como Ino y Temari te soportan dattebayo

-La verdad es que Ino no me soporta, es muy problemática y bueno Temari no la veo seguido

-La llama de la juventud vive en ustedes, disfrútenla - ¿Quién será?

-Y Será mejor divertirnos al máximo – Dijo un feliz Naruto

-YEAH – Dijo Kiba Estos 2 si que se parecen

-Hmp "Que idiotas, como van a disfrutarlos "– Pensó Sasuke

Neji había entrado luego de estar un rato en el jardín. Recuerden que había salido porque Naruto le había insistido en eso de Tenten

-Ey Neji y ya te decidiste – Pregunto el hiperactivo ninja

-Decidirme que

-No te hagas el imbecil, sabes perfectamente "que" dattebayo

-Que cosa sabe Neji – Pregunto Kakashi leyendo su libro Icha Icha paradise. Los sensei habían llegado recién

-Nada, Naruto que habla estupideces – Dijo Neji

-Como siempre no más, es un completo baka

-Que dijiste dobe

-ESO USURANTOCHI

Kakashi suspiro ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones. Así que decidió irse a su habitación a seguir su "lectura recreativa"

-Bien muchachos el show es las 12 y deben estar a las 11, ustedes deben ir con una mujer llamada Mia Auki – Dijo Kurenai

-Y ustedes no van a ir – Pregunto Kiba

-No cariño, ustedes no más van a ir – Dijo Kurenai maternalmente, Kiba era como su alumno "favorito" era regalón

-¿Cariño? – Dijo Naruto

-Así me dice Kurenai-sensei

-Mamon

-QUE DIJISTE

-MAMON

-Ya paren muchachos, nosotros nos vamos a quedar mientras ustedes hacen la misión, nosotros solo los acompañamos, estas son nuestras, podrirán decirse vacaciones – Dijo Asuma

-Que la llame de la juventud viva en ustedes – Dijo Gai-Sensei

-Claro que vive Gai-Sensei

-Oh Lee mi alumno

-Gai-sensei

-Lee

-Ugh como puedo estar en un grupo así – Dijo Neji

-Pero estas con Tenten – le dijo picadamente mientras le pegaba con el codo

-No molestes Naruto

-Te molestas estar conmigo Neji – Dijo Tenten.

Las chicas habían bajado a la sala de estar donde estaban los chicos y los senseis se habían ido a donde sea total eran sus "vacaciones"

-"Mierda, eligió el peor momento para venir" Emm… No Tenten, solo que Naruto habla tonterías – Aparentando tranquilidad con sus manos en los bolsillos

-SAKURA-CHAN

-Que quieres Naruto – Dijo con su tono mas pesado

-Uy Que pesada – Dijo Kiba,

-QUE DIJISTE

-Pensé que lo había pensado

Y Sakura le pega en plena cabeza.

-Jajaja cara de perro – reía a carcajadas

-Quieres uno tu también – Dijo Sakura enojadísima, este se callo al tiro y nego con la cabeza

-Vale son las 8 tenemos tiempo que hacemos – Dijo una aburrida Tenten

-Que tal si vamos de compras – Dijo Ino con estrellitas en los ojos

-NOO – Dijeron casi todos los chicos mas Tenten que odiaba hacer ese tipo de cosas

-Buena idea cerda

-De mi tenia que venir frentuda

-Por si no saben las tiendas ya cerraron, además ese ha sido una idea malísima – Dijo Sasuke

-Toda la razón Sasuke-kun, siempre la cerda tiene pésimas ideas

-EY "Que tipa mas rastrera" – Pensó Ino y muchos otros de los presentes

-Que tal si vamos a un restauran o un café – Propuso Tenten

-Me parece bien – Dijo Neji al instante, causando mucha curiosidad a muchos de los presentes

-Claro que te parece bien Neji, todo lo que dice Tenten te parece bien – Dijo divertido Naruto

-¿eh? – Algo confundida Que no se haga si sabe perfectamente a que se refiere Naruto-kun

-No le hagas caso Tenten, sabes como es el imbecil de Naruto – Dijo mirando con una cara de enfado a Naruto

-Entonces te pareció mala idea

_Neji POV:_

_Mierda estupido Naruto, sabe como quedar mal delante de ella, ahora que le digo en cierta manera el idiota tiene razón, mierda mas mierda _

_-No, esta bien, me molestas las frases doble sentido de Naruto _

_Soy un idiota, no debí decir lo ultimo, mierda quizás que pensara ella ahora. Maldito Naruto ya te las veras conmigo_

_Fin Neji POV_

_Tenten POV_

Ya veo -_ Dije_

_Que raro Neji siempre es muy tranquilo pero lo veo medio tenso. Siempre es muy relajado. Y que fue eso de "Frases doble sentido", algo ocurre aquí, será que ¿Neji siente algo por mí? O sea algo más que amistad. Actúa rarísimo. Aunque Naruto siempre usa esas frases. No entiendo porque se siente tan intimidado Ante Naruto lo hacia y no le pasaba nada. A lo mejor debería esperar y no declararme. Sus reacciones me intrigan mucho…_

_Fin Tenten POV_

-Oigan chicas – Llamo Tenten a las chicas y se juntaron en un grupito alejados de los chicos. Ellos no hacían nada sabían que las mujeres cuchichean así en secreto

-Que pasa

-Saben, Neji actúa muy raro, nunca lo vi intimidarse por una frase de Naruto refiriéndose a mi – Dijo Tenten un poco sonrojada

-Estas queriendo decir… - Decía Sakura pero fue interrumpida por Tenten sabiendo al punto que quería llegar

-Si, mejor no voy a decirle nada esta noche, mejor voy a dejar pasar un poco de tiempo mas

-Si yo tam… también note raro a Neji-nissan

-Vale pero recuerda que debes igual hacer una penitencia – Dijo Ino con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Si, la cerda tiene razon

-Vale que tal si le envia una carta anonima a Neji – Dijo Ino

-No cerda tus ideas son malisimas

-QUE DIJISTE FRENTUDA

-No me gusta a mi tampoco – Dijo Hinata

-Bueno si supuestamente pone tenso cuando esta contigo podemos sacrla provecho a eso – Dijo Ino picadamente

-En que piensas Ino-cerda – Dijo Sakura, Tenten esta al borde de los nervios y Hinata solo la miraba incrédula

-Bueno pues esta noche Tenten puede provocarlo..

-Como

-Pues de eso me encargo yo, y tu Tenten esperaras en el baño, -Dijo Ino, Teten se fue a al baño y altiro se dio la vuelta y – SHIKAMARU VEN

-"Uff que problemática, que querra ahora Ino" – penso y se acerco a ella

-Que pasa Ino

-Necesito tu ayuda es con las chicas estabamos jugando y bueno…

-"Que problemática si sigue hablando asi me va a dar dolor de cabeza" Al grano Ino

-Quiero poner en una habitacion cerrada a Neji con Tenten como penitencia

-¿eh? Para que cedería yo, es muy problemático

-Anda Shikamaru solo debes llevarlo a la habitacion y listo

-Porque

-Como que porque, eres idiota o te haces, se nota mucho que Neji siente algo por ella y se pone tenso y es divertido y si se quedan en una habitacion seria aun mas divertido y podria para algo y..

-Ya entendi Ino, no sigas, pero que mujer mas problemática

-¿Cuento contigo?

-Uff que más da, vale te ayudare

Shikamaru regreso con los chicos e Ino con las chicas

-Ey Shikamaru, que hablas tanto con Ino ¿eh? Tienen algunos planes – Dijo Naruto picadamente

-Que problemático, no solo me pedia un favor

-Se puede saber – Dijo ansioso Naruto

-Supongo mientras Neji no se entere

-Ey Neji porque no vas afuera un rato – Dijo Naruto

-Uy Naruto que escandaloso eres y poco disimulado – Dijo Shikamaru

-No es mala idea ire a tomar un poco de aire – Dijo Neji y salio

-Ey chicos Shikamaru nos tiene que decir algo – Dijo Naruto

-"Uff porque justo se lo tuve que insinuar a Naruto, que problemático"

-Ya Shikamaru cuenta

-Vale Ino me dijo que lleve a Neji a al baño y lo encerramos junto con Tenten, eso es – Dijo Shikamaru con su cara de pereza Odio los flojos ò.ó

-Que simple – Dijo Sasuke

-Pues vale entonces hagamoslo – Dijo Kiba

-Si la llama de la juventud arde en ellos intensamente – Dijo Lee con unas llamitas en los ojos

-Si lo que digas Lee – Dijo Kiba

-NEJIIIIIII – Dijo Naruto

-Naruto deja de ser tan escandaloso – Le reprocho Sasuke

-Callate baka

-Que quieres Naruto, tu mismo me hechaste – Dijo Neji un poco harto

-Ven con nosotros – Dijo Kiba

-¿eh? "Que estan tramando" ni loco, algo traman

-Claro que no Neji, seria muy problemático tramar algo, ademas el destino te dijo que nos acompañes

-Umm esta bien

-"Ugg porque siempre Shikamaru lo consigue a la primera, tranquilo Naruto eso significa que soy mejor, si eso es" – Pensaba Naruto

Mientras los chicos dirigían a Neji a al baño Era el baño principal del hotel para realizar el plan Tenten sabia perfectamente el plan y no lo iba desaprovechar nada tonta la cabra ), queria conquistar a Neji en un 100 y si queria logarlo deberia seducirlo inocentemente Sinceramenten no conozco esa manera de seduccion inocente y con lo unico que contaba era su cuerpo. No era como el de Ino o Sakura pero estaba bien por el entrenamiento. Se solto sus moños y se coloco una toalla esperando, toda mojada. Para parecer convincente la actuación, asia como si se peinaba.

-"Vale Tenten debes aprovechar esta oportunidad, ojala resulte" –Pensaba mientras cruzaba los dedos

**Fin primer capitulo ¿Qué pasara con este encuentro¿Pasara lago entre ellos¿Funcionara? Vealo en el proximo capitulo. Dejen Reviews**

**A no olviden decirme con quien quieren a Shikamaru¿Ino o Temari? Y tambien ideas de mas parejas**


	2. Encuentro en el Baño

_**LA MISIÓN**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, sino kiba-kun seria mioEsta ambientado en la edad e 15, y son varias ideas de varios fics en conjunto un mezcla, pero solo las ideas, el resto es todito de mi cabeza **

**Parejas: Por ahora voy a empezar con un NejixTen a futuro habran mas **

_Capitulo 2_

**Encuentro en el baño**

**Pensamientos**

Los chicos se dirigian hacia el baño. Neji estaba confundido no entendia hacia donde lo llevaban, Que querian. No era tonto sabia que podia ser relacionado con Tenten. Pensar en eso lo puso muy tenso

_Neji POV: _

_Que querran estos. Que tienen en mente. Esto es muy sospechoso. Bueno puede ser sobre Tenten. La verdad estoy seguro que e se trata de ella. Ademas no la vi en la sala. Que tramaran. Bueno pero porque os sigo. Mejor averiguar de que se trata todos esto. Estamos fuera del baño, pero que…_

_Fin Neji POV_

-Que hacemos aquí – Pregunto Neji

-Entra – Dijo sereno Shikamaru

-No

-Que problemático – Dijo Shikamaru empujandolo, mientras Sasuke abria la puerta, cayendo Neji a los piede Tenten, mientras los chicos cerraban la puerta con llave

-AHHHH – Grito Tenten aparentando impresión ¬¬

-Bueno chicos hasta aquí llego nuestra parte, y parece que ya empezo la accion, que tal si vamos a un restaurant – Dijo Kiba

-Comida, comida si vamos – Dijo animado Chouji

-Lo siento Tenten, yo… bueno… es que no fue mi culpa – Dijo parandose algo nerviosa, Tenten rio por dentro viendo la cara de Neji, por fuera aparentaba impresión pero no decia nada volvio a lo suyo peinarse, mientras Neji despavilaba e intentaba abrir la puerta pero no pudo, ni se esforozo en abrirla no queria salir de alli por mucho nervios que les diera Uy quiero ver eso

_Tenten POV:_

_Guau deberia tener mi camara. Jamas lo habia visto asi. Aunque es raro si el quisiera saldria en altiro de aquí. Pero ni se esfuerce. Eso es una señal jijji. Esto si que no lo creo. Se sonrojo. De verdad esta pasando. Bien Hyuga te llego la hora jiji_

_Fin Tenten POV_

-Emm lo siento – Decia Neji pero mas bien para romper el tenso silencio.

-Se que no es tu culpa neji

_Neji POV:_

_Mierda pero que me pasa. No soy yo.¿Yo el genio Hyuga nervioso delante de una chica semi-desnuda? Bueno si se plantea asi. Bueno que me hago el inocente si sabia que esto pasaria. Tampoco soy idiota. Ay mierda no me puedo concentrar. No si ella esta asi, ademas, asi de tranquila, asi de guapa. De seguro pensara que soy un pervertido. ¿No deberia estar en el baño de su pieza¿ella tambien es parte del "plan"?¿Porque?_

_Fin Neji POV_

-Tenten – Dijo ya mas tranquilo, olvido que ella estaba delante suyo en toalla porque solo pensaba en el porque de que ella estuviera ahí y no en el baño de su habitacion - ¿ No deberia estar en el baño de tu pieza

-"Mierda, sabia que lo diria, que le digo" Emm si pe…pero "Mierda estoy tartamudeando como Hinata"

-Pero…

-Pero Ino me dijo que no lo ocupe porque ella lo iba a usar

-Pero Ino estaba abajo

-Si es que lo iba a usar antes de salir para maquillarse y esas cosas – Dijo muy nerviosa mientras se sentaba en el inodoro moviendo sus piernas nerviosas obio que con la tapa cerrada

-Ya veo – Dijo no muy convencido, no era tonto y se daba cuenta que habia gato encerrado, ademas de que se puso muy nerviosa y en ella no era normal.

Seguian en silencio, Neji se sento en el suelo mirando un punto indefinido, mientras tanto ella pensaba y pensaba que no resultaba. Empezo a tiritar, estaba toda mojada ya era el final del verano y asi comenzaba el otoño con sus heladas en las noches. Para Neji no paso inadvertido que ella tenia frio y ademas no tenia su ropa en el baño que le llamo nuevamente la atención

-Tenten, no trajiste tu ropa – Dijo Neji un poco nervioso, esta se sonrojo un poco y desvio la vista negando con la cabeza

_Neji POV_

_Umm esto es raro. Este es el baño principal, no creo que se le haya olvidado la ropa. Aunque me gusta mas asi. Kuso pero que pienso, jamas pensaba pervertidamente. Definitivamente no escuchare mas los comentarios de Naruto y Kiba sobre las chicas. Pero se ve tan sexy. Mierda Neji eres un pervertido en potencia. Pero que se le va a ser. Espera un momento, lo asumi. Que mas da no va a ver otra oportunidad como esta sera mejor aprovecharla _

_Fin Neji POV_

_Tenten POV:_

_Uy pero que pasa. Esta descubriendo. De seguro ya lo sabe. No por nada le dicen el genio Hyuga. Pero que nervios esta mirando. Se ve tan lindo nervioso. Tal vez no fue mala idea esto. Pero ahora que hago. No podemos quedarnos asi todo el rato. Ay miro de nuevo. Que nervios_

_Fin Tenten POV_

-Tienes frio – Pregunto, sabiendo que la respuesta era muy obia, Tenten solo asintió Neji embozo una pequeña sonrisa, que hizo que a Tenten se le erizara la piel

-"Que tramara, nunca lo habia visto asi, asi de raro"

-Ven – Le dijo muy seguro aun con aquella sonrisa tan sexy según Tenten

-Yo… em… no lo se… yo – Decia Tenten cosas ilogicas por los nervios sin saber que hacer

-Ven – Le repitio haciendo un gesto con la mano aun con su sonrisa sexy – no me obliges a ir a buscarte

Con estas palabras Tenten llego al colapso nervioso, no sabia si sus amigos le dieron algo, pero se decia que definitivamente no es Neji, no podia mover ningun músculo estaba congelada, desvio la vista rapidamente hacia donde sea. Ella sabia que el la miraba fijamente, se empezon a mover. Tenten tenis una de sus manos al lado de su muslo recuerden que estaba sentada en el water y la otra en su toalla. Neji selevanto, no sabia que hacer, ella habia provocado todo o casi todo la cogio de la mano obiligandola a levantarse, el se sento donde estaba e hizo una reverencia para que se sentara a su lado. No dejo de mirarl ningun segundo a los ojos. Tenten trataba de evitar mirarlo que le costaba. Al final se sento.

-Ven – le dijo la tomo de la cintura e hizo que se sentara en sus piernas, ella estaba tan shokeada que no hacia nada, luego el la abrazo, poniendo esta su cabeza en su hombro, sentia mucha vergüenza pero no era capaz de hacer nada, se empezo a relajar a mediad que apsaba el rato

-Asi se te no tendras frio – Le dijo Neji mientras con sus manos frotaba sus brazos congelados.

Estuvieron asi un rato. En silencio. Hasta que esta se seprao un poco de el mirandolo a los ojos. Aun tiritaba pero gran aprte eran nervios. Neji paso sus manos desde los brazos hasta su cintura. Tenten se sonrojo al instante. Mientas este sonreia. El se iba acercando casi rozando sus labios hasta que alguien toco la puerta. El momento magico se rompio al instante, Tenten se levanto inmediatamente sonrojada y se sento en el inodoro nuevamente.

-Hay alguien ahí – se escucho una voz, estos se miraron con algo de culpabilidad, no sabian que hacer, miro detrás de la tina y se fijo en una ventana. Se queria matar al darse cuenta de que habia una. Hizo una ultima mirada a ella y salio.

Ya afuera, sonreia para adentros por lo que estuvo apunto de hacer, y maldecia al tipo que interrumpio el momento. Si solo los hubiese hecho un minuto antes. Se seguia maldiciendo. Aun eran las 9.

-Que rapido paso la hora, pense que solo eran minutos – Se decia asi mismo

Estaba viendo a donde iba aun tenia 2 horas antes de la mision. No queria ir al restaurant con sus demas compañeros. Le bombardearían de preguntas, asi que decidio caminar

Mientras tano en el baño, Tenten aun estab muy sonrojada por lo anterior y muy feliz, al final igual resulto aunque no del todo. Decidio contestar a quin tocaba que era Kakashi

-Estoy yo Kakashi-sensei, Tenten

-Vale – Dijo al sentir los pasos de Kakashi alejarse, suspiro relajada. Tenten no era tonta tenia su ropa escondida en una especia de cajon de mimbre. Se vistio, se dejo el pelo suelto, tenia mucha flojera para hacerse moños y ya era tarde. Decidio irse a dormir antes de la mision, para aclarar un poco su cabeza.

Mientras el los chicos habian dejado a Neji dentro del baño ellos regresaron a la sala estando felices de su hazaña

-Ey ya quiero ver a Neji después de esta – Dijo Naruto

-Bueno tambien depende de el, puede abrir fácilmente la puerta si mayor esfuerzo – Dijo Sasuke

-No creo, otra oportunidad como esa no va a tener, no creo que sea idiota y salga – Dijo Kiba

-La llama de la juventud arde en ellos, Neji jamas ofenderia a Tenten quedandose

-De que lado estas Lee

-Pues…

-Oigan a que hora vamos a comer – Dijo ansioso Chouji

-Vamos a preguntarles a las chicas – Dijo Kiba

-SIII

Mientras en la sala de estar, las chicas estaban en el sofa, esperando a que los chicos volviesen

-Como le habra ido a Shika – Dijo ino sin dejar de mirar la escalera por donde habian llevado a Neji

-Shika? Desde cuando le dices asi Cerda – Dijo Sakura divertida

-Somos amigos desde hace tiempo frentuda

-Si pero nunca te habia escuchado decirle Shika frentuda

-NO TE IMPORTA FRENTUDA

-Uy calmate si no es para tanto Ino – Dijo Hinata trantando de clamar la situación

-SI, NO ME IMPORTA TU AMORIO CON SHIMAKARU CERDA – Dijo y vio como Ino y Hinata se pusieron palida de un rato a otro, fijo la vista a la escalera y ahí estaban los chicos

-"Que problemtico, odio este tipo de situaciones" – Pensaba Shikamaru con su tipica cara de pereza

-Ey Sakura-chan de que hablas – Pregunto Naruto sentandose a su lado

-Ino te dijo algo sobre Shikamaru – Pregunto Sasuke curioso sentandose al otro lado

-Emm… no, solo la molestaba – Dijo Sakura nerviosas al sentir las miradas de Naruto y Sasuke fijas en ellas, después se fijo en las miradas de Sasuke y Naruto con rayitos, cada vez mas cerca, asi que se paro y se fue junto a Ino que seguia palida y muerta de vergüenza

_Ino POV:_

_AHHHHHH FRENTUDA COMO PUDISTE. No me hibiese molestado tu comentario si lo hubieses hecho en la habitacion solas. Pero tenias que hacerlo delante de Shika. A que vergüenza, de estas no te salvas frentuda. Ay ahora que pensara Shikamaru de mi. Maldita frentuda grrr…_

_Fin Ino POV_

_Shikamaru POV:_

_No pudo pasar en peor momento. De verdad no entiendo a las mujeres son de lo mas problematicas. Ahora me molestaran y me preguntaran un monton de cosas. Que flojera. Depues me diran y que paso con Temari. Uff que problemas. No entiendo como pueden gustar a las mujeres mas problematicas, con mas carácter. Que aburrido_

_Fin Shikamaru POV_

_Naruto POV_

_AHHHH Shikamaru tiene una suerte increíble. Tiene a 2 mujeres locas por el y no hace nada. Es un flojo de /$&(/& nose como es jounin. Podria compartir. Pero no a Ino es muy pesada y se enoja por todo. Y menos a Temari tiene un carácter. Pensandolo bien no tiene tanta suerte se elijio a las mujeres mas pesadas dattebayo_

_Fin Naruto POV _

_Sakura POV:_

_Uy ahora si que la cerda me mata. Porque tenia que embarrarlas asi. Bah que importa igual fue divertido. Nunca la habia visto asi. Jejeje pero ahora mejor tener cuidado que esta se me va a vengar. Uff pero igual un alivio que este coladito por Shikamaru, asi me deja el camino libre con Sasuke. GRACiAS SHIKAMARU_

_Fin Sakura POV_

_Sasuke POV:_

_Pobre Shikamaru la mujer con al que se topo. Es igual a Sakura, son un duo terrible. E Ino y Temari. Te compadeco amigo, tendras 2 chicas pero las con mas carácter. ¿Que todas las chicas que conosco son asi de pesadas? Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, hasta Tsunade-sama y Kurenai-sensei, pero hay una sola que no, uff al menos hay una, Hinata_

_Fin Sasuke POV_

_Chouji POV_

_A que hora pensaran ir al restaurant tengo hambre_

_Fin Chouji POV_

-Ey Shikamaru eres novio de la pesada? – Pregunto Naruto en forma de molestarlo

-QUE DIJISTE NARUTO – Dijo Ino sintiendose identificada

-Ey le pregunte a Shikamaru, ademas no tiene porque tratarse de ti tambien puede ser Temari que es pesada igual que tu – Dijo esto ultimo escondiedose tras Sasuke pero eso no lo salvo del golpe que le dio Ino

-Naruto, eres un verdadero rollo – Dijo Shikamaru bostezando Flojo de )(&(·, pero me cae bien D

-Aparte de idiota – Dijo Sasuke

-Callate dobe

-Oigan ya vamos a comer – Dijo Chouji deseperado, ya que no le quedaban papitas Lays

-Si, concuerdo con Chouji – Dijo Hinata al ver a todos tan en sus mundos, aunque no pudo evitar sentirme nerviosa al sentir a Sasuke mirandola

Sasuke habia cambiado mucho su personalidad en ese tiempo. Igual seguia siendo serio y pesado muchas veces, pero era mas alegre y compartia mas. Ademas tenia mas intereses aparte de venganza, entrenar y entrenar. Eso otro eran chicas Osea que chico de 15 años no piensa en eso y viceversa, ya era un adolecente y pensaba mas "maduramente" no se enojen los hombre, pero es divertido, y bueno como en todo, su preferencia no iba por el lado facil como seria estar con Sakura o Ino. A el le gustaba los reto y una chica como Hinata lo era. Si tampoco es un caliente en potencia el cabro como pa' estar con culaquiera

-SII HINATA-CHAN TIENE RAZON, VAMOS – Dijo escandaloso Naruto

-Puedes ser menos escandaloso baka – Dijo Sasuke

-QUE DIJISTE DOBE

-QUE NO SEAS ESCANDALOSO BAKA

-DOBE

-BAKA

-DOBE

-BAKA

-DOBE

-Un momento donde estan los otros – Dijo Sasuke

Mientars discutian los otros ya habian salido y llevaban un poco de ventaja. Estos al darse cuenta salen corriendo de la posada y se van corriendo para alcanzar a los otros, mientras hacian carrera de quien llegaba mas rapido, llegaron al mismo tiempo y se miraron con rayitos. En casi todo empataban, bueno excepto en lo que sentia Sakura, que seguia coladita por Sasuke. Este Por Hinata. Hinata por Naruto. Y Naruto por Sakura. Uy un cuadrado amoroso

Llegaron a un restaurant a unas cuadras de la posada. No era gran cosa, tenian un par de mesas, que las juntaron para sentarse todos. Ahí aprecio una camarera pidiendo su orden. Varios pidieron sus cosas…

-Yo quiero agua, debo mantener la figura – Dijo Ino, mientras muchos se miraban entre si gracioso aguantando la risa, menos Naruto que estallo en carcajadas, ganandose un golpe de Ino

-Ey cerda, que quieres hacer dieta, con lo gorda que estas o es por Shikamaru – Dijo Sakura divertida

-Ey frentudita, tu tambien deberias hacer dieta, asi como estas nunca conquistaras a Sasuke – Dijo haciendo que Saukra se pusiera de todos colores, por ira y vergüenza – Hake mate – finalizo Ino

-De donde aprendiste esas frases del ajedrez Ino-cerda, que yo sepa Shikamaru lo juega – Dijo Sakura haciendo una tapadita Osea un símbolo de te gane, mientras Ino estaba enfurecida. Mientras Shikamaru no le daba mayor importancia.

-Callate frentuda – decia Ino roja de vergüenza.

Mientras los senseis andaba cada uno or su lado, Asuma estaba en el jardin fumando, Gai estaba cantando, Kurenai leia en su pieza, mientras Kakashi volvia del baño al saber que estaba Tenten y se dirigia a la habitacion de Kurenai.

_Toc-toc _

-¿Si?

-Hola – Dijo Kakashi entrando sin esperar respuesta de Kurenai, haciendo que esta se llenara de ira por molestar mientras leia tan tranquilamente

-QUIEN TE DIJO QUE ENTRARAS, SAL YA – Dijo enojada, odiaba esa "patudez" de Kakashi con ella

-Tranquila Kurenai, solo venia a visitarte

-Pues estoy ocupada asi que sal "Respira hondo, que este tipo no te saque de quicio"

-Anda no seas, asi si se que te gusto

-GRRR – Gruño hechandolo de la pieza de una patada y cerrando la puerta de un golpe

-Pero que carácter – Decia Asuma, entrando del jardin y viendo a Kakashi tirado en el suelo

-Si pero asi es mas bonita

-Uff si tu lo dices – Dijo sin prestarle mayor atención y dirigiendose a su pieza, aunque desecho la idea al escuchar a Gai cantar, asi que volvio al patio.

_Kurenai POV:_

_GRR Kakashi como logras sacarme de quicios, relajate Kurenai, LE VOY A SACAR LA CABEZA, uff a veces pienso que es igual que Naruto, bueno excepeto en que Naruto no lee ese estupido libro pervertido y no es arrogante ¿ De verdad Kakashi cree que voy andar con el si lee ese estupido libro? En sus sueños… No se parece es nada a Asuma –_suspiro_ -_

_Fin Kurenai POV _

_Kakashi POV:_

_Si definitivamente esta loca por mi. Este libro es grandioso logro hacer conquistar a Kurenai. GRACIAS ICHA ICHA PARADISE_

_Fin Kakashi POV_

Mientras Kakashi le daba las gracias s su queridisimo libro, lo besaba.

_Asuma POV: _

_Que paciencia tiene ese hombre¿De verdad cree que ella lo pescara algun dia? Si pasara eso quisiera verlo en primera fila. La verdad nose como la soporta con ese carácter que tiene_

**Hasta aqui el fic. Gracias por sus reviews tratare pronto de actualizar y tomare sus ideas. Y aun no se confien con las parejas, las cosas pueden cambiar radilcalmente**


	3. Entre Ino y Temari

**LA MISIÓN**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, sino kiba-kun seria mio**

**Esta ambientado en la edad e 15, y son varias ideas de varios fics en conjunto una mezcla, pero solo las ideas, el resto es todito de mi cabeza **

_**Capitulo 3**_

**Entre Ino y Temari**

**Preparandonos para la mision**

Los chicos seguian en el restaurant todos ya habian pedido su orden.

-Yo quiero un filete con papas fritas y huevo a y tambien salchicha y… - Decia Chouji siguiendo pidiendo cosas. Todos lo miraban con una gotita

-Chouji de verdad te vas a comer todo eso – Decia Ino un poco asqueada de ver tanta comida

-Pues claro, tengo hambre

-Uff pero que rollo mejor voy a salir a ver las nubes

Shikamaru se levanto de su silla y salio, nadie lo noto cada uno estaba en su mundo. Naruto y Kiba hablaban animados de chicas. Chouji comia sin poner atención al resto. Lee decia sus frases de la juventud pero nadie lo pescaba. Sasuke solo estaba en silencio como siempre. Mientras Sakura hablaba animadamente mientras captaba a atención de Hinata, pero no la de Ino que se seguia a Shikamaru con la vista.

-Que miras tanto la puerta cerda – Le preguntaba Sakura moviendola un poco para que se despabilara.

-Nada solo pensaba frentuda

-¿? – estaban Sakura y Hinata, Ino no era de esas de quedarse callada mucho tiempo

-Voy a salir no me siento muy bien – Decia Ino, que mas bien era una escusa para salir con Shikamaru

-Que le pasa a esta cerda – Decia Sakura extrañada de su comportamiento

-No lo se, debe ser tal vez Shikamaru o estas en sus dias o algo asi

Las chicas continuaban su conversación mientras tanto los chicos estaban en lo suyo

-Que suerte tiene ese Shikamaru – Decia Kiba

-Yo no creo que tanto, Ino es bastante pesada ttebayo

-Si pero es guapisima

-Si es linda, pero ninguna como mi Sakura-chan

-Pero Ino tiene mejor cuerpo

-Claro que no Sakura tiene mejor cuerpo

-Ya pueden dejar de hablar lo mismo, me tiene cansado – Decia Sasuke

-Si se que te molesta que hablemos de chicas, pero no podemos darte en el gusto de hablar de chicos no somos gay como tu baka – Decia Naruto captando la atención de varias personas que habian en el local

-Y aquí comenzamos de nuevo – Decia Sakura al ver las caras de odio con las que se miraban Naruto y Sasuke, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones que siguió hablando con Hinata

-QUE DIJISTE DOBE

-ESO, QUE ERES UN GAY DE SEGURO TE GUSTA LEE

-CLARO QUE NO, DE SEGURO A TI TE GUSTA KIBA

-EY, QUE TENGO QUE VER YO – Decia Kiba enojado

-GUAU – apoyado por Akamaru

-¿QUE? CLARO QUE NO ME GUSTA EL IDIOTA DE KIBA; TU SABES QUIEN ME GUSTA IDIOTA

-¿A SI? ¿QUIEN?

-Sakura-chan idiota – Decia mas bajito – Y QUE HAY DE TI, SIEMPRES ME NIEGAS QUE ERES GAY PERO NUNCA SE SI TE GUSTA ALGUIEN

-PUEDES HABLAR MAS BAJO IDIOTA

-Vale, ahora responde

-Bien si tanto quieres saber, si hay una chica

-¿En serio? ¿Quien? ¿Quien? ¿Quien? ¿Quien? ¿Quien?

-No te lo voy a decir ahora baka

-Anda Sasuke cuenta – Decia Kiba metiendose en la conversación

-Vamos Sasuke revela lo que tu corazon ardiente desea – decia Lee, todo lo miraban fijamente esperando respuesta

-Pues se tendran que aguantar

-Anda Sasuke cuenta, no nos dejes asi

-Despues… - Dijo y se levanto al baño

-Uy odio cuando este baka se pone asi, no nos dijo quien era

-A lo mejor lo invento para que lo dejaras tranquilo – Dijo Kiba

-Si debe ser eso, a lo mejor de verdad es gay, mejor tener cuidado chicos – Decia Naruto

Mientras tanto Shikamaru habia ido a una plaza pequeña cerca del local. Se sento en un banca a observar las nubes. Estaba oscureciendo. Aun habia color naranja en el cielo y muchas nubes del mismo color

-"Hoy si que están linda las nubes, ese naranjo me recuerda la arena…Temari…. A la vez la piel pálida de….Ino, pero que problemático estoy muy confundido" – Pensaba Shikamaru.

Mientras Ino habia visto a Shikamaru a lo lejos. Iba junto a el, estaba igual de confundida que el. Pero aun asi decidio ir con el. Estaba nerviosa, nunca antes habia estado asi cuando se trataba de el. Para ella antes el solo era su compañero y amigo. Igual que Chouji. Pero era ahora era distinto. Estaba muy nerviosa. Pero se acerco y se sento junto a el sin decir palabra alguna. Shikamaru la miro y se extraño al notar que Ino no decia palabra alguna solo miraba el cielo. Ella difícilmente se callaba, pero le gustaba asi habia paz en el ambiente. Ino lo miro y le sonrio el hizo lo mismo. Ambos se sonrojaron. Ino desvio la vista al cielo nuevamente

-Hoy hay un lindo atardecer ¿no Shikamaru? – Decia Ino ya cansada de tanto silencio, como habia dicho antes ella era de esas que no se callan

-Si, asi parece – Dijo mientras notaba que le temblaba la voz, Ino lo miro y le mostro otra sonrisa.

Ambos tenian sus manos a los costados de sus cuerpos, Shikamaru mientras se acomodaba rozo con la mano de Ino. Ella lo miro sonrojada y le sonrio. Shikamaru volvio su vista al cielo, apreto mas la mano de Ino. Ella no lo dejaba de mirar, no decia nada le gustaba estar asi. Hasta que a lo lejos Temari miraba el espectáculo, una lagrima cayo por su rostro y se fue de ese lugar a la posada donde estaban

Temari: "Shikamaru" – Penso un sollozo trato de aguantar pero el dolor era mas fuerte – "Porque Shikamaru, me dijiste que me querias, porque" – Con este pensamiento ya no aguanto y rompio a llorar en su habitacion.

Kankuro toco la puerta de la habitacion de Temari al escuchar sollozos

Kankuro: Temari, TEMARI, que pasa, TEMARI RESPONDE

Temari: Dejame sola por favor Kankuro

Gaara: Que le pasa Kankuro

Kankuro: No lo se, de seguro son cosas de mujeres

Gaara: De seguro

Mientras de nuevo en el parque. Shikamaru e Ino seguian de la mano mirando el atardecer. Bueno la noche. Habian estado alli, asi mucho tiempo. Shikamaru de repente se acordo de la mision y miro la hora

-Mierda – Dijo Shikamaru alterado levantandose

-¿Pasa algo Shikamaru?

-Son las 10:30 debemos irnos Ino

-Hai

Ambos se fueron corriendo. El resto habian salido del restaurant como a las 10:15 camino a la posada para prepararse para la mision.

Mientras Neji seguia caminando y dandole vuelta al asunto que habia ocurrido hace unos momentos en el baño. Le llamaba la atención muchas cosas

_Neji POV:_

_De verdad no entiendo muchas cosas. Porque no sali de alli altiro, podria haberlo hecho cuando quisiese y porque no me di ceunta de que habia ventana, porque ella estaba en ese baño y no habia llevado ropa, porque me puse asi, perdi el control sobre mi mismo, una mujer lo logro pero no cualquiera fue Tenten compañera y amigas desde hace años. Bueno como dicen la carne es debil. ¿Pero tanto fui yo? ¿Tanto como para estar a punto de besarla? Pero la verdad no me arrepiento, bueno si de una cosa me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho un minuto antes, estupido Kakashi-sensei arruino mi momento, nuestro momento_

_Fin Neji POV_

Pensaba y pensaba mientras se dirigia de vuelta a la posada. Mientras Tenten estuvo todo el tiempo recostada pensando un rato

_Tenten POV_

_Pense que tenia las cosas bajo control. Pero termine siendo controlada por el. No por nada es el genio Hyuga. Supo llevar la situación. Me pregunto porque los hombre son asi, quieren llevar el control. Pero aun asi fue lindo, si no hubiese sido por el imbecil de Kakashi-sensei (/&/&$$· quisas como hubiese terminado todo…_

_Fin Tenten POV_

Hasta que se durmió, estaba cansada mas mental que fisicamente, los nervios la pusieron casi en colapso agotandola. Se desperto cerca de las 10:00 escucho ruido y se levanto, penso que eran los chicos que volvian del restaurant y fue a ver por la escalera. Pero era Neji solo, volteo la vista hacia la escalera, ahí estaba ella que lleno sus pensamientos por mas de una hora, Tenten se sonrojo y sonrio al pensar en lo que habian vivido hace un momento. El solo sonrio. Era una sonrisa sincera. Pero luego Tenten regreso a su pieza. Aun estaba nerviosa y no se atrevia a hablar con el. Neji desvio la mirada y se dio cuenta de que el Kazekage esta sentando en un sofa leyendo

-Kazekage-sama? – Dijo Neji al ver su abundante cabellera roja

-Hyuga Neji – Dijo el Kazekage un poco sorprendido por encontrarse los ninjas de Konoha alli

-Que sorpresa encontrarnos aquí

-Eso creo, andas en alguna mision en particular?

-¿Digamos que si, anda solo?

-No vinieron conmigo Kankuro y Temari

-Temari?

-Si, por?

-No es solo que Shikamaru tambien esta aquí

-QUIEN – Dijo Gaara mirandolo con un poco de ira, nunca le tuvo mucha buena a Shikamaru (celos de hermanos)

-Shikamaru

-Uff no puede ser que el este aquí mejor tener vigilada a Temari, y quien mas anda

-Pues en realidad todos

-Todos? Quienes son todos?

-Pues yo y mi grupo, el grupo de Shikamaru, el de Sasuke Uchiha, el de Kiba Inuzuka y nuestros senseis

-Am ya veo, y esa chica de los moños ¿Esta aquí?

-¿Tenten?

-Si

-Pues si – Dijo Neji un poco fuerte, se preguntaba el porque de la pregunta, que el supiera el Kazekage nunca tuvo mucho interes en las chicas y menos en Tenten - ¿Por qué?

-Por como hablas suenas celoso – Dijo Gaara, Neji solo apreto los puños – pero no te preocupes no te lo pregunto por mi

-¿A no?

-No, es por Kankuro

-Kankuro?

-Si, siempre habla de esa chica, creo que le gusta

-QUE

-Eso creo que le gusta

Neji solo gruño enrabiado y se fue a su pieza. Al rato llegaron los demas, esxcepeto Shikamaru e Ino (que venian mas atrás). Sakura y Hinata subieron a la pieza de la primera encontrandose a Tenten tirada en su cama dormitando. Sakura la zamorreo para que despertera.

-Am… que pasa? – Preguntaba Tenten con sueño

-Has visto a la cerda, salio del restaurant y no la he vuelto a ver

-Ni a Shikamaru – agrego Hinata

-Pues de seguro de seguro debe andar con Shikamaru por ahí, pronto volvera ahora quiero dormir - Y se echo de nuevo poniendo su almohada en su cabeza para tapar la luz

De repente aparece Akamaru solo, Kiba lo envio como espia, pero a las chicas no se le paso esa idea por la cabeza. Hinata la tomo en sus brazos haciendole cariño mientras seguian hablando

-Oye Tenten

-Que

-¿Y que tal te fue con Neji? – Preguntaba curiosa Sakura

-Si Tenten no nos has contado – Agrego Hinata

-Guau –Decia Akamaru con muchas ganas de saber

Tenten se levanto un poco y se notaba levemente sonrojada al acordarse.

-Pues… bueno no paso mucho, bueno digamos que saco su lado tierno y a la vez sexy

-¿Tierno? – Dijo hinata

-¿Sexy? Dijo Sakura

-¿guau?

Y reventaron a carcajadas

-De donde sacaste esa combinación

-No lo se, osea yo estaba tiritando y bueno el me abrazo

-¿Neji?¿Hizo eso?¿de verdad hablas de mi Primo?

-Si

-Y paso algo mas – Decia curiosa Sakura

-Bueno… estuvimos a punto de…

-De que, de que – Decia Sakura

-¿Besarse? – Termino la frase Hinata

-Sip

-Espera ¿a punto? Que paso – Preguntaba Sakura

-Emm bueno Kakashi-sensei toco la puerta y el momento se rompio, saliendo el por la ventana

-Uy ese Kakashi-sensei que idiota es – Decia Sakura refunfuñando

-Queria matarlo cuando interrumpio GRRR – Decia Tenten

-Te entiendo, si me hubiese hecho eso lo amordazo y luego... –Decia Sakura

-Ya calmate Sakura – Decia Hinata acariciando a Akamaru

-Un momento que hace Akamaru aquí – Preguntaba Tenten

-Pues llego aquí a la pieza y yo lo tome en brazos

-QUE

-Que pasa

-De seguro los chicos lo enviaron para espiar lo que conversamos

Akamaru salio corriendo del lugar, las chicas miraban a Hinata asesinamente mientras solo se dignaba a jugar con los dedos. Los chicos estaban en la pieza de Shikamaru, Chouji y Asuma. No habian notado al llegar la prescencia de los de la arena.

-Akamaru amigo, bien cuentanos – Decia Kiba tomando a su perro

-Guau Grrr Mghh gua…. – Decia Akamaru solo con Kiba entendiendole

-Y bien, que te dijo cara de perro

-Bueno según Akamaru las chicas hablaban del encuentro de Tenten con Neji

-Y que paso

-Bueno según lo que me dice Neji la abrazo

-Guau no pense que llegaria tan lejos – Decia Sasuke

-Si yo pense que solo la miraria como idota ttebayo

-Bien y luego estuvieron a punto de ¿besarse? ¿Estas seguro Akamaru

-Guau…

O.O

-¿Besarse? – Decia Naruto

-¿Tenten? – Decia Lee

-¿Con Neji? Guau eso debio estar bueno – Decia Naruto

-Un momento estuvieron ¿a punto? ¿Qué paso?

-Según Akamaru llego Kakashi-sensei y toco la puerta y este salio por la ventana

-¿Habia ventana?

-Sip

-Vaya que avanzo rapido Neji – Decia Sasuke un poco asombrado – No como tu Baka que no avanzas nada con Sakura

-Callate dobe, que tu aun tienes que decirnos quien es la chica tebayo

-Y si no se te olvida debias conquistar una chica, que sino mal recuerdo era ¿Hinata? – Decia Kiba

-Pues la chica pues es… - Todos estaban expectantes por lo que iba a decir Sasuke, este por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba nervioso

-Tranquilo dobe ya cuentanos quien es

-Pues… Hi

-¿Hinata? – Interrumpio altiro Naruto

-DEJAME TERMINAR BAKA

-Perdon

Pero en ese mometo entro Shikamaru

"Uf salvado" – Pensaba Sasuke

-Ey donde te habias metido

-Que problemático Naruto, recien tuve un pesimo encuentro dejame descansar

-¿Qué paso Shikamari? – Pregunto Sasuke

-Pues…

_Flash Back_

_Ino y Shikamaru habian entrado a la posada. En el camino fue todo silencio. Al entrar Ino subio inmediatamente a su pieza. Noto que una puerta se abria y quedado paralizado al darse cuenta de que se trataba_

_-Te… Temari_

_Temari no dijo nada lo miraba friamante pero solo atino a llorar nuevamente el se acerco sin dudarlo pero ella lo empujo_

_-Como te atreves a abrazarme después de lo que me hisiste – Decia Temari_

_-Hize?, que hize?_

_-Y te haces el idiota ademas, te vi con ella _

_-¿ella? Hablas de Ino ¿verdad?_

_-Si, los vi muy lindo de la mano_

_-Temari yo…_

_-No digas nada veo que no te importo nada, que lo que vivimos paso de ti, acaso tan rapido te olvidaste de mi_

_-Temari…_

_-Tan rapido te olvidaste de todo lo uqe vivimos juntos, de nuestro primer beso Shikamaru, prometiste que no me olvidarias – Se echo a llorar mas fuete_

_-Y no lo he hecho Temari_

_-Entonces porque estabas con ella_

_-Ino, Ino es mi amiga_

_-Yo no sabia que los amigos andaban de la mano Shikamaru _

_-Pues… bueno…etto…yo "Que problemático, ahora que le digo"_

_-Ves no tienes que decir, esto es el fin Shikamaru – Dijo y entro a su habitacion de nuevo a llorar_

_-Temari abreme, Temari – Decia Shikamaru tocando la puerta pero sin respuesta_

_-No te va abri, no insistas – Dijo una voz tras del el_

_-Gaara…_

_Fin Flash Back_

-QUE LOS DEL DESIERTO ESTAN AQUÍ – Dijo impresionado Naruto

-Pues si y deja de ser tan escandaloso quieres

-Y que paso después del encuentro con Gaara – Pregunto Sasuke

-Pues me vine para aca, nunca me lleve bien con el y menos ahora que hize llorar a su hermana – Decia Shikamaru

-Bien, bien nos dijiste que tuviste una discusión con Temari pero no de el porque – Decia Kiba sospechando de que se trataba de Ino

-Es muy problemático explicar, me voy a dormir un rato

-Estas loco ya son las 10:50 debemos irnos

-Que problemático no quiero ir hacer esa estupida mision

-Ni que lo digas, yo menos – Agrego Sasuke

-Pero chicos nosotros somos los mejores y debemos cumplir esta mision, asi Gai-sensei estara orgulloso

-Ey cejas enscrespada tiene razon aunque descarto eso de Gai-sensei – Dijo Naruto

-Yo opino igual – Dijo Kiba

-Guau – apoyado por Akamaru

-Naruto-baka vamos debemos preparar nuestras cosas – Decia Sasuke

-QUE DIJISTE

-Que problemático se pueden callar e irse de una vez

Asi salieron todos a sus respectivas habitaciones a preparase. Lee en el camino se preguntaba donde estaria Neji. Al entrar a su habitacion vio a Neji preparando sus cosas y escuchaba a Gai-sensei cantar

-"Porque no se calla, porque me toco este sensei, paciencia Neji ya no voy a estar aquí, paciencia" – Se decia Neji mentalmente escuchando lo mal que cantaban su sensei

-Woaw Gai-sensei es el mejor, canta de maravillas y esa cancion es fantastica

Gai se saco los audifonos

-Gracias Lee tu corazon arde de juventud

-Gai-sensei – Decia Lee con una lagrima

-Lee

-Gai-sensei

-Lee

Y se abrazaron. Neji cansado de tanta tonteria salio de la habitacion y espero asusu compañeros en el sofa.

Mientras tanto Hinata bajo a su habitacion y ahí estaba Kurenai leyendo su libro y Kiba preparando sus cosas

-Te ayudo cariño a preparar tus cosas

-Gracias Kurenai-sensei – Dijo Kiba y se echo en la cama mientras Kurenai le gurdaba ropa y demas

-"Pero que holgazan" – Pensaba Hinata, mientra hacia lo suyo

Kiba mientras miraba el libro pero quedo palido al darse cuenta de que se trataba, no era mas ni menos que el Icha Icha Paradise que estaba oculto bajo un novela

-"Kurenai-sensei e…es u…una PERVERTIDA" AHHHHHHH – Grito Kiba

-Que pasa cariño – Dijo Kurenai mientras solo hianta lo miraba

-¿Kurenai-sensei desde cuando lees esto? – Decia Kiba temblando

-¿Qué co… - Se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que su alumno mas querido se dio cuenta de su pequeño secreto

-¿Pasa algo Kurenai-sensei?

-No, no es nada es solo que Kiba no entiende nada de novelas romanticas y esas cosas – Decia Kurenai nerviosa

Hinata no le tomo mayor importancia, termino de arreglar sus cosas y salio seguida por Akamaru

-Kiba, cariño, lo que pasa… bueno – Trataba de explicar Kurenai

-Eres una pervertida igual que Kakashi-Sensei

-Mas respeto cariño – Le dijo enojada

-Lo siento sensei

-Bueno esto es un secreto vale cariño – Le decia mientras le tomaba los cachetes

-Vale, no digo anda si deja de hacer eso – Decia Kiba

-Bien ese es mi alumno – Decia Kurenai volviendo a arreglar las cosas de Kiba

-Pero este libro no es solo para hombres

-Ese no, hay una versión para mujeres cariño

-Amm ya veo, entonces no me sirve

-Pero usted es muy chiquitito para ver esas cosas, bueno ahora vaya a su mision

-Em… hai

Y salio Kiba de la habitacion. Bueno antes de esto recuerdan que Hinata habia salido, pues bueno se encontro con Neji que estaba esperando

-Ne… Neji-nissan

-Hinata-sama

-Es verdad que estuve a punto de besar a Tenten – Dijo hinata esto con un tono un poco burlon, era la oportunidad de Hinata de hacer poner nervioso a su primo

-Esto… pues… yo… bueno….

-¿Pasa algo Neji?

-No Hinata-sama es solo que… pues… que

-Ya veo es verdad – Esto hizo que Neji se sonrojara, Hinata disfrutaba al maximo el espectáculo era la primera vez que veia a Neji sonrojado

En eso bajan Naruto y Sasuke discutiendo como siempre.

-BAKA

-DOBE

-HINATA-CHAN

-NO GRITES DOBE

-CALLATE

-Na… Naruto-kun – Decia Hinata sonrojada

-Ey Neji que te pasa estas enfermo, estas rojo – Decia Naruto mientras le ponia la mano en al frente

A Sasuke le llamaba la atención de que Neji estuviera sonrojado

-"Porque esta sonrojado, acaso se trata de Hinata ¿Le gusta?, eso es imposible a el le gusta Tenten ¿verdad?, no creo que le guste Hinata, mi Hinata, un momento dije "mi Hinata" de verdad estoy loco"

-Ey baka que te pasa porque apretas los puños

-Emm… no pasa nada dobe solo pensaba – Decia Sasuke dejando de apretar los puños se habia puesto ¿celoso?

En eso aparece Kiba, aun palido, jamas penso que su sensei fuera un pervertida, pero aun menos que hubiera un icha Icha Paradise para mujeres

-"Y si mi hermana tambien lo lee" AHHHHHH – Grito Kiba, le ponia los pelos de punta el solo pensar si su hermana era igual a su sensei

-Kiba-kun que pasa – Preguntaba Hinata mientras se acercaba

-¿Tu…tu tam…tambien Hinata? – Decia Kiba

-¿? – estabam Neji, Naruto y Sasuke

-¿Yo que Kiba?

-Nada Hinata-chan, nada

Todos estaban confusos por la actitud de Kiba. En eso bajaban Lee, Shikamaru y Chouji

-Bien quien falta – Pregunto Shikamaru

-Pues Sakurita – Dijo Naruto con un tono tierno – Tenten – Dijo mirando de reojo a Neji – e INO – Dijo para molestar a Shikamaru

-Que problematicas son estas mujeres, tan demoronas

-"Si definitivamente Hinata es especial" – Penso Sasuke mirandola, pero esta ni cuenta se dio porque miraba a Naruto que como de costumbre hacia idioteces con Kiba que ya estaba mejor·".

Mientras las chicas se preparaban, maquillaban etcétera etcera cosas de chicas.

-Cerda prestame eso

-Esperate frentuda no ves que loe stoy ocupando

-Se pueden apurar – Decia Tenten parada en la puerta con los brazos cruzados esperando a las chicas que se maquillaban

-Estoy lista

-Y yo

-Bueno pues vamonos, nos estan esperando

Las chicas bajaron las escaleras. Nejo no pudo evitar ver a Tenten y esta a Neji ambos deviaron la vista sonrojados (Aun estaban en sus cabeza lo que paso en el baño). Ino Vio a Shikamaru pero este bostezaba, este fruncio el ceño. Sakura vio a Naruto con una risita por sus escandalo y luego a Sasuke quien estaba distraido.

-Vamos – Dijo Shikamaru

-Hai – Dijieron varios alli, excepto Sasuke que seguia pensando, Chouji que comia, Hinata que seguia viendo a Naruto y Neji que veia de reojo a Tenten

Todos salieron de la posada dirigiendo al K-Magbri BAR.

**Bueno fin del tercer cap. ¿Qué les parecio? Bueno diganlos en los review. Ahora a consternar los del primer y segundo cap, y muchas gracias ;)**

**Aralk-chan Nara**Pues aun no he decidido pero a medida que avanze el fic vas a saber las parejas y todo eso. Gracias por tu review

**Grayse**Bueno si hay un poco de ShikaxTema en este fic. Mientras avenze va a ver mas ;): Gracias por el review

**NaRU-GiRl**Bueno el NejixTen va avanzando y coy a analizar lo de ShikaxTema y InoxChouji, pero ya veras que NaruxHina si va a ver. Gracias por el review

**Alexa Hiwatari**Vaya si que me gusto tu review. De seguro mucho de lo que propones estara en el fic.

**Sherrice Adjani**Pues bueno el NejixTenten avanza al igual que el ShikaxIno y ya tengo pensado una apreja para Kiba-kun. Gracias por el review

**Evelyn816121537**Pues si va a vaer seguro NaruxHinata y pues el NejixTenten avanza al igual que el ShikaxIno. Gracias por el review

**L.I.T**Si el NaruxHina si va a ver si o si. Y pues ya ha anvanzado un poco el ShikaxIno. Gracias por el review

**NejiLoveTenten**Si la historia de NejixTenten tiene para mucho mas. Gracias por el review

**Tenji18**Gracias por el review. Y no te preocupes la voy a seguir cueste lo que cuesta :D

**Gabe Logan**Bueno ten paciencia que NaruxHina si va a ver. Gracias por el review

**aomi-chan**Pues si soy chilena de corazon. Y pues en realidad voy a poner a Hinata con Naruto. Gracias por el review

**nairelena**No te preocupes falta muy poco para eso. Gracias por el review


	4. Conociendo el Bar

_**LA MISIÓN**_

**Bueno aquí un nuevo cap que es como una introduccion de la mision. En el proximo estara la mision.**

**Esta ambientado en la edad e 15, y son varias ideas de varios fics en conjunto un mezcla, pero solo las ideas, el resto es todito de mi cabeza **

**Parejas: Por ahora voy a empezar con un NejixTen, InoxShikaxTema (Aun no he definido la pareja estable de Shika) **

_**Capitulo 4**_

**Cuidandote**

**Conociendo el Bar**

Ya en caminos los chicos iban hablando, leseando etcetera etcétera. Naruto y Kiba iban haciendo escandalo adelante. Shikamaru al lado decia "Que problemático esto y esto otro" Ino y Sakura discutian. Sasuke no decia nada. Lee le decia frases de la juventud a Chouji pero este estaba concentrado comiendo. Hinata iba callada observando a Sakura e Ino discutir. Finalmente atrás iba Neji y Tenten que iban en silencio. Un silencio incomodo. Sobre todo para Tenten que no era de esas de estar mucho tiempo en silencio (Al igual que Ino y Sakura). Neji noto que el silencio incomodaba a Tenten y no paso por alto el detalle de que cada uno iba e su mundo.

-¿Pasa algo? Estas temblando ¿Tienes frio?

-Emm yo… no, no pasa nada

-¿Segura? - Ésta solo atino a asentir, estaba muy nerviosa y no queria parecer debil o tartamudear

No se habian dado cuenta pero habian quedado atrás, iban a paso lento mientras los otros iban algo mas apurado. Para ninguno paso inadvertido, estaban solo en medio de las calles oscuras de aquella ciudad desconocidas para ambos. Habia una brisa fria. Neji se detuvo un momento. Tenten solo avanzo un poco mas y se detuvo. Estaba a espalda de el

-¿Pa… pasa algo Neji? – Trato de parecer segura Tenten

-¿Por qué tartamudeas? – Dijo Neji, Tenten se sonrojo, Neji no lo noto porque aun estaba de espalda

-No… no lo se, su…supongo que es el frio – Dijo Tenten, bueno en parte lo era pero en general era por los nervios que la invadian. Neji se acerco tomo sus hombros y la dio vuelta quedando frente a frente a pocos centímetros. Toco su frente.

-Tienes fiebre – Dijo Neji, estaba sonrojada al maximo, era incapaz de hacer alguna accion, estaba paralizada ademas de sentirme fatal

-Achuu – Estornudó Tenten

-Vamos te llevo a la posada

-No podemos debemos hacer la mision – Dijo Tenten

-Estas enferma vamonos – Dijo y dio media vuelta, dio unos pasos pero al notar que no se movia, dio la vuelta y la miro.

Ella seguia sin hacer nada, temblaba hasta que toco su frente y cayo. Neji alcanzo a tomarla entre sus brazo. Tenía mucha fiebre. No sabia que hacer. Decidio llevarla a la posada. La llevaba en sus brazo y no pudo evitar sonreir al verla dormida en sus brazos, aunque sea en ese estado. Llego a la posada y la llevo a su habitacion y la recosto en una de las camas

-"Huele a chica" – Penso al entrar a la habitacion con un notorio olor a perfume

Rapidamente busco algo que mojar con agua fria para que le bajara la fiebre, saco de unos de los bolsos unas poleras diminutas

-"Valla de verdad esta chicas se ponen estas cosas, de seguro es de Ino o Sakura, o sera de Tenten" – Pensaba mientras iba al baño y mojaba la polera que era de color naranja, rapido fue a donde ella y le coloco la polera mojada en su frente

Mientars tantos el resto estaba ya en el bar. Era un lugar amplio dividido en 2 zonas. Que se unia por un bar en el medio. Habian dos escenario. Una era administrada por Mia Auki que era lo zona donde bailaban los chicos. Y la otra era administrada por Yukito Mahashi donde bailaban las chicas. Antes de entrar Shikamaru inspecciono de que estuvieran todos (El era el lider)

-¿Dónde esta Neji y Tenten? – Pregunto Shikamaru

-Pues debe andar por ahí haciendo… tu sabes – Dijo Naruto esto ultimo picaro, recibiendo un golpe por parte de Sakura e Ino

-PERVERTIDO – Dijieron al unisono

-Pues no creo que el dobe mienta – Dijo Sasuke tranquilo

-Toda la razon Sasuke-kun – Dijieron estas de Nuevo

-¡Au! Porque siempre los golpes los recibo yo

-Ya dejen de estupideces, donde estaran esos 2 – Decia Shikamaru decidio manda a 2 personas a buscarlo - Hinata y Sasuke vayan a buscarlo, a lo mejor estan en la posada y rapido – Dijo Shikamaru ambos asintieron y se fueron – El resto entremos

-Ey Shikamaru porque Hinata y no yo – Decia Sakura

-Pues por eso mismo, de seguro solo coquetearian con el – Dijo Shikamaru entrando al local

-Y Porque enviaste a Sasuke y no al baka de Naruto o Kiba – Insisitia Sakura triste de que Sasuke que no estuviera con ellos

-EY NO SOY BAKA – Se defendio Kiba, pero sin apoyo de Akamaru este se quedo en la posada.

-Pues porque si y punto – Dijo Shikamaru y la verdad es que lo envio por dos razones, uno por lo que debia cumplir y dos por celos

Mientras Sasuke y Hinata iban camino a la posada. Habia silencio. Ambos no eran bueno para hablar. Y menos entre si. Aunque a Sasuke le agradaba. Agradecia a Shikamaru que no lo enviara con Ino o Sakura. De seguro le irian diciendo tonterias todo el camino. Pero ella iba en silencio. Sasuke la miraba

-"Parece pensativa ¿Estara pensando en mi?, pero que eso lo pense yo, que arrogante soy a veces y si ¿Esta pensando en el dobe de Naruto? GRRR LO VOY A MATAR GRRR" – Pensaba Sasuke mientras desviava la vista

Habian llegado a la posada. Sasuke fue a ver a la habitacion de Neji, mientras Hinata a la de Tenten. Entro y ahí estaban. Le costo creer un poco el panorama. Su primo la acariciaba. Le corria el pelo de su rosotro. ¿Esa era su primo? ¿El frio y arrogante Neji Hyuga?

-Neji-nissan – Dijo para captar su atención. Esta vio a su prima avergonzado sacando de inmediato su mano de su rostro

-Hinata-sama – Fue lo unico que salio de su boca. Estaba muy nervioso

-Neji, ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo al ver a Tenten acostada y con una polera en al cabeza

-Se desmayo camino al bar y la traje para aca, tiene mucha fiebre – Dijo desviando la vista hacia tenten preocupado

-Pues avisa a Kurenai-sensei, ella la cuidara nosotros debemos irnos Neji-nissan

-No, no voy a ir, prefiero quedarme

-No puedes quedarte, después la veras, ella estara bien – Dijo Hinata tratando de convecer a su primo, aunque sabia perfectamente lo testaduro que era

-Lo siento Hinata-sama pero yo me quedo

En eso tocan la puerta de la habitacion. Era Sasuke que ya habia ido a todas las habitaciones menos a esa.

-Hinata ¿Estas ahí? – Pregunto tocando la puerta

-Si Sa…Sasuke pasa – Dijo Hinata

-Va… - No terminó la frase porque vio a Neji y Tenten acostada – Neji con que aquí estas, debemos irnos

-No voy a ir con ustedes Sasuke, me voy a quedar a cuidar a Tenten

-Lo siento pero debemos irnos, estamos en mision

-No importa voy a quedarme y punto

-Olvidalo, Hinata ayudame – Dijo tomandolo de un brazo y Hinata del otro, pero se safo rapidamente

-Ya dije que me voy a quedar y punto – Dijo volviendo a donde estaba antes

-No hay caso Sasuke, cuando se pone asi no hay quien lo pueda convencer

-Estamos en mi-si-ón es importante, somos ninja no enfermeras – Dijo Sasuke tratando de convecer mediante ofensas, sabia que Neji era orgulloso y con ese comentario seguro cederia

-Pues no me importa ahora yo me quedo – Dijo Neji dandole una mirada asesina a Sasuke

-"QUE ni con ese comentario lo convenci, vaya este tipo si que se enamoro" – Pensaba Sasuke

-Hinata, vamos no hay como convencerlo dejemoslo con su novia

-Tenten no es mi novia Uchiha es mi amiga

-Pues tambien la nuestra Neji-nissan pero debemos cumplir la mision – Dijo Hinata

-Pues vayan a hacer la mision, yo por hoy no voy

-Vamos Hinata – Dijo y salieron ya cansados de discutir

Salieron de la posada camino al bar.

-Definitivamente tu primo se enamoro

-E… eso creo Sasuke-san

-Al menos no eres como las otras con el "Sasuke-kun" no sabes como lo detesto

-Pues ya lo habia notado Sasuke-san a mi tampoco me agrada mucho el Hinata-chan

-Solo dime Sasuke Hinata

-Esta bien Sa…Sasuke

Siguieron el camino en silencio. Los demas ya habian entrado. Ahí estaba Mia y Yukito esperandolo. Se les ilumno el rostro al ver a los ninjas. Estos estaban medios espantados y mas de uno penso en lo pervertidos que eran.

-Bienvenido al K-Magbri BAR, bueno empezemos a pasar lista - Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Mia, mientars todos menos Yukito estaban con una gotita

-Pasar… - Decia Ino

-Lista… -Terminado la frase Sakura

-Si eso dije pasar lista

-Esta tipa esta loca no somos niñitos chicos tebayo

-Mas respeto niñato – Dijo Mia pegandole en la cabeza

-"Esta tipa me recuerda a Tsunade, en realidad es igual a Tsunade" – Pensaba Naruto mirandolo de arriba abajo

-Que miras tanto niñato – Le pregunto Mia

-Pues es que se parece mucho a la vieja de la Hokage

-Vaya parece que mi hermanita no se ha ganado el respeto de algunos – Dijo Mia todos quedaron con ojos de plato

-Que problemático, ahora entiendo porque nos envio – Dijo Shikamaru que siempre tuvo la duda del porque la habia enviado a una mision tan tonta

-Pues si es mi hermana, tambien soy ninja pero luego nos fuimos de Konoha ella vivia del juego y el alcohol en cambio yo del espectáculo y el alcohol – Decia Mia

-Son unas curadas – Dijo Kiba llegandole un golpe por parte de Mia

-Pero lastima mi hermanita no saco el lado perver que yo saque, bueno mas bien el que Jiraiya-sama me inculco – Dijo Mia

-AHHH sabia que ero-senin tenia algo que ver – Dijo Naruto chillando

-Callate dobe – Dijo Sasuke entrando a bar

-A QUIEN LE DICES DOBE, BAKA

-A TI DOBE, DOBE, DOBE…

-BAKA, BAKA, BAKA… - Seguian discutiendo hasta que Shikamaru revento

-SE PUEDEN CALLAR – Dijo enojado, nunca lo habian visto enojado asi que se callaron al instante – Asi esta mejor

-Bien pasemos lista entonces – Bueno iba pasando lista hasta que llego a la H

-…Hyuga Hinata

-Aquí

-Hyuga Neji – No recibio respuesta – Donde esta ese niñato, Tusnade me dijo que era uno de los mejores

-Pu… pues no pudo venir Mia-sama – Dijo Hinata

-Y se puede saber el porque

-Pues porque se quedo cuidando a su "noviecita" que esta enferma – Digo Sasuke

-QUE le paso algo a Tenten – pregunto al instante Lee

-Si tenia fiebre – Dijo tranquilo

-Es decir que falto una chica tambien – Dijo un poco alterado Yukito

-Pues si

-Bien terminemos la lista – Dijo Mia terminando de pasar la lista

-Una pregunta – Dijo Shikamaru

-¿si?

-No creo que Tsunade-sama nos hubiera enviado porque su hermana se lo hubiese pedido

-Pues tienes razon chico Nara, digamos que me debia un favor…

_Flash Back_

_Habia terminado el show del K-Magbri bar, esa noche Jiraiya y Tsunade habian ido a "carretear" al local recien inaugardo. Ellos estaban en la zona V.I.P borrachos. En eso entra Mia que estaba un poco pasadita de copas tambien y se rie a carcajadas al ver el esectaculo que habia alli. En el sillon estaba su hermana encima de Jiraiya besandolo y este tacandola por todas partes_

_-Bien echo Jiraiya-sama, asi se hace – Decia Mia muerta de la risa y media borracha, tomando fotografias como loca_

_Al dia Siguiente…_

_-Hermanita despierta, hermana levantate, TSUNADE – Decia Mia mientras la movia para todos lados_

_-Ay te puedes callar no ves que me duele la cabeza – Decia Tsunade_

_-Hermanita te tengo una sorpresa_

_-Que – Dijo tajante_

_-Esto – Dijo mostrandole las fotos tomada el dia anterior_

_-QUE – Dijo Tsunade sorprendida, despertando a Jiraiya que estaba a su lado – AHHH PERVERTIDO – Dijo y le pego_

_-AHH QUE TE PASA – Decia mientras discutian y mia muerta de la risa_

_Fin Flash Back_

-Jajajaj – Reia Mia al recordarlo

Todos: ¿?

-Nos podria decir cual

-No

-Uff que problemático

-Bien muchachos ustedes vienen conmigo yo les voy a asignar el trabajo que van a hacer aquí

-Y ustedes bellas muchachas vienen conmigo – Ino y Sakura estaban sonrojadas por su comentario y Hinata ni siquiera lo habia escuchado

-Hinata, HINATA – Decia Ino

-Ah que pasa

-Vamos debemos seguir a Yukito-san

-Ah, ah si claro

Con Mia y los muchachos

-Bien muchachos, Tsunade me dijo que envio lo mejor, asi que vamos a inspeccionar un poco, a ver tu chico Akimichi vas a atender el bar, ve ahí el barman te va a decir que tienen que hacer. Ustedes 5 vengan conmigo.

Se los llevo tras bambalina, para inspeccionar el "material"

-A ver muchachos saquense la polera – Dijo

-QUE OLVIDALO VIEJA PERVERTIDA – Dijo Naruto al instante

-HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO NIÑATO

-NO

-HAZLO – Dijo pengandole

-AU esta bien – Y lo hizo, Mia tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

No olvidar que tenia todo preparado camaras por todas lados solo para esa noche, decian que los mejores eran los ninjas de Konoha y no iba solo a quedarse con recuerdos en su memoria. El resto tambien lo hizo sin chistar. Tenia los ojos brillosos mirandolos. Todos con cuerpos bien formados y musculosos debido al entrenamiento

-"Lastima que el chico Hyuga no este aquí, según Tsunade era el mas guapo con el Uchiha" – Pensaba mientras una lagrimita salia de su ojo (N/A: Pues yo creo que lo mas guapos son Naruto con Kiba, pero me voy por la opinión de la mayoria)

Los chicos estaban un poco asustados por las miradas que le hacia Mia, menos Lee que lo disfrutaba, según el debian mostrar sus cuerpos ardientes y bla bla bla. El primero de la fila era Shikmaru. Tenia miedo de las miradas pervertidas que le hacia esa mujer ( N/A: Asi como estaba cuando Ino y Sakura se miraban a muerte antes de entrar al bosque de la muerte)

Mia empezo a caminar a alrededor de el mirandolo de arriba abajo.

-Bien niñato pasas, ve al vestidor ahí mi asistente Tomoe te va a decir que ponerte

-Ha… Hai – Dijo y se fue de alli lo mas rapido

El que seguia en la fila era Sasuke, el solo trataba de pensar en cualquier cosa. No le gustaba ser observado y menos asi. Estuvo mucho mas rato que con Shikamaru, se puso muy nervioso

-Tu tambien pasas guapo – Dijo casi ronroneado, Sasuke escapo de alli antes de que se lo comiera vivo

Luego en la fila estaba Lee, que tenia un sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No era lindo de cara pero tenia un excelente cuerpo. Le hecho un vistazo y lo paso.

-Bien tu cejas grandes pasas – Dijo dirigiendose hacia Naruto que era el que seguia

-Gai-sensei estaria orgulloso de mi – Decia Lee

Mientras caminaba alrededor de Naruto que se movia para todos lados, eran hiperactivo y estar quieto para el era imposible.

-No te muevas tanto niño, ya pasaste ve con el resto – Dijo Mia y Naruto se fue con el resto

Kiba era el que mas sufria se habia quedado solo con esa mujer tan rara. Ella lo miraba como a los otros. Se odiaba a si mismo porque quedarse justo al final de la fila.

-Con que eres el chico Inuzuka ¿eh? – Decia Mia, lo mas le encantaba a ella era intimardarlos

-Eh emmm… ha… hai – Temblaba Kiba y no pudo evitar acordarse de su sensei y su librito

-Eres muy guao Inuzuka, de seguro le encantaras a Tomoe

-¿eh?

-Tranquilo, pasaste ve a los vestidores – Dijo Mia desapareciendo como un rayo

Habia ido a la sala de comandos donde veia las camaras de seguridad. Estabana separadso en tres salas. Una que era comandado por Mia para ver el sector de los chicos. Al medio era para Tomoe que vigilaba el bar. Y la tercera sala era de Yukito.

Mientras tanto Yukito con las chicas, Ino y Sakura parecian embobadas mirandolo, para ellas eran muy guapo tanto como su "Sasuke-kun", pero para Hinata no era nada especial era un tipo pervertido mas

-Bien mis bellas doncellas me gustaria ver los que las naturaleza hizo con ustedes – Dijo mientras Ino y Sakura suspiraban como tontas enamoradizas – Bueno yo aquí tengo sus vestuarios me gustaria que se lo colocaran para ver como se ven – Dijo Yukito

Acto seguido Ino y Sakura se fueron a un vestidor y se lo empezaron a colcar. Mientras Yukito como un rayo desaparecio hacia la sala de camaras. Hinata noto con la rapidez que desaparecio y tambien noto la cantidad de camaras que habia en el lugar. Se fue a vestir al baño, el unico lugar sin camara muy a pesar de Yukito

-"Vaya esta niña no es nada tonta, se dio cuenta al instante de las camaras" – Pensaba mientras fijo la vista en los vestidores donde estaba Ino y Sakura mientras sangraba la nariz – Eso es nena Wahoo – Decia una de muchas cosas pervertidas (N/a: Ay Wahoo me recuerda tanto a Kiba-kun "supiro")

Sakura e Ino ya estaban lista. Sakura vestia de enfermera. Mia le habia dicho que era ninja medico asi que le parecio apropiado. Ademas de que con su pelo rosado se veria mucho mejor. Mientras Ino era policia con un latigo. Yukito le salia sangre de narices a chorros. Hinata asomo su cabeza en la puerta del baño

-Hinata pasa algo, ven sal ya de ahí – Decia Ino

-Si la cerda tiene razon, ven sal ya Hinata – Decia Sakura

-Es… que…. No…. Nose…. Yo…. Bueno… – Decia Hinata no queria alir le daba mucha vergüenza, aunque igual agradecia de que su primo no estuviera ahí para verla asi

-Sal ya – Dijo Ino y la tiro del brazo para que saliera, Hinata iba de estudiante. Era la persona indicada para eso. Juagaba con sus dedos, sonrojada, le daba mucha vergüenza que la vieran asi.

En eso parece Yukito con una sonrisa gigantesca al ver asi a las chicas.

-Bien mis doncellas estan perfectas para el show, no hay chicas mas bellas que ustedes – Las 3 se sonrojaron al instante por los halagos de Yukito

-"Estan guapo y amable y joven" – Pensaban a la vez Ino y Sakura mirandolo como bobas

Mientras tanto en la posada Kurenai seguia su lectura. Aun le daba un poco de vergüenza recordar que su alumno mas querido la haya pillado. Y mas aun haberla comparado con Kakashi

-"No puedo creer que Kibita me haya dicho que soy igual a Kakashi" – Pensaba Kurenai. En eso la puerta se abre de golpe entrando Kakashi – AHHH que haces aquí, que acaso no sabes tocar

-Ups lo siento, solo venia a verte

-Pues estoy ocupada Kakashi

-¿Qué lees? – Le dijo quitandole el libro y cayendo el Icha Icha Paradise versión Femenino

-Vaya Kurenai no conocia esa faceta tuya – Decia Kakashi

Kurenai solo atino a recoger el libro y su queridismo Icha Icha Paradise

-Cierra la boca Kakashi

-Podriamos poner en practica los utiles consejos de nuestro queridismo libro

-QUE TE CALLES – Dijo y lo echo de una patada

-No hay caso contigo Kakashi, sabes como reacciona Kurenai – Decia Asuma mientras fumaba su cigarro numero 30 del dia

-Si lo se, pero al menos valio la pena

-¿A que te refieres?

En eso Kurenai abrio la puerta de golpe

-Y MAS TE VALE QUE NO LE DIGAS A NADIE – Y la volvio a cerrar de un portazo

-Nada, olvidalo – Dijo Kakashi parandose y leyendo su libro

Asuma no insisitio y volvio al patio en donde se encontro con Kankuro de la arena

-¿Sabaku no Kankuro?

-Asuma

-Que hacen ustedes aquí

-Solo una pequeña mision

-Que ya veo, vaya que conciedecia ¿no?

-Asi parece

Asi siguieron conversando ambos fumando. Mientras Neji incado al lado de la cama de Tenten que ya le habia bajado la fiebre. No se dio ni cuenta que se quedo dormido con sus brazos como almohadas. Al rato Tenten despierta, se sienta en su cama y mira la hora eran cerca de las 00:00

-"De seguro todos deben estar en la mision" – Pensaba con un dolor de cabeza

Se fija y ve a su lado a Neji dormido, se recuesta de lado (Obio que al lado donde estaba Neji) y cierra sus ojos mientras acariciaba su pelo. A Tenten le encantaba esa paz. Sin nervios, miedos o vergüenza. Todo era paz.

**Fin del cuarto cap ¿Pasara algo entre Neji y Tenten? ¿Cómo sera el post mision? Eso en el proximo cap**


	5. Cumpliendo la mision

**LA MISIÓN**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, sino kiba-kun seria mio**

**Esta ambientado en la edad e 15, y son varias ideas de varios fics en conjunto una mezcla, pero solo las ideas, el resto es todito de mi cabeza **

_**Capitulo 5**_

**Cumpliendo la mision**

**Alcohol a full**

Shikamaru fue el primero en entrar a los vestidores. Alli estaba la chica que antes habia nombrado Mia. Su nombre era Tomoe. Era una chica de unos 18 años. Tenia el pelo rojo como el de Gaara. Sus ojos eran verdes como los de Sakura. Era un poco mas alta que Naruto. Ella era la asistente y amiga de Mia. Tenia una lista en mano. Los vestuarios los tenia asignados

-Hola tu eres… - Dijo Tomoe que tenia una voz angelical

-Shikamaru – Dijo este – "Vaya se la huibiera visto en otra parte no me hubiese imaginado que trabajra en un lugar asi"

-Ahí esta tu vestuario Shikamaru – Dijo y Shikamaru se llevo su vestuario (Después dire de que es)

Al rato llega Sasuke con una cara de terror

-Te encuentras bien

-Ejem… si estoy bien

-Tu nombre es…

-Sasuke

-"Que guapo" – Pensaba Tomoe al ver a Sasuke

-Haya esta tu vestuario Sasuke

No dijo nada y se fue a otro vestidor. Al rato aprece Lee con una sonrisa

-Hola hermosa flor rebozantre de juventud – Dijo Lee a Tomoe, esta estaba con una gotita

-"Pero que fenómeno" – Pensaba Tomoe – Emmmm, ya se quien eres haya esta tu vestuario Rock Lee

-"Guau soy famoso, Gai-sensei estaria orgulloso de mi" – Pensaba Lee

-HOOOOOOOOOOLA – Dijo el hiperactivo Naruto entrando detrás de Lee, Tomoe se tapo los oidos, porque Naruto si que gritaba fuerte

-Tambien se quien eres tu – Dijo Tomoe señalandole donde esta su vestuario

-Entonces soy famoso tebayo

-Mia me dijo que el niño griton era Uzumaki

-QUE PERO SI NO SOY GRITON

-Lo que digas niño

Y se fue a un vestidor. Que era el que estaba al lado de Sasuke

-BAKA ESTAS AHÍ

-CALLATE DOBE, NO GRITES

-A QUIEN LE DICES DOBE

-"Que problemático"

-SE CALLAN NIÑOS – Dijo Tomoe, cuando la sacaban de quicios pordia ser muy enojona

-Estaba bien tomatina – Dijo Naruto por su pelo y sus ojos

-QUE DIJISTE – Gritaba Tomoe enfurecida mientras golpeaba la puerta de vestidor de Naruto

-Na…nada – Dijo naruto – "Pero que carácter tiene"

Terminada la discusión entro Kiba, muy nervioso

-"Definitivamente no es mi dia" – Pensaba Kiba y luego desvio la vista y vio a Tomoe – "O tal vez si" – Penso nuevamente pero con una sonrisa sexy

-"Parece ser el chico mas normal, es muy lindo y sexy" - Pensaba Tomoe mirandolo a los ojos

-Inuzuka

-Sip Kiba Inuzuka

-Vale haya esta tu vestuario – Dijo Tomoe – Inuzuka – Esto ultimo lo dijo casi ronroneando

-"Guau pero que mujer" – Penso Kiba – Solo dime Kiba

-Esta bien Kiba

Y se fue a cambiar. El primero en salir fue Naruto. Se vistio muy rapido. Y muy mal. El era un militar. Tenia toda la polera mal puesta. Y los bototos desabrochados.

-Naruto, podrirás vestirte bien – Le dijo Tomoe tomando un vaso de sake en sentada en un sillon

-Para que si me voy a devestir – Dijo Naruto con su tipica sonrisa zorruna

-Hmp – Dijo y suspiro resignada

Al rato salio Shikamaru, que era indio, con sus manos en los bolsillos, boztezo y se acomodo en un sillon a dormir. Luego salio Sasuke de bombero. Tomoe corrio al baño por los chorros de sangre de nariz que le salia. Y para que decir Mia que estaba viendo todo desde la sala de control de las camaras

-BAKASUKE

-CALLATE DOBE

-NO ME DIGAS ASI BAKASUKE

-CALLENSE Y DEJENME DORMIR – Dijo Shikamaru tirando un enorme cojin a ambos. Naruto perdio el equilibrio y cayo al piso. Sasuke revento a carcajadas pero acto seguido Naruto se levanto y lo empujo.

-AU QUE TE PASA DOBE

-POR REIRTE DE MI BAKASUKE

-GRRRR – Dijieron ambos mirandoses con rayitos

Pero al salir Lee, se olvido todo la discusiones y masla vibras. Este iba vestido de policia. Naruto y Sasuke reventeraon a carcajadas al verlo. Mas que sexy era gracioso, pero a Lee no le importaba estaba feliz, el era feliz con todo. Tomoe regreso del baño, se aguanto la risa al ver a Lee, se veia muy gracioso. Se fijo que solo faltaba Kiba, solo el ninja al cual le habia echado el ojo

-EY Tomoe-chan ¿tu eres ninja? –pregunto Naruto

-Hai Naruto, soy ninja de la roca – Dijo Tomoe

-Y ese tal Yukito es algo tuyo, note que llevaba una bandana de la roca – Dijo Sasuke

-Sip es mi hermano mayor – Dijo Tomoe

Kiba alcanzo a escuchar lo ultimo de que el tal Yukito era su hermano. Le desagrado bastante a Kiba le gustaba esa chica y tener a su hermano tan cerca le iba a ser un impedimento. ¿Y si era celoso? ¿Y si me da una paliza? Estas y muchas preguntas se hacia Kiba. A proposito el iba de vaquero.

Esta vez solo Naruto revento a carcajadas. Según el se veia gracioso. Pero nadie lo pesco. En cambio Tomoe lo encontraba tan sexy que le daba ganas de arañarlo. Pero se aguanto.

-"Ya veras Inuzuka, como seras mio, tengo todo preparado jijiji" – Pensaba Tomoe, que le tenia una "sorpresa" a Kiba. (N/A: A proposito Tomoe sabia kien era Kiba por que Mia le habia dicho y lo habia visto en una visita que habia hecho a Konoha)

Mientras Mia observaba todo desde la sala de las camaras

-"Vaya Tomoe parece que tienes un plan con ese chico, eres muy viva mi querida discípula" – Pensaba Mia

El show iba a comenzar. Habia un pasillo por detrás de los escenarios y el bar. Primero iban a hacer el show de las chicas. Los primeros en llegar tras bambalinas del sector de Yukito fueron Kiba y Naruto. Luego llego Lee. Y finalmente llegaron perezosamente Sasuke y Shikamaru que queria seguir durmiendo, pero la idea de ver a Ino lo reanimo a levantarse. Ahí estaban ellas. Naruto y Kiba le salia sangre de narices a chorros.

_Pensamientos de cada uno_

_-Naruto - Guau pero mirenlas, estan buenisimas. Guau Sakura-chan CURAME SAKURA-CHAN, e Ino, bueno pues Ino es guapisima. Pero esa es Hinata. Guau no conocia ese lado de Hinata. Es guapisima. Pero lo tierna no se le quita se ve muy linda tebayo _

_-Kiba – GUAU ESAS SON MIS COMPAÑERAS. LAS MAS GUAPAS DE AQUÍ DEFINITIVAMENTE.Y MI COMPAÑERA DE EQUIPO ES LA MEJOR DEFINITIVAMENTE. Lamentable que Tomoe no este asi. De verdad es muy guapa.._

_-Shikamaru – "boztezo"Que problematico es esto, pero que…. Esa es Ino, si sabia que era linda y tenia buen cuerpo ¿Pero tanto?..._

_-Lee – Vaya esa es Sakura-chan, esa bella flor rebozantes de la llama de la juventud al igual que mis otras bellas compañeras..._

_-Sasuke – Vaya se ven realmente bien Ino, sera molesta pero no esta nada mal. Y Hinata sigue viendose inocente después de todo. Y Guau esa es Sakura. NO esta nada mal. Ahora que me fijo esta buenisima, uff definitivamente debo dejar de escychar a Kakashi-sensei, Naruto y Kiba…_

Las chicas ya estaban lista, aun no habian visto a los chicos. Pero creanme si que estaban deseosas de hacerlo. (No voy a entrar a detalles de la cancion o algo asi, se que a nadie le interesa, solo imagenese la cancion que quieran, yo lo imagino con el de Joe Cocker). Ino fue la primera. De naturaleza era sexy. Le salio muy espontaneo. Shikamaru estaba impactado. Si que lo tenia loco esa mujer. Bueno y para que decir Naruto y Kiba que eran los perver jóvenes. Chouji tampoco se perdia el show. El lo veia desde la zona del publico. Ino lo vio, y se tenso, pero pudo salir. Ino camino sexy ya sin su chaqueta y con su latigo en la boca. Se acerco a uno del publico. Que aproposito era Yukito. Sakura estaba enojada por la jugarreta que hacia Ino. Se sento en sus piernas, y luego subio al escenario jugo con el latigo y termnio.

Luego era el turno de Sakura. No iba a dejar que Ino le ganara. Fue mas lento que Ino. Según su criterio mas lento, mas sexy. Se empezo a sacar la bata de enfermera. Sasuke y Naruto estaban impacatados. Su compañera de equipo la molesta y chillona Sakura Haruno era tremendamente sexy y guapa. Segui con su baile estuvo jugando con una especia de fierro que habia en el centro

-"Guau Sakura-chan lo hace bien, como si lo hubiese hecho siempre" – Pensó Naruto con la boca abierta

-"Vaya Sakura, nunca te habia visto asi, y sinceramente me encanto" – Pensaba Sasuke algo mas conciente que Naruto

Sakura termino. Era el turno de Hinata. Estaba nerviosa. Ella no era como sus compañeras. Sentia nervios. Nunca lo habia hecho. Ni frente al espejo. Pero noto lo que Sakura provoco en los chicos sobre todo en Naruto. Era su oportunidad de conquistarlo. O por lo menos ver sus atributos. Salio decidida. Sin miedos y nervios. Fueron desapareciendo solo pensando en el rubio. El le daba fortaleza. Habia llegado su hora.

Comenzo timidamente, para gusto de muchos, pero luego empezo a adaptarse y a sentirse comoda. Empezo a bailar senseulamente. Sus labios brillaban. Naruto la observaba enbobado. Siempre la vio como la chica timida. Pero hoy habia dejado esa faceta suya de lado. Habia sacado la garra. A Naruto le gustaba ver ese lado, pero no cambiaria por anda del mundo a la "timida" e "inocente" Hinata (N/A: Ya sabran el porque puse entre comillas inocente y timida). Hinata seguia bailando, movia sus caderas sensualmente. Era un baila sexy pero al mismo tiempo sutil, en cambio el de Ino y Sakura eran mas salvajes y alocados. Hinata termino su presentacion, dejando a muchos impresionados, sobre todos a los que la conocian

-"Guau esa es Hinata-chan, pero que guapa, de verdad me perdi de ver todo este tiempo eso, que que baka soy… BRAVO HINATA-CHAN ERES LA MEJOR" Pensaba Naruto mirandolo como embobado

-"Pues entre Sakura y Hinata, no sabria quien elegir ambas son tan distintas, cada una es especial, la alocada Sakura, y la tierna Hinata que hasta para ser strip tease fue tierna" Penso Sasuke que vio la presentación de Hinata mas con ternura que con lujuria

Las chicas se juntaron, se vistieron como usualmente lo hacian y se fueron a donde los chicos. No pasasron por desapercibido sus vestimentas

-_Sakura- AY POR DIOS ESOS SON NUESTROS COMPAÑERAS PERO QUE GUAPOS, O SASUKE KUN ERES EL MAS GUAPO DE TODOS DEFINITIVAMENTE…_

_-Ino – AHHHH Shikamaru te comeria, te ves tan guapo, sexy y a ti Sasuke te hari lo mismo, esos son mi bellos compañeros, UNO GUAPOSSS_

_-Hinata – Naruto-kun pero que guapo se ve "se sonroja" ojalas seas el primero _

-BRAVO SAKURA-CHAN, LO HICISTE FENOMENAL Y TU IGUAL HINATA – Dijo emocionado Naruto, la cual provoco el sonrojo de Hinata

-Y que hay de mi? – Pregunto enojada Ino

-ESTUVISTE IGUAL BIEN PESADA – Dijo Naruto y le llego un certero golpe de parte de Ino

-Pues yo creo que estuviste muy bien Ino – Dijo Shikamaru con sus0 manos en los bolsillos y su tipica pose de pereza

-En serio Shikamaru – Dijo con estrellitas en los ojos y muy emocionada.

-La llama de la juventud arde en ustedes mis queridas compañeras

-Gracias Lee-san – Dijieron las 3 chicas, a pesar de todo les halagaba las frases tontas de Lee

-WAHOO DEFINITIVAMENTE LAS MEJORES MUJERES ESTAN EN KONOHA, SI SEÑOR – Dijo un emocionado Kiba pasando un brazo por Ino y el otro por Hinata

-Pues claro Kiba-kun si vivo yo ahí, aunque la embarra la frentuda, que con esa media frente espanta a todos – Dijo Ino

-QUE DIJISTE CERDA, DEBERIAS HACER DIETA MIRATE – Dijo Sakura alterada

-QUE, TU DEBERIAS HACERTE UNA OPERACIÓN PARA ACHICARTE LA FRENTE – Dijo Ino picada, Ino y Sakura se miraban con rayitos (Como lo acen Sasuke y Naruto)

Asi siguieron discutiendo, sindo ignorados por todos. Tomoe los habia mandado a llamar porque ya seria su turno. Hinata noto mucho la quimica entre esa chica y Kiba. Le deseo entre sus adentros suerte a su amigo que nunca le habia ido muy bien en los temas amorosos. Hinata fue detrás de ellos, dejaron a Sakura e Ino discutir solas. No valia la pena tratar de detenerlas, tarde o temprano se abrurrian y volvian a hacer las mismas amigas de siempre.

-Ey cerda donde estan los otros

-NOS DEJARON FRENTEZOTA

-AHH NO NOS PODEMOS PERDER EL SHOW

Amabas gritaron y se fueron tras el grupo. Ahí estaba Tomoe viendo la lista. Se rostro se ilumino al ver el primer nombre de la lista. Era el show que queria ver. Le habia pedido personalmente a Mia que grabara esta presentacion.

-Bueno el primero en pasar eres tu Kiba – Dijo mirandolo fijamente, este tambien la miraba fijamente, todos se habian dado cuenta de que habia quimica entre ambos

-WAHOO, ya veran mis queridas compañeras quien es el mejor en la pista – Decia Kiba

-Eso lo veremos cara de perro, yo soy mejor que tu tebayo – Dijo Naruto desafiante

-Claro que no, tu jamas me superarias

-NO me subestimes baka

-Callate dobe, que solo lo retrasas – Dijo Sasuke

-QUE ME DIJISTE

-"Uff aquí empezamos de nuevo" – Pensaba Sakura

Bueno Naruto y Sasuke siguieron su torna discusión, en eso paso Kiba al escenario. Estaba muy feliz de hacer la mision. Sobre todo la motivación de que las chicas y sobre todo Tomoe viera su lado sexy y salvaje. Tenia una mirada que derritiria a cualquiera. Las chicas del publico empezaron a gritar euforicas. Empezo el baile. Ino y Sakura les caia la baba. De verdad le impresionaba ver ese lado de Kiba y no su lado infantil que siempre mostraba. A Hinata no le impresionaba. Ya habia visto asi a su compañero enumeradas veces, cuando iban a termas o cosas por el estilo.

Kiba termino el baile. Las chicas lo felicitaron y luego fue el turno de Naruto

-Ya veras que lo hago mejor que tu cara de perro

-Demuetralo baka

Naruto entro al escenario. Hinata estaba expectante a todo movimiento que hiciera. La musica empezo. Pero mas que sexy su presentación era graciososa. Las del publico la miraban con ternura. Aun conservaba su caria de niño zorro. En cierta forma le desagradaba se sentia como un niño perdido. Pero aun asi bailo y lo hizo bien. Termino mas con suspiros de ternuras que con chiflidos de sex-symbol. Hinata tambien suspiro, al entrar Naruto este la miro y le sonrio. Hianta se sonrojo y le devolvio la sonrisa

-ESE ES MI COMPAÑERO NARUTO – Dijo Sakura feliz, pero estaba ansiosa por ver la presentación de Sasuke, que de seguro era la que todo el mundo esperaba

Era el turno de Lee, tuvo igual apoyo del publico pero no tanto como el de Kiba o Naruto. Bailaba bien sabia moverse. Pero muchas veces parecia movimientos de ninjas que de baile. Bueno eso era un ninja. Termino la presentacion dejando a sus compañeras impresionadas. Podria ser bobo, hablar tonterias pero tenia muy buen fisico.

-Es tu turno chico Nara – Dijo Tomoe mientras Shikamaru boztezaba

-Tengo que hacerlo?

-Si, es una mision

-Y como Neji se salvo

-Eso es lo que tu crees Nara-san, ahora deja de preguntar tonterias y entra al escenario

Shikamaru entro al escenario como siempre con sus manos en los bolsillos y su cara de pereza. Muchas chicas encontreaban sexy su pose de pereza. Bueno Ino estaba ansiosa de ver el show, pero odiaba que otras chicas tontas tambien vieran su cuerpo y no solo ella.

-"GRRR zorras que se creen de ver asi a Shika-kun" – Pensaba Ino

Shikamaru empezaba a bailar, bailaba muy lento para auna de sus tacticas sexys, pero en realidad era flojera. Asi termino su presentación con chiflidos. El solo volvio tras bambalinas y se fue al sillon a dormir. No estaba interesado para nada en ver la presentacion de Sasuke. La presentadora auncio el turno de Sasuke

-Y bien chicas lo mejor para el final, aquí Uchiha hot Sasuke

-Uchiha hot Sasuke uqe tipo de sobrenombre tan estupido es ese – Dijo Sakura y de hecho la mayoria lo penso

-Pues era para darle mas tino a la cuestion – Dijo Tomoe

Sasuke entra. Las chicas gritaban como locas. Algunas se desmayaban. Sasuke empezo con su show. Capto al intante las miradas de sus compañeras de mision, sobre todo la de Ino y Sakura

-"Que guapo es Sasuke-kun" – Pensaban Ino y Sakura

Hinata solo lo miraba. Si, lo encontraba guapo pero preferia mil veces al hiperactivo rubio de ojos azules. Asi Sasuke seguia moviendose al estilo Shikamaru lento pero sexy. Aunque lo hacia tambien con flojera y desgana. Pero eso a las chicas del publico no le importaba seguian gritando como locas. Y para que decir Ino y Sakura que estaban que se demayaban. Sasuke etermino su presentación

-BINE HECHO SASUKE-KUN ERES EL MEJOR – Grito Ino abalanzandose sobre, Sasuke solo hizo una mueca de mal gusto, al igual que Shikamaru que estaba recostado en el sofa

-SI LA CERDA TIENE RAZON ERES EL MEJOR SASUKE-KUN – Grito Sakura abalanzadse sobre el en el otro lado

Naruto y Kiba hicieron una mueca de disgusto. Siempre todo los halagos y antenciones de sus compañeras iban hacia Sasuke. Excepto Hinata. Ella no le habia dicho nada a Sasuke. Creia que no era necesario. Con el apoyo de Ino y Sakura bastaba y sobraba. Sasuke se disgusto un poco al no recibir ni uan palabra de ella. Pero esta no lo noto porque se fue con sus amigos Kiba y Naruto.

-Yo cre…creo que uste…tedes lo hiceron muy bi..bien – Dijo Hinata sonriendoles

-GRACIAS HINATA-CHAN – Dijo Naruto emocionadisimo abalanzandose sobre su amiga. Hinata se sonrojo al acto. Pero no hacia nada. Su amigo muchas veces lo habia hecho. Y le encantaba

Tomoe después de anunciar a Sasuke habia desaparecido. Kiba noto su ausencia y la hallo muy sospechosa. Al terminar Sasuke todos se fueron a cambiar. Al llegar Kiba se encontro una nota

-"_Kiba ve por el pasillo hacia una puerta que dice "K-Magbri Adminitracion te estare esperando. Te tengo una sorpresa_

_Tomoe"_

_-"_Con una sorpresa ¿eh?, eso quiere decir que sabe quien soy…."

Kiba se habai extrañado mucho de aquella nota, pero le gustaba. No dudo un segundo y fue al lugar donde Tomoe le habia señalado. Mia y Yukito esperebana a los chicos terminaran de vestirse. Mia sabia lo de Tomoe, asi que no esperari al chico Inuzuka. Ciertamente Yukito no lo sabia, mas que mal era su hermanita pequeña.

-BIEN HECHOS MI MUCHACHOS LO HICIERON ESPECTACULAR – Dijo Mia muy emocionada

-Pero usted no estaba en la presentacion tebayo

-Pues eso es lo que tu crees niñato

-NO ME DIGAS NIÑATO – Dijo enfurecido Naruto

-NO GRITES NIÑATO – Dijo Mia pegandole en la cabeza

-Bien mis queridas flores, muchachos celebremos el triunfo de la mision

-Si los invito a la zona V.I.P, por haber logrado la noche mas divertida y en la que ganamos mas dinero SIIII – Dijo Mia

-Tengo una pregunta – Dijo Shikamaru

-¿Si?

-Que va a pasar con Tenten y Neji, ellos tambien eran parte de la mision

-Pues tengo una sorpresa para ellos, juju – Dijo Mia y rio malevicamente, a todos les salio una gotita

-Y podemos saber cual

-No, aun no es una sorpresa

-Ohhhh – Dijo Naruto desilocionado – Ya pos diganos vieja chica

Naruto rcibio un certero golpe en la cabeza

-NO ME DIGAS VIEJA Y MENOS CHICA

-Pero como es la hermana menor de la vieja Tsunade entondes es la vieja chica – Dijo Narçuto recibiendo otro golpe.

-CIERRA LA BOCA NARUTO – Dijo Sakura fastidiada

-Pero Sakura-chan

-Que te calles – Dijo Sakura y le pego en la cabeza – "Uy la unica manera que entienda este baka es pegandole"

-¿Y el cara de perro? – Dijo Naruto

-Debe ha…haber regresado se..seguramente Naruto-kun – Dijo Hinata

-Que idiota es ese cara de perro, perderse la fiesta, con lo que le gusta el sake – dijo Naruto buscandolo con la mirada

-No te pre...preocupes va a estar bien para otra ocasión es…estara con nosotros- dijo Hinata

-Si de seguro tebayo

Asi Mia los condujo a la zona V.I.P. Se encontraba en el segundo piso. Tenia unos ventanales con vista hacia los escenarios. Desde afuera se veian como espejos. Contaba con varios baños. Tenia varios sofas muy elegantes, luces de discos, las infantables camaras de seguridad (Siempre posaba de todo en esa zona por algo era tan privada), ademas de un bar con muuuuuuuucho alcohol. Los chicos fueron ingresando quedando boquiabierto de la lujosidad y comodidad del lugar. Habian un poco de comida que era mas bien bocadillos de acompañamiento, a donde se dirigio al instante Chouji. Mientras Naruto y Lee se dirigieron a la barra y se sirvieron sake. Naruto saco dos vasos

-Ey Hinata-chan quieres un poco – Le pregunto, Hinata no podia negarse ante el rubio asi que asintio y comenzo a beber.Y Naruto igual.

Ambos era de esos que se emborrachaban al tiro. No teniana mucho aguante con el alcohol. Lee era de los mismo tomo una par de vasos y se durmio en uno de los sofas. Los demas se empezaron a servir de a poco mientras conversaban y se emborrachaban

-Vaya ese dobe si que tiene poco aguante, ya se emborracho en un par de minutos – Dijo Sasuke

-Si y solo tomo 2 vasos – Dijo Sakura viendo los shows de su compañero

-"Bueno muchachos esto recien comienza" – Penso Mia mientras se iba a su sala de vigilancia. Yukito hacia lo mismo.

Hinata estaba muy borracha, se reia como condenada de todas las tonterias del rubio y lo animaba. Después Naruto empezó a bailar. Sakura y Sasuke estaban con una gotita. A veces su compañero podia ser tan estupido. Hinata se levanto y empezo a bailar con el a su lado. Naruto aprovecho la situación la tomo de la cintura y la beso. Entre besos se reian. No sabian ni lo que hacian. Sakura y Sasuke estaban pasmados

-"Guau con un poco de alcohol en el cuerpo y se ponen asi" – Pensaba Sakura mirando el espectáculo de Hinata y Naruto

-"Vata baka te la ganaste, no conocia ese lado tan atrevido de Hinata" – Pensaba Sasuke, se veian que se divertian asi que empezo a beber el alcohol.

Se decia que lo pasaria bien asi que estaba Naruto y Hinata. Lee seguia durmiendo, mientras una borracha Ino besaba a Shikamaru. Este estaba mas sobrio que nunca pero aprovecho la situación. Sakura se desanimo un poco sus compañeras se divertian de lo lindo y ella por beber tan poco se aburria, miraba a Hinata todo ese lado timido desaparecio gracias al sake. Toda los nervios de Ino sobre Shikamaru desparecieron gracias al alcohol. Entonces ¿Por qué ella no podia hacer lo mismo?, empezo a beber con mas ganas, aun estab lo suficientemete sobria para lograr ver a Sasuke borracho peleando con Naruto por Hinata que estaba al medio haciandose la desentendida mientras bailaba para los dos.

Le dio muchos celos esa escena y fue hacia Sasuke, tomo su mano y lo alejo de Naruto y sus peleas. Este no puso resistencia. Estaba manejable por su notorio estado de ebriedad. Sakura se llevo un par de botellas y unos vasos (ademas de Sasuke) a unos de los baños. Ya alli Sasuke tomo una de las botellas y la empezo a beber. Sakura tomo otra pero esta se sirvio en uno de los vasos. Sakura estaba un poco ebria, en un estado en en cual podria recordar lo sucedido al dia siguiente. Sasuke la miro con lujiria ronronenado.

-"Vaya que cambian las personas con un poco de alcohol en la sangre" – Sakura tambien ronroneo, gateo hacia el y lo beso. Este se puso encima y la beso. Sakura reia y gemia a la vez. Seguian besando. Sasuke pasaba sus manos por todas partes como explorando. Se saco la polera y la siguió besando. Sakura seguia riendo como loca. Hasta que Sasuke se durmió. Sakura se maldijo internamente por su mala suerte, asi que decidio quedarse con el. Se recosto encima de su pecho. Y ahí durmieron en el piso frio del baño.

-WOAA SHIKAMARU ERES EL MEJOR – Gritaba Ino que estaba en otro baño Shikamaru no dijo nada seguia besandola como condenado mientras terminaban de terminar ejemm su ritual de amor (N/A: Si suena bastante cursi ritual de amor, pero es que no se me ocurre nada mas sutil, y no quiero hacer lemon, quisas en otra historia o mas adelante). Se seguian besando Shikamaru la miraba con mucha ternura. El no habia bebido nada estaba mas sobrio que nunca. Pero de su compañera no se podia decir lo mismo. Estaba borracha. Se durmió. Shikamaru la tapo y se durmió a su lado.

Mientras tanto Hinata y Naruto seguian disfrutando de la musica. Hinata gritaba euforica bailando a traves del rubio. Seguian bebiendo ambos mientras se besaban. Naruto la llevo a otra zona de la seccion V.I.P. Lejos del gloton de Chouji y del borracho Lee durmiente

Hinata lo tiro a un sillon y se coloco encima, lo beso apasionadamente. Naruto la tomo y le dio la vuelta quedando ella debajo. Asi estuvieron besandose, hasta que el rubio se paro abrutamente y salio corriendo al baño a vomitar, habia ingerido mucho alcohol. Hinata solo se reia y un momento después se durmió. Naruto al rato regreso

-"Mierda, se durmió" – Penso y se recosto a su lado

Mientras tanto Kiba, habia seguido las intrucciones de aquella nota que le habia encontrado en su vestidor. Ahí estaba el lugar K-magbri Administración. Entro era una oficina tradicional. Alli estaba ella, la chica que le habia echado el ojo desde que la habia visto (N/A: No doy caracteristicas de ropa, imaginansela sexy no mas ¿vale?)

-Hola Kiba-kun – Dijo casi en un roroneo

-Tomoe – Dijo sonriendole sexy

Tomoe apreto un interruptor. El lugar cambrio abruscamente. De ser una aburrida oficina, aparecio un bar, luces, una radio gigantes y un amplio y comodisimo sofa

-Vaya y este cambio

-A Mia-sama solo usa esa oficina para cuando hay alguien aquí, pero esta es la verdadera zona de administracios Kiba-kun – Dijo sentandose de piernas cruzada en la zona del bar – Ven Kiba tomate algo conmigo

Kiba se acerco sin dudar. Le dio un vaso del sake mas fuerte. En pocos tiempo estaria muy borracho. Solo Mia lograba aguantar el licor. Ni su hermana lo lograba caia ligerito. Kiba lo bebio. Y mientras mas lo bebia mas atrevido se colocaba.

-¿Bailemos? – Dijo mirandola fijamente. Esta sintio acercandolo un poco mas al centro. Este aprovecho la situación y la tomo de la cintura acercandola a el. La beso muy apasionada. Tomoe estaba en las nubes, ese chico le encantaba y le correspondio. Pero al poco tiempo cayo al suelo dormido por la cantidad de alcochol que habia ingerido lo traslado hacia el sofa y le dejo ahí, al rato se durmió a su lado.

Sasuke habia despertado, eran como las 5 de la mañana, andaba con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y aun no estaba sobrio en un 100, solo noto la chica que estaba encima de el y solo se tiro al suelo a dormir nuevamente y la abrazo.

Bueno en cambio Chouji, al terminar de comer se habia vuelto a la pension a comer mas.

**Bueno fin del capitulo 5. Coloque a las parejas que la mayoria pidio. Eso si me faltaron las pruebas de las chicas pero descuiden que las colocare. Bueno gracias por leer el fic y por los review. **


	6. El lio de Shikamaru e Ino

_**LA MISIÓN**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, sino kiba-kun seria mio**

**Esta ambientado a la edad de 15 años. Son ideas de varios Fics pero solo als ideas, el resto es todito mio**

**Gracias a Dianaelangel, Alexahigatari, NejiLoveTenten, Aralk-chan Nara, Tenji 18, NaRU-GiRl, Evelyn816121537, L.I.T y Dark Jasmy por sus review**

_**Capitulo 6**_

**El lio de Shikamaru e Ino**

**Naruto haciendo de las suyas**

Mientras los chicos cumplian su mision Tenten seguia acariciando a Neji que estaba con los ojos cerrados pero no dormido. No queria abrir los ojos, si lo hacia la espantaria y dejaria de haber esa paz. Le encantaba sentir sus caricias, su respiración tan cerca suyo, su aroma.

-Neji… - Dijo Tenten en un susurro como para si misma

-Hmp – Dijo Neji en forma como de pregunta

Tenten paro las caricias al darse cuenta de que estaba despierto y enrojeció. Neji abrio los ojos y la vio, ahí estaba ella enrojecida con un sonrisa. Neji levanto un poco la mirada y empezo a acariciarle la mejilla aun sonrojada. Tenten cerró los ojos. Seguia habiendo esa enorme paz. Neji se fue acercando lentamente y la beso. Fue un beso tierno, suave, dulce. Luego de un instante se separaron mirandose a los ojos.

-Neji… - Dijo Tenten con la voz media cansada

-¿si? – Dijo aun acariciando su mejilla

-Quedate conmigo esta noche – Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados y su voz cansada

Neji sabia que estaba aun enferma y se quedo con ella. Se levanto del suelo y se acomodo a su lado. Ella dio la vuelta acurrucada colocando su cabeza en el pecho de esta, mientras el la abrazaba. Asi se durmieron de la manera más tierna y cursi que puedan imaginarse.

Amanecia en Tanzaku (N/A: recuerdan que en el primer cap la ciudad no tenia nombre?, pues ahora encontre uno que es la ciudad en donde Jiraiya y Naruto van a buscar a Tsunade para que sea hokage) y los shinobis de la hojas dormian comodamente en el suelo. Excepeto Lee que dormia en el sofa mas acolchadito (Acolchadito blandito, suave). La primera en despertar fue Hinata, sentia unas manos recorrer su cuerpo, pero le dolia tanto la cabeza que no podia abrir los ojos. Cuando se acostumbro un poco a la luz del lugar dio la vuelta y…

-PERO QUE – Grito Hinata entre asustada, impresionada y feliz

Naruto de la impresión del grito de su compañera cayo al piso. Tenia un dolor de cabeza enorme aun mas que el de Hinata

-Au, no grites que me duele la cabeza – Dijo Naruto abriendo los ojos encontrandose con los blanco de la Hyuga – Hinata-chan, ¿pero que pasó?

-No…no lose Naruto-kun au – Dijo Hinata sonrojada y tocandose la cabeza

-Pasa algo – Dijo el rubio levantandose y sentandose a su lado

-Si, ando con dolor de cabeza enorme

-Se llama resaca – Dijo Naruto con su tipica sonrisa zorruna

-¿eh?, pe…pero que paso, no re…recuerdo nada

-Ni yo

-Vamos a buscar a los demas Na…Naruto-kun – Dijo Hinata poniendose de pie

-Ne Hinata un ratito mas son recien las 9 ven acuestate conmigo un rato – Dijo el rubio que se tiro en el sillon en su totalidad

Hinata enrojecio aun mas ante ese comentario del rubio. Naruto le tomo la mano y la tiro en el sillon. Luego la abrazo y siguió durmiendo. Hinata no puso resistencia y cerro sus ojos quedandose dormida.

Mientras tanto Shikamaru habia abierto los ojos lentamente. Estaba muy conciente de cómo estaba y recordaba absolutamente todo por que no habia bebido. Aun estaba desnudo después de la fogosa noche que paso con Ino. De repente Ino empezo a abrir los ojos lentamente, estaba tan concentrada en su dolor de cabeza que ni cuenta se dio de que estaba en brazos de Shikamaru y menos aun de que estaba desnuda

-Agh pero que dolor de cabeza – Dijo Ino

-Eso te pasa por beber mucho Ino – Dijo Shikamaru muy tranquilo

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – Grito Ino – Shikamaru que haces aquí y asi – Ino se ruborizo al ver a Shimamaru desnudo a su lado

-¿Qué? Ya no te acuerdas – Dijo Shikamaru, confundiendo Ino

-N…no q...que hi…hicimos Shikamaru – Dijo Ino muy nerviosa temiendo de la verdad

-Pasamos la noche juntos Ino – Dijo Shikamaru sin perder esa tranquilidad

-¿¿¿QUE???

-No chilles tanto Ino

-En…entonces tu…y…yo… - Decia Ino muy nerviosa olvidando completamente de que ambos estuvieras desnudo

-Si Ino pasamos la noche junto y punto – Dijo Shikamaru poniendose de pies mientras se vestia

-Pe…pero entoces tu tam…tambien estabas ebrio ¿verdad?

-No

-QUE OSEA QUE TE ACOSTASTE CONMIGO CUANDO ESTABA EBRIA, TE APROVECHASTE DE MI – Dijo Ino furiosa

-Tranquilizate Ino, claro que no me aproveche de ti, tu fuiste la que me provocaste

-Mientes

-No miento Ino y mejor seras que te vistas, te tomes algo y después hablamos – Dijo Shikamaru ya vestido saliendo de aquel baño

-"No puede ser me acoste con Shikamaru, era mi primera vez y no recuerdo nada, ahhhhh juro no beber nunca mas" – Pensaba Ino

Shikamaru salio del baño y se encontro con Lee dormido con una botella en su mano. Fue a despertarlo moviendolo. Pero este seguia igual de dormido. Esta vez Shikamaru lo empujo del sillon. Ahí recien Lee reacciono.

-AU que pasa – Dijo Lee poniendose de pie

-Lee debemos irnos, ademas apestas a alcohol vamonos

-Y los demas

-Ya vendran después

-Vale vamonos – Dijo Lee siguiendo a Shikamaru que iba saliendo del local

Mientras con Sasuke y Sakura. Sakura fue la primera en reaccionar. No tenia resaca porque no habia bebido tanto como Sasuke. Abrio los ojos y noto que estabas en los brazos de Sasuke. Se quedo ahí pensando en como reaccionaria el, si le agradaria la idea de estar asi o no. Muchas preguntas se hacia en la cabeza hasta que…

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – Era el grito de Ino que provenia del otro baño, eso hizo que Sasuke se despertara de golpe, tocandose la cabeza

-Que chillona – Dijo Sasuke aun con los ojos cerrado

-Deveria ponerle Ino-chilla – Dijo Sakura

-Sakura – Dijo Sasuke haciendose el sorprendido, pero en realidad se acordaba que habia estado con ella – ¿Qu...que paso? Au mi cabeza

-Tomaste mas de la cuenta es todo – Dijo Sakura poniendose de pie

-Y porque estoy sin polera – Dijo Sasuke mirandose, Sakura enrojecio

-Tu te la quitaste anoche Sasuke

- QUE OSEA QUE TE ACOSTASTE CONMIGO CUANDO ESTABA EBRIA, TE APROVECHASTE DE MI – Se escuchaba el grito de Ino desde el otro baño

-QUEE, que Ino se acosto con ¿Quién? – Dijo Sakura poniendo su oreja en la pared

-No seas copuchenta Sakura – Dijo Sasuke poniendose la polera

-Con SHIKAMARU, la cerda se acosot con Shikamaru – Dijo Sakura impresionada

-QUE, Shikamaru se acosto con Ino

-Hai

-Y... no… nosotros no ¿verdad? – Dijo Sasuke nervioso

-No solo te quitaste la camisa y te dormiste

-Uff menos mal me hubiese odiado haberlo hecho y no haberlo recordado – Dijo Sasuke pero se callo de inmediato por la mirada asesina que recibia de Sakura por aquel comentario

-QUE DIJISTE – Dijo Sakura

-Nada Sakura, solo pensaba en voz alta

-Pues en todo caso ni loca te hubiera dado la pasada a ti

-QUE, pero si tu estas loca por mi, de seguro hubieras caido al tiro

-Claro que no, eres muy arrogante

-GRRR pues quieres probar

-Adelante no vas a conseguir nada conmigo

Asi Sasuke la toma de la cintura y la arrincona en la pared y la besa apasionadamente. Al principio se dejo llevar pero al rato le pega un rodillazo en las zonas baja

-AHHHH PERO QUE HICISTE – Decia Sasuke quejandose tirado en el piso

-No soy ninguna zorra Sasuke, para que te acuestes conmigo cuando quieras – Dijo enojada y salio del baño dejando al pobre Sasuke delirando de dolor

-AHHHHH PERO QUE HICISTE – El grito de Sasuke hizo despertar a Naruto y Hinata que seguian tan abrazaditos como la noche anterior

Hinata da la vuelta y queda cara a cara con el rubio. Estaban a pocos centímetros, se miraban fijamente a los ojos. Naruto la rodeaba con sus brazos. Hianta sonrojo y cerro los ojos. Naruto hizo lo mismo y se fueron acercando. Hasta que…

-NARU… - Sakura no termino de hablar al ver a sus amigos asi tan comprometedoramente

Naruto (Que estaba a la orilla) cayo al piso de la impresión. Hinata seguia muy sonrojada miraba a Sakura culpable como si algo malo hubiese hecho. En cambio Naruto aun se quejaba de la caida y del dolor de cabeza

-Sakura-chan – Dijo Hinata haciendo reaccionar al rubio

-Sakura-chan, ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Naruto

-Debemos irnos Naruto, dejen para después el romance – Dijo Sakura guiñándoles el ojo y saliendo de esa habitacion. Ambos sonrojaron y se miraron culpable. Luego sonrieron y salieron de la habitacion

-Naruto, te recomiendo que vayas a ver a Sasuke que esta en el baño, yo me voy con Hinata – Dijo Sakura (A proposito Ino ya se habia ido sola)

-¿Por qué? ¿Le paso algo al baka ese?

-Mmm algo asi – Dijo llevandose lo mas rapido posible a Hinata

Naruto entra al baño y ve a su amigo acurrucado en el piso.

-Baka que te paso – Dijo Naruto poniendose a su altura

-AGHHH SAKURA

-Sakura que

-ME PEGO EN LA ZONAS BAJAS

Naruto no aguanto y revento en carcajadas. Sasuke que ya se le habia pasado un poco el dolor se levanta y le pega una patada

-No es gracioso, duele mas que la (censurado) – Dijo Sasuke enojado

-AU no me peges, y porque Sakura-chan te pegaria, ella te idolatra – Dijo Naruto levantandose

-Porque la bese

-QUE HICISTE QUE

-No seas tan escandaloso no ves que aun ando con resaca idiota

-Besaste a Sakura-chan, pense que no te gustaba – Dijo Naruto

-Pues la carne es debil

-¿eh?

-Ademas, no te acuerdas como estabsa con Hinata anoche – Ante este comentario Naruto enrojecio, le dio la espalda

-No, debemos irnos Baka

-Vale dobe vamonos.

Shikamaru ya habia llegado a la pension con Lee. Al llegar estaban los jounin, Chouji, Gaara y Kankuro desayunando.

-Hasta que llegaron – Dijo Asuma viendo entrar a los shinobis

-Mmm pues si – Dijo Shikamaru bostezando

-Y los demas – Dijo Kurenai

-Nose, pense que estarian aquí – Dijo Shikamaru

-No, anoche solo llego Chouji – Dijo Asuma

-LEE – Dijo Gai acercandose asu pupilo – Necesitas un baño urgentemente

-Claro sensei voy a darme uno inmediatamente

-Ese es mi pupilo – Dijo gai y se sento a desayunar nuevamente

-¿Y kiba? – Pregunto Shikamaru

-Kibita no llego tampoco a dormir – Dijo Kurenai con una cara de preocupación

-¿No?, que raro no estuvo con nosotros anoche en la zona V.I.P, pense que se habia venido

Dijo Shikamaru sentandose a desayunar dejando a Kurenai con una cara de preocupación. Al rato entra Ino, con una cara de cansancio. Al entrar cruza mirada con Shikamaru enrojeciendo al instante. Saludo y luego subio las escalera dirgiendose a su cuarto para darse un baño. Al entrar quedo impresionada, ahí estaba su compañera abrazada del chico de ojos blancos. Y su polera toda mojada tirada en el suelo.

-PERO QUE MI POLERA – Grito Ino despertando a Neji y Tenten. Ambos sonrojaron al darse cuenta de que estaban asi de juntos. Aunque Ino a eso no le daba mayor importancia sino a su querida polera – QUIEN ME EXPLICA ESTO

-No seas tan chillona Ino – Dijo Tenten acurrucandose mas a Neji este no dijo nada sobre la accion de esta y la abrazo.

-Solo use esa polera para bajarle la fiebre a Tenten es todo – Dijo Neji, Ino andaba con lagrimones en sus ojos al ver su querida polera toda sucia y humeda

-MI POLERA – gritaba Ino arrodillandose

-No seas tan paranoica Ino, es solo una polera trajiste un monton mas – Dijo Tenten

Ino busco un poco de ropa y se metio al baño para ducharse. Tenten y Neji se miraron por un segundo enrojeciendo.

-Tenten – Dijo mientras le acariciaba su rostro, hasta que la beso poniendose encima de ella.

Bueno después de que Ino saliera del bar, paso un rato y salio Hinata con Sakura.

-Hinata

-¿Si?

-Sabes una cosa, escuche algo de que la cerda se acosto con Shikamaru

-QUE

-Si la verdad lo grito y lo escuche

-Vaya que avanza rapido

-Y tu tampco te quedas atrás – Ante este comentario Hinata enrojecio - ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que hiciste con Naruto?

-No

-¿Quieres que te refresque la memoria? – Hinata quedo un poco pensativa pero al final asintio – Bueno bebieron un par de vasos de sake, luego empesaste a bailar con Naruto y se besaron fugazmente

-QUE, me be…bese con Naruto-kun

-Hai

-Y no lo re...recuerdo

-Hai

Asi siguieron conversando en el camino, hasta que llegaron a la pension. Saludaros a todos los que desayunaban.

-La cerda ya llego – Pregunto Sakura

-Hai – Dijieron vario de los presentes

-Vale voy a mi habitacion – Dijo Sakura

-Te acompaño, estoy muy curiosa, ademas de ver como esta Tenten – Dijo Hinata

-¿Qué? Tenten no estaba con ustedes – Dijo Kurenai

-No, ella se desmayo y Neji la trajo y la quedo cuidando, dijo que tenia fiebre

-¿Neji? Vaya muy caballeroso mi pupilo – Dijo Gai

-Vayamos a ver como esta – Dijo Kakashi

-Si debemos ir a verla – Dijo Kankuro algo inquieto

-Calmate Kankuro de seguro esta bien – Dijo Gaara tan pacifico como siempre

-Bien vamos – Dijo Kurenai

Iban subiendo las escaleras todos menos Gaara que seguia comiendo. Shikamaru tampoco queria subir pero al darse cuenta de que se iba a quedar solo con el prefirio subir. Sakura abrio la puerta y quedo paralizada ante el espectáculo que se le presentaba. Hinata enrojecio, Kakashi sonrio y esa escena le recordaba su libro Icha Icha, a Kurenai tambien, Asuma estaba igual de tranquilo como siempre es. Gai decia cosas de que la juventud arde etc etc, Shikamaru se acordó de la noche que paso con Ino. Y Kankuro estaba shokeado

-Vaya si que tenia fiebre – Dijo Kakashi recibiendo un golpe por parte de Kurenai aunque la verdad habia pensado en los mismo

Tenten y Neji se sonrojaron se sentaron en la cama. Se miraron culpable no sabian que decir. Hasta que Sakura reacciono entro con Hinata y cerro la puerta. Kankuro triste bajo las escaleras, Gaara lo noto al instante

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Ella esta bien? – Dijo Gaara

-Mejor que nunca – Dijo Kankuro dirigiendose a su habitacion

-¿Te pasa algo kankuro?

-Prefiero no hablar del tema – Dijo y cerro su puerta

Lo jounin bajaron las escaleras en silencio. Les impresionaba aun la escenita.

-¿Qué rayos le paso a Kankuro? – Dijo Gaara al ver las caras de los ninjas de Konoha

-Lo que pasa es que vimos a Neji y tenten atracando – Dijo Kakashi recibiendo un golpe por parte de Kurenai por la poca sutilesa con la que habia dichos esas palabra

En eso entran Naruto y Sasuke que escucharon lo que Kakashi habia dicho

-¿¿¿QUÉ??? NEJI TAMBIEN – Dijo Naruto, todos miraron a Naruto confusos, Sasuke lo mataba con la mirada, porque el le habia contado lo de Shikamaru

-¿Tambien? – Pregunto Kakashi

-Si porque Sh – En eso Sasuke le tapo la boca

-Naruto solo esta hablando estupideces Kakashi-sensei – Dijo Sasuke pero Naruto e safo altiro

-Si porque Shikamaru tambien lo hizo con Ino – Dijo Naruto

Todos quedaron mirando a Shikamaru. Kurenai impresionada, Gai orgulloso al igual que Asuma y Kakashi, en cambio Gaara queria matarlo con la mirada. Se su hermana se enterara la haria sufrir aun mas

-QUE – Dijo Gaara muy furioso – Y mi hermana que ¿eh? Shikamaru

-Y…yo pu…pues veras – Shikamaru no sabia que responderle a Gaara

-¿Te acostaste tambien con mi hermana? – Preguntaba Gaara sin quitarle la vista de encima

-Yo….veras….lo….que….pa….pasa – Decia Shikamaru muy nervioso

-Responde – Dijo Gaara con una mirada asesina

-Ha…hai Gaara – Dijo Shikamaru tragando saliva

Nuevamente todos quedaron impresionados. Gaara estaba a punto de matarlo por esa confesion. Naruto y Sasuke sentia un poco de celos del chico mas perezoso. Kakashi, Gai y Asuma lo miraron aun mas orgullosos. Y Kurenai estaba entre querer matarlo y sentirse orgullosa

-Asi se hace muchacho – Dijo Kakashi dandole unas palmaditas en la espalda a Shikamaru

-Que crees que haces Kakashi, claro que no se merece ser felicitado – Dijo Kurenai

-Shikamaru no queiro que te acerques a mi hermana ¿me oiste? – Dijo Gaara levantandose de la mesa

Shikamaru estaba muy avegonzado tods se habian enterado de sus "pecados" con las chicas mas problematicas según su criterio

-Seras Shikamaru, no nos dijiste nada – dijo Naruto muy picado

-No tenia porque hacerlo – Respondio y subio a su habitacion, le hostigaba tantas miradas

-Ja! Pobre Shikamaru, Gaara quiere puro matarlo – Dijo Naruto

-Son solo celos de hermanos Naruto – Dijo Kakashi retirandose para leer su libro pervertido

-Chicos ¿ustedes no han visto a Kibita? – Decia Kurenai muy nerviosa

-¿Kibata? Jajajajaja – Ese era Naruto

-No, pense que estaba aca – Dijo Sasuke

-No, es el unico que no ha llegado – Dijo Asuma parandose de la mesa mientras prendia un cigarrillo

-¿Sakura y Hinata estan aquí? – Pregunto Naruto, era mas bien una pregunta para intimidar a Sasuke por lo que Sakura le habia hecho porque habia hecho énfasis al pronuncias a Sakura

-Si, estan en su pieza – Dijo Kurenai

Mientras tanto con Kiba y Tomoe. Aun seguia Kiba dormido en el piso. Tomoe ya habia despertado y levantado. Solo lo observaba con ternura como dormia. De repente Kiba se empezo a mover

-Aghh pero que dolor de cabeza – Decia Kiba tocandose su cabeza

-Te pasa por tomar mucho morocho – Dijo Tomoe acercandose a Kiba – Ten es para la resaca

-Gracias ¿Tomoe?, que paso

-No lo recuerdas – Kiba nego - ¿Quieres que te lo recuerde? – Dijo seductoramente acercandose.

-Ha…hai

Tomoe lo beso colocandose encima de el. Kiba no puso resistencia alguna. Le dio la vuelta quedando el encima de ella. Tomoe paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras este las tenia en la cintura de esta. Kiba empezo a explorar con sus mano adentrandose su mano bajo su polera. Hasta que…

-TOMOEEE – Grito su hermano Yukito al entrar a aquella sala - ¿¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO??

Kiba se movio inmediatamente sentadose al lado de Tomoe. Ambos estaban muy nervios se miraron complices.

-RESPONDE TOMOE

-Esto lo que pa…pasa hermanito que...querido es que pues ve…veras – Tomo estaba muy nerviosa y no sabia qye responderle a su hermano

-Lo que pasa es que somo novios cuñadito

-¿lo somos?

-NO ME DIGAS CUÑADITO NIÑATO, ¿LO SON TOMOE? ¿SON NOVIOS? – Tomoe miro a Kiba y esta asintio

-Hai, lo somos hermano

-Pero ni se conocen

-Es que fue amor a primera vista – Dijo Kiba pasando su brazo por la cintura de esta, mientras Tomoe ponia su cabeza en el hombro de Kiba

-Mmmm, pues bien que sean novio PERO NO QUIERO VER OTRA ESCENA ASI ENTENDIDO – Ambos asintieron - Tu jovencita vienes conmigo vamos a hablar. Y tu chico Inuzuka vete todos tus compañeros ya se fueron.

Kiba solo atino a asentir, peroantes de salir le robo un beso a Tomoe. Yukito tenia una venita resaltando en su frente. Estaba furioso y muy celoso de Kiba. Kiba salio del local dirigiendose a la posada. Al llegar estaba Kurenai caminando de un lado a otro desesperada

-¿Pasa algo Kurenai-sensei? – Dijo Kiba entrando

-KIBITA – Dijo Kurenai abrazandolo y dandole besos por todas partes

-Tranquila Kurenai-sensei estoy bien

-¿Dónde estabas? Todos tus compañero llegaron hace mucho rato

-Pues… por ahí – Dijo Kiba dirigiendose a su cuarto para tomar un baño

En tanto Sakura que estaba con Hinata en la habitacion de la primera. Veian impresiondos a Neji y Tenten. Neji se habia levantado de la cama, dirigiendose a la puerta para salir. Hinata se interpuso

-No vas a salir primo – Dijo Hinata

-Debo irme Hinata-sama

-Antes explicanos

-No

-Hazlo primito mio ¿Son novios?

-Pues…no – Dijo Neji sonrojado

-¿No? ¿Y porque durmen juntos? – Dijo Sakura en forma de molestar

-Pues tenia frio y yo la acompañe

Sakura y Hinata se miraron dudosas ante esa respuesta.

-Por favor Neji-nissan esa es la escusa mas tonta que me han dado

-Es verdad Hinata

-Que nos dices tu Tenten – Dijo Sakura mirando a Tenten

-Pues, Au mi cabeza – dijo acostandose de nuevo para evadir el interrogatorio

-Porfavor Tenten no inventes, no tienes nada con ese enfermero – Dijo Sakura – Ademas la unica que podria alegar por dolor de cabeza en Hinata

-¿Hinata? ¿Estas enferma? – Dijo Neji tocandole la frente para ver si tenia fiebre

-No Neji-nissan es solo que…

-Se llama resaca Neji – Dijo Sakura

-QUE, estuviste bebiendo Hinata

-Pues…hai – Dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos – Pero no nos cambies el tema, de seguro son novios

-No, no lo somos

-Tenten deja de hacerte la dormida – Dijo Sakura zamarreandola pero esta seguia haciendose la dormida

-Entonces Neji-nissan ¿Por qué se besaban asi?

-¿Asi como? – Dijo Neji haciendose el desentendido

-No te hagas en tonto Neji – Dijo Sakura

-Pues… - Neji no sabia como explicar la situación

-Ey Hinata y como tu con Naruto se besaban y no son novios

-QUEEEEE – Dijo Neji mirando a Hinata fijamente – ES CIERTO ESO HINATA  
-Pues….veras…Neji-nissan….yo….estaba….pues – Decia Hinata

-Ebria – Termino la frase Sakura

-No te habras acostado con ese baka ¿verdad? – Hinata no dijo nada ni ella estaba segura – Contesta

-No lo se, Neji-nissan

-Como que no lo se, deberias saberlo Hinata

-Pues no lo se

-¡ja! Al menos la cerda esta segura

-¿Ino? – Dijo Shikamaru

-Que no sabes estuvo con Shikamaru

-O.O

En eso Ino abre la puerta saliendo del baño vestida y con una toalla en la cabeza

-QUE, ERES UNA BOCAZA FRENTUDA, ADEMAS COMO TE ENTERASRTE TU

-PUES LO GRITASTE CERDA

-¿¿Qué?? Como lo escuchaste ¿¿Qué escuchaste??

-Quieres que te haga una representación – Dijo Sakura desafiante – Ahh Ahhh Mas Shikamakaru ahhh

Hinata apuntaba la risa de ver el show que hacia Sakura y la cara de Ino. Neji estaba impactado de cómo podian ser las mujeres. Y tenten se reia aun haciedose la dormida

-Ya para frentuda

Neji aprovecho la distracción de su prima y salio de la habitacion. Asi Sakura siguió molestando a Ino con Shikamaru

-Lo que te pasa frentuda es que estas envidiosa de mi

-¡ja! Claro que no, no podria estar envidiosa de ti que ni recuerdas tu primareva vez

-CALLATE

Asi siguieron discutiendo sobre el tema. Mientras Neji que habia salido de la habitacion se dirigia a su pieza. Naruto en su habitacion sintio pasos en los pasillos. Abrio inmediatamente la puerta y se fijo en que era Neji lo rito de un brazo haciendole entrar a la habitacion.

-Que te pasa Naruto

-¿Qué tal?

-¿Qué tal que? – Dijo confuso Neji

-¿Qué tal lo hace Tenten?

-Que estupideces hablas Naruto, yo no estuve con Tenten

-Kakashi-sensei dijo otra cosa

-Kakashi-sensei lee muchos libros pervertidos

-Que pesado eres, que no me quieres contar

Derrepente Neji se acuerda de lo que Sakura habia dicho sobre su prima y Naruto.

-TE ACOSTASTE CON MI PRIMA BAKA – Dijo Neji aconrdandose derrepnte tomandole de la ropa

-SUELTAME – neji se tranquiliza un poco y lo baja

-AHORA CONTESTA

-Pues la verdad si fuera cierto no tendria porque importarte

-QUE CLARO QUE IMPORTA, ENTONCES ES VERDAD

-No lo se, no recuerdo nada – Dijo Naruto

-GRR SI ME ENTERO DE QUE TOCASTE A MI PRIMA TE ROMPO LA CARA

-Relajate no tiene moral para amenzar, tu de lo mas bien que te metes con tenten – Dijo Naruto recibiendo seco un golpe de Neji, acto eguido salio de la habitacion

-Que entrometido es ese – Dijo Naruto aun tocandose su mejilla golpeada

-Te pasa por dobe – Dijo Sasuke saliendo del baño con una toalla alrededor de la cintura

-Callate baka - Dijo Naruto entrando al baño – Al menos no me pegan en las partes nobles

Sasuke enfurecio y empezo a golpear la puerta del baño

-ABREME BAKA PARA DARTE UNA PALIZA

-CLARO QUE NO, A MI NO ME PEGAN

-CALLATE DOBE

-IDIOTA TU ESTAS AFUERA Y YO ADENTRO

-GRRRRRRRRRR – Sasuke se enfurecio tanto que le pego un combo a la puerta echandola abajo – VEN AQUÍ PARA PEGARTE – Naruto salio corriendo por los pasillos seguido del Uchiha.

Seguia corriendo hasta que decidio esconderse. No entocontro mejor lugar que las piezas de las chicas. Entro y cerro la puerta sin fijarse en las chcias porque estaba mas preocupado de que Sasuke no le pegara

-NARUTO QUE CREES QUE HACES – Dijo Sakura enfurecida, pero Naruto no respondio

-ABRE ESA PUERTA DOBE PARA PEGARTE UNA PALIZA

-¿Sasuke? – Dijo Ino y Hinata

-Que rayos hace el aquí – Dijo Sakura

-Despues les explico – Dijo Naruto

-ABRE ESA ESTUPIDA PUERTA SINO QUIERES QUE LA ECHE ABAJO TAMBIEN

-INTENTALO BAKA

-GRRRRRRRR – nuevamente la puerta recibio un golpe del Uchiha callendo abajo

Las chicas sonrojaron (contando a Tenten que ya no se hacia la dormida y aun estab acostada), solo ahí atino a Sasuke que estaba semi desnudo recorriendo la casa. Pero olvido eso porque diviso al rubio

-AHORA VERAS NARUTO – se acerco y le pego

-¿Por qué le pegas Sasuke? – Dijo Sakura extrañada siempre los golpes que recibia Naruto eran de su parte

-PUES PORQUE SE LO MERECE

-Mas bien es porque lo molesta con eso que tu le pegaste en las zonas bajas

Ino Hinata y Tenten se miraron entre si. Supuestamente Sakura idolatraba a Sasuke y nunca imaginaron que le pegara

-CALLATE DOBE SINO NO QUIERES RECIBIR OTRO GOLPE

-Pues se lo merecia – Dijo Sakura refiriendose al golpe que ella le habia dado

Acto seguido Naruto no queria quedar humillado delante de las chicas y menos aun de Hinata. Se levanta le tira la toalla y sale corriendo. Las chicas quedan boquiabierta por el ver el orgullo Uchiha. En tanto este esta rojo de vergüenza y de ira contra Naruto. Mientras tanto Naruto desde la puerta

-ATRAPAME SI PUEDES BAKA

-ME LAS PAGARAS DOBE, YA VERAS – Dijo Sasuke, aun las chcias seguian embobadas ante la imagen del Uchiha desnudo, acto seguido entra al baño y asoma su cabeza por la puerta – Tienen una toalla o algo – La unica que pudo reaccionar fue Hinata y le entrego la toalla que ino estaba usando en la cabeza

-Ten Sasuke

-Gracias Hinata – Dijo Sasuke colcoandose la toalla y salio del baño dirigiendose a su pieza para vestirse e idear un plan de venganza contra Naruto

-"Ya vera ese dobe de que nadie se mete con un Uhiha" – Penso Sasuke

**Fin del capitulo 6. ¿Qué les parecio? Dejen en los review opiniones, sugerencia o cualquier cosa referido al fic. Ahora estan algo mas definidas las parejas. No me gusta mucho el SasuxSaku pero igual lo colocare.**


	7. El reto de Sasuke y Naruto

_**LA MISIÓN**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, sino kiba-kun seria mio**

**Esta ambientado a la edad de 15 años. Son ideas de varios Fics pero solo las ideas, el resto es todito mio**

_Capitulo 7_

**El reto de Sasuke y Naruto**

**El drama de Temari**

Sasuke se dirigio a su habitacion pensando en algo que le podria hacer a Naruto. Pero estaba completamente en blanco.

-"UY estupido dobe me las pagaras. Ya veras como me vengare de ti. A ver piensa Sasuke, piensa algo que detesta ese dobe. ¿el ramen? No al el le encanta el ramen. Peor si…..se lo quito por un tiempo. Eso seria buenisimo asi aprenderas ese dobe quitandole lo mas quieres. El ramen" – Asi Sasuke ya vestido rio maliciosamente.

Naruto iba entrando a la habitacion, divisio y Sasuke y se dio la vuelta.

-Tranquilo dobe no te voy a pegar – Dijo Sasuke

-¿a no? – Dijo Naruto aun muy cerca de la puerta por si acaso

-No, ademas deberia agradecerte ahora todas nuestras compañeras estaran mas embobvadas aun de mi

-¡ja! Eso es lo que tu crees, con tu cosa pequeña no dejarias loca a ninguna

-Que hablas tu rey de los dobes, ni un buen orgullo tienes

-CALLATE IDIOTA ESO ES FALSO

-Para que te enojas

-PUES PORQUE ERES UN ARROGANTE. ADEMAS IGUAL NO MAS QUE SAKURA PATEO "TU ORGULLO UCHIHA" – Dijo recalcando con los dedos las comillas

-CALLATE DOBE, ES SOLO UNA NIÑA ESTUPIDA QUE NO SABE LO QUE SE PIERDE

-NO LE DIGAS ESTUPIDA A SAKURA-CHAN

-"NO LE DIGAS ESTUPIDA A SAKURA-CHAN" – le imito Saskuke – Eres un dobe defendiendo a esa tonta

-Igual no mas que te gusta baka

-CLARO QUE NO

-¡JA! Apuesto a que es ella esa chica que dijiste que te gustaba

-No, no es ella

-¿A no? Entonces quien es

-Pu…pues nadie que te importe dobe

-Viste es Sakura o es un hombre

-CLARO QUE NO ES UN HOMBRE

-Entonces…

-Entonces que

-¿Quién es la "chica"? – Dijo Naruto recalcando nuevamente las comillas con los dedos

-Pues es una de nuestras compañeras

-Sakura

-Te dije que ella no es

-Mmmm ¿Tenten?

-No ella es de Neji

-¿Ino? Te gusta la pesada Sasuke

-Claro que no

-¿Hinata? NO PUEDE SER, TODAS MENOS ELLA

-Pu…pues si, ademas por que ella no ¿Te gusta?

-Hai

-Pues veremos a quien quiere ella

-NO LE TOCAS NI UN PELO BAKA

-ESO LO VEREMOS NADIE SE RESISTE A UN UCHIHA

-¡JA! Tu no serias capaz de tocarla, ella no caeria ante ti esta loquita por mi ademas llevo mucho mas avance

-Eso lo veremos

-GRRRRRRRRRR – hicieron ambos mirandose con rayito

-Esto es la guerra dobe

-Lo se baka

Asi Sasuke salio de la habitacion. Naruto amurrado se tiro en la cama a pensar. Nunca imagino estar en una situación igual a la que Ino y Sakura habian vivido alguna vez. Mientras tano las chicas

-Vieron eso es…es…GRANDIOSO – Dijo Ino con estrellitas en los ojos

-Si seras cerda, eres un caliente, de seguro tambien le darias la pasada

-CALLATE FRENTUDA NO SOY NINGUNA ZORRA o acaso me vas a negar que no te gusto verlo – Sakura miro asi otro lado

-Pues no lo voy a negar, tampoco soy una lesbiana

-Y que fue eso de que le pegaste a Sasuke en la zonas bajas ¿eh? Sakura – Pregunto Tenten aun acostada

-Pues se lo merecia

-¿A que te refieres?

-Pues trato de aprevcharse y acostarse conmigo

-O.O De seguro eso es falso, Sasuke-kun no es de eso

-Pues yo creia lo mismo cerda, pero esta mañana me di ceunta de que no es ningun santo

-Sinceramente me cuesta creer eso de Sasuke – Agrego Hinata – Me parece muy amable

-Eso aparenta Hinata

-Desde cuando hablas asi de Sasuke tu lo adoras

-Si, pero intetno aprovechar la situación yeso no lo iba a permitir estaba lo suficientemente consicente para rechazarlo no como tu con Shikamaru cerda

-CALLATE YA DEJA DE SACARME EN CARA ESO, ademas Hinata tampoco es una santurrona

-¿Hinata? – Dijo Tenten entendiendo bien poco de la conversación

-Si Tenten, hubieses visto a Hinata con Naru… - Hinata le tapo la boca de inmediato

-Callate cerda – Le dijo Hinata, Ino se puso roja de ira

-¿¿QUE?? Tu tambien Hianta me vas a decir asi

-Si sigues asi de cahuinera si – Ino solo una mueca de disgusto

-Vale me voy tengo cosas que hacer

-¿Cómo estar con Shikamaru por ejemplo?

-Eso no te incumbe frentuda - Dijo Ino y salio de la habitacion

Ino se dirigio a la habitacion de Shikamaru. Tenian muchas situaciones pendientes de que hablar. Toco la puerta y le abrio Asuma

-¿Ino?

-Ohayo Asuma-sensei ¿esta Shikamaru? – Asuma sonrio, el como practicamentes todos sabian la situación de ella y Shikamaru, pero Ino no sabia que todos sabian

-Si, pasa Ino estas en el baño, yo voy saliendo ¡diviertanse! – Dijo y salio de la habitacion dejando a una Ino confusa – "Que rayos le pasa a Asuma-sensei"

En la habitacion no habia nadie. Asuma le dijo que Shikamaru estaba en el baño asi que decidio tocar la puerta

-Shikamaru – Dijo pero no recibio respuesta – SHIKAMARU SAL YA – Dijo Ino

Shikamaru se desperto de golpe debido al grito de Ino cayendo al piso causando que varias cosas se cayeran al suelo ademas de el. Ino entro y ahí vio a Shikamaru tirado en el suelo rodeado de cosasa de baño

-Que problemática Ino, eres una chillona

-Que rayos se suponias que hacias Shikamaru

-Pues dormia

-¿En el baño?

-Pues si sabes que detesto dormir con ese humo de cigarrillo de Asuma-sensei

-Hmp

-¿Qué se supones que haces aquí?

-Pues que crees tu

-Se trata de eso – Dijo sonrojoandose

-Mmm pues si eso – Dijo Ino desviando la vista tambien sonrojada

-¿Y bien?

-Dime Shikamaru ¿Qué sentistes mientras estabas conmigo?

-"Que problemático" Pues bien supongo

-Solo eso, nada mas, de verdad sientes algo por mi o solo fue un deliz en tu vida

-Ino, no soy de esos tipo que tienen dezlis como le dices tu

-Entonces – Dijo Ino arrodillandose a la altura de Shikmamaru que seguia sentado en el suelo

-Pues yo creo… - Decia mientras tomaba la barbilla de Ino - …que me gusta Ino – Ino sonrojo aun mas

Ino no dijo nada solo lo miraba fijamente. Hasta que ambos cerraron los ojos y se besaron. Al principio fue tierno y dulce pero poco a poco se iba apasionando. Shikmamaru quedo encima de Ino con sus brazos y manos en el suelo. Ino entrelazos sus brazos a traves de su cuello. Pararon un momento y se miraron a los ojos

-Te amo Shikamaru – Dijo Ino besandolo nuevamente.

Ino solo la coleta de el. Paro un momento para observarlo. Se veia aun ams guapo de lo que ya era. Shikamaru la tomo en brazos llevandola a su cama. La recosot y la beso. Asi siguieron besandose apasionadamente. Explorarando con sus manos. Bajos gemidos de pasion. Besandose. Acariciandose. Amandose. Siguieron asi quitandose toda aquellas prendas que interrumpian sus pasiones, sus deseos. La lluvia acechaban las calles de Tanzaku. Bajo la tormenta estos jóvenes lograron ser uno mismo. Un solo ser. Llegaron al punto maximo de placer. El se coloco al costado de ella mirandola y acaracidiandola suavemente. Ella solo lo miraba mientras se recostaba en su pecho muy bien formado (N/A: Tenia que agragar eso )

-Te amo Shikamaru – Dijo Ino recostada en su pecho con los ojos cerrados aspirandosu aroma

-Yo igual Ino – Dijo Shikamaru mirando la ventana acariciando a Ino, que no pudo evitar sonreír. Pero no sabia que alguien estaba ahi

Asi siguieron la tarde juntos nuestro tortolos. Mientras tanto Hinata habia salido de la habitacion. Tenten siguió durmiendo pues aun tenia efecto de la "fiebre". Sakura se metio a dar un baño puesto que apestaba a alcohol. Al igual que Hinata que bajo a su habitacion para darse un baño. Kiba ya habia acabado y habia ido a desayunar. Eran cerca de las 1 de la tarde

-Kibita no sera muy tarde para desayunar – Dijo Kurenai

-Kurenai-.sensei no sera muy temprano para leer eso – dijo Kiba

Kurenai sonrojo y prefirio ignorar aquel comentario. Mientras Kiba disfrutaba de su desayuno. Ahora conocia el mayor secreto de su sensei. Y esta valiosa información que seria perfecto para amenazar a su sensi con contarselo a Kakashi pero…

-Por si acaso Kibita, Kakashi ya lo sabe – Dijo Kurenai levantandose de aquel sillon a Kiba se le vino el mundo abajo, Kakashi ya lo sabia de seguro todos ya lo sabian a esa altura

Kakashi ademas de destacar por ser un ninja copia y sus lecturas eroticas, tambien destacaba por ser el ninja mas cahuinero junto con Jiraiya y Tsunade. Mientras tanto Hinata entraba al baño de su pieza, Naruto estaba tratando de espiar por la ventana que estaba en el patio. Trataria de utilizar las tecnicas que su ero-senin le habia enseñado.

-Juegas sucio dobe – Dijo Sasuke atrás

-AHHHH – Naruto cayo al suelo – IDIOTA ME ASUSTASTE

-Creias que te iba a dejar que la espiara ¡ja! En tus sueños dobe

Mientras Hinata habia escuchado ese grito tan cerca de donde ella estaba. Se dio cuenta de que esa ventana estaba media abierta y la cerro al instante.

-Vistes lo que conseguiesta, ahora no vere nada – Dijo un amurrado Naruto

-Eres un pervertido

-CALLATE ESO NO ES VERDAD

-SABES QUE SI LO ES NARUTO BAKA

-CALLATE SASUKE DOBE

Hinata habia escuchado esos ultimos grito que provenian de muy cerca. Escucho la voz del rubio y del chico pelinegro. Al recordar las escenas anteriores cuando estaba con Naruto en el bar y con Sasuke desnudo delante de sus ojos se ruborizo y se le erizo la piel. Ya un poco cansada de los gritos Hinata abrio un poco la ventana. Asomo la cabeza... Naruto y Sasuke dejaron de discutir al momento la verla con su pelo mojado tan sexymente según ellos

-Pueden callarse por favor trato de relajarme

-Claro Hinata-chan – Dijo Naruto pengandole un codazo a Sasuke para que despabilara

-Claro gomen Hinata

-Esta bien – Dijo y cerro la ventana

-Viste eso dobe – Dijo Naruto

-Definitivamente va aser mia – Dijo Sasuke

-En tus sueños

-Mas bien en los tuyos

-CLARO QUE NO BAKA

-TU ERES EL BAKA

Hinata suspiro y abrio nuevamente la ventana.

-Por favor – Dijo y los chicos decidieron seguir su discusión un poco mas alejado del lugar.

-Eres un baka Sasuke por tu culpa no pude ver a Hinata-chan

-Y nunca la veras

-Tu seras la que nunca la veras

-Claro que no, tu no la veras

Asi seguian discutiendo el mismo asunto, que ni cuenta se dieron de que Kiba se iba acercando

-Ey chicos ¿A quien se supone que no veran? – Dijo Kiba, Naruto y Sasuke callaron al instante

-Pues a Hi – Decia Naruto hasta que Sasuke le tapo la boca

-A nadie Kiba – Dijo Sasuke aunque Kiba supo al instante a quien se referia

-QUEEEEEE ¿HINATA? – Dijo Kiba que veia a su compañera como su hermana

-Pues si baka – Dijo Naruto recibiendo un golpe por parte de Sasuke

-QUE OSEA QUE A SASUKE LE GUSTA HI – Esta vez el que recibio el golpe fue Kiba por parte de Sasuke

-Callate idiota

Kakashi alcanzo oir algo y se acerco un poco.

-Con que al fin muchacho, al fin te gusta alguien ¿eh? Sasuke – Dijo Kakashi pegandole unas palmaditas en la espalda

-No es de su incumbencia Kakashi-sensei

-Venga Sasuke, dime quien te gusta, asi puedo darte unos consejito – Dijo Kakashi con su tono mas picaro

-¿en serio? Si le digo usted me va ayudar – Dijo Sasuke alejando a Kakashi de Naruto y Kiba para que no escuchasen la conversación

-Claro Sasuke, ahora dime quien te gusta

-Pues me gusta a… - Traga saliva

-A….

-A Hyuga…

-Neji, No puede ser sabia que mi pupilo era gay – Decia Kakashi poniendse las manos en la cabeza en forma decepcionada

-CLARO QUE NO ES NEJI

-Entonces es ¿Hinata?

-Hai

Kakashi se larog a reir a carcajadas. Se tiro al piso siguiendo riendose. Esto hizo que Sasuke se enojara al gran escala pateándola

-Que es lo gracioso Kakashi-sensei

-Pues te gusta justo la chica que esta loquita por Naruto

-Claro que no, de seguro logro mas que ese dobe

-¿Qué? Entoces a Naruto igual…

-Hai

-"Esto va estar bueno"

-Y ¿Me ayudar?

-Esta bien, te ayudare

-¿Y? ¿Qué debo hacer primero?

-Pues como master en mujeres habla con ella

-¿Master en mujeres? Pero lleva meses tras Kurenai-sensei y no ha anvanzado la nada misma

-Eso es lo que tu crees

-¿Eh?

-Pues ve, habla con ella y rapido que Naruto lleva mucha ventaja

-¡Ja! Ese dobe, es tan dobe que ni sabe que Hinata esta enamorado de el

-Pues creo que lo esta descubriendo

-Claro que no

-Ve anda Sasuke

Asi Sasuke decidio ir a hablar con ella. Mientras tanto mientras Sakura estaba en la ducha Neji se habia entrando en la habitacion de tenten que seguia acostada

-Aun sigues acostada Tenten – dijo Neji que se iba acercando a ella

-Hai

-Tan tarde son como las 1

-Pues no quiero levantarme – Dijo mirando a Neji a los ojos mientras este se sentaba en la cama

Neji la beso de improvisto abrazandola. Tenten se inco en su cama y entrelazo sus brazos por el cuello de este

-Ejemm – Dijo Sakura que estaba parada en la puerta del baño - Se suponene que son novios ¿no?

Neji y Tenten se miranron. Neji le robo un beso y luego vio a Sakura

-Hai lo somos – Dijo como respondiedo por ella

-¿Lo somos?

-¿lo son?

-Hai ¿no es cierto Tenten? – Tenten solo lo beso y ahí se dio cuenta Sakura que sobraba.

Salio de la habitacion y escuchaba murmullos desde la habitacion de Shikamaru. Decidio espiar a ver que sucedia. Entro en la habitacion y los ruido provenian del baño. Echo una mirada y ahí estaba. Sonrio al ver a su amiga con el chico que queria.

Pero Shikamaru la estaba tomando en brazos. Debia esconderse y no arruinar el momento. No tuvo tiempo de pensar y se escondio bajo una cama. Ahí llegaron Ino y Shikamaru que justo se acostaron en la misma cama en el cual ella estaba escondida

-"Mierda por que no Sali" – pensaba Sakura mientras se tapaba los oidos para no escuchar a Ino – "Callate cerda que me deseperas"

Ino y Shikamaru seguian en lo suyo y Sakura no queria arruinar el momento saliendo de la cama. Queria escapar y no escuchar mas esos ruidos, gemidos. La cama se movia y ella estaba apunto de colapsar. En un moemto todos los ruidos acabaron. Ambos estaban dormidos y cansados. Sakura salio de la cama y se aseguro de que estuvieran dormidos. Salio de la habitacion encontrandose con Chouji.

-¿Sakura?, que hacia en la habitacion – Pregunto Chouji con una bolsa de patatas

-Por favor Chouji no entres

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Le paso algo a Shikamaru?

-No, es solo que esta muy ocupado

-Pues solo quiero buscar una cosita

-Pues mejor hazlo después ¿vale?

Chouji la ignoro y entro a la habitacion. Ahí vio a su amigo Shikamaru abrazado a la chica que le gustaba, ambos completamente desnudo. Se le callo las papas de las manos. Sakura solo atino a sacar como sea a Chouji de la habitacion y cerrar la puerta de golpe despertando a Ino y Shikamaru. Estos se taparon y vieron para todos lados pero no vieron nada.

-¿Qué fue eso Shikamaru? – Dijo Ino sonrojada

-Nose voy a ver – Dijo Shikamaru colocandose la sabana alrededor de la cintura

Entreabrio la puerta y vio a Sakura tratando de calmar a Chouji.

-Chouji ¿Pasa algo?

-Callate no pense que fueras asi Shikamaru

-De que hablas

-Te vi, te vi con Ino, ahora como se lo diras a Temari ¿eh? – Dijo Chouji con al voz entre cortada, Shikamaru suspiro

-No es asunto tuyo, yo lo solucionare – Dijo Shikamaru y cerro la peuerta con pestillo

-¿Qué pasa Shikamaru? – Pregunto Ino ya vestida, Shikamaru le robo un beso y la abrazo

-No pasa nada, no te preocupes – Dijo Shikamaru, Ino correspondio el abrazo y luego salio de la habitacion ahí estaba su amiga Sakura esperandola

-Las cosas estan muy mal Ino

-"Me llamo Ino, esto debe ser grave" ¿Que pa….pasa?

-Chouji

-¿Chouji?

-Te vio con Shikamaru Ino, ¿Sabe lo que significa?

-Hai – Dijo y bajo la cabeza

-Deberia hablar con el, esta super herido Ino

-Tienes razon, pero aun asi no tengo la culpa de no corresponderle

-Lo se Ino, pero le dolio mucho verte con su mejor amigo que suuestamente tenia novia

-Temari nunca fue su novia ¿Un momento tu nos viste igual?

-Hai

-¿Alguien mas?

-No, solo yo y Chouji, ve hablar con el mejor debes saber perfectamente donde esta

-Eso creo

Digo Ino dirigiendose a la cocina. Siempre que Chouji estaba triste, deprimido, decepcionado etc comia el triple de lo normal. Alli estaba como lo esperaba. Comiendo grandes cantidades de pan, papas, chocolates etc etc.

-Chouji – Dijo Ino, Chouji solo la miro con su mirada tristey siguió comiendo – Lo lameto

-No debes lamentar nada Ino, no es tu culpa estar enamorada de el, es Shikamaru el del problema

-¿eh?

-Aun me habla de Temari como las primeras veces. No se que es lo que relamente quiere el. A veces pienso que solo quiere mujeres por diversión – Dijo Chouji a Ino se le vino el mundo encima no podia creer las palbra que Chouji decia

-Pe…pero

-Tranquila Ino, yo no te voy a reprochar nada, sola te daras cuenta de que si de verdad se corresponden o no, porque donde fuego hubo cenizas quedan – dijo Chouji saliendo con mucha comida de la cocina

A Ino que resonaba en la cabeza las palabras de su amigo. Sobre todo el tema de Temari. Y la verdad de su refran. Estaba preocupada, tristes. Se sentia tonta al entregarse a el sin estar segura de sus sentimientos. Sin saber que piensa el de ella. Que piensa el de la Kunoichi de la arena. Pero aun asi le era imposible sentirse arrepentida. A pesar de todo ella lo amaba

Mientras tanto Neji y Tenten seguian besandose. Tenten se separo un poco de el

-Neji, debo levantarme voy a tomarme una ducha – Dijo Tenten levantandose y dirigiendose al baño

-¿Y si nos bañamos juntos? – Dijo tomado de la citura a Tenten y besandole el cuello

-No seas fresco, para otra ves seras – Dijo entrando en el baño,

Neji se amurro un poco y salio de la habitacion. Se encontro con el espectáculo de Chouji y Shikamaru pero no le dio mayor importancia y bajo las escaleras. Ahí estaba Lee y su sensei mirando TV emocionandose de cada cosa que pasaba en ese progarama que miraban que era de peleas (Estilo WWF), En el otro sillon estaba Kurenai leyendo unas "novelas romanticas" y finalmente Asuma fumando mirando la lluvia caer por la ventana.

Luego desvio la vista y vio a Sasuke empapado entrando a la habitacion de su prima

-"A este no le enseñaron modales que no toca la puerta" – Penso Neji medio enfadado viendolo entrar a la habitacion de su prima

Decidio interrumpir porque Sasuke jamas le causo confianza alguna y de cierta forma eran celos, Neji era muy sobreprotector con su prima incluso cuando estaba con Kiba, sabiendo que entre el y su prima jamas habria algo mas que amistad. Entro en la habitacion y no le gusto para nada lo que vio. Bueno en realidad no era nada comprometedor excepto para Neji. Hinata le habia pedido a Sasuke que le ayudara a secar su pelo con la toalla. A proposito ella iba con una bata

-¿QUE TE CREES TOCANDO A MI PRIMA? – Dijo un enfadado Neji

-Tranquilo Neji-nissan Sasuke solo me ayudaba

-PERO HINATA

-Pero nada Neji, ademas yo no te digo nada cuando estas con Tenten haciendo cosas de verdad comprometedora

Sasuke reia para sus adentros era muy divertido ver discutir a los pirmos Hyuga. Neji se enfurecio y salio de la habitacion de un portazo, captando la atencio de Kurenai

-¿Pasa algo Neji? – Pregunto Kurenai

-Si, que el pelmazo de Sasuke se esta aprovechando de Hinata

Naruto que iba entrando con Kiba escucharon eso ultimo

-QUEEE – Dijieron Naruto y Kiba al unisono entrando a la habitacion, Kiba se calmo no veia nada del otro mundo, en cambio Naruto estaba furioso porque Sasuke estaba ganando terreno

-QUE CREES QUE HACES BAKA

-CALLATE NOS SEA TAN CHILLON

Naruto se cruzo de brazos enojado y luego fijo la vista en Hinata. Si queria apartar a Sasuke debia usar sus ultimo recursos

-Hinata-chan ¿recuerdas lo de esta mañana? – Dijo Naruto sonriendo Hinata se sonrojo y desvio la vista

-La verdad no mucho Naruto-kun – Dijo Hinata

-QUE SE SUPONE QUE HICIERON – Grito Sasuke enojado, Hinata se sorprendio ante la actitud del pelinegro. Kiba se dio cuenta de que nada tenia que ver alli y decidio salir de la habitacion

-Nada de tu incumbencia baka

-Tra…tranquilos chicos si no es para tanto – Dijo Hinata poniendose en medio de los 2 para que no discutan mas

Naruto recordaba perfectamente la situación de la mañana entrelazo sus brazos en el cuerpo de Hinata y le beso el cuello sin quitar la vista de odio a Sasuke

-QUE CREES QUE HACES PERVERTIDO – Grito Sasuke empujando a Naruto

Hinata estaba muy sonrojada ante la accion del rubio, y estaba entiendo poco a poco la situación de ambos, al punto de sentirse un objeto de sus caprichos. Se entristecio un poco ni Naruto ni Sasuke lo notaron por mirarse con odio.

-Chicos ¿pueden salir por favor? – Dijo con un tono triste

-¿Pasa algo Hinata? – Pregunto Sasuke quitandole las palabras de la boca al rubio

-No, nada – Dijo y Sasuke y Naruto salieron

-Viste lo que conseguiste dobe por tus tontas acciones, quisas que piensa ahora de mi – Dijo Sasuke a Naruto

-Callate al menos llevo mas que tu – Dijo alejandose

-Espera un momento ¿Qué se supone que hiciste con ella en la mañana? – Dijo con un tono algo alterado

-¿De verdad quieres saber? – Dijo Naruto tratando de provocar al pelinegro, este solo aintio – Pues bien, nunca en mi vida habia probado labios mas dulce, tocado cuerpo mas suave, acariciando piel ta… - Decia Naruto hasta que Sasuke le interrumpio

-¡¡¡Para!!! De seguro todo eso es falso, de seguro ni un pelo lograste tocarle

-¡Ja! Claro que si y creeme fueron muchos – Sasuke se canso de las palabras del rubio y le pego un combo delante de la puerta de la habitacion de Hinata ante los ojos de Kurenai Gai y Lee (que miraban TV)

-¡AU! Que crees que haces

-Si me entero de que la tocaste de nuevo te golpeo aun mas fuerte ¿me escuchaste? – Dijo Sasuke dirigiendose a su pieza ignorando cualquier cosa que el rubio haya constestado

Naruto en cierta forma le causaba gracia la situación. Nunca habia visto asi a Sasuke, si era irritable y se enojaba con facilidad pero nunca por una situación asi. Al rato Naruto se fue quien sabe donde y llega Kakashi a la sala de estar. Se acerco a Kurenai colocandose tras el sillon y viendo lo que leia

-Vaya yo tambien estoy leyendo ese articulo – Dijo Kakashi capatando la atención de Asuma

-"Kakashi lee novelas romantica ¿o que?, o sera que Kurenai lee el…. No, no creo" – Pensaba Asuma, Kurenai estaba roja de vergüenza y de ira

-Te puedes callar Kakashi – Le dijo a Kakashi en un susurro para que asuma no escuchara

-Perdon, es que me parece muy bueno el artículo, ademas de ser mixto te enseñan utiles consejos, bueno que tu sabes, que podiras poner en practica

-Cierra tu boca idiota, y mi respuesta es no

-Asuuuma ¿Te gustaria ver lo que lee Kurenai? – Dijo Kakashi siendo golpeado por Kurenai al instante, Asuma no le dio mayor importancia

-Juegas sucio Kakashi

-Bueno si haces lo que te pedi no digo nada

-Claro que no lo hare

-Vamos si no es tan malo, ademas no creo que a Asuma le importa saber tu secretito

-¿Me estas chantajenado? No Kakashi no quiero poner estos consejos en practica y menos contigo

-Asuuuuma – Dijo Kurenai le tapo la boca y luego le pego

-GRRRR Esta bien, pero si lo haces de nuevo te matare ¿me oiste?

-Hai, te espero en mi habitacion – Dijo Kakashi al odio de Kurenai causando escalofrios.

Kakahi se fue a su habitacion pillando a Sasuke tirado en su cama.

-Vete Sasuke necesito la habitacion

-No

-Dije que te fueras, ve a nose donde sea pero vete

-No quiero

-Invita a Hinata, Sakura, Ino o a quien sea a…¿un restaurant? ¿Cine? ¿Las termas? Nose donde sea pero SAL DE LA HABITACION

-GRRR Esta bien te dejo la puta habitacion – Dijo Sasuke cerrando de un portazo

Kurenai prefirio esperar un rato para no causar sospecha aunque en realidad nadie pescaba sus acciones. Pasaron cerca de 5 minutos y subio a la habitacion. Ahí estaba Kakashi ya sin polera leyendo aun su libro

-Ya estoy aquí – Dijo muy seria

-Que bien – Dijo Kakashi cerrando su libro dejandolo encima del velador

Kakashi se iba acercando a Kurenai y la tomo por sorpresa besandola. Ella habia pensado en golpearlo o algo parecido pero se dejo llevar. Ademas estaba muy cansada de las discusiones y peleas constantes con el. La tomo de la cintura y la dejo encima de la cama. Leugo el empezo a besar a ella en el cuello. Ella emitia unos pequeños gemido solo audible para Kakashi. Asi pasaron un rato hasta que ambos estaban desnudos. Kurenai solo se dejaba llevar aunque su conciencia le pedia a gritos escapar de sus garras. Faltaba muy poco para ser parte de el. En cierta forma no queria pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ahora eran uno. Ambos se llevaron por el momento. Llegaron al punto maximo de placer y se recostaron. Respiraban agitadamente. Ella tenia su cabeza en el pecho del jounin dormido

Cerro los ojos con fuerza. No sabia que habia hecho. No sabia porque lo habia hecho. Pero lo hizo. Era tarde para lamentaciones. Una lagirma rodo por su rostro cansando. No sabia que pensar. No sabia que hacer. Pero se quedo ahí. Junto aquel jonin que tenia su brazo y mano en su espalda tibia. Se durmió solo tapado por una fria sabana.

Mientras tanto Naruto habia ido solo a recorrer la gran ciudad de Tanzaku. Recorria los caminos llenos de comercio, bares y casinos. Recordo su viaje a ese lugar antes cuando vino con Jiraiya en busca de la Hokage. Sintio un poco de nostalgia. Luego busco algun restaurant donde almorzar. Habia pasado harto tiempo desde que termino la mision por lo menos para el.

Entro a un restaurant pequeño. Tenia solo un par de mesas, vio la carta y pidio ramen (que predecible ¿no?¬¬) y se los debroro. No eran como los del Ichikaru pero salvaban el hambre. Luego salio del restaurant y vio alli a Kiba con la chica de anoche. La chica pelirroja. Se estaban dando un beso. De esos que son tierno. Eran una apreja. Naruto se sorprendio Kiba no eran de esos de tener aprejas estables. Y menos de ser tan macabeo como se veia. Se acerco un poco y lo espio, le servia a futuro para molestar a su amigo

-Kiba ¿Comprame un helado? – Dijo Tomoe sentandose en una banca

-Claro – Dijo Kiba robandole unbeso y iendo a comprarle un helado

-"Ese es Kiba, vaya si que es macabeo"

-Ten – Dijo Kiba dandole el helado

Tomoe empezo a comerlo mientras hablaba con Kiba.

-¿Tomoe?

-¿Um?

-Que va a pasar con Neji y Tenten

-Son los ninjas que no fueron anoche ¿verdad?

-Hai

-Pues segun lo que Mia-sama me dijo esta mañana, a ellos le tenia una sorpresa

-¿sorpresa?

-Hai, pero no puedo decirte Kiba-kun – Dijo dandole un pequeño beso

-"Sorpresa ¿Eh, eso va estar bueno" – Pensaba Naruto

-Anda dime

-No

-¿Qué quieres a cambio de que me lo digas?

-Mmmm dejame pensar quiero…. Que me digas te amo mucho mi niñita preciosa – Naruto se aguanto la risa y Kiba queria que le tragara la tierra - ¿Qué apsa Kiba no querias saberlo?

-Te amo mucho mi niñita preciosas – Dijo yl e dio un beso

Naruto no se aguento la risa y cayo al piso en carcajadas. Entonces Kiba se dio cuenta de la jugarreta de su novia. Ella habia visto a Naruto y queria molestar un poco a Kiba

-NARUTO ¿QUE SE SUPONES QUE HACES ESPIANDOME? – Dijo Kiba acercandose a el, Naruto que levanto secandose las lagrima por tanto reir

-Jeje lo siento es que te vi con ella y…. – Peso rio de nuevo recibiendo un certero golpe de Kiba – ¡AU! Eres mas macabeo, ademas nunca pense escuchar esas palabras de ti y lo grabe en mi camara (Son modernos estos cabros)

-QUEEE, presta eso para aca – Dijo Kiba quitandole la camara pero como no sabia usarlo no pudo borrar el archivo – NARUTO COMO RAYOS BORRO EL ESTUPIDO ARCHIVO QUE GRABASTE

-¡JA! NUNCA LO SABRAS – Dijo Naruto le quieto la camara y escapo

-VEN PARA ACA BAKA – Dijo Kiba apunto de perseguirlo pero tomo lo abrazo por detras

-Dejalo Kiba – Dijo Tomoe, este se dio vuelta y la abrazo

Naruto ya al verse muy alejado de Kiba empezo a caminar mas calmado hacia la posada. Al llegar habia un panorama muy similar al cuando habia salido. Gai y Lee seguian viendo emocionados la Tv. Incorporandose a estos Gaara. Aunque esta no se emocionaba tanto solo lo disfrutaba. Ademas en al terraza estaba Asuma y Kankuro que fumaban, estos se llevaban muy bien. Y luego fijo la vista en Temari que iba saliendo de la cocina con una cantidad enorme de comida. Pero lo ingnoro. Naruto subio a su habitacion y al entrar casi se cae de la impresión.

-KAKASHI-SENSEI – Grito despertando esta de golpe. Tomo un zapato que habia a su lado y se lo tiro.

-Callate baka que la vas a despertar

-Lo siento Kakashi-sensei, pero pense que ella te odiaba

-Ya ves las cosas de la vida y ahora sal de aquí ahora mismo y pone pestillo a la puerta

Dijo y Naruto obedecio sin chistar. Mientras tanto Temari llebava cantidades enorme de comida a su habitacion. Estaba tan deprimida que solucionaba su ansiedad y tristeza con comida. Sobre todo con los dulces. En la mision que estaba haciendo ahí habia fallado por su falta de concentración e interes salvando la situacion su hermano

_Flash Back_

_-TEMARI – Gritaba Gaara viendo en la situación de su hermana en la pelea con un shinobi de la niebla – QUE RAYOS TE PASA TEMARI – Dijo Gaara deshaciendose del shinobi que causaba problemas_

_Temari se demasyo sin contestarle palabra. Kankuro se acerco asus hermanos_

_-Kankuro ¿sabes que le pasa? – Dijo Gaara tomando a su hermana en brazos y llevandola a la posada_

_-No ha comido desde que llegamos a este lugar seguro no tiene energias – Dijo Kankuro_

_-GRRR todo es por culpa del idiota de Shikamaru_

_-Tranquilo Gaara nos queda poco tiempo aquí, ya en casa se va a recuperar ahora sera mejor que descanse_

_Ambos partieron a la posaada, acostado a su hermana en una de las camas. Al rato despierta. _

_-Temari me puedes explicar que rayos te paso – Le dijo Gaara a su hermana algo alterado_

_-Nada – Dijo Temari dandole la espalda_

_-Es Shikamaru ¿verdad? – Dijo Gaara sin quitarle la vista de encima pero Temari no dijo nada y Kankuro solo observaba – CONTESTAME TEMARI_

_-Tranquilizate Gaara – Le dijo Kankuro un poco ayudando a su hermana_

_-Temari ¿es verdad que no has comido nada?_

_-No he tenido hambre Gaara es todo_

_-No puedes decirme eso, quiero que comas Temari y dejes todas esas pendejadas con Shikamaru atras ¿OK?_

_-Tu no sabes nada Gaara, no me siento bien. A lo que tu llamas pendejadas es lo que me tiene asi. Tu no conoces mi sufrimiento. No conoces mi verdad. No sabes lo que dices Gaara – Dijo Temari echandose a llorar._

_Kankuro se quedo con su hermana mientras Gaara salio enfandado de la habitacion_

_-Tranquila Temari, sabes como es Gaara_

_-Gracias Kankuro_

_Fin Flash Back_

Temari se echaba cantidades impresionantes de comida a la boca. Gaara entro a la habitacion viendo el estado de su hermana. Los ojos rojos e hinchados. Su piel palida ademas de ver las cantidades impresionanated de comida que se colocaba en la boca

-TEMARI QUE CREES QUE HACES – Le dijo Gara quitandole la comida – TE PUEDES ATRAGANATAR

-¿Y que? ¿No eras lo que querias? ¿Qué comiera?

-Temari ya deja de comportarte como una niña chica

-Dejame Gaara

-Me colmas la paciencia Temari, ya nose que hacer contigo que rayos quieres ¿Qué vuelvas con Shikamaru? - Temari no contesto y dio otra bancanda de comida

-Ya para Temari – Dijo Gaara quitandole toda la comida – Nose que hacer contigo, me obligas a dejarte encerrada aquí – Dijo Gaara cerrando la puerta con llave, Temari ni se inmuto y se recosto de nuevo

-Gaara epro que cantidad de comida – Le dijo su hermano Kankuro entrando a la posada

-Pues se la quite a Temari, no se que hacer con ella la encerre en la pieza, hubieras visto la cantidades de comida que se metia en la boca, me desespera

-No entiendo que le apsa, nunca se habia comportado asi

-Estoy cansado, ojala terminemos pronto esta mision para lograr irnos de una buena vez

-Al menos asi Temari descansara y dejara esas actitudes

-Mañana se va a qeudar aquí, no podemos arriesganor a que vaya a la mision en ese estado

-Si Gaara solo la y nos arriengariamos – Dijo Kankuro

Gaara se dirigio a la cocina y dejo toda la comida encima de una mesa. Mientras tanto Sasuke habia decidido ir a unas termas cerca de la posada. Habia entrado a los vestidores. Se coloco una toalla alrededor de la cintura y se metio al agua tibia. Luego se quito la tolla y reposo. Era todo tan relajante.

Habia una esperecie de muralla de madera adornada con ramas muy rsutico que separaba el lado femenino del masculino. Escucho murmullos de chicas al otro lado. A proposito Sasuke estaba solo

-¿Qué paso con Chouji cerda? – Dijo la chillona voz de Sakura, mientras Sasuke solo se limitaba a escuchar la conversación

-Se sentia muy mal, pero no por mi sino por Shikamaru

-Bueno mas que mal es su mejor amigo

-Si

-Debe ser muy doloros que su mejor amigo se meta con la chica que le gusta

-Ahí ya no lo digas mas que me deprimo

-Es la pura verdad

-Pero sabes una cosa Chouji me mensiono una cosa que me tiene muy mal

-¿eh?

-Me dijo que Shikamaru aun esta interesado en Temari. Y a veces pienso que se aprovecho de mi pero…

-Pero

-Me dijo que me amaba

Sasuke escuchaba cada palabra de lo que hablaban. Cada dia se impresionaba mas de su amigo. El era un patan de primera sin hacer ninguna accion. Todo le llegaba en bandeja.

-Nose Ino, pero debes aclarar las cosas de una vez ya has estado con el 2 veces en menos de un dia, seras cerda

-CALLATE, ademas todo fue tan espontaneo

-"2 veces en menos de un dia, UHG como rayos logra eso el vago de Shikamaru"

-Si lo creo

-Ademas no soy como tu, yo no pude resistir el encanto de Shikamaru

-"Encanto JAJAJA porfavor Ino que encanto tiene ese vago" – Pensaba Sasuke

-Yo tampoco puedo al de Sasuke, pero es que puso tan arrogante que me dio rabia y le pege no mas

-"UGH hasta ahora me duele eso Sakura, seras pesada si igual querias" – Pensaba amurrado.

-Pero igual fue divertido verle la cara a Sasuke después de la golpiza

-Ya lo imagino, igual me da pena le debio doler

-JAJAJAJA – rieron amabas enojando a Sasuke, lo mas odiaba era que le tuvieran lastima

-YA PAREN DE REIRSE DE MI, NO FUE CHISTOSO – Grito un enfadado Sasuke, Ino y Sakura se callaron al momento colocandose sus toallas

-¿Sasuke? – Dijieron al unisono ambas

-Si

-Es…escudaste to…todo verdad – Dijo algo preocupada Ino

-Hai se toda tu verdad Ino – Dijo Sasuke del otro lado de la pared – Y sabes una cosa Ino, yo se otra cosa que no se si te gustara saber se trata de Shikamaru y Temari

-¿Q,…Que co…cosa? – Dijo Ino nerviosa y con miedo de lo que Sasuke le podria decir

-Tambien se acosto con ella – Dijo Sasuke, dejando a Ino palida. Ino se levanto de las termas y se dirigio al vestidor

-Ino, espera – Deja Sakura pero ella ya se habia ido – QUE CREES QUE HACES SASUKE

-Tenia que saber la verdad Sakura

-PERO NO ASI

-Tranquilizate Sakura va estar bien

-Tu no entiendes nada del amor Sasuke

-Si, si lo entiendo

-Claro que no Sasuke tu eres incapaz de entederlo tu nunca has amado

-Tal vez, tal vez no asi pero ¿tu si?

-Sabes la respuesta, no tengo para que decirlo

Dijo Sakura levantandose tambien y dirigiendose a los vestidores. Sasuke esucho el ruido del agua concluyendo de que ya se habian ido. Quedo un poco triste ante la respuesta de Sakura hacia su pregunta. EL sabia perfectamente los sentimientos de la Kunoichi. Pero dejo de pensar en ese tema relajandose un tiempo mas en los baños

Mientras tanto Sakura veia a Ino ya vestida, palida con los ojos rojos e içhinchados

-Ino

-Dejame Sakura

-Sera mejor irnos ¿me esperas a que me vista?

-Mejor te espero en la posada, necestio star sola

Sakura no dijo ninguna palabra, entendio perfectamente el estado de su amiga y la dejo ir. Mientras Ino caminaba por las calles de Tanzaku pensaba en todo lo que le habia ocurrido en tan poco tiempo. Su relacion con Shikamaru, el drama de Chouji y la relacion de Shikamaru con Temari. Eran muchas cosas y todo muy rapido. Al llegar la posada vio a Lee y Gai viendo la TV aun emocionados. Luego fijo la vista en Gaara y Kankuro y vio la cantidad impresionanate de comida que llevaba Gaara.

Subio a su habitacion y se tiro en su cama a pensar. Estaba cansada de todo. Solo queria dormir y olvidar por un istante lo que estaba viviendo. Temari estaba en igual estado. Estaba muy deprimida. Se sentia debil y estupida. Las cosas le salian mal, ademas de estar encerrada. Solo dormia y olvidaba por un momento todo pensamiento negativo. Era su unico momento de paz, sin pensar en "el", sin las discusiones de Gaara ni las lamentacions de Kankuro. Era su hora de sonreir, de imaginar un mundo color rosa. Un mundo en el que vivio y que luego se tiño de negro.

**Fin del septimo capitulo. Lo hice mas largo que los anteriores espero que les guste porque a mi me gusto mucho. Bueno eso gracias por leer y ojala dejen sus comentarios y/o sugerencias. Sayo **


	8. Problemas Digestivos

_**LA MISIÓN**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, sino kiba-kun seria mio**

**Esta ambientado a la edad de 15 años. Son ideas de varios Fics pero solo las ideas, el resto es todito mio**

_Capitulo 8_

**Problemas digestivos**

**Kiba el macabeo**

Mientras Temari e Ino seguian sumidas en sus pensamientos, Shikamaru ignoraba en su mente y pensamiento a ambas chicas. Bajo de su habitacion a comer algo para luego dirigirse al K-Magbri Bar para ver la situación de Tenten y Neji. Al entrar al la cocina se encontro a un deprimido Chouji comiendo grandes cantidades de comida

-Chouji ya basta, has comido mucho ya

-No es de tu imcuembecia Shikamaru yo como lo que se me antoja

-"Pero que problemático" Ya se cual es tu problema

-Sabiendo todo igual eres capaz de meterte con ella ¿La amas?

-No lo se Chouji, no lo se…

-Y que ocurre con Temari

-Eso es pasado no creo que la cosas puedan a ser como eran antes, ademas…

-¿Si?

-Ademas creo que amo a Ino

Chouji quedo palido ante la confesion de Shimamaru. Le daba asco ver la comida que estaba en la mesa tirando todo a la basura. Se levanto de su asiento y decidio distraerse mirando la TV para ignorar los pensamientos que agobiaban su mente.

Shikamaru se sentia triste y en cierta forma un traidor, pero las cosas sucedieron y el ya nada podia hacer para remediar. Decidio dirigirse hacia el bar, Yukito lo dirigio hacia el K-magbri Administración donde Mia lo esperaba

-Shikamaru-san un gusto verte

-Lo mismo Mia-sama

-Bien te mande a llamar para ver el tema de los chicos que no se presentaron ayer

-¿Y bien?

-Pues veras, tengo una mision especial para ellos tengo entendido que son parejas ¿no?

-La verdad no lo se, pero han estado mas que juntos este ultimo tiempo

-Pues bien si estan tan unidos como dices tu no les molestara actuar juntos

-¿A que se refieres?

-Pues vera, he recibido una oferta muy tentadora en de unas importantes personas, y bueno quieren un show mixto

-¿show mixto? Que rayos es eso

-Pues yo creo que esta mas que claro, se trata de que el chico Hyuga y la chica bailen juntos y de seguro con una pareja de verdad mas quimica va a ver y mas buena sera la presentacion y mas me van a pagar $o$

-¬¬ entendi bien y quieres que le avise Neji y Tenten ¿no?

-No, la mision se las dire yo aquí en el bar tu solo lo traeras a las misma hora en que vinieron ayer

-Bueno entonces eso quiere decir que el resto estamos libre

-Hai, solo ellos faltan cumplir su trato

-Bien bueno si eso era todo me retiro – Dijo Shikamaru saliendo de la oficina del K-Magbri Bar y dirgiendose a alguna plaza cercana

Estaba muy confuso. No estaba seguro de lo que sentia hacia Ino y menos hacia Temari. Temari habia sido la primera mujer en su vida. Habia notado un poco el comportamiento de ella. No la habia visto desde hacia horas pero las expresiones de preocupación de gaara y Kankuro lo tenian alerta. Mas que mal ella iba a ser importante siempre y seguia preocupandose por ella

Decidio ir a verla. Se sentia culpable. No la habia visto rondar por la posada. De seguro estaba llorando por los rincones. Llego a la posada pero queria entrar a la habitacion de los hermanos de la arena sin ser visto por alguien. Menos por Gaara. La ventana de la peiza de Temari estaba a un costado de la casa entre el jardin y la calle. Abrio la ventana y entro

Ahí estaba Temari acurrucada en una de las camas de espalda. Se acerco a ella quedando a un distancia prudente

-Temari – Dijo Shikamaru con un tono de voz seguro, pero eso no queria decir que no estuviera preocupado

-¿Qué quieres?

-Que es lo que te pasa, porque estas asi

-¿Asi como?

-Asi tan deprimida acostada, llorando

-Se todo, se lo tuyo y lo de Ino, tan rapido te olvidaste de mi, tan poca cosa soy – Dijo Temari dando la vuelta mirandolo. Shikamaru se agacho a su altura (aun a una distacia prudente)

-No es eso Temari, lo que pasa es que yo amo a Ino – Dijo Shikamaru

Trato de decircelo de la manera que no le hiriera pero eso era imposible. A Temari le llego como punzadas en el corazon hechandose a llorar de nuevo. Shikamaru no sabia que hacer, queria abrazarla pero de seguro lo rechazaria y/o lo malinterpretaria. Al final lo hizo. Temari no puso resistencia. Estaba tan debil que ni siquiera podia sacar a Shikamaru.

-Ya deja de llorar Temari

-Es facil decirlo ¿no?

-Lamento que las cosas hayan acabado asi, yo no queria que fuera asi

-¿Alguna vez me quisiste?

-Siempre y simpre lo hare aun eres una persona importante en mi vida

-¿aun?

-Siempre seres la primera mujer en mi vida

Temari logro embozar una sonrisa. Shikamaru hallo que era la hora de dejarla descansar y se retiro. Temari se recosoto de nuevo con mas entusiasmo.

-"Llego la hora de enfrentar mi realidad. Shikamaru es mi pasado ahora debo velar por mi presente y futuro, llego la hora de dejar de llorar como una niñita y volver a hacer la misma de siempre….pero después de dormir" – Pensó durmiendose ya con su corazon mas tranquilo.

Mientras tanto Neji habia vuelto a la habitacion de Tenten después del incidente con Sasuke y Hinata. Ella le habia negado que se ducharan junto pero…

-"Dos oportunidades como esta no tendre" – Penso y entro silenciosamente. Se saco silenciosamente la ropa.

Tenten estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacia que no sentia nada de las acciones que Neji hacia. Neji se coloco una toalla alrededor de la cintura y lentamente entro a la ducha. La tomo de las caderas y le beso el cuello. Tenten se sobresalto al instante pero se dio cuenta de que era Neji

-AHHH…Neji me asustaste – Dijo Tenten aun de espalda con la respiración algo agitada

-Tranquila solo soy yo – Dijo Neji aun besandole el cuello.

-¿¿Que te dije?? ò.ó de que no nos bañaros juntos

-Gomen pero no pude aguantar es todo

Tenten sonrio y dio la vuelta abrazandolo y luego lo beso. Entrelazo sus brazos en el cuello de esta mientras Neji la juntaba mas hacia el. Luego junto su frente con la de ella y ambos cerraron sus ojos

-Te amo – Dijo Neji dandole otro beso aun con los ojos cerrados

-Y yo

-¿tu que?

-Tambien te amo – Dijo Tenten y lo beso.

Mientras tanto Hinata subia a la habitacion de Tenten a buscarla para ver como estaba. Noto que se habia levantado y escucho la ducha. Dedujo que se estaba duchando. Toco la puerta del baño

-¿Tenten? ¿Estas ahí? – Dijo Hinata sin entrar

-Hai Hina… - Dijo Tenten pero no termino de hablar porque Neji la habia besado – Espera un segundo neji – Le dijo Tenten en un susurro solo audible para el

-¿Pasa algo Tenten? – Dijo Hinata

-No Hinata no paahhhsa nada - Dijo entregimiendo mientras hablaba, Neji seguia con sus travesuras

-¿Segura?

Pero no escucho respuesta, ya los gemido eran mas audibles, altiro se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y prefirio irse de ahí.

-Ya pues Neji, para quisas que piensa Hinata ahora

-Pues que piense lo que quiere – Dijo neji aun besandola por todas partes

-Ya tranquilizate, dejame terminar mi ducha y luego damos una vuelta ¿vale?

-Dejame quedarme un ratito mas

-No

-Que pesada eres, vale me voy – Dijo dandole un ultimo beso saliendo de la ducha y secandose y vistiendose.

Mientras tano Ino ante de que Neji entrara en la habitacion, habia salido al patio a ver unas flores para relajarse. La lluvia ya habia cesado y podia ver las flores todas mojadas. Se sentia tan a gusto en ese lugar.

-Ey tu eres Ino

-Hai yo soy Kazekage-sama – Dijo Ino poniendose de pie

-Quiero hablar contigo sobre Shikamaru

-¿eh? Shikamaru como sabe usted sobre eso – Dijo sorprendida

-Todo el mundo lo sabe Ino, esta mañana llego Naruto contandolo a todo el mundo

-QUE, ESE BAKA YA SE LAS VERAS…

-Relajate, solo quiero saber algo ¿Tu y el son novios?

-Pues no, no lo somos

-Hmp lo suponia, sabes no se que es lo que de verdad el quiera, mi hermana esta muy deprimida por su culpa

-¿Temari?

-Hai, no se que sea lo que quiera te ha dicho algo

-Algo como que

-Alguna confesion de amor o algo por el estilo

-Pues en realidad me dijo que me amaba – Dijo Ino sonrojandose

-¿Y tu Ino?

-¿yo? Pues tambien lo creo

Gaara solo suspiro y volvio a entrar con un deje triste que Ino noto al instante atrayendo su atención. Luego de un rato ignoro eso y penso que seria por su hermana Temari. Aunque en realidad su suspiro queria decir otra cosa.

Mientars tanto Naruto al bajar de su habitacion que estaba siendo ocupada por Kakashi y Kurenai, se dirigio hacia un computador que habia en la posada y descargo el video.

-Ey Lee Gai-sensei les tengo un sorpresa

-Que Es Naruto – Pregunto Gai acercandose

-Si que es – Repitio Lee tambien acercandose

-Solo vean

Naruto puso a puso play en el computador para ver el video

_Reproduciendo video_

_-¿Qué quieres a cambio de que me lo digas?_

_-Mmmm dejame pensar quiero…. Que me digas te amo mucho mi niñita preciosa – Naruto se aguanto la risa y Kiba queria que le tragara la tierra - ¿Qué pasa Kiba no querias saberlo? _

_Te amo mucho mi niñita preciosas – Dijo y la dio un beso_

_-NARUTO ¿QUE SE SUPONES QUE HACES ESPIANDOME? – Dijo Kiba_

_Fin de reproducción_

-El corazon de Kiba arde de la llama de la juventud, ahí esta juventud bendita – Lee lo miraba admirado en cambio Naruto con una gotita

-"Vaya para que les mostres a esto el video, mejor sera buscar a alguien que de verdad le divierta y que no diga estupideces" – Penso Naruto

Se leocurrio ir a decirle a Hinata, pero sentia un poco de verguenza entrar a su habitacion sobre todo después de lo de la mañana y lo del problema que tuvieron con Sasuke. Pero aun asi entro y ahí estab ella leyendo una revista

-Hinata-chan – Dijo Naruto buscando sua tencio

-Na…Naruto-kun – Dijo Hianta sonrojandose y desviando la vista - ¿Pasa algo?

-Ne si te queria mostrar algo

-En serio, ¿Qué seria Naruto-kun? – Dijo hianta ya mirandole a los ojos

-Ven – Le dijo tomandole de la mano y llevandola al computador, Hinata esta sonrojada hasta las orejas y agregar que Lee y Gai seguian viendo TV

-Mira esto - Le dijo reproduciendo el video (para que colcarlo de nuevo si ya saben la escena)

Hinata no aguanto y rio, era raro ver a su amigo asi, el jamas habia sido dominado por una mujer el siempre las dominabas a su antojo, su hermana, Kurenai.-sensei aunque ella no se incluia en el grupo.

-¿Lo viste Hinata-chan? – Dijo y Hinata asintio – De verdad esto vale oro

-La verdad estoy muy feliz por Kiba-kun

-¡Ja! Yo tambien, pero eso no significa que no la saque partido

-No seas cruel Naruto-kun de seguro a ti no te gustaria – Dijo Hinata dejando pensativo a Naruto

Penso en la situación de que si el estuviese con Hinata y tuviera que decirle algo asi lo haria sin pensarlo 2 veces y en cierta forma comprendio a Kiba

-Tal vez tenga razon, pero 2 oportunidades como esta no tendre

-Claro entiendo, ademas Kiba es de los mismo

-Conoces muy bien a Kiba ¿eh? – Dijo con un tono frio

-Claro es mi amigo, lo conozco desde hace años igual que a Shino

-Y que rayo le habra pasado al gusano ese

-No el digas asi a Shino, el solo no pudo venir ademas… - Hinata iba agregar algo pero prefirio cerra la boca

-Ademas…

-Olvidalo

-Ademas que, venga dime Hinata-chan – Dijo mirandola con su cara de zorrito suplicante

-Pues que ademas el queria quedarse en Konoha por Hanabi

-¿Quién rayos en Hanabi? ¿Su novia?

-Pues algo asi, y es mi hermana

-¡Ah!

Asi siguieron conversando animadamente sobre sus compañeros, amigos etc etc

-Sabes una cosa el ero-senin me dijo que queria hacer un especial de Tsunade en el Icha Icha – Dijo Naruto

Hinata rio por lo bajo. Siempre vieron la quimica que habia entre Jiraiya y Tsunade aunque la escondiesen bajo discusiones y golpes. Ademas le gustaba como hablaba con Naruto con tanta familiaridad y amistad

-Pero no crees que a Jiraiya le va a llegar una grande

-Pues el se lo busca, ademas fueron pedidos de varias personas

-Pues yo creo que mas bien el lo quiso

-Si yo igual, se nota que al ero-senin le gusta la vieja esa

Asi siguieron su conversación. Mientras tanto Sasuke se habia quedado un tiempo mas en el agua hasta que sus tripas sonaron

-"Verdad que no he comido nada desde anoche" – Penso saliendo y dirgiendose hacia los vestidores.

Se vistio y luego salio de las aguas. Se dirigio a la posada y vio a Hinata conversar tan amenamente con Naruto. Le hervia la sangre de ira verlos de esa manera, asi que decidio interrumpir

-Hola baka, Hinata ¿Alguien me acompaña a la cocina?

-No – Dijo tajante Naruto

-Claro Sasuke yo te acompaño – Dijo Hinata

Naruto miro con rabia a Sasuke. Le hizo una jugarreta pero el no se quedaria de brazos cruzados

-Entonces los acompaño – Dijo Naruto haciendo esta ver enojar a Sasuke

Asi los 3 se dirigieron a la cocina.

-Si quieren les preparo algo

-Hai – Dijieron al mismo tiempo para luego mirarse con odio

Hinata ingnoro eso y preparo algo de comer.

-Baka que crees que hace, yo invite a la cocina a ella no a ti

-Pues creias que te la iba a dejar

-Seras… - Dijo Sasuke desviando la vista a Hinata – ¿Te ayudo Hinata?

Dijo Sasuke, el vivia solo hace muchos años y por lo tanto sabia cocinas. En cambio Naruto vivia solo pero solo comia ramen instanteano y no sabia nada de nada en la cocina. Se odio a si mismo por esa situación. Sabia que Sasuke cocinaba y por eso se habia ofrecido

-Claro Sasuke - Dijo Hinata

Naruto no pudo hacer mas que refunfuñar desde su asiento. No podia ofrececerse a ayudar porque no sabia cocinar

-Podrias cortar esas zanahorias por favor – Dijo Hinata mientras cortaba otras verduras X

Habia un cuchilo entremedio de ellos. Ambos lo iban a tomar rozando sus manos. Se miraron nerviosos y sonrojaron. Acto seguido Sasuke busco un cuchillo en un cajon. Naruto estaba que se levantaba a golpear a Sasuke. Estaba muy enrabiado. Sentado en la mesa mirando como ellos disfrutaban de cocinar.

-"GRRRRRRRRRR maldito Sasuke me la pagaras, siempre quiere quitarme lo que quiero, primero Sakura y ahora Hinata, por que mierda es asi" – Pensaba mientras refunfuñaba pero era completamente ignorado por los otros 2

Asi siguieron preparando la comida. A Naruto se le hacia agua la boca al sentir el rico aroma de la comida. Terminaron de cocinar

-Hinata yo sirvo la comida – Dijo Sasuke

-Esta bien – Dijo Hinata sentandose con Naruto

Sasuke dejo esos segundos a Hinata con Naruto para servir la comida. Le coloco laxante a la de Naruto y fue al primero que le sirivio. Luego sirvio ya sin nada raro al de el y al de Hinata. Naruto como era de esperar empezo a devorar la comida, Hinata y Sasuke comieron tranquilamente mientras conversaban cosas sin mayor importancia. Hasta que Naruto se paraba precipitadamente de su asiento dirigiendose al baño

-BAÑO BAÑO BAÑO – Gritaba Naruto como loco dirigiendose corriendo por todas partes hasta que llego

-¿Qué le paso a Naruto-kun?

-De seguro le cayo mal la comida por comer muy rapido

-Si eso debe ser – Dijo Hinata levantandose y dirigiendose al baño

-¿Adonde vas Hinata?

-Voy a ver como esta Naruto

-"No te lo recomiendo" – Penso Sasuke pero si se lo decia se daria cuenta de su jugarreta, solo la miro suplicando que no fuese

Pero era tarde, decidio seguirla y ahí estaba Hinata tocando la puerta

-Naruto-kun ¿estas bien? – Dijo Hinata hasta que escucho unos ruidos muy fuerte y se alejo ademas de sentir un olor fetido – Naruto ¿Qué comiste? – Dijo Hinata tapandose la nariz

Sasuke aguantaba la risa, mientras que Naruto solo se quejaba.

-Hinata mejor sera dejar al baka este solo

-Hai, volvamos

Dijo Hinata preocupada por Naruto, luego se sentaron a comer y se miraron a los ojos

-Sasuke ¿Qué le echaste a la comida de Naruto?

-Yo… - Dijo nervioso Sasuke – Nada Hinata, de seguro se metio en uno de esos restaurants mas malo de la ciudad

-Tranquilo te creo – Le dijo Hinata

-Estoy tranquilo Hinata

Asi siguiern comiendo en silencio esta vez, ambos no eran muy bueno conversadores solo se miraban de reojo de vez en cuando hasta que Sasuke rompio ese incomodo silencion

-¿Qué tal si vamos a dar una vuelta mas tarde?

-Claro Sasuke – Dijo Hinata sonriendole

En eso entra Naruto con seria intenciones de matar a Sasuke por su jugarreta (la del baño) entra y lo tira de la silla empezandolo a ahorcar

-ME LAS PAGASRA BAKA, COMO SE TE OCURRE TAMAÑA ESTUPIDEZ

-Trangquiligate Naguto – Decia Sasuke sin poder modular bien

Hinata trataba de detenerlos pero Naruto en un mal movimiento apsa a pegarle un codazo cayendo al piso y empezando a tocer. Sasuke empujo a Naruto iendo a ver a Hinata

-HINATA ¿Esta bien – Dijo incandose y sacando un pañuelo para limpiarle la hilera de sangre que salia de su boca ( le pego accidentalemte ahí Naruto)

-Si estoy bien Sasuke – Dijo dejandose limpiar por el, pero al instante Naruto interrumpe

-Gomen Hinata-chan – Dijo Naruto incandose al otro lado

-Esta bien Naruto, fue solo un accidente ¿pero porque golpebas asi a Sauke?

-Ah Ya recorde a que venia – Dijo lanzandose de nuevo hacia Sasuke

-SUELTAME IDIOTA – Decia Sasuke sabandose de Naruto - ¿QUE CREES QUE HACE?

-Que rayos le pusiste a mi comida

-Nada claro, de seguro fueron esas porquerias que comes por ahí – Ahí Naruto recordo su visita al restaurant y se calmo pensando que eso era lo que le habia caido mal, aunque en realidad era la comida de Sasuke

-Naruto-kun sera mejor que descanses un poco

-Claro que no estoy bien – Pero la cara suplicante de Hinata le hizo cambiar de opinión -Esta bien voy a descansar pero…

-¿Pero? – Dijo Sasuke ya cansado de su prescencia

-La habitacion de nosotros esta ocupada

-¿Ocupada?

-Si es que Kakashi-sensei estaba acostado con…

-¿¿¿QUE??? PARA ESO QUERIA LA HABITACION ESE PERVERTIDO – Dijo Sasuke sin dejar terminar la frase de Naruto y dirgiendose hacia su habitacion

Naruto trataba de deternelo pero era inútil. Ademas queria pillarlo con la manos en la masa. Y bueno estaba picado porque pensaba que Kakashi le habia contado solo a Naruto y no a el. Hinata tambien los siguió para evitar cualquier tipo de riña entre ambos. Asi se dirigio a la habitacion y abrio la puerta de golpe despertando a ambos

Kurenai se sobresalto tapandose, mientras Kakashi parecia tan tranquilo como siempre. Sasuke quedo con la boca abierta. Si se imaginaba a su maestro con alguna mujer pero menos con ella. Supuestamente Kurenai lo detestaba pero las imagines decian otra cosa. Hinata del shock de desmayo alcanzando Naruto a sujetarla.

-Sasuke puedes cerrar la puerta por favor – Dijo Kakashi

-Esta bien pero antes, POR QUE NO ME DIJO QUE ESTARIA CON ELLA Y A NARUTO SI

-Yo no le dije nada a Naruto, el entro igual de improviso que tu y me nos vio

-¿¿¿QUE???, es decir que Naruto ya no habia visto – Dijo Kurenai cada vez mas palida

-Si – Dijo Kakashi con unos de sus brazos en su cintura

-Vale veo que aquí sobro me voy – Dijo Sasuke cerrando la puerta

Mientras tanto Kurenai miraba complice a Kakashi

-¿Pasa algo Kurenai? – Dijo acariciando su cabello

-No lo se, tengo miedo

-¿Miedo? De que

-No lo se, no se que quiero ni que creo – Dijo Kurenai cayendole un lagrima

-Tranquila no va a pasar nada – Dijo besandole la cabeza

Ella sentia cada vez mas miedo, era raro ver actuar asi a Kakashi siempre penso que ella para el solo era un juego un capricho pero su imagen iba cambiando ya no era el arrogante y pesado Kakashi, mas bien era ¿dulce?, ¿Tierno?, según Kurenai esas caracterisiticas estaba en la misma oracion donde diga Kakashi mas un "no es", pero su imagen estaba cambiando

-Ve a vestirte al baño – Dijo Kakashi, Kurenai se lavanta tapandose con la sabana – Para que te tapas tanto, no hay nada que no haya visto

-GRRR – Kurenai sol gruño y olvido todo eso de que Kakashi era tierno o dulce, entro al baño y se vistio

Mientras Sasuke al cerrar la puerta desvio la vista y vio a Hinata desmaya en los brazos de Naruto

-PERO QUE

-Eres un grandisimo baka, la impresión de la imagen hizo que se desmayara

-Callate y damela para llevarla a su habitacion

-Claro que no

-Tu estas enfermo lo recuerdas

De repente se dirigio corriendo al baño porque le habia dado un nuevo retorcijon. Corrio y descargo. Mientras tanto Sasuke alcanzo a tomar a Hinata que Naruto habia soltado tan de improviso por su estado. Sakura que iba subiendo la escalera vio a Sasuke con Hinata en sus brazos

-HINATA – Grito y se acerco a ella y a el - ¿Qué le paso? – Dijo Sakura sin mirar a Sasuke

-Se desmayo

-Eso ya lo se pero ¿Por qué?

-Degamos que vio una imagen muy fuerte

-¿? Podrias explicarme

-Mejor sera que no, no quiero ser carga de niñas desmayadas

-Pues si te molesta tanto cargar a Hinata pues yo la llevo a su habitacion

-NO – Dijo tajante impresionanado a Sakura, Sasuke trato de remediar la situación – No puedes porque no tienes la suficiente fuerza para llevarla

-¿¿QUE?? Eres un arrogante y machista maldito Uchiha entregame a Hinata

-Dije no y punto – Dijo Sasuke bajando las escaleras y llevandola a su habitacion, Sakura lo siguió para ciudar a Hinata

Sasuke la recosto y la quedo mirando.

-Bien ya hiciste tu trabajo ahora sal yo la ciudare

-"Mierda maldita Sakura ahora que le digo" No te preocupes yo me quedo y le explico todo, mas que mal yo se que vio

-Te preocupas por alguien ¿eh? Sasuke – Dijo con un tono medio triste – Solo debes explicar que paso y yo la ciudo

-Esta bien si tan interesada tanto en saber que paso ve a la habitacion de Kakashi abre la puerta y sabras

-¿?

Sakura curiosa de saber se dirgio hacia la habitacion. Al abrirla no vio nada del otro mundo. Estaba Kakashi solo leyendo su libro ya vestido aunque con la cama desordenanda. La puerta del baño estaba cerrando y concluyo de que seria Naruto

-¿Pasa algo Sakura?

-Si lo que pasa es que según Sasuke vieron algo que logro desmayar a Hinata

-No, no pasa nada

-Ahm ya veo – Dijo y salio echa una fiera a la habitacion de Hinata

Mientras tanto Sakura iba a donde Kakashi, Sasuke acaricio a Hinata mirando dulcemente hasta que escucho pasos cercanos y paro. De repente entro Sakura a la habitacion

-¿y? Viste lo que querias – Dijo SAsuke

-Grandisimo mentiroso no habia nada, de seguro solo quieres aprovecharte de Hinata AHORA SAL DE AQUÍ

Ssuke al temeroso del tono de Sakura decidio salir sin poner mayor resistencia y se dirigio al computador a distraerse un rato. Vio un video que decia "Kiba MKB", no supo muy bien interpretar esa sigla asi que abrio el archico y vio el video casi cae de la silla de la risa. Y se dio cuenta que lo habia grabado Naruto

-"Ya veo porque MKB, aunque si se leyera bien diria "Emecabe" que rayos es eso, Naruto definitivamente no sabe hacer siglas" Penso Sasuke

Luego jugo en el computador para pasar el tiempo, ya que no tenia nada mas que hacer y a Hinata la cuidaba Sakura. Mientars Sasuke jugaba divertido en el comp. Temari salia de su habitacion como nueva. No tenia rasgos de haber llorado y estaba muy arreglada

Para olvidar a Shikamaru y dejar el pasado atrás decidio buscar apoyo en otra persona, quien sea y al primero que vio fue Sasuke, su primera victima que estaba en el computador jugando a un videojuego de autos. Se acerco pero al ver que jugaba eso prefirio no hablarle

-"Pero que niñato mas grande" – Penso y luego desvio la vista y vio a Lee que miraba la TV todo emocionado, apuntaba la Tv con el dedo y hacia otras tonterias – "Ese es mas niñato aun" – Penso

Luego bajo Naruto sobazonde el estomago.

-MALDITO SASUKE, DONDE ESTA HINATA-CHAN

-IDIOTA ME DESCONCENTRASTE ESTABA JUGANDO NEDD FOR SPEED Y ME ATRAPARON IMBECIL

-ESO NO ME IMPORTA BAKA QUIERO SABER DONDE ESTA HINATA-CHAN – Dijo Naruto moviendose impacientemente

-PUES SAKURA LA ESTA CUIDANDO EN SU HABITACION – Dijo Sasuke y siguieron su discusión

-"Vaya el chico rubio es aun mas niñato ¿Qué no hay alguan buen ninja que sea lo suficientemente maduro para mi? Y si ¿Solo Shika-kun sirve? – Penso Temari, luego suspiro y vio a Kiba entrar

Sasuke paro en un instante la discusión con Naruto y fue a donde Kiba

-Ey Kiba ¿Cómo esta el rey de los macabeos? – Dijo Sasuke dandole golpecitos en la espalda

-NARUTO – Grito Kiba sabiend el porque Sasuke le decia eso y se lanzo al rubio a ahorcarlo

-"Vaya ademas de ser un gran niñato tiene novia y es macabeo no sirve" – Suspiro nuevamente Temari

En el mismo intante vio bajar a Neji Hyuga con Tenten de la mano. Kiba y Naruto pararon de pelear y miraron a la pareja al igual que Sasuke. Naruto sonrio picaramente

-Con que ya son novios – Dijo Naruto dandole pequeños codazos a Neji

-No molestes Naruto – Dijo Neji

-Son novios, son novios, son novio – Cantaba Naruto bailando alrededor de ellos

Sasuke suspiro era tan obia la situación y a Kiba le salio una gotita por su tremenda inmadurez

-Claro que los somos grandisimo baka – Dijo Neji

-Eres un pesado – Dijo Naruto cruzandose de brazos y sentandose en un sillon.

-Hasta que al fin diste el paso ¿eh? Neji – Dijo Kiba, este solo asintio y salio

Sasuke no le habia dicho nada puesto a que jamas se habian llevado bien y menos después del pequeño incidente de la mañana

-"Tiene novia" – Pensaba Temari viendo toda la escena, luego vio a Chouji salir de la cocina pero lo descarto por gloton – "Que no existe ningun buen ninja para mi" – Penso Temari con una cara triste y salio a dar una vuelta por Tanzaku.

Asi Temari caminaba distraidamente por las calles. Estaba triste no sabia que queria para su vida. Las gotas de lleuvia empezaban a caer lentamente hasta que de repente choco con alguien cayendo a una pequeña posa de agua

-Lo siento bella señorita la ayudo – Dijo un joven ofreciendole la mano para ayudar a levantarse iba a insultarlo por haberla empujado pero lo vio tan amable que cerro su boca

-Gracias – Dijo Temari con una sonrisa mientras recibia la ayuda de aquel chico

-Puedo saber su nombre bella flor – Dijo el muchacho Temari esraba impacatada los halagos de aquel chico, Shikamaru jamas le habia dicho algo parecido

-Claro me llamo Temari – Dijo Temari el chico tom su mano y la beso

-Encantado soy Yukito – Dijo el – Si gusta puedo invitarle un café

-Cla…claro – Dijo Temari algo nerviosa por lo galante y educado que era ese muchacho pelinegro pero lo primero que se fijo Temari fueron en sus lindos ojos entre azules y verdes

Mientras caminaban el muchacho hablaba animadamente, epro ella solo escuchaba sus relatos

-Pasa algo – Dijo Yukito viendo el semblante frio y triste de Temari

-No nada solo son tonterias Yukito-san

-Llamame solo Yukito

-Esta bien Yukito, sabes una cosa me encanta en color de tus ojos

-Gracias Temari a mi igual los tuyos – Dijo haciendo que esta sonroje

Llegaron a un café y pidieron la orden.

-¿Eres de la ladea de la arena? ¿Verdad?

-Hai soy hermana del kazekage

-En serio, vaya debes ser muy importante por alla

-Eso creo

-Pues yo soy de la aldea de la roca

-Lo habia notado, ¿tu vives aca? ¿no?

-Hai tengo un pequeño negocio

-Am ya veo y puedo saber de que se trata

-Por ahora no, después te invito

-Esta bien

-Si quieres te paso a buscar

-Claro, ten aquí esta la direccion de donde estoy alojando – Dijo escribiendo la direccion para luego entregarsela. Luego este la leyo

-Vaya te estas quedando en la misma posada de los ninjas de Konoha y sobre todo del estupido niñato que…. – Pero Temari lo interrumpio

-¿Estas bien? ¿Conoces a los ninjas de Konoha?

-Hai estoy bien y si los conosco estuvieron en una mision para mi y mi socia

-Am ya veo

-Pero hay un estupido niñato que se metio con mi hermana el muy $·")(

-Tranquilo Yukito ¿Quién es ese ninja? – Preugnto Temari temiendo de que la respuesta fuera Shikamaru

-Es un tal Inuzuka

-Ahm Kiba

-Si ese mismo

-Ah sabes una cosa, al estar en la posada escuche de que ellos era novios o algo asi, cabe destacar de que era un macabeo de primera

-En serio, tal y como me lo espere de mi hermanita los domina a la perfeccion

-Pense que todo eso te molestaba

-Si pero si ella lleva la situación no me molesta en lo mas minimo

-"Vaya quien los entiendes" – Penso Temari – Bien debo irme se me hace tarde

-Esta bien te paso a buscar mas como a las 10 ¿vale?

-Ok

Asi Temari se despidio de el y se fue camino a la posada. Pensaba en las conciedencia de las vidas. Aquel muchacho ya conocia a Shikamaru. Al recordarlo se entristeció un poco pero prefirio ignorar todo pensamiento sobre el.

**Fin del capitulo 8. Me quedo algo mas corto que el anterior pero esta bien. Bueno ya mas adelante vere la posibilidad de un SasuxSaku que no me agrada mucho pero como ustedes lo piden lo hare. Y tambien lo hare para hacer el HinaxNaru que me gusta tanto . Sayo **

**PROXIMAMENTE EN FAN FICTION:**

**¡¡¡SOY AKAMARU!!! De hina-uzumaki**

**Prologo: Kiba y Akamaru beben un extraño liquido que tomaron por agua cambiando sus almas y cuerpos. Kiba vive como Akamaru bajo los cuidados de Hinata, mientras Akamaru disfruta de ser un humano. No se lo pierda ;)**


	9. Aparecen Kanae y Genki

**LA MISION**

**Bueno aquí un nuevo capitulo. Nuevos personajes admeas de los que ya exiten en la serie**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto ni sus personajes no me perteneces, excepto Mia, Yukito, Tomoe y ahora Kanae y Genki (Sabran quienes son en este cap) **

**Bueno sin mas que agregar lean el fic….**

_Capitulo 9_

**Aparecen Kanae y Genki**

**Muchas discusiones…!**

Luego de que Shikamaru saliera de la habitación de Temari se fue a su pieza a holgazanear como siempre lo hacia. Ino estaba en la misma situación dormida profundamente. Luego de un rato Shikamaru decidio salir a buscar a Neji y Tenten para avisarle sobre la que debian hacer respecto a la mision. Pero solo vio a Kiba y Naruto rodeando a Sasuke que jugaba al computador.

-Oigan ¿han visto a Neji o a Tenten?

-No pues Sasuke…apreta "CTRL" no "SHIFT" eres un baka nos sabes jugar – Dijo Naruto ignorando a Shikamaru

-Pero Sasuke muevete para la izquierda sino te van a atrapar los polis - Decia Kiba tambien ignorandolo

-Callense que me desconcentran – Dijo Sasuke que justo lo habian atrapado – Vieron lo que consiguieron – Dijo Sasuke con una mirada de odio a Naruto y a Kiba

-¡¡¡SI!!! PERDISTE, ES MI TURNO – Dijo Naruto sentandose en la silla

-"Que problemático es todo esto" DIJE SI HAN VISTO A TENTEN O A NEJI – Dijo Shikamaru harto de ser ignorado

-Tranquilízate Shikamaru, salieron hace un rato muy de la mano – Dijo Kiba

-Eso mismo – Dijo Sasuke – Baka asi no se juega – Decia Sasuke reprochando a Naruto

-Callate se jugar mejor que tu – Dijo Naruto

Shikamaru suspiro y regreso a su habitacion. Ni loco saldira por las calles a buscar a Neji y a Tenten. Mejor los esperaria en la posada. Al subir vio la puerta de la habitacion de las chicas. Sintio un gran deseo de entrar y ver si estaba Ino alli. Se metio las manos a los bolsillo y lo penso un rato. Hasta que entro. Alli estaba ella acurrucada en su cama con la boca entreabierta. Shikamaru se acerco y sintio unas enormes ganas de tocar aquellos labios.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco, se inco y la beso despertando a Ino, al principio de sorprendio pero luego le correspondio. Luego abrio los ojos y se encontro con los de Shikamaru

-¿Cómo estas Ino? – Dijo Shikamaru sin ocurrirsele otra cosa mas que decir

Ino se levanto y se acosto bajo las mantas. Se acurruco nuevamente y dijo

-Cansada… - Dijo entre boztezos cerrando los ojos

-¿Te acompaño?

-Si quieres…. – Dijo acto seguido se mete en la cama abrazando a Ino, esta se da la vuelta chocando sus frentes. Shikamaru la beso nuevamente y se durmió.

Neji y Tenten paseaban tranquilamente por las calles de Tanzaku de la mano. Tenten estaba radiante, sonreirá como nunca lo habia hecho Neji estaba igual de feliz pero como era de esperar de el no lo demostraba tan abiertamente. De repente se acercan una chica y un chico a ellos por detrás, sin que Neji ni Tenten se dieran cuenta. La chica era de pelo negro y ojos de color verde oscuros, su tez era muchisimo mas blanca a la de tenten. En cambio el muchacho tenia el pelo color negro y ojos café. Ambos muchachos parecian tener la misma edad

El chico tiraba el brazo de la chica como impidiendo a que se acercara a Neji y Tenten. Pero esta no cedia y se acercaba

-Maldicion Kanae deja de hacer tanto alboroto vayamonos – Decia el joven mas como un berrinche

-No seas tan pesado Genki, deja saludar a Neji-kun

-No ves que va con una chica de la mano – Dijo soltandose cruzado de brazos molestando a su hermana

-De seguro es una zorra cualquiera – Dijo picada Kanae

-Eres tan tonta hermanita – Dijo Genki deteniendose, su hermana se detuvo tambien al intante

-CLARO QUE NO IDIOTA – Dijo Kanae captando la atención de Neji y Tenten, dieron la vuelta y vieron a aquellos muchachos discutir

Neji empezo a suadr en sus manos y se noto nerviosos en sus ojos, algo que tenten capto al instante.

-¿Pasa algo Neji? – Dijo Tenten preocupada al ver a Neji asi

-Emm... – Trango saliva - No, no es nada vamonos – Dijo Neji apurando el paso

-Que sucede porque vas tan rapido – Dijo Tenten – Acaso conocias a esos chicos

-¿yo?

-¬¬¿Quién mas? - Dijo Tenten sarcastica

-No, claro que no – dijo notoriamente nervioso algo que noto al instante

-Dime la verdad Neji

-Tranquila no pasa nada malo – Dijo Neji dandole un beso para que se calmara funcionando

Siguieron su paseo ya perdiendo el rastro de los otros muchachos

-GRRRR MALDITO GENKI PERDIMOS EL RASTRO DE NEJI-KUN

-Dejate de niñerias hermanita, ademas hace mucho tiempo que no sabes nada del tal Neji

-De seguro solo ha estado muy ocupado

-Si, eso creo con aquella muchacha ha estado ocupado

-De seguro es una cualquiera que pillo por ahí

-Ya dejate de pensar en ese tipo, el ya ni debe saber que existes

-SABES QUE SI, de seguro se acuerda siempe de mi

-Ya me cansaste me voy

-¿A dónde?

-A donde va a ser, pues a dormir el viaje fue muy largo y estoy muy cansado como para seguir escuchando tus tonterias

-GRRRR Te odio – Dijo Kanae dando media vuelta

-A Donde vas

-A buscar a Neji-kun

-¡Ja! Te deseo suerte hermanita – Dijo caminanado dandole la espalda a su hermana y alzando la mano en forma de despediada, la muchacha solo gruño y fue a buscar a Neji

El muchacho que iba caminada a su posada vio a la parejita caminar. Se sentia muy aliviado sin estar con su hermana porque sino hubiera pasado algo parecido a lo anterior. Siguió su camino ignorando a la pareja pero Neji vio al muchacho suspirando aliviado al verlo solo

-Estas raro desde que vimos a esos chicos Neji, que pasa porque no me quieres decir ¿eh? – Dijo tenten aferrandose a su brazo con mirada suplicante

-No es nada

-Eres un pesado, no me quieres contar – Dijo tenten soltandose de el al momento, mirando hacia otro dirección y cruzada de brazos

-Para que, el pasado es pasado – Dijo Neji empezando a camina

Tenten lo miro sorprendida ante aquella respuesta y alcanzo con el paso a Neji.

-Regresemos a la posada Tenten

-Hai – Dijo tomandole nuevamente la mano

Asi se dirigieron a la posada. Al llegar vieron a los mismo jugar al computador (Osea Sasuke, Kiba y Naruto) emociondados.

-Idiota apreta "ESPACIO" para frenar – Decia Sasuke

-Callate baka si se jugar – Decia Naruto moviendose para todos lados y luego perdio

-Si tanto que perdiste – Decia Sasuke

-MI TURNO – Decia Kiba emocionado

-Creo que me unire al grupo – Dijo Neji acercandose a los chicos

A Tenten le salio una gotita y luego se dirigio al patio en donde estaba Kankuro solo fumando mirando al cielo. No capto su atención, solo se sento en una banca y mirio un punto indefinido pensando en todo lo que le habia ocurrido. No pudo evitar embozar un sonrisa.

Luego Kankuro mira a la chica sentada en la banca sonriendo. Sonrio un poco al notar que al ella era feliz. Aunque no sea por su causa. Decidio acercarse a la Kunoichi

-Puedo sentarme – Dijo Kankuro parado al lado de ella

-Esta bien pero si apagas eso – Dijo Tenten que odiaba el cigarrillo

-Bueno – Dijo Kankuro tirando el cigarro al suelo pisandolo y luego se sento a su lado

Ella seguia pensando y el solo la miraba sin saber que decir. Para el ese silencio le incomodaba pero para ella no era gran cosa. Solo seguia en su mundo color rosa

-¿Y que tal la mision? – Dijo Kankuro para romper ese silencio que tanto le incomodaba sin mirarla

-No lo se, yo no la he realizado – dijo Tenten jugando con su pie

-A verdad tenias fiebre – Dijo sarcastico Kankuro

-¿eh? – Se sorprendio Tenten ante esa respueta

-Lo siento es…es solo que… - Decia Kankuro hasta que Tenten lo interrumpio

-Esta bien, entiendo a lo que te refieres – dijo Tenten

-¿eh?

-Si tu igual me viste con Neji ¿no? – Dijo Tenten sonrojandose un poco entristeciendo a Kankuro

-Hai – Dijo en un tono melancolico que Tenten capto al instante y no supo como interpretarlo

-¿Ocurre algo? – Dijo ella mas bien como para aclarar sus dudas sobre la situación de Kankuro hacia ella

-No, no ocurre nada – Dijo kankro sonriendole fingidamente y entrando a la posada

Tenten solo asintio y se quedo ahí a seguir pensando y haciendo nada. De verdad habian sido como unas vacaciones aquella "mision". Pero eso solo era por el momento, Neji se acerco a ella

-¿Ya jugaste? – Dijo en tono burlón

-Si y perdi – Dijo sentandose a su lado

-Eso imagine por tu cara

-Oye Shikmamaru me dijo algo

-Es la mision ¿No?

-Hai

-Y bien

-Debemos presentarnos esta noche

-¿Solos?

-Hai, el resto esta libre solo faltamos nosotros

-Ya veo y después de que terminemos que va a pasar

-Nos regresamos mañana al anochecer

-¿Tan pronto?

-Bueno venimos trabajar no a vacacionar

-Me habia hecho la idea – Dijo Tenten colocando su cabeza en el hombro de Neji

-Yo igual – Dijo besando su cabeza, abrazandola y luego miro el cielo que estaba anaranjado

En tanto Kurenai habia salido de la habitacion de Kakashi con sus animos por los suelos. Se sentia debil y estupida. AL salir por los nervios y miedo que sentia prendio un cigarro. Temblaba y decidio ir a su habitacion

En el camino Kiba vio a su sensei fumando. Algo raro en ella ya que siempre se quejaba con Asuma sobre el cigarro

-Kurenai-sensei ¿Fuma? – Dijo mas como para si mismo, Sasuke desvio la vista para ver lo que Kiba habia dicho. Naruto lo ignoro porque jugaba

-Vaya pense que odiaba eso – Dijo Sasuke

-Esta extraña, se ve nerviosa y triste – Dijo Kiba

-Seguro son cosas de mujeres, sabes que a veces le da la lesera

-Tal vez – Dijo Kiba poniendo de nuevo su atención en el juego – IDIOTA ACELERA QUE AHI VAN LOS POLIS….

Asi Kurenai termino su cigarro dejando pasado a tabaco la sala de estar y entro a su habitacion. Vio a Hinata hablando con Sakura. Hinata palidecio al instante al ver a su sensei

-Sakura podrias dejarnos a solas – Dijo Kurenai, Sakura salio y no pudo evitar sentir en olor a tabaco que desprendia ella y luego el que habia en la sala de estar

-Wakala esta herdiondo a cigarro – Decia Sakura

-No te quejes tanto niñata – Decia Sasuke burlon mirandola y sonriendo ironicamente

-Idiota – mascullo Sakura subiendo las escaleras alcanzando a oirlo Sasuke

-Tonta – Dijo Sasuke provocando la ira de esta

-Vaya que inmaduros eres Sasuke

-¡Bah! Quien lo dice

-Al menos soy lo suficiente para rechazarte y herir tu "orgullo Uchiha" – Dijo Sakura recalcadno con los dedos las comillas provocando el colera de Sasuke

-UHHHH – hicieron Kiba y Naruto mirando la discusión obviamente dejando en pausa el juego

-¡Ja! Igual que te gusto verlo, hasta ahora te lo agradesco dobe – Dijo Sasuke

-Esa fue Ino no yo

-Entonces ¿Te gustan las mujeres? – Dijo Sasuke sonriendo de la manera arrogante que siempre lo hacia

-Una mujer es mejor partido que tu Sasuke – Dijo Sakura correpondienle la misma sonrisa,

Sasuke se impresiono ante esa respuesta. Se sintio tremendamente humillado, nunca una mujer lo habia tratado de esa manera. Siempre era el alabado por ellas. Sobre todo por Sakura, pero entonces ¿Por qué ese cambio tan drastico?

-Sakura ¿Por qué ese cambio?

-Digamos que me parecia que me veia estupida estar detrás de ti y pues me hace enojar toda esa arrogancia tuya

-¿mi arrogancia? No sera mas bien tu estupidez

-¿Mi estupidez? Porque, porque te rechaze, porque no me acoste contigo

-Si

-Eres un cabron Sasuke no se como me gustabas

-¿Gustabas?

-Hai, gustabas – Dijo Sakura aunque sabia que eso era falso

-Vaya eres rara, hace una semana me jurabas amor

-Digamos que madure – Dijo dandole la espalda con intenciones de subir

-¡Ja! Por favor Sakura ¿madura? Eres la mas cabra chica de todas – Dijo Sasuke aun provocandola

-QUE DIJISTE – Dijo Sakura dando la vuelta y mirandola endemoniadamente

-Ups Sasuke en el rollo que te metiste – Dijo Naruto y Kiba penso lo mismo

Sasuke no se veia asustado. Sakura bajaba con el puño levantado la escalera con seria inteciones de golpearlo. Ya al estar cerca estaba a punto de golpearle la cabeza Sasuke tomo su muñeca deteniendole

-Vistes que eres cabra chica, si fueras tan madura hubieras ignorado mi comentario – Dijo Sasuke superior y con una sonrisa burlona

-SUELTAME IMBECIL

-No es muy niñita – Sakura estaba muy furiosa que escupio en su cara

-Toma Idiota

-AGH QUE HICISTE – Dijo Sasuke soltandola limpiandose la cara mientras Naruto y Kiba reian a carcajadas y alababan a la pelirosa

-Que se ve que hice idiota – Dijo Sakura y subio a las escaleras

-Sera tonta – Dijo pero para su suerte ella no alcanzo a oir

-Jaajaj igual no mas que Sakura te gano Bakasuke

-CIERRA TU BOCOTA DOBE

-Mejor continuemos la comptencia – Dijo Kiba y siguieron su competencia

Asi continuaron jugando su preciado juego. En tanto Sakura iba subiendo la escaleras y se dirgio hacia su pieza. Abrio la puerta y vio a Shikamaru parado al lado de la puerta tocandola

-¿pasa algo Shikamaru? – Pregunto Sakura extrañandose de su prescencia alli

-Si Ino entro al baño corriendo – Dijo Shikamaru – Ino estas bien

-¿eh? – Dijo Sakura confundida

-Estoy bi… - Pero no termino la frase porque comenzo a vomitar nuevamente

-¿estas vomitando cerda? Quisas que porqueria comiste – Dijo Sakura

-Callate frentezota – Dijo Ino ya recuperada y saliendo de la habitacion

-¿estas bien? – Dijo Shikamaru

-Hai Shika-kun gracias – Dijo Ino sonriendole

Sakura que iba entrando al baño vio como estaba todo sucio

-SERAS CERDA MIRA COMO DEJASTE EL BAÑO – Dijo Sakura alterada

-Tranquilizate Sakura, ademas deberias preocuparte por mi salud en vez de cómo esta el baño – Dijo Ino haciendose la ofendida

-De seguro que cosa comiste – Dijo Sakura mirando a Shikamaru, sonrojandose Ino

-Veo que sobro me voy – Dijo Shikamaru saliendo de la habitacion

-Seras… - Dijo Ino levantando el puño – Ayudame a limpiar quieres

-Vale – Dijo Sakura y empezaron a limpiarlo

En tanto Kurenai hablaba con Hinata sobre la stuacion que habia pasado anteriormente

-Kurenai-sensei ¿Usted tiene algo con kakashi-sensei? – Dijo Hinata hiendo directo al grano, Kurenai sonrojo pero nego altiro

-No

-Entonces ¿Qué paso?

-No lo se, todo fue tan…tan….tan rapido y espontaneo me siento tan tonta

-Nunca imagine que le daria la pasada a Kakashi-sensei

-A lo mejor ahora me dejaria tranquila, ya conseguio lo que uqeria ¿no?

-Entonces según usted Kakashi-sensei siempre quiso acostarse contigo

-Pues que mas – Dijo Kurenai tirandose en su cama resignada, Hinata quedo algo pensativa ante aquella situación

-Pero, estabas en su pieza sensei

-Es que veras… - Kurenai no sabia que escusa inventarle a Hinata, prendio otro cigarro mientras pensaba y descartaba decirle sobre aquel "libro" - …si no lo hacia Kakashi revelaria algo mio importante

-¿um? No pense que caeria en sus redes sensei

-Ni yo – Dijo Kurenai suspirando

-Sensei ¿desde cuando fumas? – Dijo Hinata quitandole el cigarro

-Ey damelo

-No

-Uff vale quedatelo tengo otro

Hinata salio de la habitacion con el cigarro entre sus dedos sin fumarlo ciertamente. Naruto y Sasuke la vieron salir de su habitacion con el cigarro en mano

-Hinata… - Dijo Naruto

-…fuma – Dijo Sasuke terminando la frases

-Vaya pense que lo detestaba – Dijo Naruto

-Y yo – Dijo Sasuke, Kiba ignoraba todo comentario porque estaba metido en su juego

Hinata fue al patio y tiro el cigarrillo para luego pisarlo. Vio a su primo con Tenten muy abrazados y se sento a su lado

-Ya son novios ¿eh? – Dijo Hinata mirandolos

-Que crees tu prima – Dijo Neji besandole en la frente a Tenten

-Vaya nissan pense que no lo harias – Dijo Hinata Tenten se extraño

-¿Qué cosa?

-Estar con una chica – Dijo Hinata, Tenten rio por lo bajo y Neji se enojo

-Que me estas diciendo que tambien creias que era gay

-No me malinterpretes nissan lo digo por Kanae

-¿Kanae? ¿Quién rayos es esa Neji? – Dijo Tenten separandose de el y mirandolo

-Nadie – Dijo Neji mirando a Hinata endemoniadamente

-¿Quién es Hinata? – Dijo Tenten, Hinata miro a su primo este negando pero ella prefirio decirle

-Kanae era una chica que gustaba de Neji de la aldea de la nube, lo seguia por todas partes le decia que lo amaba asi como eran Ino y Sakura con Sasuke

-¿Y que paso?

-Que iba a pasar Tenten, termine mi mision y me largue de ahí era realmente molesta esa chica – Dijo Neji

-Bueno desde esa experiencia Neji jamas era de andar con chicas hasta ahora – Dijo sonriendo Hinata

-Ah! Ya veo

De repente se escucha un tremendo barullo desde dentro de la posada. Un chico salia de su habitacion en el segundo piso y bajaba la escaleras mientras escuchaba una gritar

-GENKI DONDE ESTAS – Gritaba Kanae a todo pulmon haciendo enrabiar a los chicos que estaban en el computador

Neji estaba nervioso, recordaba ese nombre pero sobre todo esa vocecita chillona, Hinata tambien la conocia pero no estaba nerviosa en lo mas minino

-Te puedes callar – Dijo Naruto enrabiado contra la ojiverde

-NO TE METAS NIÑO – Dijo Kanae

-NO SOY UN NIÑO APUESTO A QUE SOY MAYOR – Dijo Naruto indicandole con el dedo furioso

-Tengo 15

-Pues yo igual – dijo Naruto

-Yo naci el 10 de octubre

-¿QUE? No puede ser yo naci el mismo dia – Dijo Naruto mirando enrabiado a la chica mientras ella hacia lo mismo.

Su hermano habia bajado muy perezosamente

-Que quieres Kanae

-¿Quién es ese? ¿Tu novio? – Dijo en tono burlon Naruto, ella no queria perder ante el rubio asi que dijo

-Si es mi novio – Dijo Kanae abrazando un brazo de su hermano y dandole un beso en la mejilla

-¡PUAJ! Sueltame Kanae, claro que no soy tu novio

-¡JA! Parece que tu novio te dejo – Dijo Naruto

-Callate y tu eres un idiota hermano – Dijo apuntando a su hermano

-¿Por qué?

-Por no seguirme la corriente

-¡Ja! Para que, para no quedar como tonta ante un chico que ni conoces – Su hermana se quedo callada y se fue a su habitacion furiosa – Perdonala siempre es asi me llamo Genki – Dijo este ofreciendole la mano

-Buenas soy Naruto Uzumaki el proxim… - Decia Naruto hasta que Kiba le tapo la boca

-Soy Kiba Inuzuka – Dijo estrechando las manos

-Yo Sasuke Uchiha – Dijo Sasuke

-QUE TE PASA CARA DE PERRO PORQUE ARRUINAS MI PRESENTACION – Dijo Naruto muy enfadado

-Porque solo dices estupideces Naruto – Dijo Kiba

-Si Kiba tiene razon dices puras estupideces dobe

-NO ME DIGAS ASI BAKA – Dijo Naruto

-CALLATE DOBE, NO MAS BIEN REY DE LOS DOBES – Asi Sasuke y Naruto seguian su discusión

-¿Siempre son asi? – Dijo Genki a Kiba

-Si, venga vamos a jugar mientras estos siguen en lo suyo – Dijo y empezaron de nuevo el juego del computador

En tanto Neji sudaba la gota gorda. No podia tener mas mala suerte al encontrase a la molesta Kanae Hanate en el mismo lugar que el. Hacia meses que no la veia y deseaba profundamente no verla mas

-¿Qué ocurre onisan? – Dijo Hinata al ver a su primo palido

-Maldicion Hinata, no puedo tener mas mala suerte – Dijo Neji sudando frio

-¿Qué ocurre? – Dijo Tenten algo confusa

-Esta aquí – Dijo Hinata

-¿Quién?

-Kanae Hanate, la chica de la que hablamos recien – Dijo Hinata, el semblante de Tenten cambio a una de enojo

-Bueno a esa que ni se le ocurra tocar a mi Neji – Dijo Tenten

-Tu crees que tr dejaria por esa – Dijo Neji

-Claro que no, en ti confio en quien no confio es en esa chica tan estupida

-Te quiero – Dijo Neji y la beso

Hinata prefirio irse de ahí. Ya no tenia nada que hacer alli con la pareja. Entro y vio Naruto y a Sasuke discutir aun y luego vio a Kiba y a Genki

-¿Por qué discuten ahora Kiba-kun? – Dijo Hinata acercandose a los muchachos

-Tonterias como siempre Hinata – Dijo Kiba jugando, Genki sonrojo a ver a Hinata

-Hi…Hinata – Dijo Genki sonriendole

-¿La conoces? – Dijo Kiba poniendo en pausa el juego para conversar

-Si Kiba-kun nos conocemos cuando fui a hacer una mision con Neji-kun ¿lo recuerdas? – Dijo Hinata

-Si lo recuerdo al pais de la nube ¿no?

-Hai – Dijo Hinata – Ahí conoci a Genki, a aproposito donde esta tu hermana Genki-kun

-"Me dijo Genki-kun que emocion" Emm…ummmm… en la habitacion – Dijo Genki mirando el suelo sonrojada, Kiba se extraño de verlo asi que solo hace minutos era tan tranquilo

-"Es igual a Hinata con Naruto" – Penso Kiba

-¿Por…porque Hinata-chan? – Dijo Genki

-Es que Neji esta aquí, y bueno ya sabras el porque

-No – Dijo Kiba interrumpiendo

-Yo te explico después – Dijo Genki a Kiba

-Ohayo Hinata-chan – Dijo Naruto acercando dejando a Sasuke enfurecido

-Ohayo Hinata-chan – Aparecio Sasuke esta vez diciendo eso

-Ohayo chicos – Dijo Hinata – Vale me voy a mi pieza adios

Naruto y Sasuke bajaron la cabeza desanimados. Kiba solo reia y Genki aun sonrojado la siguió con la vista

-Oye Genki explicame eso de tu hermana y Neji

-¿Qué? ¿Qué Neji que? – Dijo Naruto confuso, Sasuke prefirio no decir nada

-Ah! Verdad – Dijo Genki rascandose la cabeza como tratando de recordar – Es que cuando Neji y Hinata-chan fueron a mi aldea le enconmedaron una mision con nostros osea yo y Kanae

-Espera un moemto voy a buscar Popcorn – Dijo Naruto iendo como bala a la cocina y trayendo Popcorn

-Eres un idiota Naruto – Dijo Sasuke

-Bien continuo. La boba de mi hermana juraba amor a Neji, el la rechazaba pero ella decia que lo amaba mucho y juraba que el tambien sentia algo por ella. Ciertamente eso era falso el la detestaba y cuado se fueron Neji suspiro tranquilo al no tener que ver mas a mi hermana, la verdad yo haria lo mismo – Dijo Genki

-Entiendo a Neji – Dijo Sasuke

-¿eh? – Dijo Genki confuso

-Lo que pasa es que a este baka le pasa lo mismo pero multiplicado por 40 – Dijo Kiba, Genki trago saliva compadeciendose de Sasuke mientras Naruto lo miraba rencoroso

-Vaya – Atino a decir Genki

Shikamaru después de la situación de Ino bajo las escaleras. Miro la hora, aun era temprano para llevar a Neji y Tenten y estaba demasiado aburrido, fue a buscar a Chouji que estaba en la cocina

-¿Qué haces Chouji? – Dijo Shikamaru al sentir un rico aroma

-Hamburguesas – Dijo Chouji - ¿Quieres?

-Pense que estabas enojado conmigo

-Si tal vez un poco, pero si Ino es feliz contigo lo acepto – Dijo Chouji poniendo las hamburguesas en un plato y ofreciendole a Shikamaru el cual acepta

Mientras preparaban sus hamburguesas y las comian, hablaban como los amigos que siempre fueron

-¿Hablaste con Temari?

-Si, le dije la verdad

-Entonces es cierto. Te enamoraste de Ino – Dijo Chouji algo triste

-Si, eso creo pero ahora esta con Sakura estaba algo enferma

-¿eh? ¿Qué le ocurrio?

-No lo se, de repente estaba vomitando como loca – Dijo Shikamaru

Chouji creia entender algo la situación. Su madre varias veces habia tenido esos síntomas y era embarazo pero perdia a los bebes por sus varias enfermedades, pero prefirio no comentarle nada a Shikamaru menos si era solo una hipótesis.

-De seguro comio algo que le hizo mal – Prosiguió Shikamaru

-Pero si Ino no come nada – Dijo Chouji

-Pues quien sabe, cosas de mujeres

Gaara que estaba apoyado en la puerta de la cocina escuchaba la conversación. No podia negar que estab preocupado por Ino y a la mente se le vino la misma hipótesis que a Chouji. En tanto Ino ya habia termiando de limpiar el baño recordo lo que Gaara le habia dicho, eso sobre que Naruto divulgo su situación con Shikamaru. Sakura noto la venita resaltante de Ino

-¿Pasa algo? – Dijo Sakura

-Voy….voy A MATAR A NARUTO – Dijo Ino saliendo de la habitacion con seria intenciones de darle una tunda al rubio

Bajo las escalera con una cara endemoniada y divisa al rubio que estaba conversando con Sasuke, Kiba y otro chico al cual desconocia. Pero eso no era su preocupación en ese momento

-NARUTO, TE VOY A MATAR – Dijo Ino levantando el puño, todos miranron asustados a Ino sobre todo Naruto

-Tran…tranquila Ino ¿Qué hi…hize? – Dijo Naruto nervioso

-LE DIJISTE A TODO EL MUNDO SOBRE MI SITUACION

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Eso de que te acostaste con Shikamaru? – Dijo Naruto, pero se arrepintió de decir eso

-CALLATE BAKA – Dijo Ino tirandose en cima del rubio ahorcandolo – TE ODIO POR SER TAN BAKA

-AGH SUELGTAME – Decia Naruto ya azul

Shikamaru habia escuchado la voz de Ino y salio de la cocina y se encontro con el espectáculo. Ahí estaba ino roja de ira encima del rubio ahoracandolo que ya estaba azul

-Tranquilizate Ino – Dijo Shikamaru levantandola, Naruto empezo a respirar y luego suspiro

-Gracias Shikamamru – Dijo Naruto con la mano en el pecho medio ahogado – Y USTEDES NO HICIERON NADA – Dijo Naruto furioso mirando al grupito

-Ni loco me acercaba a Ino – Dijo Kiba

-No podiamos hacer nada dobe – Dijo Sasuke

-No se quien es – Dijo Genki

-¿Estas mejor Ino? – Dijo Shikamaru abrazando a Ino

-Si algo…pero cuando vea a ese idiota de nuevo si que lo mato

-¿Por qué lo ahorcabas?

-Porque va a ser, le dijo a todo el mundo lo nuestro

-Y te molesta

-No, no es eso el solo cuenta la parte morbosa – Dijo Ino aun algo alterada

-Pues fue peor para mi estaba presente

-QUE Y NO ME DIJISTE – Dijo Ino, el grupito lo mira altiro y Shikamaru solo la besa para que no chille

-Que problematica eres

-Que chica mas chillona – Decia Genki, los chicos empezaron a negar y solo se dio cuenta del porque cuando le llega una tunda de la chica

-CALLATE NIÑO DESCONOCIDO NO ES VERDAD – Dijo Ino

-Ey no soy niño desconocido me llamo Genki

-No me importa eso – Dijo Ino y se fue

Shikamaru se fue y empezo a decir cosas de "que problematio esto y esto otro" mientras volvia a la cocina

-Vaya que mala suerte tiene ese chico de estar con esa chica tan chillona – Dijo Genki

-Ni que lo digas, antes andaba con una peor – Dijo Naruto

-¿Hay peores? – Dijo Genki

-Todas las mujeres que vinieron con nosotros son asi, excepto una – Dijo Sasuke

-Hinata ¿no? – Dijo Genki que conocia la personalidad de la chica

-Hai ¿La conoces? – Dijo Sasuke curioso, Naruto asintio y Kiba jugaba ignorando la conversación

-Si, desde hace tiempo

-Pero yo la conosco desde mucho antes – Dijo Naruto a Genki y Sasuke le salio una gotita por la ineptitud del rubio

-¿y? – Dijo Sasuke

-Y pues nose – Dijo Naruto quedandose sin palabras

-Porque la conoces – Dijo Sasuke dirigiendole la palabra a Genki

-Hicimos una mision juntos

-¿Solos? – Dijo Naruto algo enojado

-No, con mi hermana y Neji Hyuga

-Ah! – Dijo mas tranquilo el rubio

De repente tocan la puerta de la posada. Naruto iba a abrir y vio a Tomoe

-TOMATINA COMO ES… - Pero no termino la frase porque recibio un golpe por parte de Tomoe

-Baka – dijo esta, y entro a la posada dandole un beso en la mejilla a Kiba que estaba jugando, y gracias a ese beso habia perdido

-AH Perdi – Dijo levantandose y dandole un beso en la boca

-Ey, ey, ey que estamos nosotros – Dijo Naruto pero ellos lo ignoraron

-Te vine a ver – Dijo Tomoe

-Venga vamos al jardin – Dijo Kiba llevandole de la mano

-No, no quiero Kiba sentemos en el sofa

-Pero esta ocupado por lee y gai-sensei

-Pero nos sentamos en otro

-Vale

Sasuke estaba que reventaba de risa. Kiba era mas macabeo de lo que esperaba, Genki no entendia mucho la situación y Naruto se habia ganado el puesto del jugador. Sasuke se dio cuenta y se enfurecio

-OYE DOBE ERA MI TURNO

-PUES POR IDIOTA LO PERDISTA BAKASUKE

-CALLATE USURANTONKACHI

-NO SOY ESO BAKASUKE

Genki suspiro y se fue a su habitacion. Al entrar vio a su hermana maquillandose por todas partes y muy arreglada

-Que crees que haces Kanae

-Pues que se ve que hago

-Neji ¿no?

-Pues creo, aunque los otros no estaba nada mal

-Ufff no hay caso contigo hermana porque no te quedaste con Kyo el te queria tanto

-Era un baboso

-Tonta – Dijo Genki tirandose en su cama recibiendo un cojinaso de su hermana

Asi empezo la guerra de cojines entre los hermanos. Hatsa que Kanae se dio cuenta de que todo su pelo que estaba tan arreglado esta todo desrodenado

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – Se escucho un grito por toda la posada.

Genki se tapo los oidos con un cojin, Kurenai desperto de golpe, Hinata Kiba y Tomoe lo ignoraron, Naruto, Sasuke, Lee y Gai miraron el lugar de donde provenia el ruido, Neji y Tenten ni lo sintieron Shikamaru y Chouji siguieron comiendo, Ino y Sakura se impresionaron puesto que gritaba mas fuerte que ellas, Gaara y Kankuro solo miraron el techo de donde provenia el ruido y Temari que ya se habia recuperado en parte grito

-CALLATE IDIOTA – Todos habian sentido el grito de Temari, Shikamaru se puso algo tenso pero luego siguió comiendo

Kanae enojada se arreglo un poco el pelo y bajo a la habitacion de donde venia le habian gritado. Entro de golpe y vio a la Kunoichi de la arena

-Tu no me haces callar teñida – Dijo kanae picada

-QUE ME DIJISTE ZORRA

-NO SOY ZORRA, TEÑIDA DE $&·&$·

-GRRR YA VERAS – Dijo Temari tirandose encima de Kanae

Gaara vio el espectáculo y saco a su hermana de encima de la chica.

-Parese que estas mejor Temari – Dijo el pelirrojo

-SUELTAME GAARA VOY A DARLE UNA BUENA TUNDA ESTA ZORRA

-Pero definitivamente en que eres una niña chica lo eres

-CALLETE GAARA

-Si se recupero – Dijo Kankuro entrando a la habitacion

-Miren el hermanito tiene ayudarla – Dijo Kanae en un tono burlon

-Vamonos Kanae – Se escucha la voz de Genki llegar ahí a intervenir

-Dejame Genki

-Eres una niñata hermana

-CLARO QUE NO – Dijo Kanae

-Quien decia de los hermanos ¿eh? – Dijo Temari burlandose

-Basta Temari – Dijo Gaara – Que me duele la cabeza

-Lo siento gaara – Dijo Temari – Ahora andate niñata

-GRRRRRR – Gruño Kanae y salio hecha una fiera de la habitacion

-Perdonen a la tonta de mi hermana siempre es asi – Dijo Genki

-Si bien tonta es – Dijo Temari

-TEMARI – Le reprocho su hermano – Esta bien y perdonen a la mia que aun es una niñita

-GAARA – ahora era el turno de reprochar de Temari

-Bien adios – Dijo Genki y se fue de alli

-Debiste verte Temari, te veias como una niña – Dijo Kankuro burlandose

-Callate Kankuro

De repente tocan la puerta. Naruto fue el que abrio nuevamente la puerta y se encontro con Yukito.

-¿Yukito? – Dijo Naruto

-TOMOE QUE HACES AQUÍ – Dijo Yukito ignorando al rubio y entrando a la posada

-Pues que se ve que hago – Dijo Tomoe besando a Kiba repentinamente provocando la ira de su hermano

-GRRR VETE A LA CASA

-No - Dijo sacandole la lengua a su hermano

Yukito se acercxaba con seria intenciones de llevarse a Tomoe, pero esta tomo a Kiba de la mano y entro a la primera puerta que vio que por casualidad de la vida era la de la pieza de el. Luego Tomoe saca la cabeza y le saca la lengua a su hermano cerrando la puerta de golpe mientars tanto Yukito tocaba la puerta

-ABREME LA PUERTA TOMOE

-No hermanito

-¿Tomoe-chan? – Dijo Hinata al ver entrar tan repentinamente a la chica con Kiba y de la mano

-¿eh? Kiba tienes novia y no me dijiste nada cariño – Dijo Kurenai, Kiba sonrojo y asintio

Se quedaron ahí un rato, los ruidos cesaron y suspiraron tranquilos. Temari habia sentido la voz de Yukito y salio de la habitacion y lo vio alli como un loco tocando la puerta de una habitacion. Gaara y Kankuro fueron tras ella para ver la situación

-Yukito – Dijo Temari sonriendo

-Temari, bella flor – Dijo Yukito besando la mano de Temari esta sonrojo

Naruto y Sasuke no se impresionaron puesto que el dia anterior lo habian visto igual con esas palabras tan cursis según ellos. Pero Gaara y Kankuro se impresionaron ante aquel chico tan raro. Kankuro solo rio por lo bajo, en cambio Gaara se enojo puesto que era muy celoso

-Quien rayos eres tu – Dijo Gaara amenazante

-Soy Yukito Mahashi de la aldea de la roca – Dijo Yukito presentadose

-Hmp y que quieres con mi hermana

-La habia invitado a salir antes y la vine a buscar

-Pues lo siento, pero Temari no puede salir

-QUE, no necesito que me cuides Gaara yo me voy

Dijo Temari, a Gaara le salio una venita pero la ignoro y dejo que se fuese con el tal Yukito que le parecia de lo peor. En cambio Kakashi con Asuma habian salido a tomar un café. Kakashi le conto a Asuma su experiencia con Kurenai. Asuma rio por lo bajo no creyendo ninguna palabra de lo que Kakashi le decia

-Por favor Kakashi, Kurenai jamas te habria dado la pasada

-Pues si, estuvimos juntos Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata nos vieron

-Pues les preguntare sinceramente es imposible creerte – Dijo Asuma

-Y que hay de ti Asuma, jamas te he visto con alguna chica

-¿Para que? Son muy atadosas paso de andar con una después voy a estar como Shikamaru que solo tiene 15 años

-Si tan joven y ya con atados amorosos – Dijo Kakashi algo celoso de la situación del ninja

Asi los jounin siguieron su conversación. En tanto Shikamaru allo que era la hora de ir a dejar a Neji y Tenten. Se levanto de la cocina y fue a buscarlos vio a Temari salir con Yukito el chico del bar pero lo ignoro total el estaba con Ino. Tambien vio a un enojado Gaara pero se sentia aliviado total ya no era por su causa. Pero luego gaara vio a Shikmamaru y fruncio mas el ceño. Tal vez si era por su causa. Lo ignoro y salio al patio y alli vio a la pareja

-Neji, Tenten vamonos – Dijo Shikamaru

-Ahg ¿Tenemos que hacerlo? – Dijo Neji desaminado

-Si

-Pero…. – Dijo Tenten

-Ya basta solo faltan ustedes, vamonos de una vez

-Esta bien – Dijo neji

Asi los 3 ninjas salieron en direccion hacia el bar. Delante de ellos iban Temari con Yukito

-Esos no son Temari con un chico – Dijo Tenten mirando interrogativa a Shikamaru

-"Que problemático, ahora debo explicarle la situación" Si ese es Yukito un tipo que trabaja en el bar a donde vamos ahora

-¿A si? En bastante guapo – Dijo tenten que hizo poner celoso a Neji

-¿Qué cosa Tenten? – Dijo lo mas pacíficamente que podia

-Que te amo Neji – Dijo Tenten arreglando la situación besandolo en los labios

-Pueden dejar las cursilerias para después – Dijo Shikamaru – Ya van a tener bastante tiempo para divertirse

-¿eh? – Se miraron confusos Neji y Tenten

-Nada ya lo sabran – Dijo Shikamaru

Vieron ver entrar a Temari y Yukito al bar lo que extraño sobre todo a Shikamaru, pero lo ignoro.

-Bien llegamos, hasta aquí llega mi parte de la mision el resto es de ustedes

-Entonces no nos va adecir de que se trata todo – Dijo Neji

-No, eso se lo explica Mia adentro, adios – Dijo Shikamaru y desaparecio

Los ninjas entraron y observaron todo el lugar. De repente aparece Mia delante de ellos

-Bienvenido al K-Magbri bar

-¿eh? Usted Mia Sama ¿no? – Dijo neji tomado de la mano de Tenten

-Hai y diganmen son parejas

-Hai – Dijo neji

-Perfecto, no podia ser todo mas perfecto

Decia Mia mas feliz, si eran parejas seria todo mas facil y ganaria muchisimo mas dinero según su criterio.

-Se parece a Tsunade-sama – Dijo Tenten a Neji

-Si eso mismo note – Dijo Neji, ellos solo se dignaron a seguirla para que les explicara la mision.

**Fin de capitulo. Ahora conesto los revie. A proposito muchisimas gracias por sus comentario aquí en fanfiction y en fotolog. Gracias a ****Evelyn816121537****L.I.T****Dark Jasmy****O.O Naesuke chan O.O****Aralk-chan Nara****O.O Naesuke chan O.O**** por sus reviews. Sayo **


	10. Ino ¿embarazada?

**LA MISION **

**Bueno al fin tengo el capitulo. Me demore caleta, pero hay una razón. TENIA CASI LISTO EL CAP Y SE ME BORRO TODO. Pero aquí esta el capitulo después de todo lo que sufrí. **

**DISCLAIMER: ****Los personajes de la serie Naruto no me perteneces son de Masashi Kishimoto a excepción de Yukito, Tomoe, Kanae y Genki **

_Capitulo 10_

**Ino ¿embarazada?**

**El fin de la apuesta ¿Un ganador?**

Mia dirigio a Neji y Tenten hacia su el K-Magbri Administración que estaba tras bambalina. En ese instante era una oficina común y corriente pero con n su infaltable bar. Los chicos se sentaron en un sofá mientras Mia se servia una copa de sake y prendía un cigarrillo

-Bien ¿Son parejas? – Repitió Mia la pregunta emocionada

-YA dijimos que si – Dijo Neji

-A que bien, esto será fantástico – Dijo Mia sentándose

-No entiendo – Dijo Tenten

-Y muy divertido, y con mucho dinero y….

-Ya nos puede decir de que se trata la maldita misión que me quiero ir… - Dijo Neji perdiendo la paciencia por todas las tonterías que Mia decía

-A si eso, pues verán tengo una misión especial para ustedes

-Eso ya lo se, lo que no se cual es esa misión – Dijo de los pesado Neji

-Tranquilo chico Hyuga, te lo explicare…. – hizo una pausa para jugar con el humito que botaba del cigarrillo - …bueno para ustedes tengo una presentación especial

-Que diferencia tiene la que nosotros haremos y las que los otros hicieron – Dijo Tenten

-Pues esta es una presentación para unos privados y me pidieron un espectáculo especial

-¿Y bien?

-Pues es una presentación mixta

-¿Mixta? – Dijo interrogante Neji, Tenten había entendido perfectamente el mensaje poniéndose algo nerviosa

-Si mixta y si son pareja tendrán química y me pagaran mas y cómprame mas sake y iré al casino y…. – Mia seguía divulgando sobre sus posibles gasto con las ganancias

-No me interesa en que gaste la plata, solo quiero saber que debemos hacer

-Ni siquiera lo había pensado – Dijo Mia, a Neji y Tenten le salieron una gotita – Aunque ya se me ocurrió una idea – dijo picadamente

-¿Cuál? – Dijo tajante Neji ya cansado de esperara un respuesta clara

-Quiero que bailen juntos, pero que la chica lleve el control – A Tenten se le iluminaron los ojos, tenia muchas ideas sobre el tema

-Que genial, podríamos amarrar a Neji a un silla y envolverlo en chocolate y… -decía Tenten

-Espera un segundo, yo no voy a hacer eso – Dijo Neji

-A mi me parece fantástico – Dijo Mia también con los ojos iluminado

-Claro que no haré eso – Dijo Neji

-Anda Neji va a ser divertido, de seguro lo disfrutara, venga hazlo – Decía Tenten mirándola con una carita suplicante que Neji no resistió

-Para Tenten, no me mires así

-Anda porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa

-Agh esta bien, pero que conste no haré absolutamente nada

-No te preocupes todo va estar en mis manos – Dijo Tenten muy segura, Neji la miro algo sorprendido por la respuesta de la kunoichi

-Eso quería escuchar, bien Neji vete por ahí a explorar el resto lo vemos con la chica, apropósito podrías trabajar conmigo tiene excelente ideas – Dijo Mia, Tenten sonrió ante los comentarios de Mia

-Claro que no, no permitiré que mi novia trabaje en un antro como este – Dijo Neji recibiendo una tunda enorme por parte de Mia

-NO LE DIGAS ASI A MI BAR NIÑATO – Neji gruño y salio a pasear, mientras Tenten y Mia seguían hablando de las ideas sobre show y cosas por el estilo

En tanto en la posada todos cenaban en un gran comedor que había allí con varias mesas separadas (Estilo restaurant) allí solo se encontraban los shinobis de Konoha y de Suna, puesto que los de la roca estaban en misión.

En una mesa estaba el escandaloso de Naruto hablando animadamente con Kiba de chicas, tema que siempre hartaba al Uchiha

-Maldición, que no hay mas temas de conversación – Dijo Sasuke ya cansado de escuchar a sus compañero hablar tanta tontería según el

-Si, las chicas son muy problemáticas, nadie las entienden – dijo Shikamaru apoyando a Sasuke pero solo logro que el tema siguiese haciendo gruñir al Uchiha

-Serás baka Sasuke, solo buscaste hacerme competencia con una chica para ocultar tu homosexualidad – Dijo Naruto primero en para los que estaba en sus mesas pero luego se paro para que todo lo oyesen – ESCUCHEN TODOS SASUKE ES GAY – Sasuke apretó los puños fuertemente enrabiado y golpeo con una tremenda fuerza a Naruto que lo dejo completamente noqueado

-MALDITO USURATONKACHI – Grito Sasuke enrabiado y sentándose a cenar nuevamente

-Naruto-kun – dijo Hinata preocupada arrodillándose al lado del inconsciente rubio tirado en el suelo, acción que hizo fruncir el ceño a Sasuke

-Mendokuse, tranquila Hinata solo esta inconsciente – Dijo Shikamaru sin mover un músculo aun comiendo su cena

-Será baka – murmuro Kiba también cenando y sin hacer nada por el rubio

-Kiba tiene razón – Dijo Sakura que estaba de pie al lado del rubio

Hinata seguía al lado del rubio, aun le gustaba y le preocupaba de tremendamente su estado aunque sabia que nada le iba a ocurrir. Todos sabían pero aun así se preocupaba. Hinata le daba pequeñas palmadita en la mejilla para que despertara.

Naruto estaba furioso por lo que Sasuke le había hecho y en parte estaba actuando su supuesta inconciencia.

-"¡JA! Baka crees que te la voy a dejar pasar" – Pensaba Naruto mientras abría abruptamente los ojos con una sonrisa y como un rayo beso a Hinata que estaba a su lado, acto que hizo que Sasuke se atragantara con la comida. En tanto Hinata sonrojo inmediatamente ante aquel acto. Y el resto de las personas quedaron en estado de show al ver eso

Nadie se esperaba una acciona si del rubio. Si definitivamente era el ninja cabeza hueca numero uno en sorprender a la gente. Sasuke estaba paralizado y en parte se había rendido. Sabía que eso iba a terminar así. Era obvio que a Hinata le gustaba Naruto y no a el. Pero el primero en actuar no fue Sasuke

-QUE CREES QUE LE HACES A HINATA, BAKA – Dijo Kiba enfurecido. Para el Hinata era como su hermana y la protegía mucho al igual que Neji. Kiba toma a Naruto por el cuello y lo tira hacia la pared recibiendo luego una patada por parte de Akamaru que también quería mucho a Hinata

-Kiba – Le reprocho Hinata ayudando a Naruto a levantarse, mientras Kiba fruncía el ceño – Te ayudo Naruto-kun – Dijo Hinata mientras el rubio pasaba un brazo por su cuello para levantarse (Era solo show por parte de Naruto)

-Claro Hinata-chan – Dijo Naruto y ambos salieron de allí, mientras Sakura volvía a sentarse en la mesa con Ino

-Nada de tonta Hinata ¿eh? – Dijo Ino

-Así parece, ni Hinata ni Naruto pierden oportunidades

-Si, no como tu frentuda – Dijo Ino

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir cerda? ¿No entiendo?

-Por favor Sakura, no soy tonta se que todavía estas loquita por Sasuke-kun

-Eso era cuando llegamos ahora no

-Por favor Sakura como podrías haberte olvidado de él de un día para otro

-Maldita cerda – Dijo Sakura descubierta, mientras Ino sonreía triunfal

En tanto Hinata ayudaba al "herido" Naruto a llevarlo a su habitación. Llegaron a ella y este se tiro en su cama en su totalidad mientras Hinata se sentaba a su lado

-Na…Naruto-kun – Dijo Hinata llamando la atención del rubio

-¿um? ¿Pasa algo Hinata-chan?

-Pues veras…. Lo que pa….pasa es que sobre lo de re…recién…veras – Dijo Hinata nerviosa y muy sonrojada

-Ah te refieres a eso

-Pues dime ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Dijo Hinata Naruto sonrojo un poco pero sonreía, Naruto se sento en su cama

-No lo se, no pude evitarlo te vi tan linda ahí y no resistí – Dijo Naruto Hinata sonrojo mas de lo que ya estaba

-Naruto-kun yo…. tengo algo que decirte – Dijo Hinata mientras miraba el suelo nerviosa – yo… yonarutokunqueriadecirteaishiteru – Dijo Hinata tan rápido que Naruto quedo en blanco

-¿eh? – Dijo Naruto que había entendido palabra alguna – no te entendí nada Hinata-chan

-Aishiteru Naruto-kun – Dijo Hinata mirándolo a los ojos al decirle aquellas palabra para luego bajar nerviosamente la vista

-Hinata… - Susurro Naruto que no había esperado aquella confesión de parte de ella

-Yo Naruto-kun, yo siento esto por ti desde que estábamos en la a...academia y quería decírtelo hace mucho y….– Seguía hablando Hinata al no ver acción por parte del rubio, pero este cansado de tanto parloteo la calla con un corto beso

-Naruto… - Susurro Hinata sonriendo

-Bajemos – Dijo Naruto tomándole la mano y bajando la escalera mientras esta asentía

En tanto Kurenai sale del comedor rumbo al patio a fumar. Después de todas aquellas experiencias el fumar se le hizo un vicio. Además de temblar continuamente. Siente la puerta principal abrirse y palidece al ver entrar a Kakashi junto con Asuma

-"Mierda….que no me vea….mierda viene para acá…que hago ahora….que hago ahora, mierda maldito Kakashi" – Pensaba Kurenai ya con Kakashi detrás suyo

-Kurenai – Susurro Kakashi al odio de Kurenai mientras la tomaba por la cintura

-QUE HACES – Dijo Kurenai furiosa encarándolo y safandose de él y alejándose un paso de el

-Pensé que podría hacer eso con mi mujer – Dijo Kakashi recalcando el "mi mujer" Kurenai palideció y le dio la espalda nuevamente

-¿Qué quieres?

-Vamos Kurenai, porque sigues tratando así después de lo que pasó

-Lo que paso fue tu culpa

-Claro que no, tú no te hiciste derogar Kurenai

-Cállate – Dijo Kurenai algo enfadada, Kakashi seguía insistente empezando a besar el cuello de Kurenai - ¿Qué haces Kakashi?

-Sabes una cosa desde ahora en adelante las cosas van a ser distinta

-¿a si? – Dijo irónica Kurenai

-Si, ahora eres mía y no voy a permitir que andes con otra persona

-Kakashi, yo nunca te dije que andaría contigo en ningún momento, no te hagas ilusiones soy libre, lo de nosotros solo decirle….un desliz nada mas – Dijo Kurenai haciendo ademán de entrar a la posada pero los fuertes brazos de Kakashi la detienen en seco

La besa apasionadamente, Kurenai no resistiendo a lo encanto del ninja copia le corresponde casi al instante a quien iba a engañar, se parecían en tantas cosas.

-¿estas segura que solo fue un desliz? ¿Esto también? – Dijo Kakashi que la tenia aun fuertemente abrazada, Kurenai no dijo nada y lo beso de nuevo, pero una de repente recuerda que estaba en medio del patio de la posada y se separa de el en un segundo - ¿Qué ocurre Kurenai?

-Que no te das cuenta, estamos en medio del patio

-¿y? a mi no me importa que todos sepan que eres mi mujer de cuerpo y alma

-Tsk… que cursi

-Si eso había pensado pero a veces el Icha Icha es así

-SI es verdad, pero prefiero ver algo mas movido – Dijo Kurenai

Y Así siguieron una larga conversación del Icha Icha Paradise. Si, a pesar de todo tenían muchas cosas en común

En tanto Yukito con Temari caminaban por las calles de Tanzaku camino al K-Magbri bar. Temari no sabía aun en que trabaja Yukito. Lograron ver entrar a Neji y Tenten a un bar. Al menos Temari los diviso.

-Yukito-san ¿De que trata tu negocio? – Dijo Temari sonriente

-Pues mi negocio, es una sorpresa – Dijo Yukito

Llegaron al bar y Temari le miro el exterior. Era un bar y parecía bien movido. Entraron y se encontró con grandes escenarios y gran abr central

-¿Qué es esto Yukito-san? – Dijo Temari observando todas las instalaciones

-Es un bar con show Temari-chan

-¿Con show?

-Hai, hoy se iban a presentar unos ninjas de Konoha

-¿en serio? ¿Quién? – Dijo Temari algo temerosa pensando que e trataba de Shikamaru y la rubia oxidada según Temari

-El chico Hyuga y la novia – Dijo Yukito acercándose a la barra junto a Temari - ¿Quieres tomas algo?

-Claro sake del mejor

-Vale – Dijo Yukito pidiendo el sake, De repente Temari da el chispazo en sus pensamiento dijo ¿Hyuga?

-Yukito ¿Dijiste que Neji Hyuga daría un show? ¿De que? – Dijo Temari con estrellitas en los ojos, pareciera que todo los males habian desaparecido

-Pues si y es un show stripper

-¿En serio? – Dijo mas motivada aun

-Hai ¿Por qué tanto interés?

-Te lo contare pero es un secreto – Dijo Temari que había tenido algo de confianza con Yukito, el parecía un excelente confidente

_Flash Back_

_Esta Temari camino a Suna después de ser examinadora de los exámenes Chunnin que se realizaban en Konoha. Por el camino escucha un ruido. No parecía nada sospechoso pero su curiosidad hizo acercarse al lugar de donde provenían los ruidos._

_Se asomo sigilosamente, ocultándose en unos arbustos y lo que vio la dejo paralizada y muy sonrojada. Estaba Neji Hyuga entrenando ya sin camisa dejando a la vista su musculoso torso. Temari en un mal movimiento cae al suelo provocando ruido atrayendo la atención del Hyuga_

_-Sabaku no Temari_

_-¿eH? ¿Eh? Ha…Hai – Dijo nerviosa Temari al ser descubierta espiando al chico – Debo irme – Y escapo del lugar dejando a un confuso Neji – "Vaya chico esta mas dotado que Shikamaru, pero el perezoso tiene su encanto" – Pensó_

_Fin Flash Back_

-Y eso pues ¡Kyaaa! Al fin podré observarlo de nuevo – Dijo Temari a Yukito emocionada

-Vaya pues note pierdas el show que va a estar de lo mejor, además va a ver una chica linda

-Me caes genial Yukito, ambos somos pervers – Dijo Temari sonriendo

-Eso creo – Dijo Yukito también sonriendo

-Debería traer a Gaara a este lugar para que se le quite lo aburrido y trabajolico que es – Dijo Temari

-¿Gaara?

-El pelirrojo el otro en Kankuro que es mas perver que yo

-Pero claro, trae a Gaara cuando quiera, pero por favor lejos de mi – Dijo Yukito al recordar la pésima actitud del hermano de Temari

-Descuida, Gaara siempre es así, para eso quiero traerlo aquí

-Bien pero solo me aseguraba – Decía Yukito empezando ambos a reír a carcajadas por los efectos que hacían en ellos el sake

En tanto Naruto había bajado al comedor nuevamente al abrir la puerta suelta la mano de Hinata y se dirige hacia los muchachos nuevamente

-¿Se te quito lo estupido usuratonkachi? – Dijo irónico el Uchiha

-¿Y a ti se te quito lo gay baka? – Dijo el Uzumaki, ambos mirándose feo

-Naruto, quiero que sepas que desde ahora no voy con la apuesta

-¿a si? Acaso te diste cuenta que soy mejor que tu ¿eh? Baka – dijo Naruto burlón

-No, es que me di cuenta de que era tonto bajarme al nivel de un usuratonkachi como tú haciendo apuesta sin sentidos – Dijo Sasuke provocando el cólera de su amigo

-Serás – Dijo Naruto levantando la mano para golpearlo pero Shikamaru la detiene

-Déjate de tonterías Naruto, además ¿De que apuestas hablan? – Dijo Shikamaru

-Si es verdad desde ayer escucho eso – Dijo Kiba

-Pues en breve yo con el usuratonkachi hicimos una apuesta en donde quien conquistaba a una chica primero ganaba – Dijo Sasuke saltándose la parte en donde daba el nombre de la chica

-¿Quién? – Dijo Kiba sospechando que fuese Hinata

-Pues quien mas que Hinata-chan – Dijo Naruto

-¿QUÉ? Es decir que querían aprovecharse de la inocencia de mi amiga por una estupida peleas de ustedes – Dijo Kiba muy enojado pero evitando levantar mucha la voz para que no viesen la discutió y para que Hinata no se enterara

-Por mi parte nunca fue así Kibaka (Lo leí no se donde y me causo gracia, gomen si al verdadero autor (Que no recuerdo) se enoja pero es re gracioso xD) – Dijo El rubio

-¿y tu Sasuke? – Dijo Kiba mirando fríamente al Uchiha que ni se intimido pero no dijo nada – Ya veo cual es la respuesta – Dijo Kiba sacando como conclusión que si no existía ningún sentimiento real hacia su amiga

En tanto en la mesa de las chicas Ino empieza a sentir los síntomas de mareos y nauseas. Al intentarse colocar de pie casi cae al sentir un fuerte mareo tocándose pesadamente la frente por el dolo que además le causo

-Ino – Dijo Sakura preocupada - ¿Qué te ocurrió?

-No te preocupes frentuda estoy bien, solo fue un mareo

-"Mareo, vaya, vaya, vaya parece que mi miga la cerda va a tener un Shikimarito o un Inito, pero de seguro como es esta no se le debió pasar ni por la mente" Ey cerda no deberías hacerte un test de embarazo – Dijo Sakura al oído de su amiga para que nadie escuchase

-¿QUÉ? – grito fuerte Ino al escuchar lo que su amiga frentuda le había dicho

-Pues no ves sospechoso un mareo y además de la media witreada que hiciste – Dijo Sakura (Witreada: Forma vulgar para decir la devolución de comida y jugos gástricos, en pocas palabras vomitar)

-Pero a esta hora donde consigo uno – Dijo Ino viendo factible que pueda ser real lo propuesto por su amiga

-Pues soy ninja medico y mujer así que ando preparada

-Siempre andas con ¿test de embarazo? – Dijo Ino, Sakura asintió afirmativamente – Es decir que ¿quieres acostarte con Sasuke-kun? – Dijo Ino, Sakura la miro con una venita sobresaliente, ella quería ayudar a su amiga y esta solo le contestaba molestándola

-Cállate cerda si no quieres mi ayudas me lo dices y ya

-Lo siento Sakura, además no bromeaba, ahora vamos – Dijo Ino saliendo con Sakura que frunció el ceño ante el comentario de Ino

Naruto dejo de hablar con los chicos acercándose a Hinata que estaba sola puesto que Ino y Sakura habian salido. Naruto empezó conversar animadamente con Hinata como era costumbre en el.

En tanto Sasuke había decidido salir del comedor. Estaba cansando de tanto ruido, además quería tenia ganas de dormir, quizás después de esta misión no podría dormir en mucho tiempo.

En tanto Sakura con Ino, se habian ido a su habitación en la posada con intenciones de verificar si era o no verdad el supuesto embarazo de Ino

-Bien cerda ten aquí esta, sigues las instrucciones yo esperare afuera – Dijo Sakura tirandose en su cama mientras leía una revista

Ino no dijo nada solo entro al baño y empezó a hacerse el test. Espero unos minutos impaciente mientras movía nerviosamente sus piernas esperando hasta que el resultado apareció. Cerró fuertemente los ojos, no quería saber. Pero debía afrontar su verdad. Los abrió y

-NO PUEDE SER – Grito Ino (N/A: Común en ella ¬¬) logrando un pequeño respingo en Sasuke que estaba en la pieza contigua y en Sakura que se le cayo al revista de las manos

Sasuke al escuchar el grito quedo curioso de que le ocurría a Ino. Varias imágenes hentai se le venia a la mente

-"Maldito Kakashi-sensei, Usuratonkachi y Kibaka por llenarme el cerebro de estupideces" – Pensaba el Uchiha acercándose sigilosamente a la habitación de las chicas para escuchar la conversación que sostenían en ese momento

-Ino – Dijo Sakura tocando la puerta del baño - ¿Qué ocurre?

-Maldición Sakura solo tengo 15 que voy a hacer – Dijo Ino, Sasuke no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que decía

-Te pasa por cerda

-Eso no me ayuda en nada frentuda – Dijo Ino abriendo de golpe la puerta del baño y abrazando a su amiga

-Pues que puedes hacer más que aceptarlo – Dijo Sakura tratando de ayudar a su amiga

-¿Y que va a pasar con Shikamaru?

-Pues… nose tu lo conoces mejor que yo, pero sinceramente no creo que el te deje, de seguro dirá al principio que problemático tener hijos pero de seguro lo aceptar – Dijo Sakura sacándole una sonrisa a Ino. Shikamaru seria muy perezosos pero jamás la dejaría sola

-"Un hijo. Vaya lió en el que estas Shikamaru. Ya dejaste de ser un guru para mi" – Pensaba Sasuke aun escuchando lo que las chicas hablaban

-Pe…Pero que hay de Temari, de seguro me asesinara

-Ino-pig, Temari es cuento viejo para Shikamaru, además la decisión es de Shikamaru, no de Temari – Dijo Sakura, Ino sonrió por todo el apoyo que le daba su amiga

-Tienes razón frentuda, será mejor que se entere lo antes posible – Dijo Ino dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir pero al abrirla ve a Sasuke caerse al suelo ya que tenia prácticamente se sujetaba con la oreja sobre la puerta

-SASUKE – Grito impactada Ino al ver a Sasuke espiando conversaciones ajenas

-¿Sasuke? – Dijo Sakura mirando a la puerta viendo al Uchiha que se colocaba de pie - ¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACIAS? – Grito enojada por haber estado espiando

-Pu...pues escuche le grito de Ino y sentí curiosidad y vine a espiar – Dijo Sasuke sin escrúpulo, Sakura e Ino lo miraban feo ¿Cómo tenia moral para hablar así?

-Serás…. – Dijo Sakura levantando la mano

-¿Qué escuchaste exactamente? – Dijo Ino

-Pues todo, se que esperas un hijo de Shikamaru – Dijo Sasuke como siempre, Ino empezó a temblar

-Por favor Sasuke no digas nada – Dijo Ino mirando a Sasuke avergonzada

-Vale, vale, y tú no vuelvas a gritar así – Dijo Sasuke irónico haciendo fruncir el ceño a Ino

-Vale – Dijo Ino desapreciando

Sasuke se quedo ahí parado viendo como Ino se alejaba y pensando en la cara que pondría Shikamaru al enterarse. En tanto Sakura volvió a lo suyo. Al notar que Sasuke no se movía se enfado

-¿Qué crees que haces Sasuke ahí parado como tarado? – Dijo la pelirosa

-¿eh? Tsk…. Nada de tu incumbencia, pelichicle – Le Dijo Sasuke a Sakura, haciendo enojar de sobremanera a Sakura propinándole un enorme golpe en pleno rostro

-Vuelves a decirme pelichicle y te juro que te corto la cabeza – Dijo Sakura mirando feo a Sasuke

-"Ahora entiendo a Naruto" – Pensó Sasuke sobandose la parte donde Sakura le había propinado el golpe – Inténtalo…. – Dijo Sasuke desafiando a la pelirosa

Ya no podía molestar mucho a Naruto porque no lo iba a pescar por estar con Hinata. Así que decidió molestar un rato a Sakura. Sakura ya con una venita resaltando toma unas shuriken lanzándoselas a Sasuke que esquiva fácilmente

-Es todo lo que tienes – Dijo Sasuke desafiando nuevamente a Sakura haciéndola enfadar más

-Maldito – Susurro Sakura corriendo hacia el Uchiha con una kunai sin pensar en ninguna acción inteligente que hacer, iba cegado por la ira.

Para Sasuke seria fácil esquivarla así que hizo una jugada que tenia pensado hacer hace mucho. Un as bajo la manga. Al momento en que Sakura iba a atacarlo este desaparece colocándose a un costado de Sakura quitándole la kunai y sonriendo superior como solía hacer. Algo que derretía a Sakura. Sasuke sabia que Sakura no se olvidaría tan fácilmente de el como lo había aparentado últimamente. Empezó a caminar hacia ella que solo daba pasos torpes hacia tras hasta chocar con la pared de madera.

Sasuke nuevamente sonrió. Se acerco al oído de esta que estaba paralizada. Aun le gustaba Sasuke. Y mucho. Sentía la respiración de este sobre su oído y se le erizo la piel.

-Sabia que esto pasaría si yo aria esto Sakura – Dijo Sasuke, Sakura despabilo frunciendo el ceño y dándole un rodillazo al estomago de Sasuke

-Entonces si lo sabias tan bien, de seguro sabias que recibirías un enorme rodillazo ¿no? – Dijo Sakura sonriendo triunfal, Sasuke solo se quejaba del dolor y entro a su habitación

Por lo visto Sakura ya no era la misma, Sasuke estaba seguro que ella aun seguía coladita por el pero ya no de esa manera torpe, digamos que había madurado. Ahora era más conciente y no caía tan fácilmente como antes. Un reto. Eso quería Sasuke. Eso le gustaba. Y pareciese que al fin Sakura era uno.

En tanto Shikamaru iba entrando a la posada luego de haber ido a dejar a Neji y a Tenten y se encontró con Ino que justo baja las escalas. Iba algo pálida y seria pero al ver a Shikamaru sonrió

-Shikamaru, quiero decirte algo – Dijo Ino acercándose a Shikamaru que le toma una mano para sentarse en el sofá

-¿Si mujer problemática? – Dijo Shikamaru

-No me digas así – Dijo Ino dándole un suave golpe a Shikamaru

-Vale, vale, que pasa

-Pues veras…. – Empezaba Ino desviando la vista nerviosa - …es que, Emmmm – Trago saliva – yo…y tu….nosotros….emmm – Seguía Ino balbuceando monosílabos

-Quien entiendes a las mujeres… - Murmuro Shikamaru siendo escuchado por Ino

-SHIKAMARU – le reprocho inmediatamente Ino

-Pues habla claro mujer

-Es que veras yo Shikamaru, yo estoy…estoy embarazada – Dijo Ino mirando a Shikamaru

-O.O – Quedo Shikamaru. No se esperaba una noticia así, tan repentinamente

-No vas a decir nada – Dijo Ino algo sentida al no ver acción por parte de Shikamaru

-Mendokuse – Atino a decir Shikamaru haciendo enojar a Ino

-Solo eso vas a decir – Dijo Ino al ver la despreocupación por parte de Shikamaru

-Y que más quieres que diga

-Pues nose algo como, te apoyo o estamos ambos en esta vamos a salir adelante o simplemente me hubiese abrazado o besado – Dijo Ino

-Tsk Mendokuse yo no soy así Ino, pero si eso quieres esta bien, te apoyo y vamos a salir los dos de esta – Dijo Shikamaru abrazando y dándole un corto beso a Ino, haciéndola sonreír

-GRACIAS SHIKA – Dijo Ino correspondiendo el abrazo

En tanto con Neji recorría el bar por todos los lugares llegando a unas extrañas puerta. Eran 3. Por curiosidad entro a un de ella que era la salas de comandos de Yukito. Noto que podía ver el bar en una sección. En ese instante no ocurría nada solo había un escenario vació. Luego fijo su vista en unos videos y había uno que decía "PRESENTACION NINJAS KONOHA CHICAS III"; Neji lo miro con curiosidad y lo reprodujo en un video que había allí en una tele gigante

-"Vaya estos gastan en puras estupideces su plata, una tele gigante ¡Ja!" – Pensaba el Hyuga colocando el video que justo era el de Hinata.

Neji coloco play viendo la presentación de su prima quedando como los ojos como plato. Además en pantalla gigante. Lo saco de inmediato. No tenia ganas de ver a su inocente prima en esa faceta así que tomo el que decía "PRESENTACION NINJAS KONOHA CHICAS II" que era el de Ino. Le coloco play al video y al verlo empezó a sangrar. Vaya que era sexy esa chica. Al rato vio el de Sakura que le había impactado igual ¿Será Tenten igual de sexy? Pensaba Neji observando los videos

De repente como un flash recordó lo que Sakura le había dicho sobre la supuesta relación que su prima y Naruto pudieron haber tenido en el mismo bar. Busco en los video y se encontró con "FIESTAS NINJAS KONOHA VI", supuso que algo encontraría allí. Le coloco play y se encontró con una apisonada Hinata besando a un borracho Naruto

Pero al rato estaban completamente dormidos pero muy juntitos. Hizo hervir la sangre a Neji. Si debía reconocer que era celos, era su prima y la quería y respetaba mucho. Cuando llegase a la posada Naruto se llevaría una grande. Siguió observando los videos de la zona V.I.P pero el resto no era de su interés.

Se cambio de sala llegando a la de Tomoe viendo a Temari y a una persona desconocida para el conversando animadamente y bastantes ebrios. Reviso entre los videos y se encontró con uno que decía "PRESENTACION DE KIBITA", Neji soltó una carcajada ¿Kibita? Coloco el video y puso play pero la saco de inmediato. No tenía interés de ver las presentaciones de los hombres

Pasó a la otra sala pero no encontró anda de su interés, solo las presentaciones de los hombres y no estaba interesando en lo más mínimo para verlo.

En tanto en Konoha Tsunade recibía una nota sobre el resultado de la misión por parte de su hermana Mia. Shizune se la fue a dejar y para variar la Hokage estaba bebiendo sake como acostumbraba. Tsunade empezó a leer la nota mientras bebía sake

"_Konichi wa vieja Tsunade-neechan…._

-¿Vieja? Ya veras como quedaras cuando te vea – Dijo Enojada y siguió leyendo

"…_Sabes tus ninjas son fenomenales. Con esos cuerazos que se gastan. Lamentable que el chico Hyuga no viniese, dijiste que era unos de los mejores y me quede con la ganas, y también falto una chica pero no recuerdo el nombre…"_

-¿Neji? Que extraño que haya faltado no es común en el ¿Quién será la chica? – Pensaba Tsunade en voz alta

"…_pero el Uchiha un bombón. Soluciono mi primer des amino. Hubieses visto ese cuerazo Tsunade. Además gane tanto dinero con tus ninjas ahora podré aprovisionarme de sake por un buen tiempo…."_

-¿Mucho dinero? ¿Para comprar sake? – Decía Tsunade con estrellitas en los ojos – SHIZUNE – Grito pero la no recibió respuesta – SHIZUUUNE – Grito nuevamente llegando cansada la aludida

-¿Si Tsunade-sama?

-Sabes tengo una idea fenomenal, sabes según Mia mis ninjas le dio mucho dinero para mucho sake y pensaba en instalar un bar ¿Qué te parece Shizune? – Dijo Tsunade

-Emmmm…Tsunade-sama sabe. Alguien le gano – Dijo Shizune

-¿QUÉ? ¿QUIÉN ME ROBO MI FANTASTICA IDEA? – Dijo Tsunade enojada

-Jiraiya-sama esta en proceso de instalar una Tsunade-sama – Dijo Shizune

-¿QUÉ? Ese pervertido, ese ninja de pacotilla me gano la idea, será… - Dijo Tsunade sentadote nuevamente en su escritorio algo mas tranquila

-Pero vea le el lado bueno, tal vez como conocido le haga rebajas con el sake – Dijo Shizune, Tsunade sonrió

-Si, si tienes razón, a antes de que salga manda a llama a un ninja desocupado

-¿Paso algo malo?

-Quiero verificar como va todo en Tanzaku, según mi hermana Neji y una chica no se presentaron anoche

-Que extraño ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido a Neji-kun?

-Nose, ahora ve buscar un ninja, rápido – Dijo Tsunade que reanudo la lectura

"…_bueno hermanita sabes que estas invitada a mi bar, hay sake en cantidades enormes además de que grabe en video las presentaciones de tus ninjas. Unos bombones. Un show para deleitar…"_

-Ojala pudiera ir, hay mucho sake y videos hentai… por un segundo pienso dejar a Naruto de reemplazo – Decía Tsunade que no veía factible la oportunidad de ir a ver a su hermana a su bar

"…_bueno tengo mucho trabajo que hacer…"_

-¡JA! Trabajo a que le llama trabajo, a ver show de los mejores hombres y beber sake como loca…..Como la envidio

"…_Sayonara Tsunade-vieja neechan"_

-MIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – Grito enojada Tsunade 2 veces le había dicho vieja en la carta

Al rato llega Shizune con un ninja. Tsunade para variar se estaba sirviendo un vaso de sake

-Tsunade-sama aquí esta el ninja que pidió – Dijo Shizune para luego salir de la habitación

-Me llamo Tsunade-sama – Dijo el ninja en cuestión

-Si, si, necesito que verifiques la situación en Tanzaku por lo visto no todo marcha bien y que al terminar con el asunto tráemelos lo más rápido posible que están perdiendo mucho tiempo ¿Me escuchaste Sai? – Dijo Tsunade

-Hai, entiendo

-Bien sales altiro mientras antes llegue, mejor ahora VE – Dijo Tsunade, Sai asintió y salio de la oficina con dirección a Tanzaku

Al anochecer Sai llega a Tanzaku. Según las instrucciones de Tsunade debía ir primero al bar de Mia para verificar todo. Al entrar ve a Temari y a Yukito totalmente borrachos pero como Sai no sabia quienes eran no le da importancia. Le pregunta a un guardia sobre donde estaría Mia y lo dirige hacia el K-Magbri Administración.

En tanto Tenten con Mia seguían hablando y dando millones de ideas para esta y muchas presentaciones en el K-Magbri bar

-Sabe Mia-sama seria genial que se haga una presentación con fuego rodeando por detrás el escenario mientras realizan un baile sexy con una ambientación africana… - Seguían Tenten dando ideas antes los maravillados ojos de Mia-.sama que anotaba cada idea que la kunoichi daba, eso valía mucho dinero….

**Al fin termine el capitulo 10. Lamento al tardanza pero ha habido caleta de problemas pero ya esta aquí el capitulo. Aun le queda un poco al fic. Bueno ahora a responder los reviews. Y a propósito mil gracias.**

**Dark Jasmy****: Bueno espero que ene se cap hayas aclarado tus dudas….si Ino esta embarazada**

**L.I.T****: Jeje tendras que esperarte un poquito pa ver lo de Neji y Tenten. En el otro capitulo va a aparecer. Y bueno con Ino estas mas claro que el agua….**

**Evelyn816121537****: Vale vale me encanta tus review. Y si el ShikaIno es tan bkn sobre todo por Shikamaru es muy mono el. Y pues aquí te dejo el NaruhIna que a mi me gusta igual caleta. Aunque yo creo que Yukito sera asi como el amigo de carretes y fiesta con Temari. Y no pueden faltar las peleas de Naruto y Sasuke….**

**Olga Catherine****: parece que Thika lo tomo bastante bien, pero no deja de ser problemático xD. La verdad no soy muy buena para el drama me gusta las cosas mas tranquilitas aunque en otros fic he intentado un poco pero este es un fic mas tranquilo. Eso creo xD…**

**Tobiel-Chan****: Bueno espero que te haya aclarado todo. Sasuke solo lo hacia para no perder contra Naruto-kun. Pronto mas sasuxsaku….**

**LA CHICA BLACK-AND-WHITE****: Pues yo cro que para Naruto-kun Hinata es mas que un trofeo. Y bueno yo creo que para Temari ahora viene el disfrutar la vida en las fiestas xD. Y ahora esta Sai asi que varias cosas pueden cambiar….**

**KAKAxPAMExNEJI****: Pues yo creo que después que Gaara se entere que Ino esta embarazada no querra verla mas xD. O no se se vera que pasa a medida que avanze la historia. Y bueno para Neji y Tenten su presentacion el el K-Magbri bar sera ya para el otro capitulo….**

**Franchesk****: Jaja no te preocupes. Yo creo que Sakura le puede sacar celos a Sasuke con Sai o nose ahí ir viendo….. **


	11. Dialogos al estilo Icha Icha

**LA MISIÓN**

**Aquí reportándome en fanfiction con el capitulo numero 11 del fic "la misión". En este capitulo indagaremos especialmente con la presentación de Neji y Tenten y el papel que cumple Sai aquí que por cierto es sorpresa. **

**En el capitulo anterior me equivoque coloque Kanae y Genki era de la roca, mentira son de la nube…un pequeño error….**

**DISCLAIMER: ****Ninguno de los personajes de la serie Naruto me pertenecen son todos de Masashi Kishimoto y yo solo los pido prestado para mis fic sin fines de lucro.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**Capitulo anterior**_

_Al anochecer Sai llega a Tanzaku. Según las instrucciones de Tsunade debía ir primero al bar de Mia para verificar todo. Al entrar ve a Temari y a Yukito totalmente borrachos pero como Sai no sabia quienes eran no le da importancia. Le pregunta a un guardia sobre donde estaría Mia y lo dirige hacia el K-Magbri Administración._

_En tanto Tenten con Mia seguían hablando y dando millones de ideas para esta y muchas presentaciones en el K-Magbri bar_

_-Sabe Mia-sama seria genial que se haga una presentación con fuego rodeando por detrás el escenario mientras realizan un baile sexy con una ambientación africana… - Seguían Tenten dando ideas antes los maravillados ojos de Mia-.sama que anotaba cada idea que la kunoichi daba, eso valía mucho dinero…._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Capitulo 11_

**Dialogo Al Estilo Icha Icha**

**Sasuke ¿El lacho?**

Un guardia del bar había señalado a Sai el camino hacia la oficina de Mia. Este se dirigió directamente observando curioso todo el lugar que era totalmente ajeno y desconocido para el.

Toca levemente la puerta abriéndole una risueña Mia algo pasadita de copas pero en buen estado

-¿si guapo? – Dijo Mia largándose a reír. Sai se espanto un poco ante la actitud de Mia pero trato de ignorarlo

-Emmm…pues Tsunade-sama me envió de Konoha para verificar todo aquí en Tanzaku – dijo Sai entrando a la oficina mirando de reojo a Tenten

-Hola Sai – Dijo Tenten feliz

-Hola

-¡AH! Con que mi hermanita te envió, vale, vale yo te haré saber todo lo que tienes que saber – Dijo Mia sentándose nuevamente en su escritorio – Tenten

-¿Si?

-Ve a preparar todo para el show, se que lo harás muy bien – Dijo Mia

-CLARO MIA-SAMA – Dijo Tenten a lo Lee y Gai, saliendo de la oficina

-Bueno muchacho dime tu nombre – Dijo coquetamente Mia

-¿eh? – Trago saliva nervioso – yo….Sa…Sai

-A pero que lindo nombre, eres muy mono

-Solo déme la información para poder enviarla a la Hokage

-Esta bien te resumiré todo, casi todo los ninjas de Konoha se presentaron anoche aquí en el bar a excepción del Hyuga y la chica que recién estaba aquí Tenten, pero ellos se presentaran en un ratito mas… los shinobis de seguro están en la posada ahí haciendo cositas tu entiendes – Dijo Mia picadamente, Sai que plop ¿Qué hablaba esa mujer?

-No entiendo – Dijo Sai, a Mia le salio una gotita

-Pues que de seguro todos están atracando por ahí en la posada esa donde están ahora como aquí lo hicieron – dijo Mia de lo mas directa a Sai, que quedo aun mas espantado

-Ah – Atino a decir Sai

-Bien muchachito ya te he dicho todo lo que tenias que saber, sino no tienes nada más que hacer… - decía Mia, Sai pensaba que los despacharía pero… - … ¡TRABAJA PARA MI COMO STRIPPER! – Gritó a viva voz Mia, Sai se cae de la silla de la impresión recobrando la compostura y colocándose rápidamente de pie muy, pero muy cerca de la puerta (Con intenciones de escapar si es necesario)

-Emm…yo no puedo – Dijo Sai casi tocando la manilla de la puerta

-¿Por qué? Si eres tan monísimo…

-Porque soy ninja y debo cumplir mi papel como tal

-…pero ni siquiera una presentación privada para mi – Dijo Mia colocando cara de perrito abandonado

-no, yo no hago esa profesión

-Ni por un poco de sake o dinerito, tengo bastante – Dijo Mia acercándose al ninja que cada vez estaba más asustado

-Emm….yo no puedo…soy ninja…y debo irme – Dijo Sai saliendo rápidamente de la habitación. Suspiro tranquilo y escapo rápidamente de aquel lugar. Para el esa mujer estaba completamente loca. ¿Será la Hokage igual? Se preguntaba Sai camino a la posada que le costo encontrar ya que no conocía la ciudad

Al rato llega tocando la puerta y siendo abierta por Sasuke con una cara inexplicable. Parecía entre algo frustrado pero también altanero. Que chico tan raro pensaba Sai

-¿Quien rayos eres tu? – dijo Sasuke que no conocía a Sai

-Pues soy Sai y la Hokage me mandó a verificar la situación de la misión de los shinobis de Konoha – Dijo Sai muy tranquilo entrando a la posada. Sasuke lo miro frió, algo le decía que no le agradaría nada su estancia allí - ¿Dónde esta Kakashi-san? – Dijo Sai

-No lo se, búscalo por ahí – dijo de mala forma Sasuke subiendo a su pieza

-Amargado – Susurro para si Sai

-¿SAI? ¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES AQUI? – Dijo Naruto mirando incrédulo a Sai

-Ah hola Naruto, pues solo una pequeña misión

-¡Ah! Oye, oye mira ahora Hinata-chan esta conmigo – Dijo Naruto orgulloso con la Hyuga a su lado

-A ya lo había notado, felicidades – Dijo Sai sonriéndole a la pareja – Oye me acabo de encontrar con un chico súper arrogante e imbécil – Dijo Sai refiriéndose al Uchiha

-De seguro te refieres al baka de Sasuke, es un baka de primera, ignóralo – Dijo Naruto

-Naruto-kun no seas así con Uchiha-san, el es muy buena persona – Dijo Hinata

-Tsk…Claro que no, es un baka – Dijo Naruto subiendo con Hinata la escaleras

-Ey Naruto ¿Dónde esta Kakashi-san? – Dijo Sai

-NO SE – Dijo Naruto y subió

Sai recorría la casa en busca de Kakashi para preguntarle sobre la situación de la misión según su punto de vista. Ve una gran bawindow que abre encontrándose con Kakashi y Kurenai conversando aun sobre los libros Icha Icha.

-…sabes en el ultimo sale un súper reportaje que yo hice – Decía Kakashi

-¿En serio? Que guay – Dijo Kurenai

-Ejem Kakashi-san – Dijo Sai llamando la atención a Kakashi

-¿Sai? ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? – Dijo Kakashi

-"Ufff vaya tendré que decir lo mismo con 100 veces mas" – Pensaba Sai que ya le habian preguntado bastante veces lo mismo en el día – Pues la Hokage me mando para verificar todo aquí

-Ahh pues todo bien Tenten con Neji están haciendo la misión ahora, ya que tuvieron un pequeño incidente – Dijo Kakashi refiriéndose a la "fiebre" de Tenten

-¿Cuál?

-¿Cuál que?

-¿Cuál incidente?

-Pues Tenten tuvo fiebre y como Neji es "taaan" caballeroso se ofreció a "cuidarla" – Dijo Kakashi, Sai decidió no preguntar mas entrando a la posada donde también tenía reservación en una pieza individual.

Entra encontrándose ahora con Lee y Gai que se sentaban a ver TV.

-¿Sai? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo Gai al verlo, lee asintió mientras a Sai le daba un tic

-"Ya van como 5 veces que me lo pregunta, que hinchadotes son" – Pensaba Sai – Pues La Hokage me mando a verificar todo sobre la misión

-Ah.… ¿Y te vas a quedar aquí esta noche? – Dijo Gai

-Hai

-OHHH GAI-SENSEI MIRE COMO ESE TIPO LE DOBLO EL CUELLO – Dijo Lee apuntando la TV mirando la WWF

Sai suspiro mientras se dirigía a la habitación que le correspondía. Pero al casi abrir la puerta se encuentra con Shikamaru e Ino.

-¿Sai? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo Ino haciéndose más notorio el tic

-"Malditos ninjas, que no pueden sacar malditas conclusiones por si solos" – Pensaba Sai – Pues que me mandaron a una misión para verificar todo aquí

-Ahh, que bien, suerte Sai – Dijo Ino desapareciendo con Shikamaru

Sai ya más relajado abre la puerta de su habitación, viendo como de golpe se abre la puerta del comedor dejándose ver a Chouji

-¿Sai? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo Chouji, Sai no aguanto mas estaba cansado de la misma tonta pregunta

-MALDITA SEA QUE NO PUEDEN SACAR CONLCUSIONES SOLO ME HAN HECHO ESA MISMA TONTA PREGUNTA COMO 10 VECES – Grito Sai

-Ey tranquilo tío era solo una pregunta no era para ponerte así – Dijo Chouji, Sai suspiro relajándose

-Lo siento es solo que vengo cansado, solo vengo a una misión, punto – dijo Sai entrando a su habitación dando un portazo

-Que carácter – Dijo Chouji comiendo sus patatas (N/A Es que este tipo no tiene fondo, come todo el día ojalá se comiera mis cazuelas (WAKALA) y el puré (WAKALA x 2))

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

En tanto Kiba con Tomoe estaban en la pieza de este. Ella miraba divertida observaba todo el lugar divisando rápidamente unos pequeño libro escondido en un velador

-Kiba ¿Qué es esto? – Dijo Tomoe empezando a leer los Icha de Kurenai – Kiba ¿De quien es? Esta re kawaii - Kiba se acerco a ver que le gustaba tanto a Tomoe quedando estupefacto

-Tomoe no leas esas porquerías

-Ay anda Kiba no seas amargado esta muy kawaii ¿De quien es? – Dijo Tomoe – No me digas que es de tu compañera la tímida….esa no me la creo se la tenia bien escondida – dijo Tomoe sonriendo

-Claro que no es de Hinata, es de Kurenai-sensei

-¿a si? Vaya tienes una muy buena y muy culta sensei, vaya que genial es mi suegrita

-¿Suegrita? Que hablas ella no es mi madre

-¿A no? Pensé que lo era como te trata de Kibita

-Pues es de cariño – Dijo Kiba haciendo un puchero

-Eres tan lindo – dijo Tomoe tomándole de los cachetes

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

En tanto Tenten caminaba por el bar encontrándose con Neji salir de una extraña habitación. Le sonrió y se acerco rápidamente

-¿Qué hacías? – Dijo Tenten a Neji

-Nada, solo exploraba

-Ah ¿Y que había allí adentro? – Preguntó curiosa Tenten

Neji no había ni pensado en decirle que allí adentro estaban las presentaciones de lo hombres menos después de las ideas que tuvo ante Mia hacia solo un momento atrás

-Pues solo cámaras de vigilancias, tonterías – Dijo Neji caminando

-¿En serio? Entonces deben estar los videos de las presentaciones que kawaii – Dijo Tenten entrando a la habitación, Neji paro en seco para seguirla.

AL entrar ya ve a Tenten cómodamente sentada colocando uno de los videos que encontró saliendo en el Sasuke. A Neji le dio un asco tremendo esas imágenes nada sexy para sus ojos. En tanto Tenten estaba emocionada viendo los videos

-¡WHOOAAAA! ESO ES PAPI TU PUEDES – Gritaba Tenten, a Neji se le caía la cara de vergüenza al ver actuar así a su novia. La kunoichi se coloca de pie prácticamente a centímetros del televisor gigante mirando detenidamente cada detalle del Uchiha – KYAAA ANDA SASUKE BAILA MAS, MAS….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – Grito Tenten al notar que Neji le había apagado la tele - ¿QUE HICISTE?

-Pues tu crees que yo quería que vieses al Uchiha, sobre mi cadáver, venga vámonos a prepáranos – dijo Neji saliendo de la habitación

-Si, si lo que sea….amargado – Susurro Tenten al ver que Neji había salido. Escondió el video en su mochila y salio rápidamente a la siga de Neji

Al rato aparece Mia que había estados buscándolos después de que Sai se había ido o mas bien había escapado del bar

-Al fin los encuentros, vale ya que nose donde rayos se metió Tomoe tendré que yo organizar todo – dijo Mia caminando siendo seguido por Neji y Tenten – Neji tu te quedas igual no necesitamos colocarte nada, pero tu Tenten, tu vienes conmigo – Dijo Mia, Tenten la siguió al igual que Neji – Pero tu Neji te esperas ahí sentadito

-Hmp – Dijo Neji sentándose donde Mia le había dicho

Tenten seguía a Mia por donde la llevaba llegando rápidamente a los vestidores encontrándose gran variedad de vestuario.

-¿Que me colocare? – Dijo Tenten mirando a Mia

-No se ¿Qué seria mejor? – Dijo Mia sacando todo lo que pillaba

-Pues yo digo que con ropa interior no más, con corsé y pantys rojas – Dijo Tenten de lo más tranquila como si andar en ropa interior fuera de lo más normal

-Vale me parece bien – Dijo Mia – Ten cambiate y colócate una yukata para que Neji no vea nada de nada – Dijo Mia sonriendo

-Claro lo haré sufrir bastante – Dijo Tenten yéndose con su vestuario hacia un vestidor

En tanto Neji

-"Vaya no quiero hacer esto, o sea si quiero, pero no en publico no es divertido ni excitante, bueno si lo es, lo bueno es que no haré nada todo lo hará Tenten y todo los idiotas la miraran menos yo GRRR" – Pensaba apretando los puño al pensar que todo verían a Tenten menos el

Se levanto y fue hacia donde estaba cambiándose Tenten. Mia había regresado por un trago así que Tenten estaba sola. Neji se acercaba buscando a la kunoichi por todas partes pero no la veía

-¿Tenten?

-¿Qué quiere Neji? Acaso Mia-sama no te dejo claro que debías quedarte sentado

-No seas aguafiestas solo quiero verte ¿Dónde estas?

-Por ahí – dijo Tenten, Neji frunció el ceño pero se guió por la voz

-¿A si? ¿Dónde exactamente?

-Por ahí lejos de ti – Dijo Tenten

Neji se acercaba mientras seguía haciendo tornas preguntas para guiarse por al voz de la kunoichi encontrando que estaba tras una puerta. Intento abrirla cediendo la puerta, dejando a Tenten a la vista.

Para suerte de Tenten estaba completamente vestida pero sin la yukata. Neji la observo de arriba abajo descaradamente, hecho que hizo fruncir el ceño a Tenten

-Oye no seas descarado ¿Quieres? Podrías disimular – Dijo Tenten

-Anda te ves preciosa – Dijo Neji tomando por la cintura a la kunoichi

-¿Qué haces Neji? – dijo Tenten al ver la cara de Neji con seria intenciones de comérsela viva allí mismo

-Shhhh – Dijo Neji colocándole un dedo en el labio, Tenten sonrojo al instante

-Neji estamos en misi… - Pero no termino la frase porque Neji la beso y arrinconándola en la pared del vestidor – Neji detente que nos pueden pillar – Dijo la kunoichi en una pausa que hizo Neji besándola en el cuello

-Que importa – Dijo Neji besándole en los labios nuevamente

Mientras Neji y Tenten seguían besándose Mia se acercaba con su preciado licor bebiéndolo feliz de la vida. Se dirigía hacia donde Tenten se estaba vistiendo. Al ver la escena escupe el licor sorprendida

-No creen que es muy temprano – Dijo Mia divertida. Tenten sonrojo y Neji sonrió

-Tal vez – Dijo Neji besándola rápidamente para salir

-Vale niñato ahora vete que te deje sentadito allí – dijo Mia, Neji no dijo anda y se alejo – Toda una fiera ¿no? – Dijo Mia mirando picaramente a Tenten esta solo asintió y se coloco la Yukata que le faltaba

-¿y bien? Cuando comenzamos – Dij0o Tenten cambiando el tema

-Pues voy a vendar a Neji para que no te vea, esas es la gracia, aunque ya te vio ¬¬, pero que mas da igual no disfrutara del espectáculo por la vista, tu espérame aquí que ya regreso – Dijo Mia y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el Hyuga cómodamente sentado bebiéndose un vaso de sake que había pillado y que era trago de Mia

-¿QUÉ CREES QUE HCES BEBIENDO MI SAKE? – Grito Mia al ver a Hyuga bebiéndolo

-Pues lo encontré, es para calmar los nervios – Dijo Neji serenamente

-Ni que nervios ni que nada – dijo Mia quitándole el vaso y terminándoselo de tomar – toma colócate la venda en los ojos así no veras nada

-¿QUÉ? No recuerdo nada de una venda en los ojos – dijo Neji

-Pues mala suerte te colocas y ya, no disfrutara el espectáculo en forma visual solo el contacto – Dijo Mia

-Que es mejor – Dijo Neji al instante, Mia no dijo anda y le tiro la venda

-Y TE APURAS

-Si, si, lo que sea – Dijo Neji colocándose la venda – "¡Ja! ¿De verdad cree esa vieja que no veré nada? Se olvida que soy un Hyuga y que tengo el Byakugan podré observarlo todo desde primer plano – Pensaba Neji que se colocaba la venda feliz de la vida si total igual que vería el show

-Ah y por si acaso esa venda tiene un sello especial así que no lograras ver anda con tu Byakugan – Dijo Mia divertida al ver la expresión que se formaba en la cara de Neji

-¿QUÉ? Eso debe ser falso – Dijo Neji activando el Byakugan y tal como Mia había dicho no veía nada – Kuso

-Ja, ja, ja no por nada soy una destacada ninja de Konoha, solo que no habito allí – Dijo Mia feliz de la vida yéndose hacia donde estaba Tenten

-"Maldita vieja me arruina la diversión" – Penso Neji sentándose amurrado

En tanto Mia aun reía feliz de la vida ante la jugarreta que le hizo a Neji. Vio a Tenten que la esperaba y se acerco rápidamente a ella

-Bueno esta todo listo Tenten, vamos – Dijo Mia

-Hai – dijo Tenten siguiendo a Mia tras bambalina

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

En tanto con Temari se había "colado" a la supuesta presentación privada. Estaba en primera fila esperando a que el Hyuga apareciera. No es que estuviera enamorada de el ni nada parecido pero tenia un cuerazo para comérselo. Al menos eso pensaba Temari que gritaba muchas cosas producto del alcohol en la sangre

-¡WOOOHOO! VENGA QUE SALGA EL PAPITO HYUGA – Gritaba eufórica Temari

-Venga tranquila Temari si ya falta poco además también estoy deseoso de ver a la chica de ser muy guapa – Dijo Yukito algo mas consiente que Temari

-Dime Yukito ¿Graban estas presentaciones? ¿No? – dijo Temari mirando a Yukito expectante

-Claro, si quiere después te doy una copia – dijo Yukito, Temari sonrió de oreja a oreja

-GRACIAS YUKITO-KUN – Grito Temari abrazando a su amigo, este solo sonrió y bebió algo mas de sake

-De nada Temari-chan, pero no me asfixies – Dijo Yukito, Temari lo soltó y miro nuevamente emocionada el escenario

-Con esos videos comprobare al fin si Gaara es gay o no – Murmuro Temari para si siendo escuchada por Yukito que escupió todo el sake que bebía

-¿Qué? ¿Tu hermano es gay? Ese el de las sin cejas – Dijo Yukito espantándose cada vez mas de la familia de Temari, aparte de ser sádico con una cara que asusta a cualquiera ahora supuestamente gay

-O sea no lo se, es que nunca le veo novia ni nada entonces solo quiero aclarar mis dudas – Dijo Temari tranquila, Yukito no quiso decir anda mas sobre el tema y aparte no puedo ya que Temari empezó a gritar de nuevo – QUEREMOS AL BOMBONAZO DEL HYUGA….

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

En tanto Hinata con Naruto habían subido a la habitación de este después de encontrase con Sai. Naruto iba besándola mientras caminaban por los pasillos sin darse cuenta de su alrededor. Entraron a la habitación de este aun besándose y con la pared aun como respaldo

Sasuke frunce el ceño al ver entrar así a Naruto y Hinata y delante de sus narices. Ellos ni cuenta se daban de la presencia de Sasuke que ni se inmuto y siguió leyendo que a propósito era un libro que le dio de regalo Kakashi (Ya se imaginaran cual).

-Sabes Hinata-chan estas muy guapa – dijo Naruto separándose de ella

-Gracias Naruto-kun – Dijo Hinata sonrojada

-Tus ojos son unos bellos luceros – Dijo Naruto, Sasuke soltó una risita solo audible APRA el ¿Naruto estaba diciendo los diálogos del Icha Icha? Sasuke seguía atentamente lo que decía el libro y lo que decía Naruto

-Naruto-kun – Dijo Hinata y le dio un corto

-Y tu piel es tan suave como la seda – Dijo Naruto

-"Jaja Naruto sigue al pie de la letra los diálogos de este estúpido libro y vaya cual eligió seguir "Como ligarse a una chica" Podrá querer mucho a Hinata pero aun así es un pervertido al igual que Kakashi y Jiraiya" – Pensaba Sasuke que seguía siguiendo el dialogo y lo que Naruto decía

-Y tus labios….aquellos que cualquiera quisiese probar – Dijo Naruto, Sasuke no aguanto mas y cayo a carcajadas, encontró tan patético a Naruto por seguir al pie de la letra todas las "estupideces", según Sasuke, que decía el librito aquel

-BAKA QUE HACES AQUÍ – Grito Naruto al ver a Sasuke riéndose y soltando por un momento a Hinata

-Pues te recuerdo que tú entraste y ni te fijaste en la habitación, además….sigues todas las instrucciones de este libraco ¡ja! No creo que Hinata haya caído de todas formas – Dijo Sasuke, Hinata estaba sonrojada y algo cabizbaja

-"Vaya la verdad Sasuke es que si estuve a punto de caer, será que Naruto-kun solo quiere ligarse conmigo, ¿nada mas?" – Pensaba Hinata triste saliendo de la habitación, Naruto la vio salir triste también por su acción para luego ver a Sasuke y fruncir el ceño

-Maldito baka mira lo que conseguiste – Dijo Naruto apuntando a Sasuke

-No fui yo, fuiste tu a mi no me metas en lió que tu eres el que sigues las intrusiones de estos libracos – dijo Sasuke serenamente

-Que juuuuustos estabas leyendo, solo casualidad – Dijo sarcástico Naruto, Sasuke frunció el ceño y se hecho nuevamente en su cama a leer

-No moleste usuratonkachi yo solo lo leo no lo pongo en practica

-Eso ya lo veremos, te aseguro que tu vas a hacer exactamente lo mismo, estoy seguro de aquello ya no eres el frió y el que no pescaba a las mujeres se que ahora si te interesan – dijo Naruto, Sasuke no aprecia inmutarse ante nada

-Pues crecí baka – Dijo Sasuke, Naruto no dijo anda mas y salio de la habitación en busca de Hinata

Bajo rápidamente la escalera y entro de golpe a la habitación de esta encontrando con la mala pata de que Kiba junto a Tomoe consolaban a la pobre Hinata que lloraba a montones, Naruto se entristeció un poco al verla así pero eso le duro poco ya que Kiba al verlo entrar lo encara de inmediato

-¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A HINATA MADLTIO PERVERTIDO? – Grito Kiba enfadado y tomandole del cuello levantándolo un poco, Tomoe solo observaba maravillada al macho que tenia al lado

-SUELTAME MALDITO, DEJAME HABALR CON HINATA-CHAN – Dijo Naruto patiando para todos lados, Kiba lo soltó cayendo este al piso fuertemente

-¿Tu crees que te dejaría con Hinata a solas? Pues en tus sueños, no te dejare con ella y menos después de lo que intentaste maldito baka

-Cállate que tu no eres ningún santo maldito Kibaka, lees lo mismo que yo y sigues la misma instrucciones con la Tomatina – Dijo Naruto, Tomoe le pego una tunda a Naruto ante la ofensa por su cabello rojo y sus ojos verdes y luego miro a Kiba incrédula

-Es diferente Naruto, Hinata no es igual a Tomoe – Dijo Kiba, Tomoe frunció el ceño ofendida

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué soy una perra con la que puedes experimentar las tonterías de tus libros y que ella es la mujer ideal? Pues que mal por ti, me voy – Dijo Tomoe furioso mal interpretando las palabras de Kiba solo la ve salir triste para luego ver a Naruto aun más ofendido

Había intentado ligarse a su mejor amiga y ahora el había provocado su pelea con Tomoe. Kiba miro rojo de ira a Naruto APRA propinarle un enorme combo que lo dejo inconsciente inmediatamente. Hinata observaba la escena triste no quería ver así a Naruto pero se lo merecía después de todo

Normalmente habría ido a arrodillarse al lado de Naruto pero estaba tan sentida con el que fue a buscar a Kurenai que estaba animada con Kakashi para decirle que Naruto estaba inconsciente y luego se tiro en su cama nuevamente

-¿Qué paso aquí? – Dijo Kurenai mirando a Kiba para que le diese una explicación

-Es mejor no decir nada – Dijo Kiba fríamente, luego Kurenai miro a Hinata buscando respuesta pero esta asintió a las palabras de Kiba – No se que es lo que paso aquí pero estuvo mal haber dejado así a Naruto

-Lo llevare con Sakura – Dijo Kakashi, tomando a Naruto y llevándosele a la habitaron de Sakura

-Haber escúchenme ustedes 2 quiero una explicación y que sea ahora – Dijo Kurenai mirando seriamente a sus pupilos

Hinata solo sollozo sin decir nada, Kiba al ver así a su compañero vio que era él el que decía dar explicaciones sobre el tema.

-Lo que pasa Kurenai-sensei es que el maldito baka de Naruto intento ligarse a Hinata mediante los estúpidos consejos del estúpido libro que lee usted… - Dijo Kiba pero fue interrumpido por Kurenai de inmediato

-y por ti también, no me lo negaras ¿o si? Encontré uno bajo tu cama – dijo Kurenai, Kiba no dijo anda y siguió con su explicación

-…y luego gracias a el y su estúpidas escenas logro que yo y Tomoe-chan peleáramos – Finalizo Kiba, Kurenai analizo un poco la información y saco su conclusión

-Se lo merecía – dijo Kurenai saliendo de la habitación dirigiéndose a la de Sakura

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kakashi al salir de la habitación de Kurenai se dirigió rápidamente a la de Sakura que seguía leyendo la misma revista que estaba leyendo antes cuando supo sobre el embarazo de Ino. Kakashi llego y entro a la habitación si siquiera pedir permiso

-¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES KAKASHI-SENSEI ENTRANDO ASI COMO ASI A LAS OTRAS HABITACIONES? – Grito Sakura furiosa

-Lo siento Sakura, es que el baka de Naruto esta inconsciente y quiero que veas que tiene – Dijo Kakashi tirando, si tirando (no dejándolo suavemente, tirándolo) en la cama de Tenten

-Kakashi-sensei podría ser algo mas delicado ¿no cree? No ves que esta inconsciente – Dijo Sakura

-Tranquila que es solo Naruto baka no le apsara nada – Dijo Kakashi

-Que sabe usted yo soy la medico ninja aquí – Dijo Sakura triunfante, Kakashi no dijo nada y se sentó en la otra cama a esperar el veredicto

Sakura empezó a ver a Naruto y a limpiar las heridas de su rostro que recibió por cortesía de Kiba Inuzuka. Termino de limpiar las heridas y luego vio a Kakashi

-Listo solo necesita descansar y ya esta – dijo Sakura, Kakashi asintió y salio de la habitación, Sakura frunció el ceño pero dejo a Naruto descansar ahí total ¿Volverá Tenten luego del festín que muy probablemente se dará con Neji? Ciertamente no.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kakashi al salir se encuentra con Kurenai que se dirigía hacia la habitación de Sakura. Kakashi aprovechando que estaban solos, completamente solos, él la tomo de la cintura arrinconándola en la pared

-¿Cómo estas Naruto? – Dijo Kurenai ignorando las miradas de Kakashi

-Pues descansando

-Aunque bien merecido se tenía el combo de Kibita – Dijo Kurenai

-Eso que importa ahora – dijo Kakashi empezándola a besar y llevándola a su habitación al igual como Naruto lo había hecho antes

Entra a la habitación entre besos dejando en la misma posición y lugar como Naruto había dejado antes a Hinata. Sasuke miraba incrédulo la escena….se le hacia familiar

-Estas muy guapa Kurenai – dijo Kakashi

-Gracias Kakashi-baka – Dijo Kurenai soltando risitas

-Tus ojos son unos bellos luceros – Dijo Kakashi, Kurenai no dijo anda solo observaba

-"EL mismo tonto dialogo de antes, aunque no me sorprende pro parte de Kakashi" – Penso Sasuke

-Y tu piel es tan suave como la seda – Decía Kakashi, Kurenai reía ella sabia que eso era del Icha Icha y para ambos era una especie de juego, ciertamente Sasuke no entendía la manera en que se llevaban Kakashi con Kurenai así que pensó que Kakashi usaba esa técnica para ligársela

-"Sera Hentai" – Penso Sasuke

-Y tus labios….aquellos que cualquiera quisiese probar – Dijo Kakashi

-Vaya Kakashi te aprendiste bien el dialogo – Dijo Kurenai, este asintió y la besos de nuevo, Sasuke entendía poco a poco la relación y noto enseguida que ya se al tenia ligada y que aquello era solo un juego

-Ejem – Dijo Sasuke llamando la atención de Kakashi y Kurenai que estaba sonrojada ante la vista del Uchiha

-Sasuke ¿porqué rayos no dijiste que estabas aquí? – dijo Kakashi algo alterado al ver cómodamente a Sasuke tirando en la cama y viendo la escena

-Para que, lo notaria al fin y al cabo además estaba observando tu actuación la misma que hizo Naruto hace un rato con Hinata – Dijo Sasuke

-NANI – Grito Kurenai – El baka de Naruto estaba intentando ligarse a Hinata, cuando recupere la conciencia le va a llegar una grande – Decía Kurenai levantando el puño

-Vete – Dijo Kakashi muy autoritario, Sasuke lo ignoro mientras seguía leyendo – Que no escuchaste, V-E-T-E – dijo Kakashi deletreando la ultima palabra

-N-O Q-U-I-E-R-O, estas igual es mi habitación y se me hace lo que se me antoja – dijo Sasuke sin quitar la vista del libro (N/A: Para que andamos con cosas a Sasuke igual le gusta el libro aunque diga que es estúpido ¿no?)

-Sasukito – Dijo Kurenai acercándose a Sasuke

-¿Qué? – Dijo Sasuke frió, odiaba que usaran diminutivos sobre todo con el, Kurenai se acerco a el y le tomo el rostro como a un niño Sasuke se espanto un poco alegándose a pesar de todo era una mujer bastante exuberante y linda – "Maldito Kakashi ahora me espanto con mujeres lindas" – Penso

-Podrías salir un ratito así aprovechas de ver a Naruto que esta inconsciente – Dijo Kurenai, Sasuke suspiro y se levanto

-Vale – Dijo Sasuke y salio de la habitación

-Vistes Kakashi que no funcionaria si le decías así de autoritario debías ser…como decirlo…mas comprensivo es solo un joven – Dijo Kurenai

-Si lo que sea no digas mas tonterías – Dijo Kakashi acercándose a Kurenai peligrosamente para "jugar" al Icha Icha

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sasuke salio de la habitación escuchando risas dentro de inmediato

-"Que rápido avanzan esos 2" – Penso Sasuke que se dirigía hacia la pieza de Hinata y Kiba para ver si estaba Naruto (Recuerden que Kakashi no le dijo que estaba con Sakura)

Llego rápidamente a la habitación viendo a ambos con unas caras que lo que menos representaba era preocupación por Naruto sobre todo en Hinata. Estaba con una cara triste y de mala leche a la vez y Kiba con una cara de enfado que daba miedo. Sasuke por su vida prefiere preguntarle a Hinata antes que a Kiba

-Hinata – Dijo Sasuke llamando la atención de Hinata

-¿Qué? – Dijo cortante Hinata

-Solo quiero sabes donde esta Naruto – Dijo Sasuke cruzando de brazos, Hinata sollozo un poco

-Y yo que se…por ahí ligándose a alguna tipa linda y zorra – Dijo Hinata recostándose y desviando la vista hacia la pared. Sasuke no dijo nada mas y fue a donde Kiba

-Kiba – Dijo Sasuke esta vez llamando la atención de Kiba

-¿Que quieres? – Dijo Kiba bastante molesto en su tono de voz

-Tranquilo que yo no te he hecho nada – Dijo Sasuke a la defensiva al ver y notar sus frías expresiones

-Al grano Sasuke

-¿Dónde esta Naruto? – Dijo Sasuke, Kiba apretó los puños y los diente fuertemente

-Donde Sakura… CUANDO LO VEAS PEGALE Y DILE QUE NO LO QUIERO VER NI CERCA MIO Y MUCHO MENOS DE HINATA POR QUE SINO LE DOY UNA GRANDE…. – Seguía gritando Kiba, Sasuke se espanto un poco y salio mientras Kiba seguía gritando

-Cállate Kiba – Dijo Hinata tirándole un cojín en la boca Kiba lo escupió y se tiro en su cama

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sasuke se dirigió a la habitación de Sakura tal vez seria una buena oportunidad para ligársela pensaba constantemente Sasuke

-"Vamos a ver si la princesita pink me acepta será divertido mientras no me de mas rodillazos eso si porque esta vez si que no se la paso…tal vez debería usar los diálogos esos ¿Funcionaran? Bueno con Kurenai funciono, bueno ella lo sabia, y casi funciona con Hinata a no ser por mi, y Sakura, de seguro le gusta las cosas cursis, si funcionara…" – Pensaba Sasuke camino a la habitación de Sakura

Sube las escaleras y entra a la habitación de golpe si permiso, acto que hace enfurecer a Sakura puesto a que odiaba que hiciese eso

-"Pondre llave a la otra" – Penso Sakura regresando su vista al libro luego de ver que era Sasuke - ¿Qué quieres?

-Solo vine a ver a Naruto ¿No creerás que te vine a ver a ti? ¡Ja! Que locura seria esa – Dijo Sasuke, Sakura ni se inmuto antes las palabras del Uchiha

-Pretencioso de mierda – Murmuro Sakura sin quitar aun la vista del libro, Sasuke apretó los puños

-Cállate pelichicle, niñita pink pop – Dijo Sasuke que estaba sujetado en la pared sin siquiera poner atención en Naruto

Se notaba mucho que la visita no iba hacia Naruto sino más bien a Sakura que estaba furioso por los últimos insultos de Sasuke

-QUE DIJISTE MALDITO UCHIHA DE MIERDA QUE NI PARA DECENDENCIA TE ALCANZA – Dijo Sakura con el puño en alto

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué soy homosexual? Pues te cuento que ya me he ligado a muchas – Mintió Sasuke (Si, mintió así que no se impresionen)

-No me sorprende de seguro eran puras perras en celos – Dijo Sakura algo celosa de lo que Sasuke le contaba

-Además no tengo descendencia porque aun tengo 15 ¿no crees que sea demasiado pronto? – Dijo Sasuke

-Pues tal vez…pero aun creo que eres homosexual, solo mírate eres mas vanidoso que Ino – Dijo Sakura, Sasuke se enojo eso si que era una ofensa no existía persona mas vanidosa que Ino

-Cállate pelichicle deberías teñirte ese pelo a un color normal – Dijo Sasuke

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE? NO TE METAS CON MI PELO QUE LO CUIDO MUY BIEN ME ESCUCHASTE MALDITO PICHA CORTA DE SEGURO ANRUTO TIENE MAS QUE TU – Dijo Sakura, Sasuke gruño muy ofendido le decía que era vanidoso como Ino y ahora le decían que Naruto tenia mas

-OYE SAKURA-CHAN ESO OFENDE – Dijo Naruto levantándose

-¿Escuchaste todo? – Dijo Sasuke al ver a Naruto conciente

-Si, gritan mucho me duele la cabeza voy a tomar una aspirina – Dijo Naruto, antes de salir mira a Sasuke – Picha corta jajaja – Dijo y se fue

-Perra – Dijo Sasuke en un murmuro APRA si, pero Sakura lo escucho claramente tirándole una kunai que roza su mejilla – QUE CREES QUE HICISTE PERRA DE MIERDA

-NO ME DIGAS ASI LACHO DE MIERDA SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE NO SOY ASI – Dijo Sakura tirándole mas kunais y shuriken siendo esta vez evadida por Sasuke

-Y si soy lacho ¿Qué? Te da celos acaso – Dijo Sasuke superior, Sakura bufo

-Claro que no ¿Por qué estarlo? Hay miles de hombre en la tierra, estaba pensando en pedirle una cita a Sai es un buen chico – Dijo Sakura (Agregar que no sabia que Sai estaba en la posada)

-¿QUÉ? AL TIPO CHARCHA QUE ME ENCONTRE HACE UN RATO, PUES NO LO PERMITIRE – Dijo Sasuke enfadado

-¿A si? ¿Por qué no? – Dijo Sakura levantando una ceja

-PORQUE NO – Dijo Sasuke saliendo de la pieza cerrando fuertemente la puerta

_Sakura POV_

_Que fue eso ¿Celos? Deja de soñar Sakura, recién me dijo que era un lacho de mierda, pero porque habrá reaccionado así ni siquiera conoce a Sai, esto es raro, tal vez si, si sean celos…esto se pone bueno no es mala idea sacar de quicios un ratito a Sasuke-kun ¿no te parece Inner?_

_Inner: ¡KYAAA! HASTA QUE RECAPACISTATES, VAMOS A POR EL PAPITO DE SASUKE-KUN_

_Lo que digas, lo que digas además Sai no esta nada mal tampoco…_

_Fin Sakura POV_

Sasuke se encamino enrabiado por la posada llegando a donde Lee y Gai miraban TV sentándose en un sillón desocupado y tirándose enfadado en el sin decir nada mirando un punto indefinido

_Sasuke POV_

_¿Quien rayos será ese tal Sai? ¿Por qué no lo había visto antes? Que se cree de venir a interrumpir mis planes aquí ahora la tonta de Sakura se intereso en el… ¿Debería importante? No, claro que no que la perra esa haga lo que quiera ¿verdad? Lo que me faltaba ahora estoy confundido justo cuando la princesita rosa se interesa en otro tipo ¿Qué efecto es ese? Le dejo de gustar a Sakura, bueno no, pero deja de hacer shows par que la pesque y ahora soy yo el que hago show, que patético llegue a ser…Bueno lo único que se que el tal Sai no le pondrá pezuña encima a Sakura…" _

_Fin Sasuke POV_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

En tanto Gaara ya veía algo imposible tener algo con Ino. Su hermana siempre le insistía con tener novia, que debía tener una mujer como Kazekage que era entre otras cosas. Pero ella estaba ahora embarazada mas encima de su ex cuñado al cual siempre detesto. Vio que Kankuro dormía, estaba cansado por la misión además de que la chica que le gusto alguna vez no lo pescaba ni en bajada.

Decidió salir a dar algunas vueltas, como no podía dormir recurría a eso pasando horas interminables mirando la luna. Aun era temprano pero el cielo ya estaba oscuro. Vio acercarse rápidamente a los hermanos Hanate (Genki y Kanae). Gaara que estaba en el tejado solo los veía acercarse a la posada con la vista sin mover músculo alguno.

Pasó un instante y empezó a escuchar ruidos. Era como ruido bastante curioso para el. Se acerco a donde provenía el ruido dándose cuenta de que había una ventana. Se sube al tejado de la propiedad contigua y logra divisar algo por la ventana bastante borroso.

Gaara a causa de su tremenda curiosidad y de la insistencia del Shukaku a que abriese la ventana para ver que era aquello borroso. Lo duda un momento pero al final termina haciéndole caso al Shukaku. Dirige un poco de arena a que habrá la ventana ya que no iría el a hacerlo manualmente. La abre encontrándose con algo esperado para cualquier excepto para Gaara

-AHHHHHHH – Grita Kanae al notar que habían abierto la ventana mientras se duchaba. Gaara de la impresión y de las nuevas imágenes que le presentaba antes sus ojos cae del tejado al suelo. Se levanta rápidamente regresando a donde estaba

(Cabe destacar que el ruido era el agua pero para Gaara era algo desconocido ya que en Suna el agua no era algo que abundase)

Gaara había logrado ver más de lo que en su vida había visto. Algo que por ejemplo para Naruto o Kiba o cualquier otro no era gran cosa pero para Gaara era diferente. Para el un par de pechos era completamente nuevo. Kanae roja de vergüenza se tapa con la cortina

-PERVERTIDOOOO – Grita Kanae casi llorando mientras Gaara sudaba la gota gorda

-Yo…lo siento…no quería…no es mi culpa… - Traba de explicar Gaara

-VETE, NO SIGAS VIENDOME – Grito Kanae, Gaara hizo caso y volvió a donde estaba ante

-"_Maldito Shukaku mira lo que conseguiste"_

_**-**_**"Viste como esta ese par, estaba buenísimo, aprovecha Gaara y así le aclaras a la tonta de tu hermana nuestra hombría"**

_**-**__"Que estupideces habla"_

_-_**"No me digas que eres homosexual que te juro que te mato aquí mismo"**

-_"¿Homosexual? No, creo que no"_

-"**Entonces significa que no sabes que mierda eres mocoso ¿no?"**

_-"No"_

**-"Vale te pondré a prueba ¿Te gustó?"**

_**-"¿Que cosa?"**_

_**-"**_**Que cosa va hacer, esos enorme pechos de esa chica"**

_-"Creo, eran lindos o sea igual daban ganas de tocarlo" _

_-"_**Asi se habla entonces ahora si estoy seguro es hora de que demuestre tu hombría a tu tonta hermana y deje de decir que eres homosexual porque te juro que si lo hacer de nuevo la mato"**

_-"Tal vez tengas razón…tal vez es hora de probar algo nuevo…aunque quería que fuera con Ino"_

_**-**_**Esa ya esta marcada no sirve, en cambio la otra chica parecía limpia**

-_Pues no pierdo nada intentándolo_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Genki al escuchar los gritos de su hermana se acerca a la puerta del baño y empieza a tocarla

-Kanae, Kanae, ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Genki desde el otro lado

-UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO ME VIO DESNUDA GENKI – Grito Kanae que salía del baño sollozando

-Tranquila Kanae… ¿Cómo era? Así le daré una grande a ese tipo – Dijo Genki

-Era un chico como de mi edad, tenia ojos verdes agua súper lindos y era tenia un pelo súper brillante de color rojo y era supero lindo – Dijo Kanae

-Kanae…pareciese que no te hubiese molestado, estas halagando al supuesto pervertido

-Es que era guapo…no es mi culpa que sea guapo y pervertido a la vez – Dijo Kanae sollozando de nuevo

-Vale cuando lo vea le doy una grande al tipo ese – Dijo Genki abrazando a su hermana

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Fin del capitulo 11. Bueno creo que intercambie un poco los papeles de Sakura y Sasuke. Ahora esta al revés. Y bueno pronto verán bastantes conflictos sobre todo entre Naruto y Kiba por lo de Tomoe aunque la verdad fue algo de culpa de Kiba. Y el NaruHina pues eso yo creo que se arregla en el otra capítulo. Y JURO QUE EN EL OTRO CAP ESTA AL FIN LA PRESENTACION DE NEJI Y TENTEN ES UNA PROMESA. Pero debes esperarlo un poquito. Creo que al fic no le queda mucho un par de caps mas no mas + un epilogo donde terminaré las historia de cada uno el embarazo de Ino después de los 9 meses etc… Sobre los OC no quiero poner mucho porque a los que lo leen se le confunde un poco así que los coloco bien poco o eso trato a excepción de Mia que es un personaje importante (Para mi y para la historia). Y vamos a hacer jugar un ratito a Gaara con influenza Shukaku será divertido escribirlo, bueno eso gracias por leerlo…**

_**Hina-Uzumaki**_


	12. Prohibido el Azucar

**LA MISIÓN**

**Décimo segunda parte del primer fic que publique ****La misión****. Pues lamento si he tardado mucho pero he tenido muchos problemas…que los estudios además de mis otros fic…Pero bueno para alegrar el momento escribo un fic alegre ). Espero que los disfruten**

**DISCLAIMER: ****Ninguno de los personajes de la seria Naruto me pertenece, son todos de Masashi Kishimoto (excepto Mia, Tomoe, Yukito, Genki y Kanae) y yo solo los utilizo para dar vidas a mis fanfics sin fin de lucro.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Capitulo anterior:_

_Genki al escuchar los gritos de su hermana se acerca a la puerta del baño y empieza a tocarla_

_-Kanae, Kanae, ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Genki desde el otro lado_

_-UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO ME VIO DESNUDA GENKI – Grito Kanae que salía del baño sollozando _

_-Tranquila Kanae… ¿Cómo era? Así le daré una grande a ese tipo – Dijo Genki_

_-Era un chico como de mi edad, tenia ojos verdes agua súper lindos y era tenia un pelo súper brillante de color rojo y era supero lindo – Dijo Kanae_

_-Kanae…pareciese que no te hubiese molestado, estas halagando al supuesto pervertido_

_-Es que era guapo…no es mi culpa que sea guapo y pervertido a la vez – Dijo Kanae sollozando de nuevo_

_-Vale cuando lo vea le doy una grande al tipo ese – Dijo Genki abrazando a su hermana_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Capitulo 12_

**Prohibido el azúcar**

**¿SasuSakuSai?**

Genki había salido de su habitación dejando a su hermana para que se vistiese e hiciese su enorme sesión de belleza…usual en ella. Bajo las escalas y salio de la pensión logrando divisar a lo lejos una sombra bajo la luna menguante de esa noche. Genki frunció el ceño…de seguro aquel era el pervertido que espió a su hermana

Se acerco un poco más para ver si contaba con las características que su hermana le daba sobre el tipo aquel.

-"Bueno mi hermana solo me dijo que era guapo…como rayos se yo cuales son los guapos…haber recordemos…pelirrojo…ojos verdes aguamarina…y guapo ¬¬" – Penso Genki subiendo el tejado sigilosamente. Una características destaca de su familia era la perfección en espionaje

Ya estando lo suficientemente cerca logro divisar bien al muchazo allí sentado. Era pelirrojo…con ojos agua marina…pero ¿guapo? Genki no supo deducirlo…le parecía tan patético con un tatuaje en la frente que decía "amor" ¿Qué es eso? Incluso lo encontraba homosexual

-"¿Que rayos piensa mi hermana? Ese tipo no tiene pinta de ser algún pervertido o algo parecido es mas bien….serio…aburrido…y estúpido….hermana estas loca….además solo ver esa cara da miedo…mejor no me acerco a ese tipo me voy a dormir" – Penso Genki yéndose del lugar pero una mala maniobra hizo que cayera dejándose ver ante los ojos de Gaara

-¿Quién eres tu? ¿Qué quieres? – Dijo Gaara fríamente a Genki

-Solo veía quien fue el tipo que espió a mi hermana – dijo Genki tranquilo mientras se ponía de pie

-Esa chica ¿era tu hermana? – dijo Gaara algo mas amable

-Pues si y quisiera saber ¿Por qué la espiabas?

-No la espiaba….solo fue un accidente – Dijo Gaara

-Accidente…por favor – Murmuró Genki sarcástico yéndose del lugar pero Gaara impidió que se fuese

-¡EY SUELTAME! ¿QUÉ QUIERES? – Dijo Genki desesperado

-Desearía ver a tu hermana un momento – dijo Gaara aun teniendo atrapado a Genki

-NANI…Olvídalo no dejare que veas a Kanae…menos después de lo que paso

-Pues no te estaba pidiendo permiso…solo te avisaba….

-SUELTAME

-Déjame hablar en paz con Kanae y te suelto

-Esta bien haz lo que quieras pero no me culpes después si ella te golpe o grita muy fuerte y te deja sordo….vas bajo tu propio riesgo

-Bueno

-Es toda tuya – Dijo Genki, Gaara lo soltó y Genki entro a la posada pero no fue a su habitación…se pregunto que podría hacer ahora…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Gaara entro a la posada tranquilamente dirigiéndose a la habitación de Kanae ¿pero cual era? Suspiro. Subió al segundo piso y empezó a tocar las puertas para ver cual era la habitación. Primero toco la habitación de las chicas donde abrió Sakura. Luego estaba a punto de tocar en la pieza de Kakashi pero prefirió no hacerlo ya que se escuchaban ruidos extraños. Luego paso a la de Gai pero nadie abrió y finalmente llego a la habitación que debía siendo abierta por Kanae

-TÚ… - Grito Kanae cerrando la puerta pero Gaara lo detuvo colocando su pie antes de cerrarse - ¿QUÉ QUIERES? ¡GENKIIIIIIIIII AYUDAME!

-No te servirá de nada gritar…el chico me dijo que eras toda mía – Dijo Gaara

-NANI… "Mierda…aguata Kanae…ese chico es muy guapo, huele bien y tiene una voz tremendamente sexy…pero es solo un chico…ignóralo…ignóralo"

-¿Puedo pasar? – dijo Gaara

-No

-Pues lastima entrare igual – Dijo Gaara abriendo la puerta sin ningún esfuerzo dejando a Kanae en el suelo – Lo siento – Dijo ayudándola a levantarse

Kanae ya se sentía en un mundo rosa, como si Gaara fuera un príncipe salvador y ella la princesa desvalida…ciertamente para Gaara no era nada del otro mundo. Se levanto del suelo y se sentó en su cama

-¿Qué quieres? Emmm…. Nose tu nombre… - Dijo Kanae

-Gaara y ya te dije eres mía – Dijo Gaara, que era guiado por Shukaku en sus palabras (Se nota lo desesperado que esta Shukaku)

-No digas tonterías, yo no soy de nadie…menos de un pervertido como tu – Dijo Kanae cruzada de brazos haciendo un gesto de desprecio

-Sabes que fue un accidente…además así eres tu no veo cual es el problema – Dijo Gaara bajando los hombros sin darle mayor importancia al hecho anterior

-¿Acaso te gustaría que te viese desnudo? – dijo Kanae con doble sentido ya que si quería

-A mi me daría igual – Dijo Gaara

-¿En serio? – dijo Kanae iluminándose su rostro

-Pues si

-Entonces…. – Kanae sonrojo acercándose un poco - …yo podría verte – Gaara levanto una ceja

-¿Por qué tendría que aceptar? – Dijo Gaara

-Si tanto dices que soy tuya deberías aceptar lo que te pido ¿no? Además tengo derecho a conocerte

-Tal vez… _**¿Qué le digo ahora?**_

_-_**Pues di "Acepto pero con una condición, tu también lo harás"**

_**-¿Estas seguro que sea una buena idea?, no estoy seguro**_

**-Tu solo obedece ¿quieres? Que no quiero que sigamos vírgenes ¿escuchaste bien?**

**-**_**Esta bien**_

**-Así se hace ahora dile que se impacienta**

-Lo haré pero con una condición

-¿Cuál? – dijo Kanae agarrando confianza y jugando con un mechón de pelo de Gaara

-Que tu también lo hagas – Dijo Gaara, Kanae quedo paralizada y con los ojos de plato

-NANI… ¿POR QUÉ TENDRIA QUE HACERLO?

-Por qué eres mía ¿no? – Dijo Gaara

-Pero…pensé que todo esto era un juego…no estas hablando en serio ¿o si?

-Pues yo no juego Kanae, no por nada soy el Kazekage de la arena

-NANI, ¿KAZEKAGE? No puede ser…tu de verdad me quieres a mi…para ser mujer de un Kazekage…. ¿bromeas?

-Yo no bromeo – Dijo Gaara

-¡KYAAAA! – Grito Kanae abrazando a Gaara y dándole un beso en los labios dejando atónito al Kazekage que ahora era acosado por la chica

-**Es rápida**

_**-Así parece**_

**-Es tu momento de gloria, aprovéchalo, no te quedes ahí parado como tarado anda agárrala de una vez y disfrútalo**

_**-Tienes razón**_

Finalmente Gaara pareció escuchar al Shukaku dejando a la chica sobre la cama estando el sobre ella

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Genki entro a la posada y se empezó a buscar a Hinata. Eran buenos amigos en el tiempo de la misión pero eso había sido hacia mucho tiempo ¿recordaría ella mas que sea algo de el? Entro a la cocina y vio a Naruto tomarse una aspirina

-Naruto ¿Has visto a Hinata? – Dijo Genki, Naruto lo miro no con muy buenos ojos

-Si – Fue lo único que dijo

-¿Dónde? – Insistió Genki

-¿Qué quieres de ella? Ella es mía…no la tocaras….mhp… - dijo Naruto enojado

-Naruto, que un chico y una chica conversen no significa que sean otra cosa más que amigos

-Pero no me das buena espina – dijo Naruto

-Si no me quieres decir donde estas entonces me voy – Dijo Genki saliendo

-Ándate po, quien te quiere aquí…vete – Dijo Naruto enojado sentándose en la mesa con una cara de malas pulgas – "¿Qué rayos quiere ese tipo con MI Hina-chan? Será imbécil ella me quiere a MI no a ÉL" – Pensaba Naruto haciéndose ideas equivocada de las intenciones de Genki

Genki salio de la cocina y se encontró con Kiba que iba saliendo con un cigarro hacia al patio para fumárselo.

-¡Ey Kiba! – Llamo la atención de Kiba

-¿eh? Genki ¿Qué onda? – Dijo Kiba ofreciéndole un cigarro a el

-No fumo….has visto a Hinata

-Si, esta en el dormitorio, cuando salí estaba dormida y te advierto…sus humores no son los mejores y cuando la despiertan es pero…te lo digo por experiencia propia – Dijo Kiba

_Flash Back_

_Estaba el equipo de Kurenai en medio de una misión. Pasaban la noche en una pequeña posada de un poblado con características turístico, iban camino a la aldea de la lluvia para el comienzo de la misión._

_Eran las 8 de la mañana, Kurenai ya levantada encuentra que ya era hora de que sus pupilos se levantadse y seguir el camino. Pues ella quería ahorrarse el trabajo de despertar a Hinata puesto a que estaba ocupada. Solo Kurenai sabía como despertar a Hinata sin que se enoje_

_Despertó a Kiba quien rápidamente estaba listo pero soñoliento._

_-Kibita, ve y despierta a Hinata y luego a Shino ¿bueno? – Dijo Kurenai_

_-Pero ¿Por qué me levantas a mi primero? Es injusto – dijo Kiba casi dormido_

_-Pues porque eres debes ser bueno y levantarte temprano, además eres el que menos demoras en vestirte y todo eso ahora ve y cumple lo que te ordene – dijo Kurenai que volvía a sus quehaceres (No pregunten que hace que ni yo se)_

_Kiba solo refunfuña camino a la habitación de Hinata. Toca la puerta pero nadie abre así que decide entrar. Tal y como se esperaba Hinata dormía placidamente y se veía bastante feliz en su sueño._

_-Na…Naruto-kun….mmmm…Naruto-kun ¿Qué haces?...ahhh…no es correcto…NARUTO – Murmuraba Hinata entre sueños, Kiba estaba paralizado ¿Qué sueño tendría Hinata que la tenia así tan….alborotada?_

_Kiba que ya no quería seguir escuchar aquellos ruidos por parte de su "inocente" amiga (Inocente va entre comillas porque por los sueño de Hinata ya se puede decir que de inocente no tiene nada xD) decide cortar por lo sano y despertarla de una buena vez. La zarandea un poco para que se despierte no recibiendo muy buenos ánimos_

_-QUIEN FUE EL MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA QUE ME INTERRUMPE AHHHHHHHH…. – Grito Hinata con los ojos cerrados y dándole un buen combo a Kiba que traspasa la pared despertando de paso a Shino _

_-¿Kiba? Hmp ya veo que paso – Dijo Shino que vio a su amigo allí tirando con un gran chichón y luego ve a Hinata que parecía serenarse un poco_

_-Hola – dijo Hinata _

_Fin Flash Back_

-Fue espantoso…no quiero recordarlo – dijo Kiba saliendo de la posada para fumar

-"Pues no creo que sea tan malo, de seguro exagera, Hinata es una chica muy tranquila y no me imagino que tenga ese tipo…de sueños….de seguro solo exagera" – Penso Genki que entro a la habitación de Hinata que dormía profundamente tapando su cabello su rostro – "Se ve muy linda"

Genki se acerco a Hinata y le movió el pelo para que viese su rostro, pero pareciera que la suerte no estuviera del lado de Genki

-SABIA QUE QUERIAS APROVECHARTE DE HINATA, LO SABIA – Grito Naruto que deshizo un jutsu de transformación (estaba transformado en Hinata)

-Tranquilo…yo no venia a eso…yo solo…solo quería conversar – Dijo Genki algo asustado de la cara demoníaca de Naruto

-MIENTES, LA TOCASTE, NO DEBISTE HACERLO FUE TU ULTIMA ACCION DE TU VIDA – Dijo Naruto con los ojos rojos y sus marcas zorrunas mucho mas marcadas

-Tranquilo…yo…yo…no quería…yo…solo – Decía Genki asustado caminando hacia atrás para evitar a Naruto

Hinata al oír los ruidos sale del baño y se encuentra al pobre Genki con una cara de miedo y a Naruto con una cara demoníaca apunto de asesinar a Genki. Hinata suelta un grito asustada, grito que logra tranquilizar la sed de muerte de Naruto

-NARUTO ¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACIA? – Dijo Hinata encarando a Naruto al lado de Genki

-Hinata este tipo solo quiere aprovecharte de ti – Dijo Naruto ya como el mismo (es decir ojos azules y cara de él (ustedes saben))

-Claro que no Hinata-san….eso es falso…yo solo venia a hablar contigo…t…tu me co…conoces – Dijo Genki sonriéndole, ciertamente en el tiempo que Hinata estuvo con Genki lo conoció bastante bien y era una muy buena persona

-Naruto se que eso es falso, Genki no es ese tipo de persona…no como tu – Dijo Hinata aun enojada por haber intentado ligársela de la peor manera

-Pero…pero ese tipo…yo emmm trasformé en ti mientras estabas en el baño…y el te toco…te toco…mas bien me toco…pero lo hizo – Dijo Naruto, Hinata sabia cuando Naruto mentía y sabia que esa vez era cierto así que miro a Genki esperando una explicación

-Yo solo moví un mechón de pelo que tenia en tu…digo su rostro…ósea tu rostro en su rostro…eso…yo no quise molestarte…lo siento – Dijo Genki

-Comprendo…Naruto aun estoy muy furiosa contigo…aun no me olvido que intentaste ligarte conmigo por unos diálogos de una revista hentai…vete de aquí – Dijo Hinata echando al rubio

-Pero…Pero….Pero

-FUERA

-Maldito ahora perdí pero la próxima…juro que no te la dejare – Dijo Naruto a Genki

-Sabes que yo no quiero ligarme a Hinata, ella es mi amiga y la estimo mucho, no podría hacerle daño…no como otros – dijo Genki a Naruto por lo de las revistas Hentai y todo eso

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Naruto gruño furioso, apretó los puños y salio de la habitación….El también la quería mucho y dudaban de eso… ¿Cómo podían? Se fue a la cocina y empezó a comer cucharadas de azúcar, eso hacia cuando se deprimía y luego le daba una alta de glucosa, aun recordaba esa vez cuando Sakura le dijo que era un imbécil y que lo odiaba

_Flash Back_

_Kakashi le gano una apuesta a Naruto y le dijo que hiciese una broma a Sakura. Ciertamente aquello era la muerte segura. Sakura se enojaba con facilidad, tenía una monstruosa fuerza y además andaba en sus días_

_Naruto suspiro esperando su muerte. Antes de que Sakura llegara al entrenamiento, Naruto se trasformo en Sasuke (Que aun no había llegado a la villa), con sus nuevas ropas y todo._

_Sakura llego y al ver a "Sasuke" palideció al instante. Estaba solo. Ni Sai, ni Yamato, ni Kakashi ni "Naruto" estaban allí solo ella y "Sasuke"_

_-SA…Sasuke-kun – Murmuro Sakura sorprendida_

_-"Kuso…No puedo hacerlo….estúpido Kakashi.-sensei" Hola Sakura…hime – Dijo Naruto sexymente con la voz del Uchiha, Sakura casi se desmaya ante las palabras del hombre que amaba ¿Le dijo…hime?_

_-Sa…Sasuke-kun, ¿te extrañe? – dijo Sakura corriendo a abrazarlo, Naruto se sentía tan culpable sin poder aguantar mas aquello_

_-Lo siento Sakura – Dijo Naruto aun como el Uchiha, Sakura lo miro incrédula y deshizo la transformación quedando como Naruto, Sakura soltó unas lagrimas de dolor al ver aquello…había sido cruelmente humillada…de la peor forma_

_-¿Naruto? Co…como pudiste_

_-Lo siento Sakura-chan es que Kak…_

_-¿CÓMO NARUTO? ERES UN AMLDTIO, PENSE QUE HABIAS MADURADO, MALDTIO TE ODIO…TE ODIO – dijo Sakura, ciertamente era falso ella quería mucho a Naruto a pesar de todo pero aquello le dolía tanto que no pudo evitar decir esas crudas palabras_

_-Sakura-chan…escúchame…perdóname…es que…Kakashi-sensei…el me dijo… - Balbuceaba Naruto, pero Sakura solo lo miraba con rencor y mucho dolor_

_-CALLATE, NO HABLES MAS, TE ODIO NARUTO – Decía Sakura_

_Sakura nos sabía como aquello le dolía a Naruto. Siempre le decían que lo odiaban y ahora la que era su mejor su mejor amiga también…._

_-"Me lo merezco"- Penso deprimido y con muchas ganas internamente de matar en ese instante a Kakashi…pero no lo hizo solo se dirigió a su a casa y comió azúcar…_

_(1 hora después)_

_Se encontraba Naruto hospitalizado con nivel de azúcar en las sangre en grado extraordinarios. Había comido 4 kilos de azúcar y estaba tremendamente mal_

_-Será baka Naruto como que comer tal cantidad de azúcar ¿quería matarse acaso? – dijo Tsunade a Shizune examinando al rubio_

_-Tal vez estaba deprimido o algo así Tsunade-sama, el solo come ramen_

_-Bueno cuando despierte sabrá que no podrá consumir azúcar con la cantidad que consumió tiene de por vida – dijo Tsunade divertida, Shizune solo frunció el ceño_

_De repente entra Sakura agitada viendo al pobre rubio inconciente acostado en la cama del hospital._

_-Vamos Shizune – Dijo Tsunade al ver a Sakura llorar desconsoladamente encima del rubio_

_-Claro – Dijo Shizune saliendo_

_-Naruto ¿Qué te hiciste? ¿Querías matarte acaso baka? Perdóname sabes que no te odio yo te quiero mucho no por nada eres mi mejor amigo… el mejor de todos – Dijo Sakura triste – Perdón_

_-Esta bien Sakura-chan – Dijo Naruto con al voz quebrada _

_-Y NO VUELVAS A HACERNOS ESTO QUIERES BAKA –Dijo Sakura al ver al rubio conciente_

_-Gomen…_

_Fin Flash Back_

Y ahí estaba Naruto, en su fiesta de glucosa, totalmente deprimido por el rechazo de Hinata, se podría esperar el rechazo de cualquier chica menos de ella ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba Naruto comiendo azúcar.

De repente Sasuke entra a la cocina al ver al rubio dirigiéndose a ella. Y ahí estaba comiendo azúcar, Sasuke no entendía muy bien y creyó que Naruto era tan imbécil que por no cocinar comía azúcar

-¿Qué crees que haces usuratonkachi? – dijo Sasuke bastante tranquilo ya que no conocía esa parte de Naruto

-¿Qué se ve que hago? Como azúcar – Dijo Naruto mirando un punto indefinido de la habitación

-¿Por qué? Acaso no puedes comer un pan o cocinarte algo – Dijo Sasuke divertido ya que sabia que Naruto no sabia cocinar, pero ni una sonrisa ni una queja salio de Naruto – "Esto esta mal debería a ver pasado algo como "cállate teme" o me hubiese golpeado pero no hizo…nada" – Penso Sasuke confundido

-¿Qué me miras tanto? – Dijo Naruto aun sin verlo

-¿Qué te paso? Andas raro

-No te importa….

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sakura iba bajando la escaleras dirigiéndose a la cocina a buscar algo que comer…si había cenado a hacia poco tiempo…pero esa ansiedad de chocolates que dan de repente no se la aguanto…entro a la cocina y se encontraba Naruto platicando con Sasuke

-NARUTO ¿QUÉ HACES? NO VES QU TIENES PROHIBIDO EL AZUCAR – Dijo Sakura furiosa quitándosela de las manos

-Pero Sakura-chan… - Dijo Naruto mirándola triste

-¿Qué paso? Cuando comes azúcar es porque estas deprimido que te ocurre – Dijo Sakura sentadse a su lado

Sasuke solo observaba. Habían entre ellos una estrecha amistada, se notaba, se conocían bien al punto de que Sakura sabia que hacia Naruto cuando se deprimía.

-Es que Hinata-chan…me cambio pro el bastardo ese…ese el de la nube… - dijo Naruto

-Naruto ¿Estas seguro?

-SI ESE HIJO DE PUTA ME LA QUIERE QUITAR PERO NO LO PERMITIRE – Dijo Naruto saliendo de la habitación

-No conocía esa faceta del usuratonkachi – Dijo Sasuke

-Tú calla

-Tu no me das ordenes…Sakura – Dijo Sasuke

-Que te calles…y ¿POR QUÉ MIERDA NO DETUVISTE A NARUTO? NO SABES ACASO QUE TIENE ESTRCTAMENTE PORHIBIDO EL AZUCAR DESPUES DE….después de…. – Decía Sakura recordando la razón

-¿Después de qué?

-Eso….PORQUE NO LO DETUVISTES?

-No lo sabia, lo siento – Dijo Sasuke

-Pero…debiste hacerlo igual – Dijo Sakura

-No lo sabia ya te dije… ¿después de que Naruto tiene prohibido el azúcar? Pusiste una cara después de solo mencionarlo

-No te importa…el pasado es pasado y tu eres parte del mío – Dijo Sakura saliendo de la habitación pero Sasuke la toma del brazo

-Sabes que no es verdad…eres ahora de mi equipo…estas en mis misiones…soy tu pasado, tu presente y tu futuro….lo sabes bien – Dijo Sasuke

-¿TE importa acaso? Debería darte lo mismo mi vida ¿No crees? Como dijiste solo eres mi compañero….y yo tu compañera…nada mas Sasuke

-Pensé que éramos amigos

-Por favor… ¿Amigos?...discutimos cada vez que nos encontramos, nos golpeamos y nos molestamos ¿A eso le llamas amistad? Pues más bien enemistad

-No eres mi enemigo…no te odio Sakura

-Olvídalo…nose ni porque estoy conversando contigo – Dijo Sakura

-Porque me quieres igual que antes y aprovechas cada minuto para estar conmigo y disfrutarlo….porque lo deseas….deseas sentirme, olerme y solo existe un impedimento para tocarme…yo – dijo Sasuke, Sakura solo el daba la espalda

-Cállate – Dijo Sakura saliendo de la habitación

-"Al menos no me lo negó, pensé que lo haría" – Penso Sasuke viendo salir a Sakura, no tenia gracia retenerla si solo seguirían discutiendo y se vería tremendamente patético detenerla para que este a su lado

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sakura salio de la cocina y vio a Chouji que bajaba no muy animado. Estaba aun con sus patatas pero no las comía con la intensidad que lo hacia habitualmente. Parecía bastante triste

-¿Estas bien Chouji? – dijo Sakura al topárselo

-No te preocupes estoy bien – Mintió Chouji recordando cada segundo a la feliz pareja de Ino y Shikamaru en la habitación

-Pues si tu lo dices

-Oye Sakura ¿Qué hacia Sai aquí? ¿Tú lo sabes? – Dijo Chouji

-No lo se… ¿Dónde esta ahora para preguntarle?

-En esa habitación…la 14 – dijo Chouji

-Yo le pregunto y de ahí te aviso

-Bueno – Dijo Chouji que entro a la cocina

Sakura toco la puerta de la habitación de Sai siendo abierta por el mismo. Sakura le sonríe a su amigo y el solo mostraba pereza en su rostro

-¡Ah! Eres tu fea – dijo Sai, a Sakura le salio una venita furiosa

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE? – Dijo Sakura dándole una tunda por ofenderla

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Golpearme? – Dijo Sai

-No…vine a saber ¿Qué hacías aquí? – Dijo Sakura entrando patudamente a la habitación de Sai y sentándose en su cama desordenada, Sai cerro la puerta tras de si

-No te dije que pasaras a mi habitación Sakura-san

-Hmp

-Pues vine a comprobar todo, eso es todo Sakura

-¡Ah! Supe que te encontraste con Sasuke ¿Qué tal te pareció? No alcanzaste a conocerlo ya que vino a la misión

-Pues me cayo como bomba el tipo…es un arrogante y pesado

-No me sorpréndeme siempre es la primera impresión que le dan a Sasuke – Dijo Sakura Sai se iba a sentar al lado de Sakura a conversar pero el desorden que tenia allí tropezó con su sandalia cayendo encima de Sakura que sonrojo al instante pero el tiempo no alcanzo para perdones

-SAKURA…SUELTALA BASTARDO – Dijo Sasuke furioso y muuuuuuy celoso (Si, celoso) empujando a Sai dejándolo en el suelo

-Tranquilo yo no quise hacerle nada a Sakura-san fue un accidente – Dijo Sai

-MIENTES…MALDITO – Dijo Sasuke tomándolo del cuello apunto de propinarle un golpe

-SASUKE DETENTE….TU NO ERES QUEIN PARA INTERRUMPIRME LO QUE YO HAGO….SI ESTPY O NO CON SAI NO ES ASUNTO TUYO – Dijo Sakura furiosa, Sasuke suelta a Sai cayendo rápidamente al suelo

-Si es asunto mío Sakura….yo te dije tu eres mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro….hime –Dijo Sasuke mirándola, a Sakura le dio un ligero escalofrió al recordar la misma palabra que Naruto como Sasuke le dijo

Sin previo aviso Sasuke se acerca a ella dándole un profundo beso. Sai solo miraba la situación sin comprender bien, pero estaba feliz, había ayudado a su amiga indirectamente y a prueba de golpe…pero en fin, la ayudo sonrió y salio de la habitación para dejarlos a solas

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Cuando Naruto salio de la cocina furioso se dirigió hacia la de Hinata. Al abrirla ve de lo mas risueña a Hinata conversando con Genki. Para Naruto eso era un acto de completa infidelidad y empujo a Genki alejándolo de Hinata

-¿Y ahora que? – Dijo Genki que sabia perfectamente que no hacia nada malo con Hinata

-No la toques bastardo – Dijo Naruto apuntado a Genki con el dedo índice

-Naruto, ya te dije que yo no soy tu objeto déjate de tonterías – Dijo Hinata

-Pero Hinata-chan… ¿no lo entiendes? Este tipejo quiere aprovecharse de ti…eso quiere

-No empieces de nuevo con los mismo – Dijo Hinata

Naruto seguía dando excusa hasta que la dosis de azúcar se hizo presente logrando que Naruto se desmayase. Hinata y Genki se miraron preocupados entre si y decidieron ayudarlo a pesar de todo

Sai salio de la habitación y vio a Hinata y un chico desconocido para el sacando a Naruto inconsciente. Se acerco rápidamente a ellos

-¿Qué paso? – Dijo Sai, al instante de decir aquello aparece Gai y Lee que justo estaban en comerciales y vieron a Naruto inconsciente

-AHHH NARUTO-KUN NO TE MUERAS – Dijo Lee soltando lagrimas y haciendo gran alboroto captando la atención de Kiba que iba entrando

-¿Qué pasa que tienen tanto alb…. – dijo Kiba pero al ver a Naruto quedo mudo - ¿Qué le paso? Lo golpeaste muy fuerte Hinata

-No Kiba, se desmayo de repente esta muy pálido y tiene fiebre y tiene como escalofrió – Dijo Hinata triste al ver al rubio así

-Pues busquen a Sakura

-Es que hay un problema… - Dijo Sai

-No hay tiempo para eso Sai ¿Dónde esta Sakura? – Dijo Hinata mirando desesperado a Sai

-En mi habitación pero… - Pero lo dejaron con las palabras en la boca ya que todos se dirigieron a su habitación - …bueno intente advertidles, llevare a Naruto a la pieza de Hinata

El grupo entero, es decir, Kiba, Lee, Gai, Hinata y Genki se dirigieron a la habitación de Sai abriéndola de golpe y encontrándose con el medio espectáculo. Kiba sonrió maliciosamente, Hinata y Genki estaba mudo, Lee lloriqueaba y Gai lo consolaba mientras los observados solo se miraban sonrojados y confusos

-"Maldito Sai de seguro hociconeo" – Penso Sakura furiosa - ¿Pasa algo? – Dijo Sakura

-Naruto-kun… - sollozo - ..Se desmayo…esta pálido…Naruto-kun – Decía Hinata abrazando a su amigo Kiba

-NANI? EL AZUCAR, MALDICION, SASUKE TE DIJE QUE LO DETUVIERAS A TIEMPO MIERDA ¿DÓNDE ESTA? – dijo Sakura levantándose rápidamente con cara de preocupación

-Sai lo llevo a mi habitación – Dijo Kiba

-Será dobe… "Si pasa de esta le doy una grande por su ineptitud y por haberme interrumpido" – Penso Sasuke siguiendo a todo el montón

Sakura llego corriendo a la habitación viendo allí a Naruto. Se puso muy triste pero no había tiempo para eso seria mejor salvarle

-Déjenme con el…yo me encargo "Mierda Naruto que te dije sobre el azúcar ahora tendré que sacarte toda la glucosa ¡QUE HORROR! Es mucho trabajo" – Penso Sakura – Hinata ayúdame

-Hai – Dijo Hinata, cerraron la puerta de la habitación y todos se quedaron mirando al puerta preocupados

Al rato aparece Shikamaru e Ino y notaron que todos miraban la puerta así que se sumaron a ello tratando de descifrar que miraban

-¿Qué hay en la puerta? – Dijo Shikamaru

-¿eh? Baka… - Murmuro Sasuke sacando como conclusión lo que Shikamaru e Ino creían que hacían

-No miramos la puerta – Dijo Sai

-NARUTO-KUN…NO TE MUERAS…BUAA – Decía Lee

-Tranquilo Lee seguro si flama juvenil hace que sobreviva – Dijo Gai llevándose a Lee a sentarse

-¿Naruto? ¿Qué le paso? – Dijo Ino – Yo seria la que mataría a Naruto no…sea lo que sea

-El azúcar – dijo Genki

-¿Azúcar? ¿Es diabético? – Dijo Shikamaru

-Algo así… - Dijo Sasuke

-Sakura y Hinata están adentro haciendo el trabajo – Dijo Sai

-¡Ah! Espero que Naruto este bien – Dijo Ino, Shikamaru asintió y se fue junto a Ino

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tomoe llego al bar luego de salir de la posada encontrándose a Yukito y una chica rubia esperando un show…ella había estado todo el día afuera así que ni enterada estaba de la situación

Se dirigió tras bambalina encontrándose con un chico vendado, una chica en bata y a Mia totalmente exaltada y alterada

-TOMOE ¿DÓNDE RAYOS ESTABAS? No ves que tenia que preocuparte del espectáculo – Dijo Mia al verla

-Es que he tenido muchos problemas Mia-sama

-¿Paso algo malo? Si te hicieron algo voy yo misma a sacarle la mierda a quien sea

-No se preocupe ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?

-Nada….ya hice todo ¬¬ - dijo Mia

-Entonces iré a dormir – Dijo Tomoe, Pero Mia la detuvo

-Olvídalo…tu encárgate de grabar esta presentación…RAPIDO – Dijo Mia

-Hai… - Dijo desganada Tomoe dirigiéndose a su sala de comando, luego Mia miro a los muchachos

-Bien chicos espérenme aquí…Tenten que Neji no te manoseé…aun…iré a recibir a los clientes….espérenme aquí yo vendré a avisarles – dijo Mia

-Hai Mia-sama – Dijo Tenten, Mia desapareció para recibir a los invitados y Tenten se sentó al lado de Neji que no veía nada – Te ves mono Neji

-Estoy igual que siempre Tenten – dijo Neji – Lastima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo….no veo nada – dijo Neji

-Relájate Neji tu ya has visto harto

-Hmp….sabes que es falso

-Sabes que es cierto….

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-Pucha Yukito ya he esperado como 3 capítulos la presentación cuanto más seguiré gritando – Dijo Temari

-Pues ahí vienen los invitados ya esta por empezar – Dijo Genki

-SIIIIIIII SAL YA PAPI HYUGA QUE TE QUERESMO VER – Grito Temari – Yukito trae mas trago ¿si?

-Esta bien – Dijo Yukito apareciendo al rato con unos vasos de sake que Temari les quita altiro – EY UNO ES MIO

-Lo siento es que estoy…tan…tan emocionada – Dijo Temari

-Ya lo veo

-Yukito….Yukito dile a los chicos atrás que empiecen…apúrate y llevate a tu amiga alcohólica – Dijo Mia a Yukito

-¡EY! NO SOY ALCOHÓLICA

-Esta bien Mia-sama….vamos Temari – Dijo Yukito, Temari asintió y siguió a Yukito

Llegaron tras bambalina y vieron a Tenten jugando cruelmente con Neji que estaba vendado. Ella se movía para todos lados con Neji desesperado tratando de encontrarla para tan solo acariciarla un poco

-Tenten…no seas así…yo solo quiero estar contigo…no juegues así

-Eres muy monísimo Neji – Dijo Tenten

Temari vio el espectáculo y la imagen que tenia del Hyuga se fue a los suelo. Era un completo macabeo manejado por la novia…pero aun así tenia buen cuerpo

-Neji…bella flor pueden comenzar entren – Dijo Yukito

Había un gran telón tapando el escenario. Pusieron a Neji que estaba amarrado a la silla y Tenten estaba escondido. Yukito coloco la música y el espectáculo comenzó…..

**¡JUJUJU! Lamento dejarlos así pero es mas divertido…Además siempre los otros escritores hacen lo mismo…son mas malvados….pero en fin tratare de publicarlo lo antes posible el próximo….se que muchos quería SasuSaku (una pareja que no me agrada del todo) y aquí lo coloque…y pobre Naruto sufrió mucho aquí pero por celoso le pasa …y eso agradecer a todos los que lo leen y dejan sus review…**

_**Hina-Uzumaki**_


	13. El Genio Hyuga

**LA MISIÓN**

**Pido mil disculpa si demore demasiado en publicar este capitulo, pero a veces la inspiración se va a otros sentidos saliendo de el los capítulos de los últimos fic que he publicado. Pero no les fallare y aquí le traigo el décimo tercer capitulo. Ojalá les gustes y ahora los dejo leer en paz**

**Agregar que en la parte del show se imaginan cualquier canción, ya que no me gusta colocar en mis fics mis gusto personales (A excepción de las parejas) pues ya que a mucho les molesta y sinceramente a mi igual me molesta un poco que otros coloquen que los personaje escuchen la música preferida de ellos (A excepción de los que son de humor)**

**A otra cosa, me había puesto el sábado 8 un plazo de 2 semanas para publicar todos los capítulos que me faltaban, pero no aguante así que lo publico hoy**

**Dedicado a todos lo que me dejan review y me insistieron en publicarlo a la brevedad**

**CONTESTACIONES REVIEW:**

**KAKAxPAMExNEJI****: xD si tienes razón, Shukaku es un pervertido igual que Ero-senin ambos serian millonarios haciendo el Icha Icha. Y pues se que me demore demasiado, pero espero que este capitulo valga la pena y pues a mi me gusta Sai solito n.n. Ya espero no defraudarte y disfruta la presentación NejiTen **

**L.I.T****: Tranquilo que el SasuSaku no va a quedar colgado, solo voy a curar a mi Naruto-kun y de ahí habrá mas acción. Y pues la presentación ya esta aquí y veras la faceta de Neji y sobre todo de Hyuga machista xD. Ya no adelanto mas y espero te guste el capítulo **

**Franchesk****: Es que no a todo el mundo le puede gustar lo mismo ¿no? Yo nunca dije que no me gustase el SasuSaku, es que pues no se tal vez existen tantos fics de ellos que, no se xD, pero se ven lindo juntos. Y mil sorry por demorar tanto es que he tenido mil cosas y la inspiración me llaga poco a poco n.n. Espero te guste la presentación NejiTen **

**Rey-San****: Deje a miles con las ganas de la presentación de Neji y Tenten pero espero no defraudarlos por lo mucho que me demore. Espero te guste y que la espera valga la pena n.n**

**Tenten-haruno-chan****: De que va a seguir…va a seguir, mas con la sorpresita de este capitulo además de la súper y esperada presentación NejiTen. Espero que te guste y que la espera haya valido la pena**

**Kats Akira****: Pues a decir verdad yo no hago mis fics solo por reviews, sino por me que me gusta y para que otro lo lean y disfruten pero si es solo por review serian vacíos y sin emoción ¿no?. Espero que te guste este cap y aquí tengo la presentación esperada de hace como 6 capítulos xD.**

**elxnazhiio****: Ya, ya tranquilo nazhiio que ya tengo aquí el capitulo. ¡Jo! No he podido conectarme al MSN para hablar. Espero te guste este capitulo que ya esta la presentación NejiTen**

**Rydo-Hina****: Tranquila que ya traje el capitulo y espero te guste este como los otros. Gracias por el review.**

**Vicky: Pues en este capitulo te vas a enterar…de solo algunos xD. Espero eso si que te guste mucho y que la espera haya valido la pena. Gracias por el review**

**monik: Gracias por tus palabras .. Aquí traigo el capitulo, aunque hallan pasado miles de meses, lluvias, tormentas, sol y escuela y exámenes igual no mas que lo publique n.n Espero que te guste**

**kaiserofdarkness****: Por kami que ya llego el capitulo y la presentación NejiTen. Aunque lo escribí como 100 veces (Se me borro el capitulo en pero momento T.T) Igual lo escribí e igual lo colgué a fanfiction. Espero que te guste **

**DISCLAIMER: ****Ninguno de los personajes de la serie Naruto me pertenece, son todos de Masashi Kishimoto (excepto Mia, Tomoe, Yukito, Genki y Kanae) y yo solo los utilizo para dar vidas a mis fanfics sin fin de lucro.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Capitulo Anterior:_

_-Pucha Yukito ya he esperado como 3 capítulos la presentación cuanto más seguiré gritando - Dijo Temari_

_-Pues ahí vienen los invitados ya esta por empezar - Dijo Yukito_

_-SIIIIIIII SAL YA PAPI HYUGA QUE TE QUEREMOS VER - Grito Temari - Yukito trae mas trago ¿si?_

_-Esta bien - Dijo Yukito apareciendo al rato con unos vasos de sake que Temari les quita altiro - EY UNO ES MIO_

_-Lo siento es que estoy…tan…tan emocionada - Dijo Temari_

_-Ya lo veo_

_-Yukito….Yukito dile a los chicos atrás que empiecen…apúrate y llévate tu amiga alcohólica - Dijo Mia a Yukito_

_-¡EY! NO SOY ALCOHÓLICA _

_-Esta bien Mia-sama….vamos Temari - Dijo Yukito, Temari asintió y siguió a Yukito_

_Llegaron tras bambalina y vieron a Tenten jugando cruelmente con Neji que estaba vendado. Ella se movía para todos lados con Neji desesperado tratando de encontrarla para tan solo acariciarla un poco _

_-Tenten…no seas así…yo solo quiero estar contigo…no juegues así_

_-Eres muy monísimo Neji - Dijo Tenten_

_Temari vio el espectáculo y la imagen que tenia del Hyuga se fue a los suelo. Era un completo macabeo manejado por la novia…pero aun así tenia buen cuerpo_

_-Neji…bella flor pueden comenzar entren - Dijo Yukito_

_Había un gran telón tapando el escenario. Pusieron a Neji que estaba amarrado a la silla y Tenten estaba escondido. Yukito coloco la música y el espectáculo comenzó…_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Capitulo 13_

**El Genio Hyuga**

**Reconciliación**

Neji movía su cabeza hacia todos lados, muy confundido. Se sentía algo mareado ya que los reflejos de la luz si las sentía a pesar de tener los ojos tapados, aunque bastante leve además del olor al alcohol que permanecía en el aire lo confundían aun más. Escucho varios gritos que eran de las que supuso él que provenían de las espectadoras hacia su persona

-VAMOS PAPITO, LA ARENA TE APOYA ¡WAHOOO! - Grito Temari que había vuelto a su lugar original mientras disfrutaba de un vaso casi vacío a esa altura, de sake

-TU PUEDES - Gritaron otro montón de chicas desde el publico y Mia, todas con al menos 5 vasos de sake encima, además de que algunas se subían a las silla y gritaban aun mas

-¡VAMOS CHICO DEMUETRAS LO QUE TIENES! - Grito un hombre de quien sabe donde, lo que le produjo a Neji leve escalofrió al escuchar la voz de un hombre, tratando de pensar que eso iba dirigido a Tenten y no a el. Ahora le faltaba que aquello se convirtiera en una presentación gay, Neji Hyuga no estaba dispuesto a ello

En fin la música comenzó a sonar (Ya saben imagínense cualquiera) y un foco ilumino a la nerviosa Tenten que miraba con curiosidad al publico. Había de todo, jóvenes, adultos, ancianos e incluso una guagua y un perro (de esos perros falderos que siempre andan con las mujeres). Dentro del público hubo diferentes sensaciones, envidia, desconfianza, lujuria, timidez en fin había de todo para todos. Los chiflidos no se hicieron esperar, llegándole millones de piropos a Tenten de los hombres allí presente sobre todo de los viejos desesperados y jóvenes ebrios. Esa acción no pareció aminorar sus nervios sino más bien a aumentarlo al sentir el aura negativo de Neji

Neji estaba furioso, además de sentirme completamente inútil amarrado, escuchaba cosas como "Tú puedes mamacita" o "Demuestra la flor de la juventud"…

-"¿Qué mierda hace Lee aquí? ¡Ahhh! No puedo creerlo esto es humillante, debo sacarme estas cosas sino Lee me va a humillar mundialmente" - Pensó Neji, pero poco le quedo para ello al sentir la suave mano de Tenten acariciar su rostro, Neji sudaba, estaba nervioso lo reconocía, no era algo anormal sentir la mano de Tenten, de hecho le gustaba, le fascinaba, pero el hecho de que lo hiciese semi-desnuda frente a decenas de persona entre ellos su especial compañero de equipo y que tal vez estuviese grabando "casualmente" aquello no le relajaba ni disfrutaba en los mas mínimo

-Relájate Neji, Lee nos vino a apoyar - Dijo Tenten mientras soltaba el pelo de Neji que caía por su espalda. El comentario de Tenten no le ayudo a relajarse, si sus caricias no lo hacían menos aun sus palabras

-¡Mierda debo safarme de aquí antes de que sea tarde! - Dijo Neji mientras se concentraba para acumular chakra y así cortar las cuerdas. Pero no pudo ya que sintió un peso sobre sus piernas. Tenten se había sentando sobre el, muy sexy, demasiado para la situación en la que estaban y lo mas importante - "¡¡Lo hizo delante de Lee!! No quiero imaginarme las conversaciones del futuro"

-Relájate, es solo Lee

-Por lo mismo me preocupo ¡ES LEE! - Dijo Neji, pero nadie contesto ya que Tenten había ido a buscar un pequeño balde dejando a un lado de Neji para luego rasgarle de un tiro lo que era su camisa. Neji a cada acción de Tenten parecía aumentar sus nervios hasta llegar al miedo - "Relájate Neji, piensa, piensa no pierdas la cordura solo por estar siendo prácticamente manejado por tu novia siendo un Hyuga y delante de Lee y un montón de desconocidos...no es para volverse loco ¿o si?"

-¡VAMOS CHICOS! QUE LA JUVENTUD VIVA EN USTEDES - Esta ves el que gritaba era Gai con su vaso levantando mientras Lee lo miraba lleno de admiración

-¡Ay no! Vino con Gai-sensei - Dijo Neji mientras sentía un espeso liquido caer por su espalda. Estaba frió, dio un leve respingo al sentir como ella ubicaba su mentón sobre su hombro para hablarle al mismo tiempo hacia la presentación

-No seas paranoico Neji, te preocupas demasiado disfrútalo un poco que no creo que haya otra oportunidad - Tenten se separó del ninja que había fruncido el ceño ante el comentario. Definitivamente ese no era su día, o más bien, su noche.

Nuevamente los piropos se hicieron presentes, Tenten sonrojo un poco al escuchar todo tipo de cosas provenientes del público asistente, pero ella se hacia la desentendida siguiendo su espectáculo bailando alrededor de su novio que ni enterado estaba de lo que ella hacia, lo único que sabia que odiaba a los del publico. Neji de la rabia y los celos intenta concentrar nuevamente chakra para cortar las cuerdas. No seria difícil para el, además Tenten no parecía acercarse a el o desconcentrarlo. Esta vez resultando cortando las cuerdas que mantenían atrapado sus piernas y brazos. Tenten se detuvo de golpe, aquello se iba a negro. Mia miraba la situación atemorizada, era predecible que iba a ocurrir, sabia como actuaría un joven orgulloso que era manejado por la novia y que le tiraban además piropos

-Mierda este niño, se soltó de mis cuerdas. Pero si las hice de chakra para que no se soltara. Maldito niñato - Dijo Mia quedándose en su mismo lugar ya que nada podía hacer en ese punto.

-Neji ¿Qué haces? - Dijo Tenten al ver como Neji activaba su Byakugan luego de haber liberado sus ojos, mientras Tenten lo miraba sorprendida. Los chiflidos, esta vez de enojo se hicieron presente así que Tenten para no arruinar la situación intento bailar algo en el centro de la pista escuchándose nuevamente piropos para la kunoichi

Neji apretó los puños dándole unas gran tundas a todos los que piropeaban a la kunoichi, nadie se salvo, ni siquiera Lee. Mia miraba la escena espantada, si seguía la situación así de seguro se iría a la banca rota. Aquello no era factible ni ara ella, ni para los de Konoha

-¡NEJI DETENTE! - Grito Tenten alterada y preocupada de que Neji hubiese arruinado todo el espectáculo, de hecho ya había asumido que había arruinado todo el espectáculo. Estaban todos los hombres tirados en el suelo, algunos inconscientes, entre los afectado estaba en el que había pagado la presentación privada - "Quien me manda a mí también a estar con un celoso orgulloso compulsivo"

Yukito al ver la situación corta la música al instante. Temari quedo espantada y decidió seguir a Yukito antes de que le llegue una tunda a ella. Las mujeres horrorizadas salieron del local gritando histéricamente, el perro faldero ladraba desesperado mientras su ama lo trataba de calmar y otras mujeres se quedaron ver a los hombres golpeado por el furioso Hyuga que respiraba pesadamente

-¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ESTO IDIOTA?! - Grito Mia roja de ira al joven Hyuga que parecía estar más calmado. Neji observo un momento el lugar, había sido guiado por los celos y la vergüenza de ser, según el, humillado de esa manera. Se sintió como un estúpido al dejar a todos esos hombres así, supuestamente Tenten era de el y nadie mas ¿Por que los celos entonces?

-Lo siento - dijo Neji dándose cuenta de su error bebiéndose un vaso de sake que había en una mesa

-¡¿ESO NO MAS VAS A DECIR?!

-¿Qué mas puedo decir?

-CON ESTO DE SEGURO QUEDO EN LA CALLE, ¡VOY A MATAR A TSUNADE POR MANDARME NINJAS TAN ESTÚPIDOS! - Grito Mia encolerizada mientras golpea a una mesa de rabia. No le costo hacerla añicos, era hermana de Tsunade esa fuerza monstruosa era de familia. Tenten ya con una yukata se acerco a ellos peñiscando a Neji por su actitud a lo que el Hyuga suelte un leve quejido

-¡Au! ¿Qué haces? - Dijo el Hyuga mirando a Tenten como un niño inocente, a lo que frunció más el ceño

-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer esto? Nunca imagine que fueras tan celoso, pensé que un Hyuga no hacia eso, que vergüenza... - Dijo Tenten con el ceño fruncido mientras se dirigía a ver como estaban Lee y Gai - Mira como dejaste al pobre Lee

-Se lo merecía, además así no le dirá a nadie de mi humillación - Dijo Neji cruzados de brazos sin arrepentirse de lo que le había hecho al Lee

-¡Agh! Neji, que egoísta eres - Dijo Tenten tratando de despertar a Lee y a su sensei tirándoles algo de aire con un abanico. Ambos parecían reaccionar poco a poco - ¿Están bien?

-Hai - Dijeron ambos mientras se recuperaban y se levantaban del suelo quedándose sentado en el - ¿Qué paso?

-Nada - Dijo Neji aparentando indiferencia. Pero Gai y Lee recordaron en un segundo lo que había ocurrido ya que Neji andaba sin camisa y lleno de chocolate

-¡Wow! Neji ¿Me dejas lamerte? - Dijo Lee al verlo lleno de chocolate. Neji se espanto retrocediendo un paso atrás mientras Tenten reía y Gai estaba algo confuso. Neji sabia que Lee era raro, pero nunca creyó que llegase a tal punto

-¿Pero que te pasa Lee? ¡CLARO QUE NO PUEDES!, si fueras Tenten te dejaría per…

-¡Neji! - Le reprocho la kunoichi

-…pero eres Lee, así que olvídalo

-Lee. Será mejor irnos, sino Neji nos pegara de nuevo - Dijo Gai aun lloriqueando por los golpes mientras se miraba sus brazos moreteados. - ¡BUAAA! ¡¡QUE FEO ME VEO! - A Neji y Tenten le salio una gotita sin decir comentario por ello en cambio Lee solo asintió para salir del local

-Tenten - Dijo Neji deteniéndole

-Estoy enojada contigo Neji, así que no me molestes, mañana hablamos - Dijo Tenten yéndose a cambiar de ropa ignorando al ninja que hizo una mueca de mal gusto y también se dirigió a los vestidores

-"Maldcion, eche todo a perder, será mejor convencer a Lee y Gai-sensei que no digan nada de esto, aunque... ¿Quién le cree algo a ese par? Pero aun así es humillante"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**-**¡ESTO ES INTOLERABLE!, no puedo pagar por un show como este, así que no le daré ningún peso me voy - Dijo el señor millonario a Mia que lloriqueaba. Ella se tiraba al suelo gritando una gran "no" con una botella de sake en su mano y bebiendo a ratos sorbos de ella

-Pero escúcheme señor, podemos llegar a un trato… - Dijo ella con una mirada de suplica al señor millonario

-¡Nada de tratos! Esta decidido y punto, no pagare nada, adiós - Dijo el señor yéndose del lugar ya vació, mientras Mia lloraba y bebía aun mas. Tenía los ojos y las mejillas rojas, golpeaba el piso con furia casi destrozándolo

-¡NOOO! ESTAMOS EN BANCA ROTA, AHORA NO PODRE PAGAR LOS SAKE QUE DEBIA LO IBA A HACER CON ESE DINERO - Gritaba ella golpeando el suelo enrabiada - Y TODO ES TU CULPA - Apunto a Neji que ni parecía inmutarse ante la acusación.

-Pues a mi me pagan por esto así que no me importa - Dijo Neji con indiferencia dándole aun la espalda a la mujer borracha y ahora muy pobre

-¡Pues olvídalo! Del dinero que le pase a Tsunade, ninguno es para ti - Dijo Mia, Neji pareció caerle como bomba la noticia, no era que le asustase el sabia que le iban a pagar y que amenazas tontas como esas no le afectaban pero aun así el ambiente lo hizo enojar

-Pues usted ya le pago a la Hokage, así que el dinero es de la aldea y como shinobi de ahí deberán pagar mi parte, he perdido bastante tiempo en esta estúpida misión, mi novia se enojo, mi compañero de equipo me vio humillado, vi imagines horrible s como Sasuke bailando en video así que no me van a decir ahora que no me pagan que ahí si que hago un escándalo y una huelga de paso - Dijo Neji en un tono entre victorioso y enfado. Según el le iban a pagar si o si

-Si, pero Tsunade es mi hermana así que yo le diré sobre la situación y dejare claro que nada pero absolutamente nada va a ser para Neji Hyuga y tu parte del dinero se al daré al chico bonito que vino el otro día, como se llamaba si Sai- Dijo Mia, Neji se paró en seco quedando sorprendido

-¿NANI? ¿MI DINERO A ESE RARITO? ¿USTED ES HERMANA DE ELLA? - Dijo Neji sorprendido, Mia asintió victoriosa colocándose de pie sin soltar su botella - La mayor supongo - Dijo Neji fanfarrón

-¿QUÉ ESTAS DICIENDO? Soy menor que ella, solo que la muy tonta usa un jutsu de rejuvenecimiento es muy... ¡Ahg! Pero que te quede claro que yo soy como 15 años menor ¡ASI QUE NUNCA MAS DIGAS QUE SOY MAS VIEJA QUE ELLA!

-"Malcicion ahora si que cague, no me van a pagar, Tenten me va a matar y yo que quería comprarme unas shuriken nuevas para sacarle pica a Lee" - Pensó Neji suspirando frustrado

-Ahora vete a cambiar para que te vayas de aquí antes de que te asesine - Dijo Mia, Neji no dijo nada y se fue a dar una ducha y a cambiarse de ropa para irse rápidamente a la posada y evitar mas insultos y gritos por parte de Mia

En eso el celular de Mia suena (imagínense cualquier ringtone, realtone lo que sea). Ella va rápidamente a cogerlo y mira la pantalla que decía "Ero-senin". En un principio le sorprende una llamada de el, pero luego sonríe y contesta al llamado

-Te tengo excelentes noticias Mia - Dijo Jiraiya desde el teléfono yendo directo al grano no quería irse con rodeos de contar viejos tiempos u otras cosas

-¿Qué pasa? - Dijo ella cada vez mas sorprendida del llamado de Jiraiya y mas aun que el tenga noticias, Mia se esperaba cosas como "Necesito Dinero" o "Invítame a tu Bar"

-¡COLOQUE UN BAR EN KONOHA! - Grito Jiraiya emocionado mientras empezaba a saltar desde el otro lado del teléfono. A Mia le salieron estrellitas ante aquella noticia, era su oportunidad de recuperar lo perdido hacia menos de 5 minutos - Y quiero que me ayudes a adminístralo

-¡CLARO QUE SI! - Dijo Mia sin pensarlo 2 veces. Después de todo la quiebra de ese bar había sido una bendición, ahora podría al fin irse a Konoha a administrar uno nuevo, vería y molestaría a su hermana y empezaría a buscar algún novio ya que en Tanzaku no había nadie que le interesaba

-Sabia que aceptarías, te espero acá en Konoha - Dijo Jiraiya para luego cortar el teléfono, había sido una llamada corta pero lo suficiente para dar excelente noticias

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! - Grito Mia saltando de felicidad mientras se mojaba con el sake y bailaba efusivamente. Paso a ser del peor día de su vida al mejor - "No por nada eres un genio niñato Hyuga...te pagare el doble" - Pensó Mia sin borrársele su sonrisa

Luego se dirigió al camarín encontrándose a Neji secándose con una toalla su pecho. Mia se detiene un segundo y lo mira de arriba abajo sin disimular. Neji frunce el ceño pero no dice nada solo sigue en lo suyo. Ahora Mia le debía mil y un favores al Hyuga paso de ser odiado a amado. Mia corrió a abrazar al joven que se sorprendía ante aquella acción. Ella por un lado lo hacia de agradecimiento y también de pervertida. No iba tener 2 oportunidades ver abrazar a Neji semi desnudo teniendo novia y una como Tenten que podría cortar el cuello con una de sus armas...

-¡GRACIAS! AHORA TENGO BAR NUEVO EN KONOHA Y ESTE COMO YA NO EXISTE PODRE IRME TRANQUILA! - Dijo Mia emocionada par luego separarse del joven - Y todo gracia a tu estupidez y celos - Neji no contesto ya que estaba aun muy sorprendido y ella tenia razón - ¡¡¡PERO IGUAL ME DEBES UN SHOW HYUGA!!! - Mia dio un sorbo a su botella de sake - Y en privado - Dijo en un tono meloso y seductor que erizo la piel al Hyuga que no contesto tampoco a ello solo se termino de vestir y fue a buscar a Tenten

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tomoe observaba todo desde la sala de comando mientras bebía una botella de sake. En un principio se asusto al ver que iba a quedar sin trabajo pero suspiro al saber que ahora se irían a Konoha. No supo si interpretarlo como buenas o malas noticias, allí era donde Kiba pero ahora estaban peleados aunque ella no lo desease

-"Mia-sama se ve muy contenta con esta noticia y por lo visto mi hermanito no sabe aunque tampoco pierde el tiempo ¿Quién será esa chica? Quizás…" – Bebe otro sorbo mientras seguía mirando lo que sucedía mediante las cámaras de seguridad – "Me pregunto como estará Ki…. ¡Mierda Tomoe no pienses en el, solo te ve como una tonta, no debería preocuparme por ese chico tan guapo, listo, encantador y….¡Estúpido, arrogante, niñato, inmaduro, idiota!...¡Ahg! Pero guapo al fin y al cabo…a quien quiero engañar quiero estar con el…" – Tomoe que seguía observando lo que sucedía en el bar ve con la cámara de la entrada como Kiba se acercaba, fumando, cabizbajo y con las manos en los bolsillos – "…y no eligió un mal momento"

Kiba observo un momento la entrada dudando si era lo correcto o no. Tomoe había mal interpretado sus palabras y de la peor manera. Ella no conocía esa relación de amistad de Kiba y Hinata y por esa razón no entendía la visualización de el

-"Tal vez debería…. ¡No! Eso seria arrancar y ser un cobarde, pero por otro lado tal vez ni siquiera querrá verme, entro o no entro, ¿Estará dispuesta a verme? ¿Me dará otra oportunidad? ¿Qué me dirá? No quiero que esto termine así, mucho menos si no la podré ver en un tiempo ya que debo regresar a Konoha….Kiba es ahora o nunca si quiero que esto funcione, debo poner de mi parte y pedir perdón, pero ¿Cómo se hace eso? Porque no traje a Akamaru conmigo T.T" – Kiba dio un ultimo suspiro y entro al local

Al entrar ve el local en ruinas, las mesas y sillas tiradas y rotas por todos lados, el piso sucio lleno de chocolate, un olor nauseabundo a alcohol que Kiba no pudo evitar sentir – "Mierda porque tengo un olfato tan avanzado" – Además de millones de vasos y botellas tiradas por todos lados. Busco a algún guardia que lo ayudase o cualquier persona que pudiera decirle donde estaba Tomoe

Exploro el lugar siendo vigilado por Tomoe desde la cabina de seguridad. Ella no hizo nada, quería que el llegase solo a donde ella se encontraba. Entro a donde el día anterior había estado, es decir, tras bambalina y ve al chico del día anterior hablando con Mia y a Temari sentada en un sofá aburrida de esperar

-¿Temari-san? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo Kiba botando el cigarrillo y pisándolo, ese lugar ya era un chiquero, así que un cigarro mas no le hacia nada. La kunoichi de la arena da la vuelta y ve sorprendida al joven ya que no pensaba encontrase con el (un completo desconocido para ella) allí

-¿eh? Pues vine a ver un espectáculo que resulto ser una mierda – Contesto ella secamente

-"De seguro se referirá al de Neji y Tenten ¿Qué habrá pasado?, en fin, no tengo tiempo para eso debo buscar a Tomoe" – Pensó el chico sacando otro cigarro ya que cuando estaba nervioso y muy tenso no podía evitar fumar - ¿Sabes donde esta Tomoe?

-¿Tomoe? Yo no conozco a ninguna Tomoe – Respondió ella tirando miradas a donde Yukito estaba casi ignorando a Kiba que suspiraba frustrado

-Una chica pelirroja, alta y muy bonita – Dijo Kiba para ver si Temari sabía algo, mientras Tomoe se sonrojaba ante los halagos del chico mientras seguía observando

-"Si que fue una buena idea el de colocarle sonido a las cámaras ahora escuchare todo lo que Kiba y esa tal Temari conversen"

-¿Pelirroja? Habían millones de pelirrojas en el show, no sabia decirte cual es tu noviecita – Dijo Temari ya sin siquiera mirándolo a la cara. Kiba noto que fue ignorado y decidió irse a buscar por su cuenta.

Camino por el bar llegando a lo que había sido cuando el hizo el show el camarín de las chicas. Estaba completamente desierto, no había nadie, pero un olor muy familiar en el lugar se hacia presente en el lugar

-"Ese olor…son de Neji y Tenten no hay duda, pero no logro verlos ¿Dónde estarán?" – Pensaba el chico mientras exploraba el camarín encontrándose miles de cosas y muchas de ella era lo que usaban las mujeres para bailar.

Curioso empieza a ver las cosas, collares, aros y otros accesorios que a Kiba no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, a lo lejos ve un baúl y sin poder evitarlo se acerca a el. Duda un segundo sin en abrirlo o no pero finalmente lo abre. Él sabia que encontraría ahí era las ropas de las bailarinas y todas eran muy sexy. Kiba tomo una prenda y la olió ante la mirada de odio de Tomoe desde la cabina

-¡AGH! ¡KIBA DEJA DE HACER ESO SI NO QUIERES QUE TE MATE AHORA MISMO! – Grito Tomoe con un micrófono que había allí, escuchándose lo gritado en todo el local

(Donde Mia)

-Pero que….esa era Tomoe y Kiba es su noviecito…. ¡Ahg! ¿¡TOMOE DONDE RAYOS ESTAS!? – grito Yukito mirando enojado a todos lados, mientras Mia reía de felicidad ya que Mia estaba conociendo las relaciones de pareja y entre ello estaban los celos

-Yukito, Tomoe ya no es una niñita déjala ser con ese muchacho, además ella no te dice nada por la rubia alcohólica de allá, además si ella esta ocupada con alguien no te molestara

-El problema Mia-sama que ese chico es 3 años menor que Tomoe ¡No puedo permitir que estén juntos! – grito Yukito mientras Temari observaba algo sorprendida el papel de hermano celoso de Yukito sin poder recordar a Kankuro…y sobre todo a Gaara

-¡Agh! Eres un idota Yukito, parece que quedaste en el pasado, ahora la juventud es así además cual es el problema de que Kiba sea menor, yo feliz andaría con un chico como Neji Hyuga o como….

-Quedo algo tonta con Neji-san ¿no? Mia-sama – Dijo Yukito sonriendo fanfarrón ante su descubrimiento mientras Mia fruncía el ceño y bufaba molesta. Yukito había mal interpretado sus palabras

-Lo que quiero decir Yukito no es que Neji Hyuga me guste por muy bueno que este, sino que estaría con un niño como el, y mas aun si me hace rica, además ni loca me acerco a el con una novia especialista en armas, me asesinaría – Dijo Mia en un tono en broma mientras Yukito reía olvidándose de lo que anteriormente había pasado con Tomoe

(Con Kiba)

-"Tomoe….me ha estado observando todo el tiempo que llevo aquí, ¿Dónde estará? ¿Por que no se muestra? De seguro quiere que la busque, pero con mi sentido del olfato no va hacer tan difícil aunque el olor a alcohol interfiere un poco" – Pensaba Kiba tirando la prenda que antes había olido y mirando a todas parte buscando de donde provenía el ruido – Sabes Tomoe…olía a ti

-"¿eh? Como pude olvidarlo, es un Inuzuka su sentido del olfato es mucho mas sensible que el de un humano corriente, desde un principio supo que era mío y por eso lo olió, después de todo no eres tan tonto Kiba"

-Tomoe ¿Dónde estas? Te he estado buscando y no te encuentro – Dijo Kiba mientras seguía observando el techo buscando alguna cámara al la cual observar sin encontrar nada

-Sabes que es lo que quiero – Dijo ella, Kiba sonrió y siguió buscándola tratando de sentir su aroma nuevamente mientras Tomoe observaba cada paso que el daba

(Con Mia)

-¡AH! ¡¿Qué fue lo que Tomoe acaba de decir?! ¡Mierda! De seguro….de seguro….mi hermanita pequeña….no puede ser – Murmuraba Yukito mal interpretando las palabras de Tomoe mientras Mia reía y sonreía orgullosa de su alumna y futura pervertida

-Tranquilízate Yukito, sabias que tarde o temprano iba a pasar y a decir verdad yo pienso que es tarde, yo a los 18 ya era…como decirlo…una experta en el tema, ahora conocerá etapas nueva y muy linda…espero que se divierta

-Por favor Mia-sama no me hable mas de eso que quiero que mi imagen de mi hermanita quede intacta, espero que apague ese estúpido micrófono eso si – Dijo Yukito bebiéndose un vaso de agua para relajar los nervios al pensar que su hermana ya no era su pequeña protegida

(Con Kiba)

-"Va a hacer difícil después de todo, aunque en su mayoría tengo el olor de Tomoe, aunque el olor de Neji, Tenten, el alcohol y cigarro también están presente y esto me esta confundiendo, solo se que en estos camarines no esta, tal vez se esconde en algún habitación secreta o algo…tal vez detrás de esa puerta" – Pensó Kiba mirando una puerta que era la del baño pero el no lo sabia así que se fue acercando sigilosamente a la puerta.

Ya con su mano casi dando vuelta la manilla logra aclarar algo su sentido olfativo, además de empezar a escuchar voces, voces muy conocidas. Dio un paso atrás no era el momento, por mucha curiosidad que tuviera, de ver que cosas hacían esos dos ahí adentro

-"Ya veo, aquí están escondidos esos dos, quizás que están haciendo, aunque con lo idiota y lento que es Neji pues dudo que estén haciendo algo más que conversar….de seguro debe ser un baño o algo así, mejor será alejarme y buscar por otro lado" – Kiba se alejo de la puerta que iba a abrir antes, reconocía que tenia curiosidad por saber que pasaba, pero no tenia tiempo para ello

-"¿Porque se detuvo? ¿Qué habrá en el baño? Lastima que exista esa estúpida ley de no colocar cámaras o micrófonos en los baños" – Pensaba ella jugando con su botella a esa altura ya vacía

Kiba se alejó y llego tras la barra de alcohol viendo un puerta y abriéndola al instante visualizando una gran escalera muy oscura y angostas además que de rechinaba bastante al subirla. Kiba siguió subiendo las escaleras sintiendo cada vez mas cerca el olor de Tomoe

-"Se esta acercando, va estar aquí en unos minutos, debo calmarme, no debo perder la paciencia y debo aparentar estar enojada y que me pida perdón, vamos Kiba compláceme y pídeme perdón como buen novio que eres" – Pensaba Tomoe observando como poco a poco el se iba acercando a la cabina donde Tomoe estaba.

Para Kiba la búsqueda ya era pan comido, el olor de Tomoe ya estaba cerca y solo debía seguir el rastro. Se detiene delante de una puerta, sabia que en ahí estaba ella solo debía cruzar la puerta. Kiba abre la puerta y ve como Tomoe estaba cómodamente sentada esperando su llegada

-Veo que viniste Kiba, pensé que no lo harías – Dijo Tomoe mirándolo al suelo mientras Kiba se acercaba sigilosamente. El no sabia como actuar, la única mujer con la interactuaba era con Hinata y Kurenai pero eran relaciones muy distinta a la que tenia con Tomoe. El se acerca y la toma del mentón

-Perdóname…. – Fue lo único que pudo decir, ella sin poder aguantarlo se lanza a sus brazos dándole un tierno beso mientras el sonroja por esa eufórica bienvenida

-¿Sabes cual es mi parte favorita de una relación? – Dijo ella sonriendo dulcemente aun con sus brazos alrededor de sus cuello y el mirando algo confuso

-¿Qué cosa?

-La reconciliación – Dijo ella a su odio a lo que Kiba sonrió. No encontraría a una mujer en otro lugar, era bonita, simpática, tierna y muy sexy aunque con un carácter fuerte, pero así le gustaba a el.

(Donde Mia)

-¡¿Qué rayos esta pasando ahí?! ¡No entiendo! Como mi hermana puede decir eso de la reconciliación y no se que…Acaso esos se había peleado

-¡Uf! Por suerte tengo una hermana y no un hermano – Susurro Mia viendo como Yukito seguía murmurando cosas. Mientras miles de confusos ruidos se escuchaban ya que el micrófono lo aplastaban, se caía y solo era un ruido molesto y distorsionado. Todos se taparon los oídos ante el ruido

-¡MIERDA TOMOE APAGA ESA COSA! – Grito Yukito desesperado tapándose los oídos y esperando a que el ruido despareciese

(Donde Tomoe)

-_¡MIERDA TOMOE APAGA ESA COSA!_ – Tomoe abrió los ojos de golpe al oír a su hermano gritar. ¡Había olvidado apagar el micrófono! Se separa un momento de Kiba y apaga el micrófono, todos vuelven a suspirar aliviado al no escuchar el molesto ruido

-Ahora si Kiba-kun – Dijo ella lanzando nuevamente a sus brazos mientras no respondía ya que le era imposible ante tal reconciliación…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Adelanto próximo capítulo:_

_-¡AGUANTA NARUTO-KUN!¡¡¡NARUTO-KUN!!!_

_-¡CALMATE HINATA! ¡¡No es momento para desesperarse confía mas en Naruto!!!_

_-Pero…pero Sakura_

_-¡RAPIDO HINATA AYUDAME, DEBEMOS APURARNOS!_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Hasta aquí dejo este capitulo. Como se ve en el adelanto el otro se va a tratar de Naruto y el azúcar y otros temas sorpresas que no les puedo decir porque todavía no se cuales son u.u. Ya me despido y hasta el próximo capítulo **


	14. AVISO

**¡Esto no es un capítulo! **

**De verdad lamento mucho si he tardado demasiado y si los he defraudado por no tener un capítulo nuevo. También lamento aquellos que creyeron que era un capítulo y resulto solo ser una nota de autor**

**Solo decir que este ultimo mes (noviembre) me le he tomado ya que he tenido bastante cosas y el tiempo no me alcanzaba para escribir y si lo hacia en ratos libres, solo saldría mal por el apuro y el poco tiempo, y pues a mi me gusta escribir con tiempo para inspirarme, analizarlo, ver detalles, etc**

**Pues les aviso que ya esta semana termino todo deber y de aquí en adelante estaré a full haciendo algo que me apasiona mucho, que es escribir**

**Lamento las molestias y ojalá sean un poco más paciente que no abandonare mis historias **

**Atte.**

**Claudia Rios **

**Alias Kotomi**

**11-12-07 **

**PD: Esta nota será eliminada el día en que actualice con un verdadero capítulo**


End file.
